


Chronicles of Destiny

by bookishworm



Series: Destiny Believes in Us [5]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Shirbert, University, couple in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 92,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishworm/pseuds/bookishworm
Summary: Anne Shirley-Cuthbert and Gilbert Blythe navigate university life apart as they try to maintain a long distance relationship. As young adults they learn about themselves, relationships and life while trying to achieve their dreams.A companion to the Destiny Believes in Us series. (Although you don't need to read the whole series to keep up with this Part).Moments:Anne, Diana and Ruby are up to no good!Gilbert deals with the unwantedGilbert fights for AnneAnne as a debutanteAnne declares where her heart belongsOn a difficult day, Anne is there for GilbertWhen the past decides to callSlaying dragons
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Series: Destiny Believes in Us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725733
Comments: 82
Kudos: 84





	1. Long Distance And Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are on a secret mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have time to write this. I should be studying but procrastination won – damn it!
> 
> Ties in with the Destiny series. This part is set during the university years, mainly the first year when Gilbert and Anne were separated by distance.
> 
> If you’re new to the series, you don’t need to read the other Parts to keep up with this story. If there are some things of significance mentioned in any chapters, I will let you know what section you can read to know how it fits in the story.
> 
> Each chapter will be Anne and Gilbert reuniting after some time apart. Given that they are in university, the premise is that they are young adults finding their way and testing the boundaries as are they are not under the watchful eye of their parents and the Avonlea townsfolk any longer. 
> 
> Stories will be lighter and a bit more fun than Part 4 of the series.
> 
> For this chapter, it mentions a book of poetry. For its significance read Part 3 Chapter 12 the last two sections of the chapter from Gilbert’s letter.

As the other girls excitedly ran down the stairs of Blackmore House to meet their suitors, Anne sighed and sat down at her desk. The enigmatic redhead found it odd that while she was one of few that had a serious relationship with her beau, she was the one alone in her room confined to spending time with herself while the others enjoyed the parlour. Jane, Josie and Tillie in particular had regular visits sometimes from a different boy every week. But Anne only wanted one boy to visit her, yet it wasn’t possible.

Anne sighed again. _Stop it Anne_ , she scolded herself. _There is no time for self-pity. Gilbert loves you and you love him. Sometimes you have to let go of the one you love to allow them to pursue their dreams. He’s in the same situation as you. He misses you too._

She felt foolish really. She was incredibly jealous of her friends every Saturday afternoon. While the others would lament that they were envious of the letters and flowers that Gilbert sent her, Anne was jealous of the other girls as they had a chance to spend time with their suitors. It was times like these that she pined for Gilbert. She missed him the most during visiting hours, social dances and when she had some news, wishing he was just within reach to share all those times with.

Anne stared at the vase of pink camellias she had just received from Gilbert, delivered to her by Lucille the local florist. It had a handwritten note from Gilbert himself which he had posted to the florist to send with the flowers.

_Dearest Anne-girl,_

_Pink camellias to let you know how I feel._

_With love,_

_Gilbert_

Anne grabbed her mother’s book, The Language of Flowers and looked up pink camellias. _Symbolises a deep longing and missing someone_ , Anne read. She smiled. She felt his love despite the distance. _I really am lucky_ , she thought. She grabbed his letter that she received the day before and read it again heartily.

_To my Anne-girl,_

_How are you my sweetheart? Can you believe that it has been a month since we have started university? We definitely are no longer the children of Avonlea. We are now grown-up adults off to capture what the world has to offer us while in pursuit of our dreams._

_While I find it unbelievable that we have been university students for over month, I find it hard to live with the fact that I have been apart from you for such a time. As a student, time has flown, but as your lover, time has been undeniably torturous. It has been over a month since I’ve set eyes on your fiery locks, touched your softness, heard your sweet voice and smelled your flowery scent. It has been over a month since I’ve felt your supple lips on mine. I long for you Anne, so much that it pains me._

_At night, when I dream of you, I wake up in such a sweat – hating myself for waking up and feeling suddenly unsatisfied. I then will myself to dream of you again. Am I being too scandalous? I apologise if I offend you so for being so blunt, but dreaming of you has been utterly delicious. It’s the one thing keeping me sane when I miss you so._

_It’s to no surprise to me that there is a lot of work in my chosen field of study. It was to be expected and I’m not scared of the mental labour. What I did not expect however, is the life of a freshman. My roommate who is also a full scholarship recipient, but in the field of law, has insisted of dragging me away from study from time to time during orientation week. While the university introductions have been dry and factual, the secret initiations for freshmen has been interesting and amusing to say the least._

_I understand that we are the little fish in the sea as they say and the welcome from older students has been reflected as such. The teasing and pranks that occur towards freshmen has been incessant, although it’s all in jest. I’ve been subjected to drinking a shot of brandy for every tongue twister not recited correctly then having to shine the boots of senior students after every shot. As you can imagine, us freshmen were no close to shining a boot decently after close to six shots maybe more, but who’s counting?_

_One morning, the freshmen in our boarding house woke up having had all our clothes stolen and we had no choice but to attend class in our sleepwear or undergarments. Thank goodness I feel asleep studying and had pants and an undershirt on so I at least looked half decent. My roommate however slept in a very short sleep shirt and had to walk around campus as such. It was such a coordinated effort as all freshmen in all faculties were in the same situation on the same day. The women in our class weren’t subjected to it. However, they chose not to attend class as a majority of students were considered dressed indecently. At the end of the day, lo and behold, our clothes were returned in our rooms as if nothing happened._

_I have also joined the university rowing club. As I have not grown out of the habit of waking up as the sun rises, in my first week here I would go for an early morning walk along Lake Ontario and watched the rowing team train. I ended up speaking to a senior who was studying medicine and he encouraged me to join._

_On my first day of training, as the other first year students and I were getting changed, the change room was ambushed by the older students and our clothes stolen right in front of us. The older members of the rowing club refused to give us our training uniforms until all new members ran out of the change rooms fully unclothed towards the water to swim a distance and back. We had no choice but to do so. I have never run so quickly to the water, Anne. I was just relieved it was quite early that most of Toronto were still in bed. The only ones to see me bare were the men of the club. I must have been first in the water and first one out. My clothes and uniform were given to me as I reached the shore, together with congratulatory slaps on the back._

_Despite all the embarrassing events during initiation, in the end, all the madness stopped and out came incredibly good mentors – older students that I could turn to for help. The sense of belonging has been great. The end of orientation week saw us have a Welcome Dance as well as a Welcome Supper. I attended the supper but didn’t attend the dance. I suddenly missed you and there was no way I could dance with anyone else but you Anne-girl. I wish you were here. The only thing missing in my life here is you._

_Please write soon. I hope to find some time to visit you shortly. A month without seeing you is too long. I yearn for you so badly I don’t think I can wait until Christmas to see you. I the meantime, I will devour your letters over and over again and continue to dream of you at night._

_With all my love,_

_Gilbert_

Anne picked up her pen and felt weary. It’s only been a month of separation and both of them were already feeling such melancholia and hunger for each other. She wondered how will they ever cope with being separated the next year, let alone the long years of medical school that Gilbert will have to complete. Anne shook her head and willed herself not to think about it. _One step at a time_ , _Anne,_ she told herself. _First, write to Gilbert._

_Dear Gil,_

_How I miss and long for you too, my dearest! I received the pink camellias this morning and despite your absence, it made me feel adored by you despite our separation. Thank you. You always seem to manage to make me feel connected to you in some way and I love you deeply for it. You truly are a gift in my life Gilbert Blythe._

_I do find it unbelievable that we have been at university for a month. It has been interesting to say the least. The classes and the work have been highly engaging. There is such a difference when you are actually studying what you love. There is so much more pleasure to gain from it._

_I did enjoy reading your stories of initiation and laughed at the thought of you going through such pranks. I’m glad that you are not solely locking yourself away in your room buried in books. Your experience in initiation is quite similar to what Moody and Charlie have been through. Similar to you, they woke up one day to find their clothes from their boarding house had gone missing. But in its place were women’s clothing. The first-year boys had to go to classes dressed as girls. Older students called them “freshettes” in jest._

_Us true freshettes however, were subjected to a different kind of initiation. The first Saturday after classes commenced Blackmore House was suddenly descended upon by the older female students and we were kidnapped! Surprisingly, Mrs. Blackmore turned a blind eye. I even saw her smile when we were ushered out of the house! She may have the devil in her yet, despite her old age._

_We were then led to the Women’s Hall in Queens together with other freshettes from the university and were subjected to a few acts of initiation. We had to kiss the shoes of the senior female students. Then we had to shove coal on the floor with our noses and finally, we had to serve the older students tea and scones and fed them grapes before we were all sent back home. We were then told to be ready the next morning to serve the seniors breakfast in the hall at seven am sharp._

_Imagine our surprise the next day when upon our attendance in the hall at exactly the time specified that it was set up so formally. There was a long banquet table covered in white linen tablecloth, elegant floral teacups and silverware, beautiful floral centrepieces and sophomores in aprons. We were told to sit down and a speech was made by the seniors thanking us for being good sports the previous day and then welcoming us to Queens._

_We were served breakfast, Gil! It was such a wonderful welcome. Through breakfast, several older students then spoke of the rules and regulations that female students were to adhere to. It was often mentioned that we were a unique and pioneering sisterhood – the minority at university subjected to tight protocols that must be followed. But we were also encouraged by the older female students that despite all the restrictions, we have the opportunity to make change and were advised to do so in small careful steps. Subtle hints have been made by the seniors that some rules were meant to be broken and if we needed guidance in certain matters, the older students will be able to advise us on how much to push the boundaries._

_There are so many rules Gil, and it is so suffocating. I find it hard to believe that simply because we were born female and despite the fact that there have been female generations before us that have attended university, we are still subjected to unfair rules._

_I wonder if it’s the same at U of T? Are female students required to follow certain protocols? Here at Queens, we must arrive in class fifteen minutes early before the male students and sit on one side the of the class. There is a separate Women’s Study Room in the library and we are only to borrow books within a certain time of day. If we are to attend university social events, we may only do so when accompanied by a male partner. If we wish to go out to a non-university location in the evening, such as the theatre or a restaurant or dance we must ask the Dean of Women for permission with details of a chaperone, the address where we are to go and expected time of arrival home. Within the university, we are not to fraternise with the male students unless directed to by the professors or unless it’s a social event and the male student invited us to attend. Do you know what happens here when a male student fraternises with the females in an academic setting? Can you imagine they stamp their feet as a sign of displeasure! It is so highly segregated that it actually made me realise just how forward our classroom was in Avonlea._

_I have been to one dance, accompanied by Cole who has been my saviour. Without him, I would be unable to attend events in the social calendar. He was aware of this and has offered to take me in the event that I’m desperate to do. But I’m not, Gil. Desperate that is. Like you, I don’t think I can dance with anyone else. And I certainly do not want to accept another man’s invitation. I don’t want to give them the wrong impression or lead them on. Most importantly, they are not you Gil._

_I burn for you Gil. I miss you so. How are we to survive without seeing each other? I didn’t think I’d crave for you this much. We must make plans to try and see each other every few weeks or I’ll go mad._

_I miss your cheeky smile and how your eyes crinkle on the side when you grin widely. I miss your eyes looking at me with such tenderness that it makes me melt. I miss your sultry voice. It makes me shiver just thinking about you whispering in my ear. I miss being in your arms, enveloping me like a warm blanket. I miss your kisses! Those heavenly kisses that make me swoon! I don’t think we’ve kissed nearly enough!_

_Gil, I must confess that I dream of you too and quite often. Is it too forward to tell you that I like the fact that you were scandalous in your last letter and in your dreams? I admit that I also would describe my dreams of you as being passionate and perhaps inappropriate but quite delicious. I’m blushing right now, just thinking about our dreamtime rendezvous._

_I pray that I will see you soon, my love. In the meantime, I will just have to be satisfied with dreaming about you in my slumber._

_All my love and kisses,_

_Anne_

Before Anne placed the letter in an envelope, she borrowed some lip stain from Diana’s pot of coloured beeswax and applied it to her lips. She kissed the letter beside where she signed her name leaving an imprint of her lips on paper. She then sprayed the letter with some perfume before sealing it in an envelope and writing Gilbert’s address with a flourish.

Just as Anne had set the letter down on her desk, Diana ad Ruby burst into the bedroom, both looking happy and dreamlike.

“Anne, here’s a tin of baked goods for you from Marilla, delivered by Jerry,” presented Diana with a big grin on her face. After she had placed the tin on the desk beside Anne, Diana flopped on her bed giggling.

Meanwhile Ruby sat on Anne’s bed and bounced a few times before settling fully and sighed. “Anne, I don’t know how you do it. I just spent two hours with Moody in the parlour and I see him almost every day while at Queens, yet it doesn’t seem to be enough sometimes. How you cope without seeing Gilbert is beyond me.”

“I have no choice in the matter Ruby. If I am capable of waving a wand so I can transport myself in Toronto when I’m not in class at Queens I would, just to see Gilbert.”

“What have you been doing the past two hours Anne?” Diana asked as she looked at her bosom friend. She detected a hint of sadness in Anne’s voice when she replied to Ruby’s question.

“Reading Gilbert’s letter and writing to him.” Anne’s voice wavered and a tear escaped.

Diana rushed over to Anne and embraced her friend. “Oh! Anne! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“You didn’t Diana. It’s just… I just miss him that’s all. I think once you’ve had a taste of being with someone and you care deeply for them and recognise their soul as the other half of you, it becomes hard to be parted from one another. But I must get used to it and persevere through the pining. Gilbert was happy to attend Queens with me but I insisted that he pursue his dreams. We both made a conscious decision to do this and I know at the end we won’t regret it.”

“He misses you terribly, Anne. He said as much in his last letter to Moody. They have been corresponding and he asks of you in every letter. He’s suffering too,” Ruby kindly said, hoping it would comfort Anne.

“I know. I just need to tell myself, isn’t it a good thing that I have someone in my life I love so much that my heart misses him when he’s not around? For that alone, I’m truly blessed.”

With those words, Diana smiled at Anne and gave her friend another hug.

*****

A few days later, Ruby came running into Diana and Anne’s room and locked the door. Both Anne and Diana who were studying on their beds, looked up at Ruby with startled looks. She then flopped on Anne’s bed and whispered silently with a smile on her face. “Anne, I have a proposition for you.”

Anne looked at Ruby bewildered at her over dramatization. “Is it a secret? Why did you lock the door? I love you Ruby, but I’m afraid you can’t proposition me. What about Gilbert and Moody?” Anne laughed and Diana followed.

“That’s just it. This concerns Moody and Gilbert. The less people that know that better. I trust Diana and so do you which is why she can be privy to this conversation. In fact, we actually need her to participate and support us in whatever we need to do. Slight deceit or perhaps lying by omission may be required,” Ruby explained her eyes twinkling.

Diana stood up from her bed and approached Anne and Ruby and sat down with them. “Just what are you up to Ruby? What scheme have you got up your sleeve?”

“I’m concerned for everyone’s welfare if Ruby decides that a secret scheme is needed for something,” Anne said in jest but smiling at her friend. “I’m all ears!”

“Moody joined the Queens rowing team a few weeks ago. He heard how Gilbert had joined U of T’s rowing team and how he has enjoyed it so far, And guess what?”

“What?” Anne asked.

“There is a University Regatta in Nova Scotia being hosted by Dalhousie in three weeks. Moody is going and so is Gilbert. They are to take part in the competition as novice rowers. They will be sponsored by the school and will be staying in Nova Scotia for two nights,” answered Ruby with a grin.

“But it’s in Nova Scotia, Ruby, not here in Queens,” pointed out Anne sorrowfully.

“Well, as you know I have joined the Queens Spirit Club and we attend as many sporting events and competitions where Queens is represented, so we can support our fellow students and cheer them on,” Ruby started.

“Yes, go on,” said Anne, hope starting to fill her. She could see what Ruby was getting at.

“Oh, Anne. I’m going to go. Any spirit club member has to pay for themselves if they would like to attend. I’d like to spend time with Moody when he’s not competing. Hopefully, away from the prying eyes of Mrs. Blackmore and any other chaperone with beady eyes. I was hoping you’d chaperone me and then you can see Gilbert,” pleaded Ruby as she took Anne’s hand in hers and clasped it to her chest.

Anne was thoughtful for a few seconds then questions and doubt started flooding in.

“What has it got to do with me?” asked Diana confused.

“I was hoping you’d be another chaperone? You know safety and believable in numbers. Then you may invite Jerry to come as another chaperone. He’s got business in Nova Scotia with his apprenticeship, does he not?” asked Ruby expectantly.

“Well…yes, he does go there every few weeks….,” Diana’s voice trailed away.

Anne interrupted. “Ruby, Diana and I…we’re not part of the Spirit Club.”

“Which is why I signed you up in today’s meeting and paid a membership fee of five cents each,” Ruby stated proudly.

“But Ruby, we need money to travel there and money for food….,” said Anne. She didn’t want to ask Matthew and Marilla for extra allowances and she didn’t want to upset Matthew by using the Avonlea travel fund to go to Nova Scotia.

“That is why, I got us jobs stacking books at the library before they open and after they close,” answered Ruby quickly. “It will be enough for the return fare and food that we require.”

“What about funds for accommodation? We simply can’t afford it,” pointed out Anne.

“I was hoping that Diana will be able to convince her Aunt Jo to allow us to stay in her Nova Scotia residence?” Ruby pleaded as she looked at Diana.

“I may do that. She’s all for supporting my university experience. She’s proud that I stood up to my parents and have gone to Queens,” answered Diana with a grin. Ruby squealed and gave her a tight hug. “But wait, we need to ask Mrs. Blackmore for approval and ask the Dean of Women for written permission. I doubt that they will allow me to go when Jerry is my beau.”

Ruby was getting animated. “This is where Anne comes in. Jerry and Anne are surrogate siblings. If Anne insists that she is going as a chaperone to you both as well as a chaperone for me, they will allow it. I spoke to one of the seniors from the Spirit Club and she was giving the younger girls some tips on how to circumnavigate the chaperone requirements. They need not now that Anne is there to meet Gilbert and they also need not know that Aunt Jo won’t be there. We can just say its Diana’s Aunt’s home we will be staying at.”

“It looks like you have it all figured out Ruby,” Diana grinned as she jumped up and down on Anne’s bed while she sat. “I’ll do it!”

Ruby and Diana then looked at Anne willing for her to say she was in support of the scheme.

“Anne, we need an answer,” Diana encouraged gently.

“It just sounds so awfully complicated…,” Anne was unsure but then thought about the possibility of seeing Gilbert.

“Count me in for such an adventure! Any opportunity to see Gilbert, I promised myself I’d take it,” Anne sheepishly smiled.

The three girls then hugged and squealed together.

“A few conditions….," said Anne. “The details stay between the three of us. If anyone asks, we are going to go as part of the Spirit Club to support our own university. And please do not tell Gilbert. If you may, please also tell Moody and Jerry to keep it a secret. The less people that know the better. Also, if things don’t work out in the end, I don’t want to disappoint Gilbert. I don’t want him to expect me only for the plans to change, if ever. So, it shall be a surprise for him if I do see him. Understood?”

Diana and Ruby nodded eagerly, heads bobbing up and down furiously.

“Pinky swear,” Anne held out her little finger.

“Pinky swear,” echoed Ruby and Diana as they took each other’s fingers and giggled with excitement.

*****

“Mrs. Blackmore, we would like to ask permission for Anne, Diana and I to attend the University Rowing Regatta in Nova Scotia three weekends from now. We will be attending as part of the Queens Spirit Club to cheer on our fellow university students.” Ruby was a picture of sincerity with her sweet face and hands clasped tightly in front of her.

Mrs. Blackmore looked at the three girls, side by side, staring at her solemnly, as she sipped her tea in the parlour.

“I assume you will be chaperoning each other then?” asked Mrs. Blackmore.

“Indeed, we will,” answered Anne.

Mrs. Blackmore spoke with authority. “Now, Miss Gillis. I know that the boy you’re courting is part of the rowing club as I have heard him speak of it during his visits. How can you assure me that you will be chaperoned appropriately?”

“My beau will be staying in the university dorms of Dalhousie supervised by the Professor in charge of the rowing club. Also, he has undertaken studies in theology as it is his ambition to take over his father as minister one day. He is a man of honour and faith Mrs. Blackmore.” Ruby said it calmly, however her heart was pounding loudly. She was hoping it would be enough to convince the landlady.

“Mrs. Blackmore, Diana and I will be with Ruby as her chaperones to ensure her integrity maintains intact. We have grown up with Ruby and Moody and they have outmost respect for each other’s reputation,” Anne tried to assure the woman.

“Where will you be staying? In a tavern? Hotel? Boarding house?” asked the older woman.

“We shall be staying in my Aunt’s home, Mrs. Blackmore. She also has a maid and butler who will be in the house with us,” stated Diana. She was ready for this enquiry and hoped that the answer was sufficient without giving any more detail.

Mrs. Blackmore assumed that it was another Aunt of Diana’s. She did not think that it could be a holiday home of Diana’s great aunt who normally resided in Charlottetown.

“I’m just concerned of having the three of you, young impressionable girls, walking around Nova Scotia by yourself. Are you able to secure a male chaperone?”

“We won’t be alone most of the time, Mrs. Blackmore. We will be with the Spirit Club and the Professor in charge. My surrogate brother will also be accompanying us. It was a condition that was requested by my parents when I told them of the trip, that my brother be our chaperone.” Anne was prepared for this line of questioning and had an answer at the ready.

Mrs. Blackmore became sceptical. “Isn’t this brother you speak of Jerry? Diana’s beau?”

Anne was also prepared for Jerry and Diana’s relationship to be brought up and ensured she had an explanation if ever it was spoken of. “He is Mrs. Blackmore. We agreed with my parents that I shall be his chaperone and he shall be ours. Jerry can be trusted. He is ever protective of me and he is ever protective of Diana. He has something to prove to Diana’s family that he is respectful man of honour. He won’t do anything to compromise his relationship with Diana and her family.”

Mrs. Blackmore looked at the three girls. She had no reason to question their intentions. The girls have been quite well behaved. Diana was well bred, Ruby utterly sweet and innocent and Anne was hardworking and honourable, although a bit talkative at times. But they never were any trouble. Also, she did not want to deny them of the full university experience. She admired the young girls of the new generation who were making a mark for other women by attending university.

“Very well. I will allow it. I shall write to the Dean of Women on your behalf. You should expect approval by the end of the week. May I just remind you that you represent this home and I shall not have any bad gossip or scandal befall me or this establishment. The three of you will behave with utmost decorum befitting of a well-respected lady. Understand?”

“Yes, Mrs. Blackmore,” all three girls responded as they turned around to go back upstairs to their rooms, relief entering their bodies.

Approval from the Dean was received a few days later. The three girls went into Ruby’s room and jumped up and down and giggling excitedly as they planned their upcoming _secret and_ _unrespectable_ weekend with their beaus.

*****

The weekend of the regatta, Anne, Ruby and Diana met Jerry at the ferry wharf to catch the last ride to Nova Scotia on the Friday afternoon after classes. They arrived at Aunt Jo’s Nova Scotia residence just before supper. They settled on rooms for themselves with Jerry and Diana sharing a room while Ruby and Anne choose separate bedrooms. The butler and maid had left the cottage clean and well supplied, so they ate some soup and crusty bread for supper. They would all be alone for the weekend if things went to plan, just university students having fun and hopefully spending time with their sweethearts.

After supper, Ruby took Anne to her bedroom and explained her “secret mission to see Moody and Gilbert” as Ruby described it. Anne was desperate to see Gilbert and she had no plan of her own, so she allowed to be persuaded by cute blonde Ruby. _May the higher beings above in heaven help me as I’m being led astray by Ruby Gillies_ , Anne thought and prayed. So off they went, leaving a delighted Jerry and Diana some time alone in the while Ruby and Anne traipsed around Nova Scotia in the dark.

Anne was feeling nervous. She didn’t know if it was because they were about to do something risky or if it was because she was excited at the thought of seeing Gilbert. “I can’t believe we are doing this. Ruby, you truly surprise me. I never would have thought in a million years that you would come up with such an elaborate, well thought out plan just to spend time with Moody.”

“I’ve done it for you as well, Anne. So, you may see Gilbert. You always look so sad each time we have our beaus visit us.”

“I’ll thank you later if this plan actually works and we don’t get caught. Mrs. Blackmore and the Dean of Women will have our heads if we do,” Anne pointed out. She was worried about the consequences if their plan was foiled. Expulsion from Queens was not something she would like to experience.

“Have faith Anne. Just act casually, don’t attract attention to yourself and keep your head down. It’s dark. No one can see us clearly. We’ll be fine,” assured Ruby. “Now, we’re about to reach the student residence where the crew from each university will be housed for the next two days. According to Moody, each dorm room was required to take in a guest student. So, we need to find the rooms that Gilbert and Moody are at.”

“And just how do we do that Ruby?” Anne looked at her friend. She was horrified to think that they would have to secretly sneak in every male dorm room.

“I’ve asked Moody to open up the window of the room where he will be at, hang a necktie on the windowsill and then close the window. So, we should find two windows with ties flapping in the wind. Once we know those rooms, we knock on the window and sneak our beaus out.”

“Does Gilbert know what is going on? Will Moody tell him?” Anne asked as her and Ruby kept their head down and walked casually as an old man strolled past them.

“Well, no. You wanted it to be a surprise and if we get caught, I didn’t think it would be fair for Gilbert to get into trouble too, so the less he knows the better. Let’s face it Anne. Gilbert can sometimes be quite analytical and thinks too much of the consequences. Best to keep him oblivious so he doesn’t worry or give the game away. I’ve just asked Moody to find out where Gilbert is staying and to organise the tie trick for him.”

“Alright, Ruby. What if the room is on a high level? What then? And if their roommates tell someone what of then?”

“Honestly, Anne,” Ruby sighed. “Don’t you have faith in me and Moody? If the room is on a high level, Moody will think of a way of making Gilbert and himself go to someone else’s room on the bottom floor. Perhaps to pretend to borrow a pen or to talk to someone from their crew. Then Moody will put the tie there and make sure they are back in that room by nine o’clock. Also, given that we have saved money by staying at Aunt Jo’s, I’ve given money that I’ve earnt to Moody as an incentive for the roommates.”

“Goodness, Ruby! A bribe!” Anne yelled loudly unexpectedly.

“Shhh! You make it sound so bad!” Ruby placed a hand on Anne’s mouth. “Don’t attract attention Anne.” They were now at the student residence. Both looked around the perimeter and no one was around the outside, much to Anne’s relief. However, voices could be heard from inside.

“See that tree?’ Ruby pointed at a tree located behind a hedge. “Let’s meet there in ten minutes.”

“What!? You’re making me do this by myself? I thought we’d do it together,” Anne whispered harshly.

“Anne, calm down. The sooner we get out of here the better. A group of four people walking in the dark will attract more attention than a pair. Let’s just quickly do this. Look for a red necktie. Gilbert will be there. Moody’s will be a blue tie. It will be over soon and then you’ll have Gilbert all to yourself for the night. I promise.”

“This better work Ruby Gillies or I’ll murder you,” Anne murmured nervously.

“You surprise me Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I thought you’d be the one up for adventure.” Ruby smiled and looked at her pocket watch. “It’s nine o’clock. See you in ten minutes.” Ruby then set off to find the window with the blue tie.

Anne stood at the spot where Ruby left her and took a few deep breaths. _You can do this Anne. It’s for you and Gilbert. Keep calm and go get your beau_ , she told herself.

Anne casually walked around the building, pretending she was just wanting fresh air. She hadn’t gone far when she saw something flapping in the wind. She quickly and quietly approached it to touch the item. _A red tie!_ Anne quietly celebrated.

As gently as she could, she knocked on the window pane. Anne could hear voices inside. They were arguing if they had heard a noise. So, she knocked again. Within a few seconds the window was opened by a blond boy with a myriad of freckles.

“I told you I heard a knock on the window,” said the boy as he turned his head to the others in the room.

Anne coughed. “Blythe,” she said in a deep voice.

The boy looked at her curiously for a few seconds then smiled widely. He then turned back around and said, “Blythe, someone here to see you AND I urge you to make haste as you really should see this.”

“Me?” asked a bewildered Gilbert.

Anne’s heart soared as she heard his voice. _My Gil!_ She excitedly thought.

A few seconds later, Gilbert’s head was out the window. His eyes tried to adjust to the dark. Anne was smiling. Within a few seconds Gilbert gave her his cheeky smile. “Anne?” he asked.

Anne couldn’t help it but grab his collar and plant a kiss on his lips. He laughed loudly that Anne had to warn him to keep the noise level down. The blond boy and another brown-haired boy were behind Gilbert looking on in amusement.

“Why are you dressed as a boy?” Gilbert whispered, his smile shining in the dark. He looked at Anne in complete beguiled bewilderment as she was dressed in trousers, a loose jacket with tie and a newsboy cap that was hiding her hair.

“It’s a disguise. So, I don’t attract attention. And a girl shouldn’t be walking alone at night alone. This was the perfect way to keep inconspicuous,” she said smiling. The three boys chuckled in delight.

Gilbert then pointed to the blond then to the other boy both grinning at the interesting turn of events. “William, Roger, meet my girl, Anne.”

Anne waved to the boys. “Hello.”

Gilbert turned back to Anne. “What are you doing here? Come in. Let me help you inside.”

Anne shook her head. “No, I’m here to get you. I’m staying at Aunt Jo’s. Would you like to join me and be with me for the next two nights?”

“You don’t even have to ask,” said Gilbert laughing as he proceeded to hang a leg over the windowsill to get out. “Wait a minute.” He turned back around, gathered his things and threw his rucksack out the window.

Gilbert then turned to the boys who were still smiling. “Do you mind?”

“Go ahead, Blythe. We won’t tell a soul. Ingenious plan, Anne,” complimented William.

“We’ve snuck out ourselves a few times and have snuck in girls sometimes. What’s university without some shenanigans, right?” chuckled Roger. “Now I know why that freshman from Queens called Hoody gave both of us a dollar and said, whatever happens in your room just keep quiet and I’ll make it worth your while.”

“It’s Moody,” smiled Anne.

“Right,” said a still smiling Roger. “Here. Please give Moody his dollar back. I promise to keep your secret safe.”

William also held out his dollar. “And mine. In the name of brotherhood and our independence, I also pledge my silence.”

“Oh, no please. Keep it. I would feel better if you held onto it. Perhaps have a drink at the tavern on us?” Anne insisted.

“Very well, but we shall buy both of you a drink before we go. Agreed?” William asked as he smiled at Anne. He adored women who had passion and drive and it seemed that Blythe’s Anne was of the sort and a unique beauty in addition to it. He envied his temporary roommate and decided to assist Gilbert in spending time with his sweetheart. After all, it’s what most of the university boys wanted – time alone with the woman they cared for.

Gilbert went to shake hands with William and Roger. “Many thanks, boys. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Blythe,” replied William.

“Anne, compliments to your bravery and smarts,” said Roger. “Blythe, just be back by six thirty in the morning for breakfast and you’ll be right. We’ll keep the window propped open for you.”

“Much appreciated,” saluted Gilbert delighted at the surprise for the night.

“Thank you,” said Anne as Gilbert climbed out the window.

Anne led Gilbert, casually, to the agreed meeting place, the tree behind the hedge. They were careful not to draw attention to themselves so they merely walked side by side, their hands brushing against each other, then their pinky fingers intertwined in the dark. As soon as they reached the tree, they saw Moody and Ruby already waiting for them. Gilbert grinned upon seeing that Ruby was dressed as a boy as well.

“No touching until we reach home. We’re not out of the woods yet,” instructed Ruby seriously as the four of them walked side by side.

“Seriously, Ruby – you! A schemer! I can kiss you right now!” said Anne excitedly.

“Me too!” laughed Gilbert. “If this was your plan, its brilliant! Whose clothes are you both wearing?”

“They’re my clothes,” grinned Moody. “And hey, no one kisses my Ruby but me!” said Moody in jest.

“You three can shower me with kisses once we’re back at Aunt Jo’s,” giggled Ruby, pleased that all seemed well.

Gilbert moved in closer to Anne so that their shoulders were touching as they walked. “Anne, you don’t know how much I want to hold your hand and kiss you right now.”

“A-ah. Nope, I insist Gilbert Blythe! No touching Anne until we get to Aunt Jo’s! I will not have this plan ruined because of your impatience! You will have all night with her and both of you can do as you please once we’re in the safe privacy of our accommodations!” Ruby was stern and surprisingly very commanding.

Gilbert chuckled but couldn’t help himself and slapped Anne’s bottom playfully.

“Ow! Gil!” giggled Anne charmingly.

Ruby slapped Gilbert’s arm in annoyance.

Gilbert laughed at Ruby’s reaction. “I’m sorry. I haven’t seen Anne in weeks, months! She looks…enticing in those pants, I can’t help it!”

“Does my bottom look shapely in these pants like Anne’s and Ruby’s?” asked Moody seriously as he turned to show the others his own buttocks. “Anne, after all is wearing my pants. I want to know if I look good in my own clothes.”

Moody looked at Anne, Gilbert and Ruby. Gilbert raised his brows and shook his head. Anne tried to stifle a giggle. Ruby just sighed.

“No?” asked Moody again.

Gilbert continued to raise his brows at Moody but he had a grin on his face. “No! I’m sorry Moody. I’m not about to examine your bottom.”

“Don’t worry Moods. You have many endearing physical qualities and I will tell you all about them in private later on – WHEN WE REACH AUNT JO’s!” Ruby emphasised the last few words in a whisper while looking at Gilbert.

“Better do what she says, Gilbert. She can be feisty when she wants to be. Believe me, and its not always good,” Moody whispered in caution.

“I heard that,” Ruby scowled but then playfully nudged Moody.

“Alright, alright. I shall be on my best behaviour. Until we reach Aunt Jo’s. After that, I can’t promise you anything,” said Gilbert in mock defeat as he held his hands up.

Anne giggled again. She was so giddy and happy now that Gilbert was by her side. “I’m looking forward to a less well-behaved Gilbert once we get back.”

“Believe me, I am too Carrots.” Gilbert flashed his cheeky grin at Anne.

As they walked along the streets of Nova Scotia, most people would assume it was just four boys walking together in the dark. But in truth, it was two couples happy to be together without the prying eyes of chaperones.

*****

When the four university students entered Aunt Jo’s Nova Scotia home, they were immediately greeted by Jerry and Diana who ran from the parlour. They had been waiting nervously for their friends to arrive back home safe and unnoticed. They all gathered by the front door where Diana and Jerry were met with the sight of Ruby and Moody hugging each other with smiles on their faces. Anne took her hat off which was hiding her long hair, and shook her head, making her tresses tumble down her back. Gilbert grabbed her by the waist and kissed her behind the ear. Anne could feel his smile from the kiss.

“You weren’t caught?” Diana asked wide eyed.

“Nope!” giggled Ruby as they all walked into the parlour in jubilation.

Anne laughed. “I was so nervous I felt like I was going to be sick from fright! If ever you hear that the secret service needs a female spy, let them know that Ruby is their best candidate.”

“Moody! Why didn’t you tell me about the plan?” Gilbert shook Moody’s shoulders. “I was wondering what you were doing with the tie and why you were whispering to my roommates. I just thought you knew them somehow.

“Because I know you, Gilbert. You think too much. If I told you, you would be a nervous wreck thinking about how things may go wrong. I just thought it would be better if you just went with the flow. I was already nervous for the both of us,” explained Moddy.

Anne grabbed Gilbert’s hand and gave it a kiss. “Sorry, Gil. I wanted it kept quiet too. If we were caught, I didn’t want you to be privy to it in case you got into trouble. I thought you’d be safer if you knew nothing.”

“All of you just made my day! My week or my month even!” Gilbert grinned wickedly.

Jerry popped open a bottle of champagne and started pouring them into six champagne flutes. “On that note, to celebrate, let’s have a drink!”

“To sneaky get togethers and Ruby the secret agent!” declared Diana.

“To sneaky get togethers and Ruby the secret agent!” the others echoed.

They drank their champagne and laughed wholeheartedly in disbelief at what they were able to get away with.

“All this planning, secrecy and sneaking around has made me tired. Coming to bed Moody-moo?” Ruby asked sweetly.

Jerry and Gilbert went into fits of laughter while Diana and Anne tried to stop themselves from giggling. Moody went bright red.

“Moody-moo?” laughed Jerry as he held his stomach which was hurting from laughter.

“What? Don’t you have terms of endearment for each other?” Ruby asked bewildered at how Jerry and Gilbert could find her nickname for Moody so comedic. “Moody calls me Ruby-pie.”

“Ruby-pie!” exclaimed Gilbert. Gilbert and Jerry were now clutching at each other trying to keep each other up as they guffawed. Moody groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Ruby crossed her arms and asked Anne. “What does Gilbert call you, Anne? And what do you call him?”

“I call him, Gil and he calls me Carrots,” Anne shrugged with a grin.

“Well, that’s surprisingly unimaginative considering both of you are the smartest people I know,” Ruby stated. “How about you Diana?”

“No! No, Diana! Don’t say anything!” Jerry yelled and lunged towards Diana, giving her a bear hug and carrying her away from the parlour.

Diana was now laughing hard. “I call him Jerry-bear and he calls me Honey-babe. Bear, honey, get it?”

Moody then joined Gilbert in laughter. “Jerry-bear!” Moody delightedly teased.

Jerry yelled as he walked away with Diana still in his arms. “Goodnight, all! I’m taking big mouthed Diana to our room before she says anything else!”

“Let’s go Moody-moo. I’m tired,” said Ruby as she grabbed her beau and led him towards their room. Anne grabbed Gilbert’s hand and walked right behind Moody and Ruby towards Anne’s chosen bedroom.

“We have to be back by six-thirty for breakfast Moody, so leave here at six?” Gilbert asked.

Moody nodded. “We’ll leave together. Have a good night,” said Moody as he winked at Gilbert.

Anne led Gilbert to the bedroom at the end of the hall. As soon as they entered, Gilbert slammed the door, pulled Anne close to him and proceeded to hungrily kiss her making Anne moan. Gilbert’s arms pulled her in tighter towards him as his hands roamed, tickling her as his hand rested on the small of her back. Even through the corset she could feel his touch. She could feel him and she marvelled at how she wanted to stay there in his arms forever. _How I missed him,_ Anne thought feverishly.

Gilbert was just letting himself go. After dreaming about Anne for months, she was finally with him in the flesh and he just wanted to savour her. _She smells so good and she feels so soft_ , he thought as he peppered her with kisses and licked her neck, breathing in her scent.

Eventually the kisses turned soft and slow. Both knew that had to stop before it went any further. Once stopped and they joined their foreheads together with a last nudge of each other’s noses.

“I missed you so much Carrots. I’ve been waiting to do that to you for a very long time.”

“I missed you too, dearest.” Anne couldn’t help but plant another kiss on his mouth and sucking his bottom lip as she drew away from him. “You have all night to hold me and tomorrow night if you so please.”

“I wouldn’t miss an extra night with you, Anne-girl. I will savour whatever time we can get,” he whispered breathily.

“Shall we get changed and get comfortable? May you undo my corset? I had to tie it tight to make myself look flat - for the disguise,” Anne suggested to which Gilbert nodded.

Anne undid the buttons of the shirt she borrowed from Moody and pulled it off her arms, exposing her corset. Gilbert’s trembling hands loosened the ties. The separation from Anne made him want her even more and he was trying to get a hold of his desire. Loosening her corset was not helping his imagination from wandering. As he undid the last of the lacing, Gilbert could not help but kiss her creamy white shoulder. He felt Anne stiffen.

“I’m sorry. I should ask first before…,” Gilbert started.

“No, please don’t apologise,” Anne interrupted. “I liked it. Just…I just…liked it too much.” Anne blushed.

“Oh,” Gilbert grinned behind Anne.

Anne freed herself fully of her corset and faced Gilbert purely in her chemise. “Perhaps you should turn around while I get changed? I’ll do the same while you put on your night shirt?”

“Of course,” nodded Gilbert.

Gilbert went to the other side of the bed and turned around facing the wall while Anne faced the opposite wall. They could hear each other undress, and Anne could not help it. She quickly turned around to peek at Gilbert. She nearly gasped at the sight of his back but she held it in. Broad shoulders, muscly arms from all the rowing training he did daily and the top of his hips were exposed as he had his suspenders down exposing the muscles at its crests. She quickly turned around and blushed. _How can this boy who be mine?_ Anne thought self-consciously.

Just as Anne turned around to face the wall again, Gilbert decided to take a peek himself. _Just one_ _second_. _She’s probably dressed by now_ , he reasoned. The one second glance just filled him with so much want for her which caused him to turn around quickly. He cursed himself for his lack of self-control and breaching Anne’s privacy. Anne was reaching for her nightgown and she was devoid of all clothing. Her loose red hair cascaded down her back ending towards her pert derriere which was bare, her smooth long legs ending at her shapely hips.

Gilbert felt heat emanate from his face and he had to admit that he was quite affected. He tried to think of something awful and the first thing that came to mind was his memory of cleaning the latrine on the ship.

_Cleaning the latrine, Cleaning the latrine_ , Gilbert repeated to himself as he quickly dressed himself in his night wear.

“I’m dressed. Are you?” Anne questioned meekly.

“Nearly,” replied Gilbert as he tried to calm himself. He grabbed the book of poetry he brought with him from his rucksack, quickly settled himself in bed, his back leaning on the headboard and covered himself with the blanket. “Alright. You may turn around now.”

Anne turned, smiled and quickly joined him in bed, settling right against his side and leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I brought this. Our book of poetry that we read each night. I didn’t think I’d see you tonight, but now we can read it together,” he smiled as he kissed her head.

Anne looked up at Gilbert and grinned. “This is the best night ever. I missed you so much. I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I missed you too, Carrots. Immensely,” he whispered. He opened the book and began reading the poem that was next on their list as Anne rubbed the back of his head. After they read, Gilbert turned the lamp off as they settled in bed together holding each other as they fell asleep.

Gilbert drifted off, Anne still in his arms. He had a vision of them in their own home, married and sleeping together as they did that moment which made him feel settled for the first time in weeks.

*****

Gilbert woke just as the sun was rising and began to get ready to leave with Moody. As he dressed, he watched Anne sleeping peacefully. He smiled. She was like an angel as she slept – slow and steady breathing, red hair fanned over the pillow, a slight smile on her lips. He sat down gently on her side of the bed intending to give her a kiss before he left but Anne stirred.

“Morning?” she said groggily, smiling at Gilbert.

“Good morning,” Gilbert whispered and smiled back as he carefully brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just going to give you a kiss before I left.”

“I’m glad I woke. I would have been incredibly disappointed otherwise if I missed you.”

“Will you watch me today?” Gilbert asked hopefully.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it,” said Anne. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her and kissed him tenderly. “A good luck kiss, for today.”

Gilbert was so pleased. “Even though we’re from rival universities?”

“I’m cheering for you, Gil. No one else.”

“May I have another one? You know, for extra luck?”

Anne rolled her eyes playfully, feigning lack of interest. “If I must.”

Gilbert bent down and gave her another kiss. “See you soon? I love you.”

Anne nodded. “Good luck again, my dearest and I love you, too.”

*****

While Jerry had business to attend to on behalf of the Barrys, the girls went to attend the regatta to be with the Queens Spirit Club.

Anne, Ruby and Diana walked arm in arm towards where the crew for each university were gathered. They wanted to see Moody and Gilbert before the regatta officially commenced, to ensure that the Professors were none the wiser about the proceedings the night before.

“Anne, you’re blushing,” pointed out Ruby delightedly.

“Ruby! Look at how the men are dressed. Short breeches exposing their legs and showing their personal attributes that leave nothing to the imagination and tight shirts showing their arms.”

“Is that what you call them? Personal attributes?” Diana whispered teasingly to the girls.

“Oh hush, Diana. If Jerry knew what you’re looking at, I’m sure he’ll be shocked and drag you away,” said Anne as she bumped hips with her bosom friend.

“Haven’t you seen the Queens crew training? I thought you knew!” exclaimed Ruby perplexed.

“No, Ruby. I don’t get up early to watch them like you do. I never had a reason to. Now, if Gilbert was in Queens, I may have been persuaded to rise earlier and do so,” Anne sighed.

“Well, there’s Moody. I want to catch him before he has to go and register. U of T should be along here too. Meet you at the shore with the club?” asked Ruby.

Diana and Anne nodded. The two bosom friends continued to scan the crowd and eventually saw the U of T crew identified by their colours. Anne stopped suddenly and gripped Diana’s hand.

“Anne, what’s wrong?” Diana looked worried as she glanced at Anne’s shocked face.

“I can’t talk to him Diana. I can’t go there.”

“But why? We need to know that no one saw him and to ask if he’ still coming tonight.”

“But Diana! Look at him! How can I talk to him looking like that!”

Diana stared at the direction Anne was glancing at. There was Gilbert in the U of T rowing crew uniform chatting to some teammates. The shirt accentuated his shoulders and his chest and arm muscles. His calves were in clear view and showed off his masculine legs, not to mention that his ‘personal attributes’ were accentuated by his breeches.

“Anne, everyone is dressed the same. Just quickly talk to him and we’ll go,” said Diana giving Anne a push.

“No. I’m blushing too much.”

“Yes,” said Diana giving Anne another push. “We’re here now. If anything, just wish him luck. I’ll wait for you over that tree.”

“Diana!” yelled Anne unexpectedly as Diana pushed her again.

Some of the boys looked up at the redhead as she yelled. Gilbert knew that voice anywhere and had a grin as he glanced up towards her direction. Gilbert excused himself from his crew mates and jogged towards Anne.

“Anne-girl,” he greeted as he came face to face with her. “Have you come to give me another good luck kiss?”

“Gil!” she whispered. She could feel herself getting hotter and redder. The close proximity of Gilbert dressed the way he was made Anne look away briefly. But then she couldn’t help it but enjoy the view in front of her. “Stop being scandalous in front of all these people. I’m surprised they are not jeering you at present.”

“We’re not within the confines of the university and there are a few women here to cheer on their athletes. It’s in the promotion of university spirit,” he explained. “What’s wrong? You’re quite flushed. Do you have a fever?” Gilbert asked worried.

Anne shook her head vigorously. “I’m fine. Was everything fine this morning?” she asked cryptically and hoping to change the subject.

Gilbert nodded and whispered. “No one was aware of my absence except my allocated roommates and they have kept quiet.”

“So, you’re coming tonight as soon as you’re able?” Anne stepped in closer and whispered.

“Guaranteed,” Gilbert stepped in closer again and huskily whispered back. He then gently grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

“Attention U of T. May crew members check their equipment now and report any problems immediately!” someone loudly instructed.

Unexpectedly, two U of T men grabbed Gilbert by the shoulders with big grins on their faces.

“Sorry to take away this splendid young man from you Miss, but we have some work to do,” chuckled one of them. “Come on Blythe, before the professor tells us again to take this seriously.”

“Boys, this is my girl, Anne.” Gilbert proudly introduced her.

“Oh! Pleased to meet you Anne. I’m Fred. Fred Wright. Gilbert’s roommate. I’ve finally met THE Anne. He talks about you way too much!” teased Fred as he slapped Gilbert’s back.

“Shut it, Wright!” Gilbert pushed Fred away playfully.

Anne chuckled sweetly as both boys dragged Gilbert away laughing. “Good luck, Gil!” Anne called out.

“See you later, Carrots!” Gilbert winked and waved, cheerful that his Anne-girl was there to cheer him on.

*****

Anne, Ruby and Diana, settled themselves on a picnic blanket by the shore near the finish line. There were other university students within the vicinity, eager to support their respective teams.

They watched a few events and cheered on Queens as loudly as they could so they may be heard over the shouts of other spectators. The Men’s Novice Double Scull was then announced.

“Oh, we should see Gilbert and Moody in this event,” said Ruby excitedly.

As the race started, Anne stood up and moved away from the Queens crowd so she may cheer for Gilbert without the Queens Spirit Club questioning her loyalty. As far as she was concerned, her loyalties lay not with Queens or U of T, but for Gilbert.

“Go for it, Gil!” she yelled loudly, almost hurting her voice from her enthusiasm.

As Gilbert and his crew member neared, she yelled even louder. Gilbert quickly glanced up at her and smiled, then went back to the concentrated look on his face. Anne then heard someone near Ruby and Diana scream out for Gilbert, a woman’s voice. Anne was surprised. She looked at Gilbert who did not react to the unknown cheerleader. Anne then glanced at the girl who was still yelling encouragement for Gilbert. _My Gilbert_ , she thought. Even Diana was staring at the girl who was situated two steps away from their picnic blanket.

The girl was quite pretty and well dressed and she was surrounded by a group of friends that were equally well dressed. But she was perhaps the most beautiful of them all.

Anne hurried back to join Diana and Ruby to watch the end of the race which could be seen much clearer from their chosen spot. Queens came first with U of T a close second. Ruby cheered for Moody and they watched as each crew member ambled back to shore.

The girls watched as and Moody shook hands then both boys scanned the crowd. Moody waved to Ruby first. Ruby giggled, jumped up and down and waved back. It seemed that Moody pointed out where Anne, Diana and Ruby were to Gilbert. Upon seeing Anne, Gilbert gave her his biggest grin and waved.

Anne waved meekly as she realised that the girl that was screaming for Gilbert was standing a few steps in front of her and was waving enthusiastically back at him. She then turned to her friends and they heard her say, “Gilbert Blythe just waved at me! I was hoping to attract his attention today. I can’t believe he noticed me! Finally!” exclaimed the girl.

Diana and Ruby turned to Anne. “Anne,” started Diana. “Don’t listen to her, Gilbert was clearly waving at you.”

“Yes, Anne. Don’t let that girl spoil your day,” said Ruby as she hugged her kindred spirit. “Come on. Come with me and let’s congratulate the boys.”

“I’m going over to talk to Gilbert!” said the attractive girl enthusiastically as she ran off towards the finish line.

Anne stiffened, upon hearing it. “You go, Ruby. I’ll just stay here.”

“But Anne,” Ruby said gently. “You’re Gilbert’s sweetheart. Not her. You should go to him.”

“You go and congratulate, Moody. Go Ruby. Please,” said Anne quietly. _How can I compete with such a beauty?_ Anne thought dismally. _How many others are there that have Gilbert’s attention?_ Anne asked herself.

“You shouldn’t let that girl bother you, Anne,” said Diana once Ruby was out of earshot. “You know that Gilbert is completely in love with you and no one else.” Diana grabbed Anne’s hand as a form of comfort.

They watched as the girl approached Gilbert and squeezed his arm and held it there. Gilbert looked surprised and politely said something to the girl. He then gently took her hand from his arm and removed it. But the girl kept on smiling up at him still delighted.

Diana tried to comfort Anne. “Look, he’s just being polite and he took her hand away from him.”

Anne sat back down on the picnic blanket. “I don’t really want to talk about it Diana.”

For the rest of the regatta. Anne sat there quietly. When the Men’s Novice Quad Scull was announced, the girl once again started cheering for Gilbert even before the race started.

“That’s it. We’re moving,” said Ruby after seeing Anne’s face crinkle with sadness. Diana and Ruby carried their small picnic and blanket away from the annoying raven-haired girl and her group.

“We didn’t have to move,” said Anne in a whisper.

“Yes, we did. She is obviously bothering you, Anne,” said Diana.

Ruby took Anne’s hand. “Please, Anne. Think nothing of her. Gilbert is in love with you. Just because she pays him attention doesn’t mean he reciprocates her feelings. I had an obsession with Gilbert as a child and he never returned those feelings back. He was polite to me as a friend but that was it. He’s just doing the same thing here. He’s being Polite Gilbert. He’s in love with you. No one else.”

Anne merely nodded, as she tried to stop her tears. She didn’t speak as her throat constricted while trying to fight the need to cry.

U of T was ahead by quite a margin. As the U if T crew went past, Gilbert glanced up again and smiled at Anne. Anne put her hand up as acknowledgement.

“See, he was looking for you,” Diana nudged Anne with a smile.

Anne couldn’t help but smile. He did look at her and flashed his grin.

U of T came first and Anne cheered along with the crowd, proud of her beau.

“Go over, Anne. Congratulate him,” urged Ruby.

“No. I’ll just stay here,” insisted Anne as she saw the girl again run towards the finish line – towards Gilbert.

Ruby sighed. “Seriously Anne, you’re being ridiculous.”

Anne became cranky at the comment. It wasn’t her fault that Gilbert had admirers. “Am I, Ruby? He’s getting enough attention. He doesn’t need mine.”

Diana had to point out, “But he only wants yours.”

Anne merely shrugged.

A few minutes later, Anne saw Gilbert and Fred approaching them. Her heart soared. He actually sought her out. She grinned as Gilbert approached.

“Anne! Gilbert said you may have plans later on? The crew from different universities have decided to go to a tavern after the regatta. The one nearest to Dalhousie. Why don’t you join us for a while?” Fred then glanced and smiled at Ruby and Diana. “Bring your friends?”

“Sure, why not?” Anne’s spirits were lifted as Gilbert continued to stare at her while smiling.

All of a sudden, the girl with the raven hair appeared out of nowhere. “Gilbert!” she said as she clutched Gilbert’s arm again. “The U of T photographer would like your picture for the yearbook. I said I’d fetch you and Fred.” The girl was clearly enamoured by Gilbert. She only looked at him and didn’t even glance at Fred.

“Alright, then,” said Gilbert. “See you all later?” he said addressing the Avonlea girls while he kept his eyes on his redhead. The girls nodded in agreement.

“See you later, Anne and friends,” said Fred as he followed Gilbert.

“I’ll see you later at the tavern Gilbert!” said the girl loudly to which Ruby just rolled her eyes.

The girl then faced Anne with a smile, completely oblivious to whom she was speaking to. “It seems you have captured Fred’s eye. He’ll be at the tavern tonight. You should definitely come.”

“Well, actually…” Diana started haughtily. She was about to explain who Anne was to Gilbert.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Anne quickly interrupted. “See you.”

“See you,” said the girl who walked away to join her friends as Anne, Ruby and Diana looked on.

“Anne!” said Diana annoyed. “Why did you stop me from telling her the truth?”

Anne shrugged, her self-confidence declining. “I don’t want her knowing that I’m the competition. I don’t want to have to compete with her. I’d lose dismally.”

“You my dear, have never been so wrong in your life. There is no competition. To be frank, you’ve confused Gilbert, Anne. He was looking at you and wanted more and you stood there and did not even hold his hand,” pointed out Ruby carefully. “Gilbert and Moody will be competing for the Men’s Novice Single Scull soon. Show him your support, Anne. Don’t give him reason to doubt how you feel about him. Don’t worry about that girl.”

When Gilbert and Moody’s event was called, Ruby tried to cheer up Anne. “It’s their last event, Anne. Let’s support our boys, shall we. Just remember how you felt yesterday when Gilbert was with you at Aunt Jo’s, how excited he was, how he kissed you. He’s all about you Anne. No one else.”

“You’re right, Ruby. I’m being completely silly. I’m his Anne-girl and no one else.”

“That’s the spirit! Now let’s go by the shore and cheer them on,” Ruby said enthusiastically, grabbing Anne and Diana’s hands and ran with them towards the water.

As they watched the event, Ruby and Anne cheered for their respective beaus who were taking turns leading the race. Diana didn’t want to take sides and yelled “Go for it, Avonlea!” instead. Gilbert and Moody seemed like they were enjoying themselves as they looked at each other laughing and teasing while trying to outdo each other. They passed Ruby and Anne and both acknowledged their sweethearts, with Gilbert giving Anne a nod as he grinned widely.

“Go, Gil! I’ll kiss you senseless if you win!” yelled Anne.

It seemed that Gilbert heard what she said as he threw his head back in laughter.

“Anne! That was totally outrageous for you to yell out,” Diana chuckled in bewilderment.

“Thank goodness we moved away from the crowd and no one can really hear us from all the cheering,” Anne giggled while keeping her eyes on Gilbert.

“Except maybe Gilbert when he went past,” laughed Ruby. “Great one, Anne. If Moody wins, he’ll expect the same thing.”

Ruby clutched Anne’s arm as Gilbert and Moody were about to cross the finish line.

“Who won?” Ruby asked giddy.

“It was hard to see from this angle. The officials are in consultation so I expect it’s quite close to call,” observed Diana.

Suddenly a cheer was heard. “U of T! U of T!”

“Gilbert won!” exclaimed Anne proudly.

“And Moody came a close second! Come on, Anne! Let’s congratulate our boys!” Ruby grabbed Anne and they both ran towards the crowd.

“Go get them girls!” Diana yelled as she walked to pack the picnic and the blanket.

Ruby dragging Anne along, fought through the crowd where they found Gilbert with Moody side by side shaking hands and congratulating each other. Ruby let go of Anne’s hand and rushed towards Moody and almost threw him off balance with her crashing and crushing hug.

Anne grinned, made eye contact with Gilbert who was smiling back at her and was about rush up to him to present him with a tight embrace. But she stopped in her tracks as the dark-haired girl ran up to Gilbert and put her arms around him.

Gilbert was shocked and stood there with his arms firmly planted to his sides as he was embraced by the girl. He gently removed her arms around him and was about to rush towards Anne when he was then lifted up by the U of T crew on their shoulders while Moody was lifted by the Queens Crew.

“Anne!” called Gilbert but his voice was drowned out by the crowd. “Anne! Stay!”

Anne was still shocked from the sight of another girl hugging Gilbert and now he was preoccupied by his U of T friends. _It seems he has a life outside of mine that I don’t know about,_ Anne realised. She didn’t know what to do, except turn around and run away.

*****

“Cheer up, Anne. I told Gilbert I’d find you and take you to the tavern where he’ll meet us with Ruby and Moody,” Diana held Anne’s arm firmly in place with hers to avoid her from going back to Aunt Jo’s.

Jerry tried to comfort Anne. “Anne, Diana told me what happened. Seriously, don’t worry about the girl. Gilbert is completely smitten with you. Boys know these things and I can tell that he has no one else that he thinks about but you.”

Diana tried to support Jerry’s statement. “Coming from Jerry, it’s definitely true. You know how he likes to tease you and he is serious this time.”

“I don’t like seeing you upset, Anne. You know you’re family to me. When something hurts you, I care about you and I want to make things better,” Jerry confirmed as he placed an arm around Anne.

Anne patted Jerry’s hand that was on her arm. “Thank you, Jerry Baynard. I care about you too. I now have course to believe that he cares for me, given your sincerity.”

“Also, I’ve warned Gilbert that if he ever hurts you, he’ll have my wrath to handle,” Jerry shrugged.

“You did not!” Anne exclaimed indignant.

“I did! Matthew and I did!” confirmed Jerry.

Diana laughed as Anne shook her head in disbelief.

They entered the tavern which was full of university students from the regatta. All were in good spirits as they drank, chatted and ate. It seemed that a night without chaperones was a night to let loose and the students were taking advantage of the situation.

Jerry spotted Ruby and Moody who looked very cosy in one corner of the tavern. Ruby was on Moody’s lap as they whispered and smiled at each other.

“Moody!” Jerry tried to attract his friend’s attention. Moody waved back and motioned for their Avonlea friends to join them.

Upon hearing Jerry’s voice, Gilbert who was speaking to a few of his U of T friends looked up and smiled as he saw Anne behind Jerry. Gilbert quickly excused himself, the pretty dark-haired girl once again within his vicinity, attempting to follow Gilbert. But the girl was stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened when Gilbert ran for Anne, cupped her face with both his hands and gave Anne the most passionate kiss he could muster.

Diana saw the girl run off with a friend in tears.

Anne melted into him and she forgot that she was in a public tavern as she reciprocated the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gilbert’s waist.

They suddenly heard cheers from the crowd who were watching the two sweethearts greet each other feverishly. They were young and carefree, no chaperones in sight and it was time for the young generation to throw propriety out the window and just enjoy themselves.

When they parted, both grinned at each other, arms encircled each other’s body.

“Well, hello,” greeted Anne with a smile.

“I’ve been waiting to do that to you the whole day,” Gilbert grinned cheekily. “I thought I’d better claim my prize before you run off again.”

“Oh! You heard that while you were rowing, did you?” Anne teased.

“I’m in tune to your voice and everything you do, Anne. It was all I heard and it spurned me on to beat Moody.”

“I’m glad, because that was quite a kiss just then,” Anne giggled. “I quite liked your passion Gilbert Blythe.”

“Well, there’s more where that came from. My Dalhousie roommates are here ready to buy us a drink. How about we have one drink with our friends then go back to Aunt Jo’s? I don’t really want to stay here the whole night,” Gilbert suggested.

“Don’t you want to celebrate with your university friends?”

“No. I see them every day. I’d rather spend time with you,” Gilbert said as he hugged her tight. As he held her, Anne thought how delicious it was that when she was in his arms it felt like she belonged there, how she fit in perfectly against him. Unknown to her, Gilbert was thinking of the same thing.

*****

Anne waited for Gilbert outside the tavern as he quickly said goodbye to his crew mates. She was surprised when she was joined by the girl who has been admiring Gilbert the whole day during the regatta.

“Hello,” said the girl.

“Hello,” Anne greeted back. Anne then looked at her feet. Unsure of what to do.

“I’m Elise,” the girl said who was looking at Anne nervously.

“I’m Anne. Anne with an E.”

“Anne, I…I don’t quite know how to say this so I’m going to be blunt and just say what I need to say.”

Anne looked at Elise quizzically. She had no idea of what was about to be blurted out from Elise’s mouth. Would she hurt her or assure her?

“Anne, I’m sorry for my behaviour today towards Gilbert. I…I didn’t know that he was courting someone. I have been too forward towards him today, thinking that I had a chance with him and that he was available.”

“It’s fine Elise…,” Anne started. She didn’t really want to continue the conversation any longer. It was quite awkward.

“No. No it’s not. I don’t want you to think that I’m some callous girl who doesn’t respect people and their relationships. I met Gilbert at a social dance. I was escorted by someone else who led me outside the dance hall. Gilbert was walking past, coming from the library and heard me tell my escort to keep his hands off me. I had only agreed to go with him so I could dance but he had other ideas. Gilbert came out of nowhere and asked if I was fine. He pretended he knew me and offered to walk me home and away from someone’s roving hands. I thought of him as my rescuer and have been thinking of him since. If I had known he loved someone else, I would not have pursued him today. I deeply apologise.”

“Gilbert is like that. He does look after those in need and he is quite the gentleman,” Anne admitted. “It’s fine, Elise. I understand. He is unbelievable really. I’m lucky to have him.”

“I don’t know how I can ever face him again!” said Elise as she buried her face in her hands.

“I can assure you that Gilbert will be polite and be the most considerate friend to you. There is no need to worry,” Anne assured Elise.

“If he ever mentions it, will you kindly apologise for me and explain the situation. I am absolutely mortified,” Elise sighed.

“I shall. If it ever comes up. But if it doesn’t, we’ll pretend it never happened,” Anne smiled.

“Thank you,” Elise nodded as she turned to go back in the tavern.

Elise hesitated for a second and turned back to Anne. “You know. He’s the lucky one. You’re beautiful, you should know. Gorgeous red hair, creamy skin with cute freckles and you seem kind, friendly and understanding. He’s lucky to have you. Good luck to you both.”

“Thank you for saying so Elise. I truly appreciate it,” said Anne.

Elise nodded and disappeared back inside to join her friends.

A few seconds later, Gilbert emerged and placed his coat over Anne’s shoulders. “It’s getting cold. You don’t have enough layers on you. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“Ever the gentleman,” Anne smiled, cupped his face and kissed him.

“I’d give you all my coats if you needed it, Carrots,” said Gilbert as he grabbed her by the waist and started walking.

Anne glanced at him and the both smiled at each other. She meant what she said, she truly felt lucky to have him by her side.

*****

Back in Aunt Jo’s kitchen, Anne and Gilbert set about preparing a small meal for supper. Ruby, Moody, Diana and Jerry had decided to stay at the tavern. They understood that Anne and Gilbert didn’t have many opportunities to spend time together so they gave them the courtesy for some privacy at Aunt Jo’s.

“I don’t know what Bash speaks of when he says you can’t cook. You seem to be doing fine to me,” Anne complimented Gilbert proudly. She then reached over to give his cheek a kiss, however at the same moment Gilbert decided to turn his head towards her and managed to plant a peck on his lips instead. “I was aiming for your cheek, but your lips will do,” she said giggling while she stirred the apples.

They were standing side by side in front of the stove. Gilbert was cooking some steak and vegetables while Anne was frying some thin slices of apple in some butter, sugar and cinnamon for dessert.

“Thank you for the compliment AND the kiss, Carrots,” Gilbert grinned his eyes looking at her tenderly. “But searing a steak, boiling potatoes and steaming some vegetables isn’t exactly cooking. You on the other hand has just taught me that you can make a quick apple crumble on the stove, a recipe I will file away for later.”

“Would you like some wine? There’s red wine in the larder,” asked Anne as she looked at him from the other side of the kitchen.

“Why not?” he smiled.

Anne grabbed the wine and placed it on the kitchen bench. She then proceeded to go past Gilbert to get some wine glasses, but she was captured by his arms and only released her once her got his kiss.

“You can’t keep on catching me by the waist and distracting me in the kitchen with your affection Gil. I’ll end up burning what I’m making.” Anne quickly checked on the apples before proceeding to get the wine glasses.

“I’m just getting my fix before I have to go back,” Gilbert pointed out.

“You’re right. Then I will allow it,” Anne said teasingly. Gilbert then crossed over to where Anne was standing and whirled her around to face him quickly held her close before kissing her hungrily. Anne closed her eyes and let herself be taken away into oblivion with his deep kisses.

Suddenly, they heard some hissing. Gilbert and Anne pulled apart. Gilbert ran towards the stove where the water was boiling over the pot of potatoes.

Anne laughed. “This is why we should not get distracted.”

Gilbert laughed himself. All he could think of was, if being married to Anne was like this, the simple acts such as the of making a meal together was this delightful, he can’t wait for the day that they get to live under the same roof.

*****

Anne washed the dishes as Gilbert dried. They were standing quite close together despite the space available by the basin. It was getting darker and the hours getting later. There was an unspoken truth between them that their time together was coming to an end.

“I’m proud of you, Gil. With what you’ve achieved today at the regatta. I’m glad I got to see it.”

“Anne, you don’t understand what you’ve done for me, being here. I didn’t expect it and it really has lifted my spirits to a level you can’t imagine. Thank you. Thank you for coming.” Before Gilbert could grab the next dish to wipe down, he kissed her temple and lingered his lips on her skin for a few seconds.

Anne gave a slightly sad smile which Gilbert detected. He looked at her with quizzical eyes. “Anne? Earlier, when Fred and I approached you and the girls, you were not yourself. Your eyes were glazed and your smile, well…it wasn’t you? Were you upset? At me perhaps? Then you ran away when I won my single event. I looked for you. I wasn’t sure if you were unwell or if I did something….”

“No, Gil. It wasn’t you,” Anne sighed. She set the dish back in the basin and dried her hands on the apron to face him. Both were looking at each other. Gilbert was unsure what she was about to say and Anne was uncertain if she should reveal her feelings.

“I’m afraid that the green-eyed monster paid me a visit,” Anne said truthfully. Gilbert raised his brows.

“Elise,” was Anne’s simple explanation. She stared at Gilbert to see if he understood.

“Ahh,” Gilbert nodded. “Yes, she was especially attentive today – attention that I did not want. I tried to tear away from her, Anne. I truly did. I was going to speak to her privately, to tell her that I was uncomfortable with her affections especially as I don’t reciprocate the feelings. I have every intention of letting her know I have you. But I was going to speak to her when we got back. I couldn’t do it today in front of other people. Please believe me, Anne. There’s nothing between myself and Elise. I merely saved her from a bad situation one day and that’s how we met.”

“I know, Gil. But seeing her, she’s a beautiful girl and I just can’t compare. I imagined all these pretty girls chasing after you in Toronto and I wondered if you ever questioned choosing me?” Anne was close to tears.

“Goodness, Anne,” Gilbert quickly grabbed her and embraced her small frame. “Please, I have never doubted or questioned you in my life. It’s you I want. If only you knew how much. Enormously so. I was rowing today and each time I saw you by the shore, you looked so beautiful my heart would skip a beat and I would think how lucky am I. You made me smile today, each time I saw you. I want to touch you all the time, I think of you always. You’re in here. Not Elise.” Gilbert took her hand and placed it over his heart.

Anne looked up at him. A tear fell on her cheek. Gilbert wiped it away with his thumb.

“Gilbert, it’s not just Elise. It’s all the Elises in Toronto. It’s all the girls that are after your affection.”

“But I don’t want affection from other girls. I only want yours.” Gilbert looked at Anne who had more tears fall from her cheek. “Anne, don’t you trust me?”

Anne merely looked at Gilbert and couldn’t answer.

“Why can’t you answer the question, Anne?” Gilbert became crestfallen. He went to sit on a nearby bench, elbows on knees, as he looked at her crying.

“It’s… not that I… don’t trust you…,” Anne began as she stammered.

Gilbert felt his throat constrict now trying to fight his own tears as he continued to look at her sadly.

“Please, Gil….”

“Anne, do you trust me?”

“I don’t know! I’m not in Toronto and I don’t know what you do on a day-to-day basis. What if you succumb to temptation and someone convinces you that they’re the one for you! I’m not there to know! I’m not there to see!” Anne screamed as she cried.

“Do you think so little of me that you think I would be unfaithful?” Gilbert’s voice was almost at a whisper.

“No. No, Gilbert. It’s not that. I just can’t compete. I’m different from other girls – in looks, background and temperament. I couldn’t be more different to most girls.”

“Exactly, Anne. Which is why there is no one else for me but you.”

Anne walked to Gilbert and knelt in front of him so that she could look at him. “If I told you that there have been other men who have tried to ask me for a courtship, how would you feel?”

“May I be honest with you?”

Anne furrowed her brow. “Of course.”

“I also suffer from jealousy. I sometimes imagine dashing men flirting with you in Queens and I sometimes regret going to U of T because I can’t be there with you and tell everyone that we’re intended. Sometimes I get into such a bother thinking about it that I can’t focus. Reading your letters gets me through it and reassures me that all is well between us.”

“So, you understand how I feel?” Anne asked still crying slightly. “Would you say you trust me wholeheartedly?”

“I understand. Doubt does creep in from time to time. But I always remind myself that it’s me you care for. I have to believe it.” He reached out for Anne’s hand and caressed it gently before bringing it to his lips to give it as kiss as he closed his eyes. “I don’t want to argue Anne. But I need you to trust me. It will always be you. Understand?”

Anne nodded as she reciprocated and kissed his hand that held hers.

Gilbert spoke gently. “You know what I thought of last night and a half hour ago?”

Anne shook her head.

“Last night, when I held you as we drifted off to sleep, I thought how I can’t wait until we are married and I get to hold you – every night until the day I die. Then while we were cooking supper, I caught a glimpse of our future. Us cooking together, married and how delightful the future will be. I can’t wait, Anne.”

“You can’t?”

“No. I wish I’m done with studying and we can get married. But together, we made this choice. To pursue our ambitions. We are making our dreams come true. Soon enough our dream of being together as a married couple will happen. I’ll be a doctor and you’ll be an educator, you may even have your BA. In the meantime, we just have to be patient,” Gilbert smiled and teasingly said, “I know that being patient is not your forte, and when it comes to you neither am I.”

Anne smiled and kissed his chin. “I can’t wait either, Gil.”

“I’ll speak to Elise when we get back to Toronto. I promise,” said Gilbert as he kissed her forehead.

“No need, Gil. She spoke to me outside the tavern and apologised. I think that display of affection from you when I arrived at the tavern shocked her. She said she didn’t realise we were courting and asked me to tell you she’s sorry for the intrusion and she’s mortified at her behaviour today and wishes for me to pass on the message so she doesn’t have to deal with the awkwardness of speaking to you.”

“Alright, I shall respect her wishes. But you should know Anne, if there are other girls that are not accepting my polite rejection I have no hesitation of setting them straight – that I have you.”

“And you don’t have to worry, Gil about other men attempting to court me. Truly. I tell them that I have a beau in Toronto.”

“So, some men have shown interest?” Gilbert’s heart sank. _Of course, they would_ , he thought. “Why wouldn’t they? You’re smart, beautiful. Fred was asking me how I managed to convince a goddess like you to agree to a courtship. Some of the crew made comments that if you ever change your mind about me, that I should send you their way. Of course, you would have men pursuing you.”

Anne detected a worried tone in his voice. She looked at him directly in his hazel eyes. “Yes, there have been. But I have quickly diffused any chances they may feel they have when I tell them I am fully devoted to you and we intend to spend our life together.”

“And it’s respected, your wishes? Your explanation?” Gilbert could not help but worry. He knew some men that would not take no for an answer. _What if someone convinces Anne otherwise?_ He thought anxiously. Suddenly he realised he was just as insecure as Anne.

“They do. Also, Mrs. Blackmore can be quite forceful on the matter. I have spoken to her on how to approach such situations. I’ve told her that I only have feelings for you and don’t have any intention of having multiple courtships. She has been a great help by giving me advice and she has been supporting me. She has turned them away for me as well. Gil, please be assured. You’re THE ONE. There can be no one else for me. It will always be you.”

“I’m glad,” Gilbert reached down to kiss her, choosing to move on from all the doubt and insecurity. After all, at the end of the day both of them chose to be alone together that moment. No one else mattered. It was just the two of them treasuring some time together. “You know what I was thinking?”

“Hmm,” Anne hummed after the kiss.

“It reminded me. Us in the kitchen, it’s like Bash and Mary. I used to watch their interaction in the kitchen and I would smile. I just realised I have what Bash had.”

“I feel the same, Gil. Bash and Mary had something special. I know what I have with you is something truly special.”

After the kitchen was cleaned, Anne and Gilbert retired to their room and held each other in bed as they read their book of poems. They then talked about their university adventures. Soon, with Anne’s head on Gilbert’s chest, her breathing slowed and her eyes closed.

Gilbert watched her sleep for a few moments. He found himself hypnotised by her breathing as well as her peaceful features. His lids eventually felt heavy as he watched her, a slight smile suddenly appeared on her lips. Gilbert kissed her flaming red hair and whispered as he closed his eyes, “Good night, my lovely Anne-girl.”

*****

The early morning sunrise filtered through the windows of the bedroom as Gilbert opened his eyes. The first sight he saw was of Anne, lips sightly parted. Her pert nose which was dusted with freckles was touching his cheek, her head on his pillow.

Gilbert smiled and kissed her nose. Anne stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She lazily smiled back at Gilbert.

“Good morning,” Gilbert whispered.

“Good morning, dearest,” Anne whispered back. She grabbed Gilbert’s waist and brought him right against her. “It’s morning and I don’t want you to go.”

“I’m sorry, Anne girl. I’d stay, if I could. Moody and I have to leave in a half hour for the Regatta breakfast then U of T will depart soon after.”

Anne responded by merely squeezing him tighter. She then reached over to run her fingers through the side of his hair and directed his lips to hers.

Desperation set in for both of Anne and Gilbert as they knew that it was their last moments together, until the next time. Next time was unknown and the uncertainty made them feverishly want to hold on to every second they have left. Deep and open-mouthed kisses ensued, hands roamed dangerously close to where they shouldn’t. They knew they were approaching dangerous territory. They had never been so caught up with every touch and logical thoughts went out the window.

Gilbert moved to go on top of Anne and Anne grabbed the bottom of Gilbert’s night shirt and tried to pull it off. In one swift movement, Gilbert threw it over his head and continued to kiss Anne. His kisses moved down to her collarbone. Gilbert’s hand moved to one of Anne’s thighs, under her nightdress and it continued to travel up towards her hips.

“Hey, Gilbert!” Moody knocked on the door loudly. “Are you awake? We need to go in ten minutes otherwise we’ll miss registration for the regatta breakfast.”

The moment of passion now broken and with both Anne and Gilbert startled by the interruption, they stopped and looked at each other smiling. “Yes Moody! Getting dressed! Be right there!”

“Alright. Meet you by the front door in ten minutes,” yelled Moody. Then they heard footsteps walk away.

Gilbert collapsed on top of Anne and buried his face in her neck. “Saved by Moody.” Gilbert spoke against Anne’s neck as she clutched at his hair. “I was getting carried away, Anne. I’m sorry if I went too far.”

“It’s fine, Gil. I got carried away too. I liked it,” she whispered.

He lifted his head and gave her another longing kiss. Anne sighed as they parted.

“It’s hard for me to leave you. It really is difficult. Not because of being carried away. Everything about you…” Gilbert was conflicted. He contemplated at that moment to quit U of T and to transfer to Queens.

“Then don’t leave,” said Anne as she kissed his cheek. Gilbert merely stared at Anne. He didn’t know how to respond.

“I’m sorry. That was unfair and selfish of me. It’s just…,” Anne said, unsure how to continue.

“I know, Anne. I understand. You don’t need to explain.” Gilbert got up and began to get dressed with his back turned to Anne. Anne couldn’t care less anymore about propriety. They hardly had any time together and she was going to drink him in as she pleased and she watched every movement he made from him taking off his night wear to dressing himself in his day clothes as he faced the wall.

As Gilbert pulled up his trousers, he looked back and saw Anne smiling.

“Did you see more than what you should have?” he grinned to face her.

“Maybe,” Anne said teasingly. “Your back, anyway.”

Gilbert pulled his suspenders up and proceeded to put his socks on. “Hmm. Anne I’m scared of Marilla and Matthew even though they are not here. We’ve crossed a few boundaries this weekend.”

“We set the boundaries, Gil. I’m also not about to go and tell them what happened this weekend. The six of us are also in this together and we’ve all sworn to secrecy.”

“Nevertheless, I care about you, Carrots. I don’t want any nasty rumours and name calling to befall you.”

Gilbert laced his boots as he sat at the edge of the bed. Anne sat up beside him and placed her hand around his waist. When Gilbert was done fixing his boots, he reached in his trouser pocket and took out the first-place medal he was awarded the day before. He placed the medal around Anne’s neck.

“Keep this for me. A first-place medal for the girl who will always come first in everything I do.”

“Hey, Gilbert! We have to go in a minute! Kiss Anne and then let’s go!” They could hear Moody screaming down the hallway.

Anne laughed. “Who needs a clock when you’ve got Moody.”

Gilbert chuckled in return. He then kissed her deeply again. As their lips parted, their heads connected.

“Thank you for this weekend. I love you, Anne-girl.”

“I love you too, Gil.”

With those words, Gilbert stood up, grabbed his rucksack and opened the door to leave.

Anne stood up and watched him as she held the medal in her hand, the ribbon dangling from her neck. Gilbert turned back around a second time, returned to her and gave her another kiss.

“Gilbert! Don’t make me drag you out!” screamed Moody.

“Coming!” chuckled Gilbert as he turned back towards the door to leave.

The bedroom felt lonely and empty all of a sudden without Gilbert in its space. A feeling of desperation came over Anne – an urgency to see Gilbert again and hold on to his presence no matter how little. Anne ran to the window and opened it, wishing that she hadn’t missed him. Relieved, she saw Gilbert and Moody walking down the steps to the sidewalk and she called out, “Gil!”

Gilbert and Moody paused on the footpath and turned to look up at Anne. Gilbert smiled at her as he adored her from the open upstairs window. A grin slyly appeared on his lips.

“ _It is my lady. Oh, it is my love_ ,” Gilbert recited as he gestured his hand to the sky towards Anne while he recited the line from Romeo and Juliet’s balcony scene.

Anne knew of the line right away. The smile on her face was confirmation of her recognition. Moody merely looked at Gilbert and rolled his eyes. _Is this what intelligent couples in love do?_ Moody pondered.

Anne rested her elbows on the window then placed her chin upon the palm of her hand, her fingers splayed across her cheek. She giggled as she glanced down at Gilbert.

_“See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek!”_ Gilbert continued his recitation of Romeo’s lines.

_“Ay me!”_ Anne played along as Juliet.

“Alright, Avonlea’s Romeo and Juliet, we really must depart to be back on time,” advised Moody as he tugged on Gilbert’s jacket.

Gilbert chuckled at both Moody’s insistence and Anne’s participation in his game. He however, decided to focus on Anne. _“O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night.”_

“O Gilbert, Gilbert! Don’t depart thou Gilbert! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall bid farewell till it be morrow!” Anne yelled down from the window. Gilbert raised his brows in amusement at the change in the Bard’s lines.

“We really must go Gilbert,” Moody impatiently reminded him to which Gilbert nodded.

“I must go Anne,” he raised his hand at her. “I hope we can be reunited soon,” Gilbert spoke to her sadly. Anne nodded slowly, her eyes started to well up.

Gilbert blew Anne a kiss and turned around to walk away.

“Wait! Gil! Please, wait!” Gilbert heard her plead. He looked up from the window but she had disappeared. He guessed that she was on her way out to see him.

“Gilbert, we have to go. I must insist,” Moody desperately requested.

“I know Moody. But we don’t know when we shall see each other again. It may be months. Please, give us just one minute, if you may.” Gilbert looked at Moody, eyes begging. Moody suddenly felt the sorrow his two friends must be feeling and sympathised. He had the pleasure of seeing Ruby almost every day. If that was taken away from him, he didn’t think he would be able to cope as well as Gilbert and Anne.

“Sure, Gilbert. What’s a few minutes?” Moody smiled as he sat down on the steps of Aunt Jo’s residence.

Moody and Gilbert then heard the front door open and out came Anne barefoot, still in her nightgown, a blanket on her shoulders. She rushed towards Gilbert and enveloped them both with the blanket wrapping them both. They embraced tightly then Gilbert held her face as their lips met. Moody looked down at his hands as his friends kissed, to afford them some level of privacy. When Anne and Gilbert parted, they held each other tightly once again.

“Anne-girl. I really must go. I would rather stay but I can’t,” he whispered in her ear. Anne looked at him and nodded, tears down her cheeks. Gilbert rubbed the outside of her arms up and down. “Now, go inside. I don’t want you catching a cold on my account.”

Anne gave him a quick kiss on his lips and walked back towards the front door. Gilbert watched her enter the threshold. She turned around to face him. Gilbert put his hand up as a goodbye. She did the same and closed the door.

“I’m ready,” Gilbert said to Moody. Moody stood up, placed an arm around Gilbert’s shoulder and patted it three times, a wordless form of trying to comfort Gilbert.

“Moody, may you do me a favour?” Gilbert asked his friend as they walked back to Dalhousie.

Moody looked at Gilbert quizzically. “What is it?”

“May you look after Anne? At Queens? When I’m not around?”

Moody was surprised at the request, as it goes without saying that it was just something as natural as looking after family. The Avonlea classmates who have gone to Queens have formed a bond that has become unbreakable. Solidified not just because they were from the same town, but due to the fact that they have grown up together as children and were now travelling towards the rocky path to adulthood with each other for support. “We do, Blythe. The Avonlea boys and girls do. Ease your mind. Anne has plenty of people that care for her.”

“I’m glad,” Gilbert felt relieved. “I always worry…” Gilbert’s voiced trailed off as he recalled the teasing and judgement Anne had endured when she first arrived in Avonlea. It was a comfort for him to know that Anne was now accepted for who she was without discrimination.

“Thank you,” Gilbert added.

Meanwhile, inside Aunt Josephine’s residence, Jerry saw Anne as she came back in. As soon as she closed the door from saying goodbye to Gilbert, tears fell on her cheeks. Jerry approached her and held her as she cried. Anne missed Gilbert terribly, already.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how often I’ll be able to update. But hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I also researched the life of female university students in Canada in the early 20th century. The universities were reluctant to have female students attend and had very strict rules for them – on the guise of protecting the integrity of women. Sometimes women had to had to attend lectures in a separate room from the males. The professors would lecture to the males and the females could only listen in the next room. Or females were asked to arrive a few minutes early so they did not have to enter at the same time as their male colleagues. It was quite segregated – women had a separate room in the library, separate gallery to attend university meetings, separate areas to sit in lecture halls. They also had a Dean of Women who monitored socialising closely. Women had to ask permission to leave their boarding houses and adhere to curfews. To attend social events like dances in and out of the university, they had to be accompanied by a male escort most of the time which forced some female students to accept invitations from men they did not like so that they had a chance to get out. Male students who mixed with the female students in class or the library for were jeered or the men would stamp their feet to show their displeasure. The only exception SOMETIMES when displeasure was not shown was if they knew the couple were in a courtship (and even then, they had to adhere to rules of propriety) or if it was a university social event where chaperones were present. I greatly admire these women who paved the way for future generations of females to pursue higher education. They had to endure strict rules and discrimination to get themselves educated, yet they persevered and fought for their rights and the rights for their future of the sisterhood.
> 
> I also have another modern AU Shirbert but I’m not so confident about it as much as I am with the period piece Shirbert. I guess its because have read the books and watched the 80’s and current series and am used to them in a different time period. I’m still rethinking whether I should post the modern version or not. But in case I get enough confidence to actually post it, please look out for it.


	2. Wanted : Gilbert Blythe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of the brains ensues but is there another battle that Anne is unaware of?

With the advent of the modern Olympics in Paris just passed, the world was still in a flutter with regards to competition and not just the sporting kind. Who was the best baker in town? The best rose grown in the garden? The fastest wood chopper? Canadian universities were not immune to the excitement and obsession of finding out who was the most intelligent, hence an inaugural competition was organised – The Canadian Universities Academic Olympiad to be held at the University of Toronto.

Rules were simple. Four university students will be chosen after having completed a worldly general knowledge test and a faculty exam. One student must be a freshman, one a senior and of the four, at least one should be a female student. It was to no surprise that studious and bookish Gilbert Blythe was chosen as the freshman representative. He easily came first on the test and the science-based faculty exam.

It was how Gilbert found himself in a meeting with Dr. Emily Oak, the chosen U of T faculty coach of the Academic Olympiad with three other students. They were all chosen for gaining top marks in the test as well as their academic prowess in their chosen field. They have just been informed the day before of their position in the contest which was to commence in three days.

“Other universities will descend upon U of T in two days’ time. On that day, a welcome address will be held for all contestants on midday. The actual competitions will then commence the following morning which will consist of a knock out competition where two universities at a time will compete for a place in the next round. The grand final round will be much different. Not only will it consist of questions to be answered, it will also involve a debate as well as a problem-solving activity to be judged by every university coach in attendance. In the case of U of T, that coach will be me. In all, the competition will span two days ending in a ball where the winners will be presented with their prize,” explained Dr. Oak.

Gilbert read the pieces of paper that was distributed by Dr. Oak to him and his fellow contestants. It detailed the rules of the competition, the schedule of events, the expected study timetable for the U of T team in the next two days. It was the list of students from every university in Canada participating in the event that interested Gilbert. He flicked through the paperwork, and he began to get agitated and his leg started bouncing up and down under the desk.

“…I am expecting the four of you to follow the strict study regimen this weekend which I have detailed in the timetable provided. The aim is to give us the edge in the competition by doing some extra study. I also need to let you know that since we are hosting this Olympiad we require all four of you to represent U of T at the scheduled events by assisting in certain tasks…” Dr. Oak continued to drone on. Gilbert was hardly paying attention now.

He turned to the ‘Schedule of Events’ page and found that he had been allocated to work at the registration desk for the Welcome Address in the hall.

“…I have given you all the list of students who will be joining the competition with their designated specialties so you are aware of each student in each round of competition you enter. In the event you have some insight with particular students listed, please feel free to share as it may assist in helping our university gain the upper hand. The prize is quite lucrative for the winners. The winning university will receive scholarship funds for each student in the team, and the university will also receive a grant which is as you can expect is highly desirable. Any questions?” Dr. Oak eyes the four students in front of her.

“Is this list the most recent?” Gilbert asked, his leg still bouncing up and down in anticipation.

Emily Oak nodded. “Yes, it certainly is. Most universities sent me the telegram this morning with the list of students. It is the most recent list. Any other questions?”

Elenore, the female representative in the team asked. “Will it be a requirement that female students attending the ball have an escort?”

“I’m afraid so, Elenore. The Dean of Women did not want to loosen the rules especially when there will be unknown students from other universities attending. I certainly do not want to see you absent at the ball especially as you are a part of the team. So, if you can’t find an escort, please let me know and I shall arrange one for you,” Dr. Emily Oak looked at the girl apologetically.

Gilbert could barely hear Dr. Oak as she explained that the study timetable was merely a guide and the books suggested may be found in the university library. His mind was elsewhere since he saw the list of contestants. It was there printed in black and white.

Queens University

Anne Shirley Cuthbert - Freshman Representative (Female)

Speciality – Education, Literature, Linguistics, History

_Surely, she would have written to me and told me she was trying out for the Academic Olympiad? But then again, the exam was only last week and I myself was not informed of my place in the team until yesterday. It must be Anne-girl. How many Anne Shirley Cuthberts are there that attend Queens, a freshman and specialises in Literature?_ This thought made Gilbert smile. _There is only one Anne Shirley Cuthbert alright._

As soon as the U of T team were dismissed by Dr. Oak, Gilbert ran from the room and rushed back to his room in boarding house, his mind abuzz with wonder about Anne.

“Blythe, telegram for you. I left it on your bed,” said Fred who was studying at his desk.

Gilbert hurriedly looked at the telegram.

CANADIAN PACIFIC RAILWAY COMPANY’S TELEGRAPH

Charlottetown, PEI NOV 09-1900

Mr. Gilbert Blythe

Brooks House

24 Brooks Street

Toronto, Ontario

Going to U of T. Will explain when I see you.

Anne

The telegram brought a smile on Gilbert’s face. Two days couldn’t come quick enough.

“Judging from the smile on your face, I’m guessing it’s good news?” Fred looked at his roommate curiously. He had been concerned when a telegram was delivered to the room. Most telegrams delivered to the boarding house normally contained dismal news.

“Welcome news! Fantastic news in fact! Anne is coming – in two days,” Gilbert relayed the message to Fred as he grinned.

“I guess, I have to think of ways to make myself scarce when she gets here,” Fred suggested. “Seriously, Blythe. Tell me when and I’ll give you some privacy. You have done me the courtesy of doing so a few times with Joan. It’s the least I can do.”

Gilbert hoped there would be an opportunity to have some time alone with Anne. “Thanks Freddy-boy. I may need to take you up on it.”

*****

The following Saturday, Gilbert spent the full day in Dr. Emily Oak’s office with the other three scholars on his team, studying for the upcoming Academic Olympiad. He was grateful for the distraction. The night before he could not sleep from excitement at the thought of seeing Anne. He ended up calculating the hours, then minutes and seconds until their potential reunion.

As day turned into night, the four students made their way out of the office to go home, arms laden with books.

Ronald Stuart, a senior also studying medicine and resides at the boarding house with Gilbert turned to him as their other teammates departed. “Blythe? Do you have any plans for supper? My father is visiting Toronto and Christine and I are meeting him at his accommodation to dine with him. Christine is bringing a friend and I would very much like to have male company. Otherwise, Christine will dominate the conversation with dances and dresses and the constant requests on the need to have an increase in allowance. I need you to save me from boredom and trivial conversation.”

Gilbert could not help but laugh. He knew Christine Stuart, having met her several times upon the insistence of Ronald to introduce his sister to a male freshman student. Ronald was hoping that Gilbert would be able to share the chaperone duties with him should the need should. Gilbert reluctantly honoured the favour, as Ronald was one of the first U of T medical students that had taken him under his wing. He was grateful for Ronald’s hospitality and thought there was no harm in occasionally making sure someone’s sister was safe by being their chaperone. What Gilbert did not expect was the preciousness or precociousness of Christine. Sometimes, it made Gilbert silently scream with amused annoyance.

“I can only imagine,” Gilbert chuckled.

Ronald joined in the laughter as he fully knew what his sister was like. “Come join me, then. My father is a doctor and you may be able to interrogate him as you please. In fact, I assure you he will be incredibly flattered by the attention, not to mention that supper will be paid for by him. Afterwards, we may be able to sneak in a drink at the tavern?”

“Alright then, Ronald Stuart. As long as we have a chance to have a stopover at the tavern before curfew, we have a deal.”

*****

Upon their arrival in the hotel lobby, Ronald Stuart saw his father with Christine and Christine’s friend Mabel. What surprised Gilbert was that Christine, upon seeing them enter the hotel, rushed over and linked arms with him. Caught unaware by the gesture, and not wanting to humiliate Christine in front of her family, Gilbert allowed her to continue to hold his arm, even though he left his arm limp and dangling by his side determined not to allow the girl to think that he was a willing participant.

“Oh! Gilbert! Nice of you to join us!” exclaimed Christine as she began to lead Gilbert towards Dr. Stuart. “Father, this is Gilbert, the freshman who wants to be a doctor, the one I was telling you about.”

Gilbert wondered what exactly has Christine told her father, seeing as there was not much to tell.

Ronald shook hands with his father. “Sorry, we’re late father. I hope you don’t mind I brought Gilbert. We were studying for the Academic Olympiad and I thought he needs as much sustenance as I do.”

Gilbert then shook hands with Dr. Stuart, Christine still holding on to his arm. “Pleasure to finally meet you Gilbert. Ronald here has spoken of a promising doctor already helping out with research work at U of T. I also appreciate the fact that you have chaperoned Christine around campus. It assures me of her safety which is of outmost importance for a father.”

“Pleased to meet you too, Dr. Stuart. Your compliments are too kind,” said Gilbert.

They walked into the hotel’s dining room, Gilbert thinking that he would be able to finally rid of Christine’s hand on his arm. Dr. Stuart positioned himself to sit at the head of the table and Mabel and Gilbert left the seat adjacent to the doctor for his children. Mabel was about to sit next to Christine when Christine surprisingly placed her hands-on Mabel’s shoulders and directed Mabel to the chair beside Ronald and hastily pushed her down to sit. It left Gilbert no choice but to sit next to Christine, much to his dismay.

Dinner was pleasant enough. Gilbert and Mabel mainly stayed silent as the doctor reacquainted himself with his son and daughter. As they ate dessert, a conversation was started by Dr. Stuart, asking Ronald and Gilbert about their medical studies which clearly bored Christine to tears as she rolled her eyes at Mabel and pouted openly.

While the group began to sip on their digestif of sweet sherry, Dr. Stuart pulled out a small package from his coat pocket and slid it over the Christine. “Sweet daughter, this is from Andrew.”

Dr. Stuart then turned to Gilbert and Mabel. “Andrew is my apprentice in Nova Scotia. Christine and Andrew are court….”

Christine quickly interrupted and faced Gilbert. “…very good friends. We are friends.”

Dr. Stuart glanced at Christine with a furrowed brow and then looked at his son, confused. Ronald also gave his father a confused look and shrugged.

“Andrew would like me to pass on the message…,” Dr. Stuart began.

“Oh, Father. Let’s not bore our guests talking about Andrew,” said Christine as she hastily opened the gift in front of everyone hoping to distract Dr. Stuart. She looked at the book of poetry that she just unwrapped. “Oh, a book,” said Christine disappointed.

“For someone who is studying literature and philosophy you don’t seem enthused about poetry which is unexpected,” observed Ronald with interest.

“Would you like to pass on a message to Andrew?” Dr. Stuart looked at Christine, displeased.

“Tell him, thanks,” Christine said absentmindedly.

“Is that all? Would you like to write him a letter for me to take before I leave?” Dr. Stuart was now completely confused at his daughter’s reaction. “He has asked when would be a convenient time to visit you.”

“I’m so awfully busy,” Christine glanced at Gilbert. “I’m expecting Gilbert to chaperone me to various university events.”

“Perhaps Andrew may be able to escort you instead,” Gilbert suggested with a smile.

“There is no need to bother Andrew when I know that Father keeps him quite busy,” was Christine’s answer.

“Christine Marjory Stuart!” Dr. Stuart tried to control his voice.

“Father!” Ronald interrupted hoping to ease the tension. He had known for a while that his sister had developed a crush on Gilbert despite the fact that she had been courting Andrew Dawson. Thought it was merely a crush, but her actions at the dinner table were to the point of being obnoxious. “Did I tell you that the prize for the winning university team of the Academic Olympiad is some scholarship money for each team member and a university grant? The prize will be awarded at a ball on the last day of competition this coming Tuesday.”

“Oh, how impressive. A scholarship for any university student would certainly be a blessing!” exclaimed Mabel, who had detected Ronald’s attempt to lighten the mood.

“A ball! How exciting! Are you taking anyone, brother?” Christine asked Ronald with such enthusiasm.

“Well, I was thinking of asking Elenore. She’s on the team and a soon to be qualified mathematician,” Ronald blushed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Gilbert smiled, who had seen Ronald take notice of Elenore the past two days.

“You should. She seems like a nice girl and both of you seem to get on quite well,” Gilbert said in encouragement.

“I think you’re right, Blythe. I shall ask her tomorrow,” Ronald said gaining confidence.

Dr. Stuart smiled at his son. “Hope it goes well, son. I know that studying has not given you a chance to pursue or court someone properly. But seeing as you’re about to finish your studies, it may give you the opportunity to work on your personal endeavours.”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions, Father. I would like to get to know her better first,” said Ronald trying not to get his hopes up.

“That’s a sensible thing to do and I wholeheartedly agree with you. Because once you agree to a courtship, it is imperative that one honour the agreement and be loyal to the core,” said Dr. Stuart seriously as he tried to make eye contact with his daughter.

“I wish that someone would invite me to attend. I have no plans on Tuesday but to laze around my boarding house and I have the most wonderful dress of silk to wear.” Christine tried to ignore her father’s stern gaze but instead she fluttered her eyes at Gilbert. “How about you Gilbert?” she enthusiastically asked. “Will you be taking anyone?”

“I’m hoping so,” Gilbert glanced at Ronald, his reply made Christine grin with certainty. “If all goes to plan, I may be able to take the girl I’m courting to the ball.” Christine’s face fell which was not unnoticed by Mabel.

“Oh. Don’t be silly Gilbert. She can’t possibly give up her time studying in Queens just to attend the ball,” Christine boldly stated. “Long distance relationships should be banned. They are so hard to maintain.”

“It may be so, but we are both willing to sacrifice the separation as we are both trying to support each other in achieving our dreams. She may be arriving tomorrow and I shall ask her once I see her,” Gilbert responded quickly. He hadn’t told anyone except Fred that Anne was coming and he could not be bothered justifying Anne’s attendance to Christine, who was being incredibly forward more than ever. Gilbert hoped that his response would deter Christine from making more bold statements.

Christine leaned over to Gilbert flirtatiously. “All I can say Mr. Blythe is I hope you are not sorely disappointed when she doesn’t appear in Toronto tomorrow. Please keep in mind that I am more than willing to accompany you in the event that she doesn’t. A scholar representing U of T should not have to attend an exclusive ball by themselves.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, Christine,” Gilbert said in politeness, not wanting to be rude in front of Christine’s father, brother and best friend. But in his mind, he was saying _, I would rather attend alone if I can’t be with Anne._

Dr. Stuart had enough of his daughter’s behaviour and wishing to end the night in fear of Christine crossing the line once more, he requested for the young people to excuse him and that it was time for everyone to retire. But first, he requested a private audience with his son and daughter.

As Mabel and Gilbert went into the coat room to gather their belongings, they overhead Dr. Stuart speaking to Christine and Ronald just outside the door, not realising that they were within earshot.

“Ronald, good luck with the contest you are to embark on. Regardless of the results, your mother and I are proud of you. Now young lady, I don’t know what you were trying to do during supper but I have never been so appalled in my life at your boldness and impropriety. You have agreed to a courtship with Andrew, who is a decent, kind and respectable man. I realise that you may find Gilbert Blythe handsome and he certainly is charming and smart, but you are spoken for and so is he. He has given you enough polite indication on where his feelings lie. I would suggest you drop your pursuit of Gilbert and be loyal to Andrew. If Andrew no longer holds your heart have the decency to let him go. Ronald, I expect you to watch your sister and her behaviour to make sure she does not dishonour our family.” Dr. Stuart lectured sternly.

“I’m sorry father. I shall get a hold of my feelings. I am sorry to have upset you,” Christine said softly.

Mabel and Gilbert looked at each other, horrified at what they just heard.

“How about we keep this a secret between us?” Mabel whispered. “We never heard a thing.”

Gilbert could only nod.

*****

The talk from Dr. Stuart did not seem to have an effect on Christine once he bid farewell. As Ronald and Gilbert walked Christine and Mabel to their boarding house, Christine was back to her bold demeanour trying to get Gilbert to take notice of her.

“It’s awfully dark and the sidewalk seems uneven. Do you mind if I hold on to you, Gilbert? I don’t want to accidentally trip and hurt myself,” Christine suggested as she sidled up to him unashamedly.

“Christine…” warned Ronald. Mabel rolled her eyes but was unseen in the dark.

Christine gave her brother a stern look.

“Do you need an arm too, Mabel?” Gilbert asked. Now that he was fully aware that Christine wanted his attention, he thought that giving Mabel the same courtesy of holding his arm won’t make Christine feel special compared to any other girl.

“I’m fine, Gilbert,” Mabel answered. “I’m not fully incompetent.” Mabel was getting tired of Christine’s games. Games she had seen Christine play continually with handsome boys and girls she felt insecure over.

“Oh, but I insist. We need to ensure the safety of girls we are escorting home,” Gilbert winked at Mabel. Mabel noticed Christine glaring at her. Now fully understanding what Gilbert’s intention was, she gladly took his arm.

“Just so we’re clear. Andrew is merely a good friend of the family…,” Christine started.

“Christine…,” sighed Ronald. Christine nudged Ronald on his side.

“…so please don’t pay my father any mind Gilbert. He’s awfully protective of him, being his apprentice and all. So, tell me about this girl you’re courting,” insisted Christine.

“Her name is Anne. She’s a redhead and you already know she is studying at Queens. Fiery temper, awfully smart and a passionate individual,” chuckled Gilbert.

“I’m sure she’s not as passionate as me.” Christine gave Gilbert a wide smile.

Suddenly, Gilbert felt suffocated. He could not believe that such a girl was related to Ronald who was a completely kind, gentleman.

“I think I have a pebble in my shoe,” Gilbert made an excuse as he handed Christine’s arm to her brother. “The three of you go ahead. I’ll catch up with you.”

As Gilbert pretended to undo the laces of his boot to remove the imaginary pebble, Ronald, Christine and Mabel lessened their pace and walked slowly.

“Christine, you have to stop this!” whispered Ronald. “You heard what Father said!”

Christine hissed back at her brother. “Father is not here Ronald, and Andrew is far away. How can a girl maintain an active social life without a beau nearby? Gilbert is an adult and so am I. If he doesn’t want to partake in activities involving me, it’s up to him to decide. Don’t you tell Father either! I know of some inappropriate pursuits you have participated in yourself involving moonshine, initiations and being unchaperoned in your room sometimes with a girl you’ve thought of pursuing. Let me enjoy my university experience as I have given you the courtesy to do so.”

“The girl you speak of, was someone I was courting who broke my heart. That is an unfair comparison, sister,” Ronald looked at Christine in absolute disbelief. “She broke my heart in a way that you are about to break Andrew’s. So, I you have any ounce of decency, end it with Andrew before you try to move on with Gilbert.” Ronald then turned to Mabel and apologised. “I’m sorry to air out such private grievances, Mabel. But I’m trying to put some sense into my sister.”

Mabel could only nod at Ronald. She agreed with Ronald Stuart. As much as she was thankful for Christine’s friendship the past year, she has discovered of late that she was quite self-centred when she wanted something. She let no one get in her way.

Gilbert returned and walked beside Ronald, avoiding Christine. Mabel turned the conversation to plans for the day ahead, until they eventually reached the women’s boarding house.

“Thank you, Ronald and Gilbert for taking us home,” Christine cooed as she looked at Gilbert.

“Yeah, thanks,” said Mabel.

Ronald looked at his sister with such displeasure. “See you.” He said quickly grabbing Gilbert to walk away.

“I’m sorry about my sister,” sighed Ronald. “I’ll buy you a drink to compensate for what you just had to go through.”

“She does know I’m spoken for, right? And that I would never do anything to jeopardise my relationship with Anne? I love Anne dearly and there will be no one else for me. I’m trying to be polite to your sister but I think its best that I keep my distance from now on.”

“I don’t blame you for deciding to do so, Gilbert. I’m sorry I even suggested chaperoning her. I thought she would make a good friend to you having something in common, you’re both in a long-distance relationship, both freshmen, both away from home. But the past year has opened up my eyes just how selfish she can be.”

“I’m sorry to hear you think that way about your own flesh and blood,” grimaced Gilbert. He felt like it was his own fault for creating such a divide between brother and sister.

“There is nothing for you to be sorry for. It’s all her own doing,” said Ronald. “Let’s forget about my sister for the rest of the night. Let’s go get that drink, shall we?”

Unbeknown to Gilbert, Christine just told Mabel that she had a plan and by Tuesday, it would be her walking in with Gilbert at the ball instead of his long-distance sweetheart. Christine was determined to win the self-imposed competition she had created between herself and Anne of Queens, with the prize being Gilbert Blythe.

*****

Dr. Emily Oak and Gilbert were busy setting up the registration desk for the arrival of the Academic Olympiad teams. Gilbert couldn’t sleep the night before due to excitement. He had just checked the registration list and there definitely was an ‘Anne Shirley Cuthbert’ from Queens and an information sheet with her name typewritten neatly on a piece of paper.

As Gilbert sat down behind the makeshift desk, he looked at his mentor and spoke. “Dr. Oak? I apologise for not saying anything earlier. But I need to let you know. I know a student contestant from Queens. Her name is Anne Shirley Cuthbert.”

“Aha! I was looking at the list last night and did wonder if it’s your Anne,” Dr. Emily Oak smiled.

“I wasn’t sure at first. I was confused when you first distributed the list. But then I received a telegram from her confirming her arrival.”

Dr. Emily Oak sat beside Gilbert at the desk and looked at him sincerely. “I need to know Gilbert. Will this affect your performance in this competition? Will you be inclined to do poorly just to let Anne win? I need to know the honest truth.”

“I can assure and promise you Dr. Oak, Anne and I thrive on competition. We have competed ever since we met, its who we are. In fact, we drive each other to be better, such is our thirst to achieve,” Gilbert chuckled.

“Glad to hear. I have heard stories from Muriel about both of you. I hear you and Anne tied for first in the Queen’s entrance exam?” smiled Dr. Oak relieved.

“We tied, indeed,” confirmed Gilbert.

“I shall disclose something to you, Gilbert. While the men in this competition will be boarding in the male residences of the university, the female competitors have been taken in by female Professors. I should tell you, upon recognising Anne’s name, I selected her to stay with me, together with three other girls. It’s mainly for selfish purposes, I’m afraid. I was rather hoping that if it’s the Anne that I have heard of, that we may acquaint ourselves with stories about Muriel. Now knowing it’s definitely THE Anne of Avonlea, and you have been separated by distance to study, I know you are looking forward to spending time with her. So how about, you join us for supper tonight in my home?”

“Dr. Oak! It would be much appreciated! If it’s not too much to ask, may I take Anne for a walk? After supper?” Gilbert asked a little too eagerly.

Dr. Oak laughed. “I was young once. But keep it discreet, Gilbert and only if Anne allows it. I am responsible for her and the Dean of Women is overseeing the welfare of the female students during this competition. I don’t want any reports of impropriety or misbehaviour. Understood?”

“Yes, doctor. Much appreciated,” Gilbert excitedly answered.

The rest of the morning was torturous for Gilbert. The anticipation and suspense of seeing Anne was keeping him on edge. Every time a university team approached the Welcome Table he would glance at the group in hope. He would then quickly look for the information pack for each team in haste so that he would not miss seeing Anne when she arrived.

Suddenly from the corner of his eye, a distance away, there was a flash of unmistakable red, the shade brilliant under the Toronto sun. Dr. Oak saw Gilbert pause and glanced towards the direction of his gaze. Emily Oak saw the girl, Anne of Avonlea, looking statuesque in a white blouse and powder blue skirt. Her hair elegantly styled in an updo with tendrils falling down her face, softening her look. Her hat was pretty and unique. It matched her outfit with a silk powder blue ribbon but it clearly had fresh flowers tucked into the knot. Anne was a unique beauty, an uncommon beauty but beautiful nevertheless.

Dr. Oak shook her head and smiled. _The boy is clearly in love_ , she observed silently. _If she is as intelligent as she is beautiful, no wonder Gilbert’s heart has been captured._ Emily emphasised with Gilbert. She knew what it was like, to have found the one you love and to have to wait years longer than most to be married for the sake of another passion – to be a doctor. It was the reason why she was willing to assist in Gilbert’s endeavours to be able to spend some time with Anne. “I suggest you keep your heart close in this instance, Gilbert. She is chaperoned by a professor. If you want any chance of spending some time with her in the next few days, it would be prudent for you to be formal in your greeting. You can be truthful in a subdued way.”

Gilbert nodded in agreeance. “Thank you, for your kind advice Dr. Oak.”

Finally, Anne made eye contact with Gilbert, a big smile appearing on both their lips. Anne was behind the Queen’s professor and the other three male students representing Queens. Anne lifted a finger to her lips indicating for Gilbert to be discreet. He nodded subtlety in response even though he fought with all his might to run over and plant a kiss on those lips. Instead, he sat down, pen poised to mark off Queens as being in attendance as his leg shook up and down under the table.

“Queens University from PEI. Professor Adam MacDonald as chaperone and university coach.”

“Welcome, Professor MacDonald,” greeted Gilbert as he handed over some paperwork to the old white-haired professor. “Here’s information on the upcoming events for the Olympiad and details of your accommodation for the next few days. I also have the same information for your students. Let’s see now…Peter Kelly, Luke Mason, Lachlan Brooks and Anne Shirley Cuthbert.” Gilbert handed over the information to each student. As Anne reached out for her items, there may have been an accidental light touch of the hand from Gilbert, but only Anne could confirm or deny such an occurrence.

Dr. Emily Oak could only sit and stare with interest at the how Gilbert was handling the situation. She attempted to be serious and not smile to give away her amusement.

Gilbert then stood up from his chair abruptly, surprising the Professor and Dr. Oak. “Miss Shirley Cuthbert. It’s a pleasure to see you after so many months.”

Professor MacDonald looked at Gilbert then to Anne with interest.

“Likewise, Mr. Blythe. It has been a while indeed,” Anne smiled sweetly as she rocked herself gently with her feet. She was glad that she had some paperwork in her hands to prevent her from leaping at Gilbert and wrapping him with her arms.

“You are acquainted?” asked the Professor.

“Indeed, we are, Professor. Mr. Blythe and I are from the same town in PEI. We were neighbours in fact and we attended the same school,” explained Anne quickly. _And he’s my wonderful sweetheart_ , she thought of silently.

“I see. I hope this does not influence your aim to win this tournament, Miss Shirley Cuthbert.” The Professor eyed Anne carefully.

“Don’t worry, Professor. We were classmates and neighbours and also academic rivals from the beginning. There is nothing more that pleases me than to beat Mr. Blythe in academia,” Anne smiled at her Professor, trying to be convincing.

Gilbert couldn’t help but smile. “If I do recall Miss Shirley Cuthbert, that I was Spelling Bee Champion several times and I had to tutor you in Mathematics. How is your Geometry? Need a few more pointers?”

Anne tried her hardest not to chuckle. She ignored Gilbert’s last question. “And if I recall, Mr Blythe, I was Spelling Bee Champion the year that I arrived in Avonlea, beating you fair and square. I also recall that our esteemed teacher had me proofreading your essays, not just for grammar and punctuation but also for the validity of your arguments,” Anne retorted back.

“I came first in the University Entrance Exams,” Gilbert argued back playfully.

“Equal first. With me. We tied. That’s a fact.” Anne smiled smugly.

The Professor, Dr. Oak and Anne’s teammates all looked on at the exchange. Dr. Oak knew that Anne and Gilbert were mainly playing a game. She tried to stifle a laugh. Their exchange reminded her of herself and her husband’s exchanges.

“So, you see Professor, ever since I have met Mr. Blythe, it has been my aim to triumph over him in every academic endeavour that I embark in,” Anne smiled at her Queens Professor.

“Well, you certainly have demonstrated so, Miss Shirley Cuthbert.” The Professor then smiled. “Nothing like some friendly competition to push oneself to achieve great heights!”

“Indeed,” Dr. Oak nodded.

“Miss Shirley Cuthbert?” Gilbert began. “I was hoping that I may be able to call on you tonight at your accommodation? I do miss home and I was hoping to spend some time with someone from the same town and perhaps you may be able to fill me in on happenings in Avonlea?”

Anne looked at Professor MacDonald with a hopeful look.

“I’ll allow it provided you are chaperoned and the chaperone must be approved by me,” Professor MacDonald reasoned.

Emily then stood up from her seat. “Professor MacDonald? Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Dr. Emily Oak. The University of Toronto academic coach.”

“Yes, Dr. Oak. We have corresponded a few times with regards to this Olympiad. A pleasure to finally put a face to the name,” said Professor MacDonald as they shook hands.

Emily made herself stand straight and tall. She found that as a woman who had something to say in the male dominated world of academia, she has to exert extra confidence to get her point across. “Miss Shirley Cuthbert will be staying in my home with three other girls during this contest. I shall allow Mr. Blythe to call. My husband and I will chaperone. I can also assure you that I have known Mr. Blythe even before his U of T arrival and he is a man of outmost honour, integrity and propriety. He has been on my research staff since the start of the semester and has proven himself hardworking and trustworthy. Miss Shirley Cuthbert will be protected if you have any doubts.”

“Very well,” said the Professor as he turned to Anne. “I shall allow it.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Gilbert was sincerely grateful. “If you may, the Welcome Address will commence soon. Our ushers will direct you to your seats. The Queens section should be right at the front by the University of Toronto seats.”

“Sincere thanks, Dr. Oak, Mr. Blythe,” the Professor tipped his hat and instructed for the students to follow him. Anne looked a Gilbert with a wide grin before following the rest of her team towards the hall.

Once Gilbert and Dr. Oak were alone, Emily laughed. “Well played Gilbert. You kept your head level. Although, I thought you were about to burst.”

Gilbert chuckled. “Thank you, Dr. Oak for your support and kind words about me.”

“It’s all true, Gilbert. For your information, I can understand your feelings. I know what it’s like to have to wait for each other to achieve a dream. So as long as all is proper in the eyes of society, and I know that you especially will ensure it so, I shall assist you.” Emily looked at Gilbert with sincerity. “I can’t help but mention it, I myself organised the seating in the hall for the Welcome Address. I also recall doing it in alphabetical order with the exception of U of T at the front of the hall. Care to explain how Queens came to be in the front row right beside our team?” Emily’s eyes twinkled as she stared at Gilbert.

The curly haired boy blushed at having been caught. “I…may have…reorganised the seating arrangements when no one was looking.” Gilbert smiled at his mentor sheepishly.

“Oh! Gilbert!” laughed Dr. Oak. “I always thought you were too studious and serious but who knew you could be mischievous and cheeky! It seems Anne can coax this side of you out.”

“I apologise, Dr. Oak…” Gilbert felt foolish.

Dr. Oak was quick to reply. “Oh no! Apologies are not required. There is more to life than study and medicine. I appreciate to have actually seen this side of you. It makes you seem more human, Gilbert and there is nothing wrong with that.”

*****

Anne could barely contain herself as the Queens scholars entered the hall. They quickly found their seats at the front as described by Gilbert. As the only woman on the team from Queens, the Professor and the other students waited for Anne to take her seat first. She quickly chose the last seat allocated to Queens right beside the first seat for U of T.

Anne could hardly contain herself. She felt the urge to run back outside and embrace Gilbert. It was incredibly hard to feign indifference when all she wanted was for her skin to touch his. She tried to be patient and kept herself occupied by reading the paperwork given to her at the Welcome desk. Between the papers she quickly saw an envelope with her name in Gilbert’s cursive penmanship. The envelope simply stating ‘ _Anne’_.

She looked to her companions, who were busy talking amongst themselves. It had been the same for most of the trip. They looked after her and were polite and superficial with their conversations, the only subject that kept Anne’s interest were that of the Olympiad. But mostly, they ignored the her, being a woman. They knew that she had to be a part of their experience as it was part of the rules and only really spoke to her when required. Perhaps it didn’t help that they seem like awkward men. Too intelligent and too academic for their liking – bland and boring she thought, and they had difficulty speaking to women as they were too studious and mostly kept their heads in books.

_Never mind,_ Anne thought. She had managed to achieve her goal of getting selected for the chance to see Gilbert. While she would never jeopardise Queens chances of winning and she knew Gilbert would not compromise U of T’s chance of success, it was all secondary. Her efforts were all for Gilbert.

With no one paying her mind, she opened the letter, her hands trembling from excitement as she held the letter close to her chest to avoid others seeing what he had written.

_Dearest Anne-girl,_

_I have been in complete excitable agony since I saw your name on the student list for the competition. Receiving your telegram only increased the excitement of seeing you. I apologise in advance if I don’t greet you with the same normal enthusiasm as I normally would. One has to keep a sense of decorum in front of academia. Propriety must not be breached! But please know I would rather kiss you senseless if I could, and I would once we are alone._

_My main endeavour the next few days, besides to overcome the competition as I’m sure is also on your agenda, Anne-girl, is to have the opportunity to have some private time with you. If you may indulge me, and be on the ready at the last minute if required._

_I look forward to having you in my arms, Carrots._

_Yours,_

_Gil_

Anne quickly folded the letter and placed it in her pocket, a secretive smile on her face. Gilbert’s letter did nothing to curb her appetite for him. If anything, she could not wait for him to call that night so she could shower him with affection.

A few minutes later, Anne looked around. The hall was now full. She then saw Gilbert and Dr. Oak with three other students walking down the aisle. Dr. Oak directed the students to the front row. She indicated to Gilbert first to take a seat which he did so right beside Anne.

Anne and Gilbert looked at Dr. Oak who only nodded to them both. They nodded back as a sign of thanks.

As the Chancellor began his address, Gilbert and Anne subtlety moved closer to one another where they sat until eventually their shoulders touched and their thighs joined. Anne slowly put her hand in her pocket, took a letter out and gently nudged Gilbert’s thigh with hers so that he would look down to see her holding an envelope with his name on it. Gilbert casually took the letter from her and gently put it in his pocket. They glanced at each other and smiled.

Gilbert slowly leaned his head towards Anne. Gilbert whispered softly so only Anne could hear. “I missed you.”

Anne pretended to fix her skirt draped a part of it over Gilbert’s thigh. Her hand then went under the folds and she raised her small finger carefully and slowly until it found the side of Gilbert’s thigh. She ran her finger unhurriedly up and down Gilbert’s thigh which was hidden by her skirt.

Gilbert quickly glanced at her and smiled. She casually looked at him and with lips slightly upturned, mouthed out quietly, “I missed you too.”

*****

_Dear Gil,_

_I am writing this on the train on the way to Toronto and I am already imagining our reunion once I see you. I’m afraid however, that my imagination is most probably too passionate way beyond what can actually happen. I will be with an old fuddy-duddy Professor who is the picture of complete decorum and with three other male students who blushes at the mere thought of a girl speaking to them. Honestly, Gil they are so cumbersome to speak to unless it’s got something to do with what they have read in a textbook!_

_I seem to have digressed away from the purpose of this letter. I just want to let you know in advance that I deeply, deeply, apologise if I seem cold and formal when I see you. I’m merely concerned that if I show my true feelings, any chance that I may get to spend time with you may be affected. I have already been informed that every excursion I have away from the competition must be approved by the Professor. So dear Gil, I will be a picture of propriety and that of a prim and proper lady. But please know, that my deepest desire when I see you is to touch you and shower you with kisses._

_I have been informed that I will be staying with Dr. Emily Oak the next few days. Isn’t it a big coincidence, Gil! Miss Stacy’s best friend and your mentor! I can’t wait to meet her. I’m sure she is most interesting, liberal and adventurous as Miss Stacy. If you may call on me in her home, if you could spare some time, I would greatly treasure it. If by chance, we are not blessed with the opportunity to meet outside the competition, a mere glance of you in the hall is all I wish for. I may watch your rounds if I’m not in one of my own. To take in the sight of you for a second, even from afar was my aim in signing up for this contest. I just need a reminder that I did not dream you up, that you are in fact real._

_I am so excitable thinking about seeing you I can’t sleep! I must warn you now that if we do have the opportunity to be alone, you shall be showered with such affection, you may drown in it! I do exaggerate, but that will be my intention._

_Yours truly,_

_Anne_

It was the third time that afternoon that Gilbert had read the letter when he was supposed to be revising. He knew he promised that Anne would not affect his efforts in the competition but he was so electrified at seeing her that his mind and body had been on edge since. Gilbert reasoned that he had studied and reviewed enough that nothing else would be absorbed.

The door to his room opened and then quickly shut. Gilbert looked at Fred with a smile and to the young lady he had with him. “Good afternoon Fred, Joanie.” Gilbert greeted. “The trellis by the bathroom window must be getting a workout,” chuckled Gilbert. It was the way the boys in the boarding house have been able to sneak in anyone. The landlord, was old, hard of hearing and sight while the butler never ventured up the stairs unless it was to fetch someone or to clean after breakfast. It was easy to sneak someone in.

Fred and Joan flopped down on Fred’s bed. “What has you grinning so widely, Blythe?”

“Fred, I may need to request that you grant me that favour? Anne is here and I’d like to have some time with her after supper? Just until after curfew?” Gilbert looked at Fred hopefully.

“The mysterious Anne is here? How wonderful for you Gilbert!” exclaimed Joan. “Don’t you worry about Fred. I’ll keep him occupied.” Joan winked.

“Of course, Gilbert. I thought I’d never see the day that you would be the one requesting to make myself scarce,” laughed Fred. “How about we take a walk along the wharf tonight Joanie? After I take you out for supper?”

“That would be delightful!” said Joan as she gave Fred a kiss on the cheek.

Gilbert got up from his desk and put his coat on.

“Where are you going? Sorry, we didn’t mean for you to leave the room just because Joan is here,” said Fred, trying to put Gilbert at ease.

“I know. It’s fine. I can’t study anymore. I’m off to town to grab a few things for Anne’s visit. I shall return just before I have to depart for supper at Dr. Oak’s. In the meantime, enjoy your privacy,” said Gilbert with a smile.

“Thank you, Gilbert,” said Joan.

“Yes, Gilbert. Thank you. I will be gone by supper time and will be back by midnight. In the event a certain lady stays, just leave your shoes by the door and I’ll stay in Brown’s room across the hall.” Fred offered as he clapped a hand on Gilbert’s back.

*****

Gilbert ran a checklist in his head as he ran up the stairs back to his room with his rucksack full of items. _Flowers, wine, chocolates, strawberries, candles, matches. I think that is all I need. The picnic blanket should be under my bed,_ Gilbert reminded himself. He thought of setting up an indoor picnic for him and Anne in his room, ready for their arrival after supper.

He opened the door to his dorm room, expecting Fred to still be there. As soon as he opened the door, he was surprised that the door was suddenly shut closed and the lock turned.

“Fred? Why are you locking….,” Gilbert turned around then paused in astonishment as he was staring at Christine Stuart who was leaning against the door.

“Christine! What are you doing here? How did you get in? If you’re after Fred, he’s not here,” Gilbert’s words ran out of his mouth as quickly as his heart was pounding. He felt something was amiss and so terribly wrong.

“Don’t be silly, Gilbert. I’m not after Fred. I’m after YOU,” Christine smiled sweetly.

“Did I agree to chaperone you somewhere? Because I’m afraid I have plans tonight. In fact, I need to get going soon…”

“I don’t need a chaperone, in fact WE won’t need a chaperone at all,” Christine said coyly. She could see Gilbert squirm and it was delighting her somewhat.

“I’m sorry Christine, but I wasn’t expecting you,” Gilbert’s head was incredibly confused. “How did you get in here?” he wondered out loud.

“Mabel told be about the trellis. I then asked one of the boys who was in the bathroom which room was yours.”

“You really shouldn’t be here. You need to go Christine…”

“Gilbert, please. I want to be completely earnest with you. I have feelings for you Gilbert. It made me realise that what I have with Andrew is nothing compared to the feelings I have for you. I can’t stop thinking about you and I imagine being with you all the time. Please give me a chance. Give US a chance?”

“Christine, I’m sorry. But I just don’t reciprocate your feelings. I love Anne – deeply. I have never even thought of another girl since I’ve met her. My heart and my life belong to Anne.” Gilbert started feeling sorry for Christine. He thought that unrequited love must be terribly hard.

“Anne doesn’t have to know,” said Christine as she approached Gilbert slowly. “I’m willing to keep our dalliance a secret, just between the two of us – if you’d like. Then we can go back to our normal lives – you with Anne and me and Andrew once we finish with U of T.”

“What? Christine! Don’t be preposterous!” Gilbert was completely taken aback. I must be in some sort of nightmare, he thought. He glanced at his watch. He would need to leave soon to make supper on time at the Oaks. “Christine, I’ll ask you one more time. Politely. Please leave and we shall never speak of this ever again. In fact, I think it would be fair to say that we should even end our acquaintance.”

“Gilbert, please,” Christine walked right up to Gilbert and unbuttoned her long coat to reveal herself just in her chemise without a corset. “Just kiss me and once you’ve had a taste of me, I know I will be able to change your mind.” Christine tried to kiss Gilbert but he turned his head and quickly grabbed Christine by the shoulders to push her away. She landed on his bed with a thump.

Christine chuckled. “Is this your bed? Have you ever had anyone, Gilbert? Fully? If you are willing, I’m willing right now.”

“Get out!” Gilbert tried to be forceful but at the same time he tried to control the full rage he was feeling.

Christine stood up immediately. “Are you really not interested?” Christine’s eyes started to swell with tears. She has never been the subject of rejection before. She was finding it hard to understand where she had failed with Gilbert.

Gilbert angrily spat out. “I need you to go and I never want to associate with you ever again. If you don’t leave now, I shall march you straight to your brother’s room so he may deal with you. May I also remind you that if you spread any untruths with regards to this encounter that your reputation will be more ruined than mine. Once you leave this room my preference is to forget this ever happened and I hope you shall extend the same courtesy for your sake.”

Christine approached Gilbert in tears. “Just one kiss?” Christine asked hopefully.

Gilbert grabbed Christine in her coat and closed it, opened the door and pushed her out. As he did so, Christine bumped into Fred who was about to open the room.

“Leave, Christine,” directed Gilbert harshly.

Fred stood dumbfounded in the hallway. He watched Christine run off back towards the bathroom in tears.

As Christine disappeared, Gilbert sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Fred went into the room, locked the door and sat on Gilbert’s bed beside him.

“Sorry, I forgot my watch and I wanted to keep track of the time, then I was going to leave you to have your night with Anne. That was Christine, not Anne. And you seem… disturbed. Want to tell me what happened?” Fred asked as he looked at his friend.

“I was just about to prepare the room for Anne and found Christine in here. She confessed she had feelings for me. I told her I did not care for her the same way. She then tried to seduce me,” Gilbert started to explain. He sighed. “She would not take no for an answer, Fred. I had to be blunt and harsh.”

“You had to do, what you had to do,” said Fred. “Christine doesn’t seem the type to understand subtleties.”

“What do I tell Anne? What do I do now? This was supposed to be a fantastic night. I finally get to spend time with Anne after being separated from her, then this happens!” Gilbert stood up and started pacing across the room.

“Did something…happen…with Christine?” Fred asked slowly.

“No! Nothing! Never! I asked her to leave right from the beginning!” yelled Gilbert.

Fred got up, went into his desk to grab a bottle. He poured some bourbon in a glass and gave it to Gilbert. “You want my advice?”

“Yes, please!” Gilbert exclaimed as he took a gulp of the drink.

“Nothing happened. Just forget that the encounter with Christine ever happened. Your sweetheart is here. It’s a rare occurrence. Don’t change your plans. Concentrate on your time with Anne. Go to Anne and spend some time with her and enjoy it.”

“Is it wrong not to mention it?”

Fred shrugged. “I don’t know Gilbert. Maybe? Maybe not? But think about it. Both of you are about to enter into a competition tomorrow. Telling Anne about the incident with Christine will only make Anne dwell on it and she’s here to see you and to spend time with you. Knowing what Christine did, even if you did not succumb to the temptation, will dampen your time together and may affect her performance in the Olympiad. Maybe tell her later on? But in terms of telling her now? Maybe it would be best not to? I’ll leave it up to you.”

Gilbert was silent for a few minutes as he drank the rest of the bourbon. “I think you’re right. Nothing happened and I have been looking forward to spending time with Anne. I just want a memorable night with her. I shall forget about this incident ever occurred.”

“Set the room up for Anne. Get presentable and enjoy the time you have with your girl.” Fred said with a smile. “I won’t be back until midnight, so take advantage of it.”

“Thanks, Fred. Thanks for the advice.”

*****

The walk to the Oaks residence was sombre for Gilbert. Instead of feeling excited at the thought of seeing Anne again, he was angry. He was angry at Christine for ruining his night. He should be skipping down the street at the thought of seeing Anne again but instead Christine had tainted his night.

_Stop it! Stop it!_ Gilbert told himself. Christine had always been difficult. This was not the first time that Gilbert had been tested by Christine’s self-centredness and promiscuousness. _At the end of the day, nothing happened_ , he reasoned _. It’s just another one of Christine’s antics that I just need to forget from my memory._

A block away from the Oaks, Gilbert made a decision. Fred was right. He wasn’t going to let Christine win by making her invade his thoughts. It was time to focus on Anne.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who have read Extraordinary Destiny will know what happens with Gilbert's decision, right?
> 
> Next Chapter: Gilbert and Anne finally get a chance to be alone.


	3. In Support of My Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne’s Toronto Visit continues.

Gilbert sought to forget the incident with Christine. He had been looking forward to seeing Anne and Anne made the effort to get selected for the competition just to see him. Gilbert smiled, _she loves me,_ he thought. Gilbert felt incredibly adored by Anne, having made it her endeavour to get to Toronto. With that thought, he made it his intention to make sure to shower Anne with affection that night.

He knocked on the Oak’s front door which was promptly opened by Dr. Emily Oak. “Gilbert! Come in!”

  
“I am grateful for your invitation Dr. Oak. Here, I got you this,” said Gilbert handing over a bottle of wine as he stepped inside their house.

“Gilbert, we’re not at the university. You can call me Emily. Thank you for this,” said Emily gesturing at the wine in her hands.

“Thank you, Emily,” smiled Gilbert as he took his coat off which Emily placed in the rack.

“Anne’s in the parlour waiting for you. The other girls are in the dining room already. We’ll give you two minutes to say hello then we expect you to join us. Alright?”

“Yes, Emily. Thank you again.”

Emily directed Gilbert to the parlour where he saw Anne speaking animatedly to Dr. David Oak. David looked up and grinned upon seeing Gilbert. “Good evening, Gilbert! It’s quite odd not seeing you in the laboratory.”

“Good evening, Dr. Oak,” greeted Gilbert back as he offered his hand to the male Dr. Oak to shake.

“You can call me, David. We’re not in the university. Formality is not required,” David suggested.

Emily laughed. “Exactly what I told him. Great minds, think alike sweetheart. Look what Gilbert got us.” Emily handed David the bottle of wine. She also grabbed her husband’s arm to direct him out of the parlour.

“Oh! Thank you, Gilbert. You can come for supper anytime if you come bearing gifts!” David said in jest as he was pulled out of the parlour.

“Come on, David. Let’s give them two minutes in private.” Emily winked at Gilbert. “See you both, shortly. In the dining room. Remember, we’re just in the other room,” giggled Emily.

Gilbert and Anne merely smiled at each other as they watched the two doctors and their exchange.

“Anne, we’ll carry on our conversation about Mark Twain later,” yelled David as Emily pushed him towards the dining room.

“I wouldn’t miss it, David!” yelled Anne back.

As soon as David and Emily were out of sight, Gilbert and Anne ran towards each other and without hesitation, their lips met enthusiastically. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Anne’s waist as she rested her hands on his chest. When they parted, their arms encircled each other in an embrace.

“I have been waiting to kiss you the whole day and wrap you in my arms,” Gilbert whispered as he smiled in her neck.

“It’s like being given a Christmas present early and then to be told that you are not to unwrap it until Christmas Day,” Anne giggled in Gilbert’s ear.

Gilbert chuckled. “Great analogy, Carrots. But I’m here now. Ready for your unwrapping.”

Anne giggled again. She then cupped his face and gave him another kiss, just as eager as their first.

“We better join them before they come in here and catch us in a state of impropriety,” Gilbert grinned at her.

“Just one more second…,” Anne whispered giving Gilbert another kiss.

The incident with Christine was suddenly erased from Gilbert’s mind.

*****

Supper with the Oaks was highly enjoyable. David and Emily told the students of their antics when they were in university. There was a bit of teasing when it came to Gilbert, with David telling the girls stories of Gilbert’s mishaps in the laboratory and Anne contributed to the stories of Gilbert and their academic rivalry. Much was discussed about the Academic Olympiad which was to start the next morning. Conversations were had about each of the students’ specialties and weaknesses. Theories were discussed on potential questions and potential winners.

However, it was not lost on those around the dining table that they were in the presence of something special between two people. It wasn’t just the way Gilbert pulled the chair out for Anne for her to sit, or the way Anne filled Gilbert’s plate before her own. It wasn’t even the way Gilbert made sure she had enough wine or water in her glass, and would fill it before it was completely empty or the way Anne would pass him the salt and pepper even before he asked for it. It was the way they gazed at each other, eyes speaking without words, the lingering looks when one of them would speak to someone else, the secret smiles they exchanged and the proud look they had when the other said something that was witty or intelligent.

If only the others knew that under the table, there were clandestine hand holding with knuckles being rubbed and calves being caressed by stockinged feet. Weeks of separation and with only two minutes of a private meeting wasn’t enough to quench their insatiable thirst for each other.

After dinner was over and Anne had washed the dishes which Gilbert was drying, Emily approached the couple and linked arms with both of them and led them towards the front door. “Both of you have done enough, go for your walk.”

“Are…are you sure?” Anne asked. She did not want to be impolite.

“Yes. Gilbert, just have her back by eleven. I still have to maintain the role of a responsible guardian while she’s here. Also, the competition starts tomorrow. It would be advisable that both of you get adequate rest,” said Emily as she grabbed both their coats for them to put on.

Anne and Gilbert looked at Emily astonished at her insistence. They were so used to being reminded of chaperones and propriety for others that when someone they held in high regard was giving them freedom seemed too good to be true. They were waiting for Emily to let them know it was all a trick.

Emily laughed. “Don’t look at me like I’m about to perform an impossible feat. I merely see something in the both of you that reminds me of David and I. We started courting around your age and while we were not separated by distance, we struggled with our study loads and were bound to wait years before marriage as we tried to achieve our dreams of being doctors. Spending some time alone became something of a miracle. It was torturous and I can see both of you suffer from the same issue. And you Gilbert, you work too hard and you don’t get enough time to just be you. So, I am affording you with some unchaperoned time alone. God knows when you’ll be able to see each other before Christmas break. Just don’t make me regret it by doing something so incredibly improper that it gets reported back to me. Understood?”

“Yes, Emily. A thousand thank yous and my utmost gratitude!” squealed Anne as she lunged at Emily Oak and enveloped the doctor in a tight embrace.

“Muriel wasn’t wrong. You are incredibly passionate,” laughed Dr. Oak. “Now go! Before I change my mind!”

Anne and Gilbert walked out of the Oak’s residence and once outside, Gilbert took Anne’s hand and ran with her excitedly towards the nearest park he knew. He took both of them behind a tree with a wide trunk and proceeded to kiss Anne hungrily which she returned just as intensely.

“Alone at last,” whispered Gilbert when they stopped their affectionate kisses. They then held hands as Gilbert led her back to his boarding house, both relieved to finally have each other’s undivided attention.

*****

“So, let me confirm what the plan is, Gilbert Blythe,” said Anne as they stood in the backyard of Gilbert’s boarding house. “You want me, to climb up that trellis and then go through that open window?”

“Well…umm…yes?” Gilbert grinned.

“Was this plan Ruby’s concoction?” Anne asked teasingly referring to the time that Ruby and Anne went on a secret mission to sneak Moody and Gilbert out of a dormitory.

“What is I fall?” Anne looked at him dubiously.

“I’ll be here to catch you,”

“What if the bathroom is in use?” she asked. The last thing she wanted to do was scare an unsuspecting student and alert people to her sneaking in.

“If there is no lamplight on it means that it’s not in use.”

“What if the trellis breaks?” Anne asked again, unsure.

“It won’t. It is inspected every week by a boarder and repairs are made if required.”

Anne grinned. “You seem to have an answer for everything.”

“Anne-girl, every boarder here has to take a vow of confidentiality upon arrival - that the secret trellis remains a secret and the brotherhood speaks to no one about who they see being snuck in the house. The trellis and ivy climbing it was installed by a senior a few years ago as a means of sneaking in and out of the house. But as far as the landlord knows it was just something added to the garden as a thank you from his boarders. An iron trellis was specifically chosen to ensure its strength. We have a roster system. Each day a boarder, checks the window to make sure it is always unlocked and the trellis is checked for damages weekly. The rule is, only enter through the window when its dark. If one must use the bathroom, a lamp must be left by the window to ensure one’s privacy and only enter once the lamp is gone. If one is sneaking a girl in, the boarder must come out of the bathroom first, check that the butler or the landlord are not in the stairwell or the hallway before letting their girl out.” Gilbert explained factually.

“I’m impressed. It’s quite an elaborate plan just to have some unchaperoned time with one’s sweetheart,” Anne giggled.

Gilbert pulled Anne close to him and nuzzled her neck. “As you know, university students can have quite the initiative. Come on, Anne. Where is your sense of adventure? Has it disappeared or have you left it at Queens?” Gilbert raised his brows at her as a challenge.

“Hmm. Is that a dare?” Anne looked up at the trellis again and gave it a shake. It seemed quite stable and strong. “Are you sure you are perfectly capable of catching me if I do have a misstep? Are those arms of yours strong enough to rescue me?” Anne teased as she squeezed Gilbert’s arms.

Unexpectedly, Anne suddenly found herself being lifted by Gilbert in a way that a husband would lift his wife over the threshold. “I think I can manage.”

“Alright, then. I shall oblige. But kiss me first in case I fall tragically to my death and my lips never gets a chance to touch yours ever again,” Anne sighed dramatically.

“How can I say no to such a request?” Gilbert gave Anne a quick and chaste kiss and then placed her back gently on the ground.

“That was…disappointing,” Anne pouted. Gilbert chuckled.

“I tell you what, Miss Shirley – Cuthbert. The minute we are in my room, I shall give you a kiss you will never forget. A reward for taking a chance.”

Without a word, but a mischievous look in her eye highlighted by the moon, Anne climbed up the trellis rather quick like a cat climbing a tree. Gilbert watched on, highly amused suddenly remembering that she was an experienced tree climber and all the fuss was just Anne being well…Anne. He then followed straight after her once she was safely in the dark bathroom.

Once Gilbert was by her side, he placed a finger against her lips, telling her to keep quiet as he exited the bathroom door. The hallway empty, he casually walked towards the top of the stairs, checking for the butler and the landlord but all was quiet. Satisfied that all was clear he went back towards the bathroom, grabbed Anne’s hand and dragged her towards his room then locked the door.

Immediately, true to his promise, Gilbert quickly rid himself of his coat and threw it on the floor and he assisted Anne by unbuttoning her coat and flinging it off her. He then grabbed Anne, their bodies flush and started kissing her, or rather devouring her, exciting a moan from Anne. He walked her backwards towards his bed where they gently fell. Anne ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss her so intensely but dearly while he lay on top of her.

The heat of their exchange affected Anne, making her cheeks and neck red hot. She sought relief by undoing the top buttons of her blouse which only assisted slightly. At some point, Gilbert’s kisses trailed down to her neck and found the softness of the skin exposed by Anne after she undid her blouse. She clutched at his hair, directing him downwards. Gilbert was so caught up with the glimpse of her creamy flesh and parted the material of the blouse slightly exposing the top of Anne’s corset and the upper mound of her breast. He kissed the meaty part at the top of her chest, then nibbled and sucked at the soft cushion of skin. His actions made them both groan in unison, at the delight the feeling it gave them. Gilbert ended up marking Anne, his mouth lavishing the spot with his tongue. Gilbert trailed kisses back up toward Anne’s mouth, suddenly concerned he had overstepped with the level of intimacy that just occurred. However, Anne didn’t seem to pay any mind to just what happened as she continued to kiss Gilbert profusely. They had to eventually pause for breath, both heaving from the exchange as they stared at each other knowing that the kiss they had seemed to have been different. There was love there, but the hunger had somehow intensified and both found it spellbinding.

Anne finally more composed, broke the electrified tension. “That was a kiss that I shall never forget,” she whispered. Gilbert grinned, stood up from his bed and offered his hand to Anne to help her up. Gilbert neatly folded their coats over his chair and proceeded to light candles he had organised around the room.

“Oh! Gil! You’ve gone to so much trouble!” gasped Anne as she noticed the picnic blanket on the floor with flowers, a box of chocolates, a bowl of strawberries and a bottle of red wine all neatly organised on the blanket.

“You Anne-girl, went to a lot of trouble just to come here and I am happy for it.”

The candles lit the room intimately, a private cocoon for Anne and Gilbert where they could afford to be themselves for a while. Anne walked around his room delighted to see how he had been living for the past few months. His side of the room was distinctly Gilbert. Medical books were stacked neatly on his desk. A stack of notes on one side of the desk by the books could be found while untouched leaves of paper were on the other side with a fountain pen on top of the blank pages.

What was surprising to Anne was how a part of his room mirrored hers at Blackmore house. His bedside table had a portrait of Anne, the one which was drawn by Cole and by the portrait was the poetry book that they vowed to read each night as well as a stack of her opened letters right beside it. The way the portrait, the poetry book and letters were arranged was identical to Anne’s bedside table which had Gilbert’s portrait, her own copy of the poetry book and his letters which she chose to read on an almost daily basis, repeatedly.

Gilbert went to Anne and grabbed her hand to direct her to the picnic blanket to sit down on the floor. They both took off their shoes to allow themselves to be more comfortable. Anne smiled at him while he poured them some wine and Anne began to eat the strawberries.

“I hope this is not some inducement for me to take it easy on you if or when our teams go into the academic arena. Because you know Gil, I have a reputation to uphold being the first-place getter in Avonlea.”

“I do believe Carrots, that both you and I hold that title and I expect nothing less from you. In fact, I say, bring on the competition!”

“Is that a threat Gil?” Anne asked cheekily before forcing a chocolate in his mouth. Gilbert laughed as he began to chew.

“No, it is merely a challenge,” Gilbert grinned. “I know you won’t be able to resist a challenge, especially from me. I tell you what, if U of T wins, I get to kiss you like I did just then.”

Gilbert stared at her intently, trying to gauge her reaction with the kiss they just had, knowing that their show of affection during that kiss was at another level. It was more than a kiss as Gilbert realised it was him indulging in Anne. Anne stared back at him just as intently, understanding what he was really asking, he wanted to know if he had crossed a boundary that he was not allowed to cross.

“I accept your proposal…with no hesitation,” Anne smiled slightly. “As long as if Queens emerges as the winner that I get to delight in you just the same.”

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Gilbert reached out for her hand to squeeze it and give her reassurance. “I guess it’s a win-win on either account.”

Gilbert then watched as she stood up and surprisingly sat on his lap. “Win-win is the best result, is it not?” she asked.

“Indeed, it is,” said Gilbert as their fingers intertwined.

They stayed in the same position for a while, Gilbert leaning against the foot of his bed on the floor with the picnic blanket under him and Anne on his lap. She fed him chocolate and strawberries as he was unable to move while they chatted about Avonlea and what their families and friends were up to. When Anne yawned and with their bellies full, Anne decided to lie on Gilbert’s bed for a while. He joined her as they shared his pillow while Anne lay on his chest. He began to read the poem that they would normally have read separately that night and Anne fell asleep right away at the sound of his voice.

He let her sleep for a while as he looked at her. Amazed that the woman he held in his arms allowed him to love her and she loved him back. He got into despair once again, upset that they lived far apart because he would have to let her go again in a few days’ time.

After thirty minutes of just holding Anne, he had to wake her up to escort her back home. “Anne? Anne-girl?” he said gently. “I have to take you back to the Oaks before curfew,” he murmured softly.

Anne stirred and opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was Gilbert’s gentle face looking at her so lovingly and tenderly as usual. It was a look that she adored, it conveyed so much of how he deeply cared for her and she melted every time. Without answering, she touched his cheek and led his lips to hers. This time she initiated the kiss and kissed him just as intensely and dearly as they did earlier. This time she laid on top of him and lavished him with her mouth, trailing kisses down his neck as she herself undid Gilbert’s shirt buttons. As Anne undid all the buttons on his shirt and parted his clothing to reveal his chest and abdomen, Anne followed Gilbert’s suit by marking him her own way on his chest, nibbling and sucking at his skin as he did her. It was her way of letting him know that she was prepared for this new level of intimacy in their relationship.

After such a heated exchange of affection, they both stared at each other intently once more, a slight smile on both their faces. Anne was still laying on top of Gilbert. He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ears that had fallen in disarray. “I better escort you home,” he said in a whisper. Anne nodded.

They walked back to the Oaks arms around each other’s waists. Gilbert on occasion kissing her temple while she would kiss his jaw. Upon reaching the front door of the Oaks, Gilbert spoke. “Anne, may I escort you to the Olympiad Ball?”

“You don’t have to ask me, Gil. It’s implied.”

“One can never be too presumptuous,” Gilbert said with a cheeky grin.

Anne grinned back and planted her lips on his for a soft and slow kiss.

“Good night, Gil.”

“Good night, Anne.”

With those words, Anne entered the Oaks residence while Gilbert descended the steps and walked back to the boarding house with a spring in his step.

*****

The next morning, the University Academic Olympiad started with a vengeance. Universities were placed in two groups determined randomly by drawing them out of a box. University of Toronto was placed in Group A while Queens University was placed in Group B. Within each group two teams were then drawn randomly once gain to determine which pairs would compete first. It was then a process of elimination. The winning team would move on to the next round while the losing team would be placed out of the competition. The winner of Group A and Group B would then compete in the Grand Final to determine the winner.

It certainly tested the student scholars. It was not enough that one had to be well versed in General Knowledge but they were also tested on specific areas of study. They were also tested not just on how well read they were, but on their speed and ability to think critically and with precision. For each team to win a point, they had to be the first one to answer the question correctly, with much detail and accuracy. Half answers were not good enough. One had to satisfy an answer completely.

When Gilbert or Anne were not competing, they had an opportunity to watch each other. Gilbert felt a sense of pride at Anne’s fierceness in the way she answered questions, even surprising him with the amount of knowledge she had. He knew how well-read Anne was, but did not know the extent of it until now. Gilbert determined that Queens would be a hard team to beat. He thought that Elenore in his team was a brilliant mathematician, even as a student. But Queens had two savants that were not only highly knowledgeable when it came to Physics and Chemistry, they seem to be able to hurriedly solve mathematical equations with their eyes closed. He felt that Queens chose their team well.

Anne also had the opportunity to watch Gilbert compete and her sweetheart surprised her. He was incredibly confident and articulate in his answers and Anne was astounded at the amount of technical knowledge he had when it came to science and medicine. She always knew that Gilbert was intelligent, but didn’t realise he actually was quite a genius. As she watched him answer a few questions, his voice clear and sure, his hands gesturing as he spoke, Anne blushed. She actually found his brilliance enticing and charming. It affected her so that it made her blush.

It wasn’t much of an astonishment then that at the end of the first day of competition, Queens and University of Toronto progressed to next day’s Grand Final.

*****

Fred Wright gave Gilbert the courtesy of making himself scarce again the second night of Anne’s stay in Toronto. However, competitive as they were, Anne and Gilbert spent the night on Gilbert’s bed surrounded by books, reviewing for the next day’s battle. In between the silence memorising what they had just read or teasing each other about demolishing each other in competition, Gilbert would hold Anne’s hand as he read. Occasionally, he would bring it to his lips to plant a kiss on her knuckles while she would occasionally reach over to plant a kiss on his jaw.

Anne fell asleep as she rested her head on Gilbert’s lap. His fingers threading through her loose hair was too much of a comfort, lulling her to a dream-like state until eventually her lids grew heavy and content. She was awoken by her sweetheart telling her it was time to escort her back to the Oaks. As Gilbert looked down smiling at her, willing herself to fully wake, she thought that if they could stay in his room locked away forever with her head on his lap as she slept, she would be eternally fulfilled.

*****

The hall was packed with students from all over Canada watching the final stage of the academic competition. The contest has become fierce. Points between University of Toronto and Queens took turns surpassing each other. By the end of the question-and-answer round, University of Toronto was ahead by a mere two points.

The Grand Final round was different from the other rounds. They were to be tested not just for their knowledge but how worldly they were. There were to be two extra rounds – a critical thinking assessment and a debate.

The teams were given a half hour to formulate their answer to the critical thinking round. They were to present their thoughts on the question ‘What would benefit the whole world at large?’. University of Toronto, known for their expertise in medical research, argued for ‘Healthcare’ and presented strategies on the positives of how improved healthcare could benefit the world’s population. Queens on the other hand, presented that ‘Education’ was the basis for everything. Knowledge was power and an educated population, Queens argued could counter poverty and champion technological change. After the critical thinking round, Queens then became ahead by two points.

The final round was a debate. A contentious one. They were to choose only one person from the team as a representative. Queens chose Anne, given her gift for words and University of Toronto chose Edward Billings, a student of law and gifted debater. The topic being ‘Women should NOT be allowed to pursue university education’. The toss of the coin gave University of Toronto a choice and Edward Billings, who came from a highly traditional family of judges chose to argue for the affirmative.

“Given women’s disposition to have children, and medically speaking, the arrival of their courses once a month, it gives them the propensity to be too emotional to take on any profession dominated by men, rendering any tertiary education useless,” argued Edward.

Gilbert could see Anne going red from the statement alone. He pitied Edward from his team, knowing that at any moment, Anne may bring him back to earth.

“At times, although it may seem like a stereotype, it has often been mentioned that men can be unfeeling and lack the capacity to see the full picture in decision making. Women being emotional can bring about a more balanced view in any situation. An educated woman can therefore bring a different perspective in any profession that they so choose,” argued Anne.

“It has been said that women have a smaller brain than men,” stared Edward Billings. “This may affect their ability to learn effectively.”

“Of which, there is no medical evidence that proves it,” Anne was quick to point out. “A woman is human being, just as a man is. They have the same brain, same heart.”

Edward chuckled. “Yes, however men can’t bear children. There is still a difference in anatomy, therefore one is more of the weaker sex.”

“I do agree with that one, Mr. Billings. I doubt that men will be able to handle the pain of childbirth, let alone carry a human being inside them for months at a time, therefore I see men as the weaker sex,” Anne said with a smile which garnered laughter form the crowd. “However, I don’t see how that has anything to do with women not being able to educate themselves.”

Gilbert was highly amused and proud of Anne. She was fearless and unperturbed with her arguments and replies. He could not help but feel sorry for Edward. He laughed along with the others which made Edward look at him in complete annoyance.

Edward Billings went all flushed and tried to come up with a retort back right away. “Why waste resources for the education of women when their main role is to run a household? It is also fact that most new technological advances have been invented by men. It is imperative that we nurture and educate the men of this world for the benefit of human kind.”

“Most technological advances have been made by men due to the fact that most women have not been given the opportunity beyond keeping house or finishing schools. Imagine what kind of world we may have if only women were allowed to thrive and educate themselves in their chosen field! Women would not have to rely on men for their provisions, rather they would be able to provide for themselves! Imagine the loss of brain power and ideas if we disallow the education of women.” Anne was getting heated with her statements. She briefly glanced at Gilbert who was smiling at her. His smile made her pause to take a deep breath to calm herself.

And so, it went on. Anne had an argument with every one of Edward’s statements and Edward was shaken by being laughed at that he lost all heart and couldn’t argue back. In the end, Queens was declared the winner of the University Academic Olympiad.

*****

Most of the students involved in the competition converged at the nearby tavern after Queens was declared the winner. Anne being part of the victorious team was detained by the organisers and academics. Gilbert just had enough time to shake her hand as a sign of congratulations and to whisper in her ear quickly that he would be at the tavern before she was swarmed again with a group of well-wishers.

Gilbert placed some ale in front of each of his teammates. Ronald and Eleanor were seated quite close together smiling which Gilbert was pleased about. Ronald and Eleanor were both studious and shy people and he was glad they had taken the opportunity to get to know each other. Edward on the other hand seemed to be clenching his jaw.

Gilbert tried to get Edward out of the doldrums. “Cheer up, Edward. I know it’s disappointing that we did not win. We were so close. But we still get presented with medals and a runner’s up cash prize.”

“Why would they let women in the competition?” Edward said in anger. His comment earned him a glare from Eleanor.

Ronald spoke up annoyed. “You may want to think before you speak. Eleanor here can outdo the three of us in Mathematics. Most of the women in the competition would easily bury us with their intelligence.”

“Second place is not an option in my books. We failed,” said Edward as he gulped some ale.

“Speak for yourself. They were the clear winners and for us to have lost by a narrow margin was an admirable feat. The men were clearly highly gifted and Shirley-Cuthbert had a quick wit and was obviously well read,” Eleanor explained.

“You can’t change what’s happened Edward. Just let it come to pass,” advised Gilbert. Edward was clearly annoyed at being beaten in the debate by Anne.

Edward carried on with his unsupported analysis of Anne. “And that shocking red hair! Redheads should be banned from the competition. It was way too distracting. How can anyone concentrate on formulating an answer when something so atrocious is glaring in front of you.”

Gilbert could feel his anger begin to bubble up. His teammates were unaware who Anne was to him. Even Ronald had no idea that his Anne was THE Anne in the competition. Gilbert had only told Dr. Emily Oak of it.

“I thought she was quite pretty,” said Eleanor. “The shade of red was warm and it complimented her alabaster skin. Quite regal, I thought.”

“Typical. You’re female. Of course, you’d be on her side,” Edward glared at Eleanor.

“It would be wise for you to stop talking about Miss Shirley-Cuthbert the way you have been. You of all people were chosen for your knowledge of law, fine arts and philosophy and your ability to debate without being affected. You won the toss and you chose which side to argue your point. Maybe you chose wrongly.” Gilbert said sternly.

Ronald decided to put in his own opinion. “Edward, it was obvious that you chose based on your beliefs rather than choosing the side which was more factual. You could not argue against her points. She supported her retorts. Meanwhile, your own arguments had no statistical support whatsoever. Gilbert and I study medicine and there’s no scientific evidence that smaller brains is a detriment to learning.”

“I pity the man that ever decides to pursue her. Imagine the mouth on that girl! It would do her well to sew her mouth shut,” Edward laughed at his own statement.

Gilbert was ready to grab Edward by the collar and push him against a wall. “What is truly bothering you Edward? The fact that we lost or fact that she was witty enough to turn your argument against you that it made the whole auditorium laugh? You let yourself be distracted by her. You let her get to you instead of just keeping clam and trying to come up with stronger arguments.”

“Blythe, why are you defending her? She’s merely a ghastly looking island girl with a troublesome mouth!” Edward yelled.

“Enough!” Ronald yelled. “We have Eleanor in our midst who has been an exceptional team member and a woman who no doubt doesn’t want to hear unsubstantiated derogatory remarks from you Edward. Blythe, it may be best to not argue back. Edward is obviously disturbed by our loss and he has no sense at present.”

Eleanor tapped Ronald’s hand on the table. “Thank you, Ronald. But there is no need to attempt to make the conversation more subdued. Unfortunately, it’s a fact that women in universities are subjected to such derogatory comments on an almost daily basis. On that note, I shall take leave from this table and I look forward to seeing you all at the ball tonight. It’s been a pleasure being on your team Ronald and Gilbert. Thank you.” Eleanor deliberately left Edward in her thanks. “Edward,” she nodded as her only acknowledgement. However, Ronald and Gilbert saw her roll her eyes.

Gilbert laughed which only made Edward more annoyed at him.

“I shall fetch you tonight and escort you to the ball around six?” Ronald asked hopefully.

“I look forward to seeing you then, Ronald. Thank you,” Eleanor smiled.

“Why don’t we just enjoy a few drinks before we have to get ready for the ball? Shall we?” suggested Ronald trying to be jovial.

“I am prepared to, if he is,” Gilbert glared at Edward.

“I shall finish this and I shall go. I need to clear my head,” Edward said as he took another gulp of his drink.

Gilbert looked at Ronald who just shrugged and sighed.

A few seconds later, Gilbert felt a clap on his shoulder behind him.

“Blythe! Look, I found a stray. She was a bit lost so I thought I’d better escort her over to you,” Fred said with a smile as he sat down on one side of Gilbert.

Gilbert immediately stood up upon seeing Anne. A smile appeared on his face and he approached her and held her by the waist.

“Ronald, Edward. I’d like you to officially meet Anne Shirley- Cuthbert. Anne meet Ronald and Edward,” Gilbert introduced Anne proudly.

“Nice to meet you and I should say it was a pleasure to compete with you today. You certainly kept us on our toes. The scores were way too close,” said Anne with a smile. She then gave Gilbert a kiss on his cheek.

Edward could only glare at Anne and Gilbert. He was completely incensed.

“Pleased to meet you, Anne,” greeted Ronald. “I don’t know why I didn’t make the connection before. You’re Gilbert’s Anne from Avonlea in PEI. He always described you as smart and you have proven yourself at that.” Ronald smiled.

“I can’t believe it!” Edward threw his hands in the air. “No wonder you were defending her. So, you kept it a secret that you’re courting. Is that why we lost? You let her win?”

Fred, who had just arrived and had no idea of the circumstance of the conversation earlier looked at Edward then Gilbert dumbfounded.

“Edward…please..,” Ronald pleaded for his teammate to keep quiet.

“No. No Ronald. Blythe has to answer for himself. This is preposterous!” Edward exclaimed.

Gilbert by this point was furious. “I’ll have you know that I told Dr. Oak about my association with Anne. There was no way I threw the competition for her at all. I assured Dr. Oak as such and she was satisfied by my oath. You yourself know that my specialty was medicine and science and Anne’s was the Arts including literature, which is your forte. Most of the questions I answered were of a scientific nature and you know that I answered some questions in literature which gained us points directly against Queens. If you at all felt threatened by Anne it’s your issue, not mine.”

“It looks like I have caused some issue I’m not aware of. I’ll just go, Gilbert,” Anne said quietly her eyes downcast.

“No, Anne. Don’t. Let him leave,” Gilbert urged Anne as he held on to her hand to prevent her from walking away.

“Me? Threatened by a woman! Absolute rubbish! The judges most probably gave her extra points just because she’s of the minority. Don’t worry, I’m leaving.” Edward went to stand while still glaring at the couple in front of him.

Anne felt the need to defend herself. “Being a woman didn’t have anything to do with Queens winning the competition.”

“Blythe, be a man why don’t you. Control your woman and tell her to stop talking and refrain from speaking,” Edward said as he stood in front of Gilbert face to face.

“I’m warning you Billings. I will give you the opportunity to just walk away,” Gilbert said tight lipped as he started to clench his hand in a fist.

Anne sensing Gilbert’s anger pulled at his arm. “Gilbert, let’s go,” she said quietly.

“What would you do if I don’t walk away?” challenged Edward. Sensing trouble, Fred and Ronald stood up at the ready.

“Gilbert, please,” said Anne, pulling his arm. Gilbert decided to walk away. He didn’t want Anne to see him angry.

“That’s right. Listen to her Blythe. She’s your master and you’re her slave. Why don’t you be a man and just bed her and plant your seed because in the end that’s all that she’s good for,” chuckled Edward as he watched Gilbert go.

Gilbert took Anne’s hand away from his and lunged at Edward with a punch.

Edward was expecting it and punched Gilbert back. But he did not expect Gilbert to give him two more punches one after the other.

Fred quickly tried to stop Gilbert from throwing another punch as Ronald held Edward back. The clientele at the tavern watched on in shock. The bartender merely looked up and said, “Take it outside otherwise you’ll have to pay for breakages.” The bartender then continued to serve.

Ronald looked at Edward sternly. “Edward. Leave. You know that was uncalled for. It would also be prudent for you to say if anyone asks that you got into a fight with unknowns outside of the university or your scholarship will be retracted. Same with you Blythe,” said Ronald looking at Gilbert. “As far as Fred and I are concerned, we saw you fight with two hooligans who were after your pennies.”

Fred nodded in agreement.

Edward nodded himself and walked off while Gilbert followed him with his gaze. Fred said to Gilbert quietly, “Come on, Gilbert. He’s not worth it. Anne is here. Just look after her.”

Gilbert decided at that moment to look at Anne. What he saw made him feel terrible. She had a horrified look on her face and a tear-streaked cheek. He rushed over and took her hand. “I’m sorry Anne-girl. I’ll walk back with you to the Oaks?”

Anne merely nodded and as he guided her out the tavern.

*****

They knocked on the Oaks door and it was opened by Dr. David Oak.

“Anne! Why are you back so early? You should be….celebrating…,” David’s voice trailed into a low volume upon seeing Gilbert’s face. There was a distinct red section on his jaw. It made Dr. Oak usher them in quickly and led them to the kitchen.

“Break some ice from the icebox with the pick and place it against his jaw, right away to avoid any swelling,” instructed David. The doctor glanced at Gilbert’s hand as well and saw his knuckles red and swollen. “His hand too.”

Anne rushed to the kitchen and got to work wrapping the slivers of ice in some rags. She held one rag to his jaw while Gilbert held the other to his knuckles.

“Anne, I’m so sorry,” Gilbert felt horrible. He didn’t want Anne seeing him being such a brute and scaring her.

“Gil, from what I saw he was being a complete pompous fool. I was scared of you getting hurt more than anything.”

“It’s worse than what it looks. It doesn’t sting or hurt, merely swollen. And I managed to dodge his punch slightly. It only clipped my jaw.”

“Gil, I know what he said was horrible and it was upsetting. But you shouldn’t let it get to you. I’m used to such comments from the male students in Queens. In fact, most of the girls and I are. Some still believe that women should not attend university. I’m sure you would have seen and heard unsupportive comments from students at U of T.”

“It still doesn’t make it right, Anne. You shouldn’t have to endure insults and degrading remarks.”

“Well, thank you,” said Anne as he kissed his lips. “But please don’t kill yourself on my account. I’d rather you be alive and live the rest of your days with me instead of fighting foolish people like Edward Billings.”

“You know I’d protect you always,” said Gilbert. Anne kissed him again. He grinned. “I feel better already.”

“Ahem!” Dr. Emily Oak announced her entrance into the kitchen. Anne and Gilbert immediately pulled apart as they looked at Emily and David who had concerned looks on their faces.

“What happened?” asked Emily, eyes looking at Anne and Gilbert sternly.

“Two hooligans tried to steal some money from Gilbert’s pocket and he had to fight them off,” was Anne’s quick reply. Gilbert nodded in agreement not leaving the Oak’s gaze.

“Right,” said David Oak. “That’s what we’ll tell the Dean or the Chancellor if they ever get wind that one of the Olympiad students was harmed. But what really happened?”

Anne and Gilbert stared at each other. However, they kept silent.

“Gilbert. Anne. I would rather know the truth. The truth may not be what we tell people but I need to know the full story in the event that things get out of hand. I am responsible for the both of you. I’m responsible for you Gilbert as your coach and Anne as your chaperone while here in Toronto. Tell me straight and in earnest. What happened?” Emily Oak was firm and strict with her words.

“Edward Billings,” was Gilbert’s short reply.

Emily sighed. “Let me guess. He was none too happy about losing? He has been known at the Faculty of Law to not take losses in mock trials or debates well, especially as he wins a majority of them.”

“Yes. He was quite disturbed about losing to Anne and said some quite unsavoury things about Anne and female university students in general.” Gilbert hoped that his explanation was enough to satisfy the Oaks. He didn’t want to have to actually repeat what Edward Billings had said.

“So, you got into a fight to protect Anne’s honour?” asked Emily without missing a beat.

Gilbert answered simply. “Yes.”

“What damage was done to you both?” the doctor kept on asking the questions.

“He punched me once. I punched him three times,” Gilbert admitted. Anne merely stood there watching the exchange, hoping and wishing that the Oaks will not banish them and report the incident to any university official.

“I would have done the same thing,” said David Oak to Gilbert.

“David!” Emily Oak gasped and looked at her husband.

“You know I would, Emily. And I have, many times as you may recall. There are just so many men scholars out there that still insist that higher education should remain a male privilege despite the fact it’s been proven many times that intelligence and drive are not mere male qualities. Anyway, as I’m sure, Gilbert may not be telling us the full extent of the insults and remarks made about Anne. Just the same as you will never know the extent of what has been said about you by other male students when we were both younger. Things are being said about you even now as a doctor. I shall spare you the horror. Tell me, am I right Gilbert? Were things said that were completely false and inappropriate?”

“Yes,” Gilbert replied as he looked at the Oaks sincerely.

“Both of you should know that I am fully aware of things being said about female university students. I realise that some are quite threatening and crass. Also, it would not surprise me if Anne is fully aware of these comments. If she isn’t, then the human population must have moved forward in leaps and bounds more than I thought. Tell me Anne, how has your university experience been with regards to this issue?” asked Emily Oak.

Anne answered truthfully. “I am fully aware of what the majority of male students think of women studying in university. Comments have been made about me at Queens as well as my other female classmates on an almost daily basis.”

Emily Oak nodded in agreement. “And what has been the best way to combat these opinions in your view?”

“To hold your head high, ignore the commentary and try to do the best you can despite the obstacles and circumstances,” said Anne with absolute assuredness.

“Exactly! So, both of you need to just ignore what is being said. We are aware of it and reacting just makes things worse,” exclaimed Emily as she threw her hands in the air.

“If I may speak, Emily and please don’t take what I’m about to say as a direct disagreement to your statement, but if I don’t say anything, it’s like agreeing to what is being said. What he insinuated about Anne greatly upset me and he needed to know he was wrong. It may give him the opportunity to actually think about his actions and his beliefs. Just because you or Anne know what is being said, doesn’t mean it’s right to just ignore it,” voiced Gilbert. He wanted Anne and Emily to know why he fought for Anne.

“Exactly!” It was David Oak’s turn to exclaim, pleased Gilbert agreed with him.

Emily paused for a few seconds. “Alright. Point taken and I understand why you did what you did. With regards to this incident, I know nothing. If anyone asks me, I will say you were nearly robbed and fought to foil the misfits. But you must be careful Gilbert. You’re on scholarship and you are a promising young student. I would hate for anything to jeopardise your studies or your career. Next time, if you feel trouble is brewing, walk away.”

“I’ll try. I’m sorry for disappointing everyone,” Gilbert said sincerely.

“I’m agreeing with your actions. I’m not disappointed,” David gave it to Gilbert straight. Emily rolled her eyes at her husband. “Emily! He was defending his lady!”

“Please don’t think you have disappointed me at all,” said Emily. “Did you hurt him good?” Emily Oak gave a smirk. “I always thought he was unbearable and I regretted picking him as part of the Olympiad. But I thought he was the best law student candidate for the team.”

Anne smiled. “Oh yes, he hurt him good. Don’t be surprised if he turns up with bruises or a swollen face to the ball tonight.”

Emily started to wave the young couple off. “Alright, alright. Gilbert, go home and prepare for the ball. Pick up Anne when you’re ready. It’s your last night together, just enjoy it.”

“Before you go, let me check on you Gilbert and once I’m satisfied there is no need for any treatment you can go,” suggested David.

Gilbert smiled at the Oaks. “Thank you. You’re both way too kind.”

*****

Emily opened the front door just as Gilbert was about to knock and began to ramble on quickly. “Gilbert! Anne’s in the parlour. No doubt you’ve seen the carriages at the front. Both you and Anne take the second carriage. David will chaperone you both, he’s still getting ready. I’ll go with the other girls now in the first carriage. We shall see you at the ball?”

Gilbert nodded as Emily called the other girls then they piled into the carriage. Gilbert went straight to the parlour to meet Anne. He was flabbergasted at the sight of her. Gilbert was thankful that he just bought a new suit in the latest style. He had grown quite a bit since the semester started and the suit he initially brought to Toronto was short in the arms and legs and was tight around the shoulders. He was glad that Bash had sent him enough funds to be able to buy a stylish suit.

Anne was in a pale, blush pink ball gown with a white tulle overlay embroidered with ivory and silver apple blossoms. Her hair was in an elegant updo with soft curled tendrils barely caressing her cheeks. She wore simple pearl earrings which dangled just below her earlobe and a single strand pearl choker with a rose quartz centrepiece.

Anne looked at Gilbert who seemed to be frozen as he stared at her. “I don’t want to go,” she whispered.

“Anne, but why?” Gilbert was surprised at the shyness that seemed to have suddenly descended upon her.

Anne began to ramble. “This dress is all too much isn’t it? Cole, Diana and Aunt Jo insisted I borrow it and I just wanted the plain blue gown but they were absolutely firm that this was the best dress. Aunt Jo even lent me her pearls. But now seeing the other girls I feel overdressed and the pink just doesn’t suit me. It just accentuates my hair. I feel like a beacon telling everyone – look at my red hair and how awful it is! I feel like one of the ugly stepsisters wearing such an unflattering outfit to the dance. I can’t wear any of my day dresses, they are just inappropriate for the ball. I don’t know what to do! So, I’d rather not go.”

Gilbert approached Anne, grinning, to hold her hand. “Anne, don’t fuss. You are being ridiculous. You look absolutely stunning. In fact, maybe we shouldn’t go so I don’t have to fight the crowd of men asking you to save a dance for them.”

Anne merely stared at him for a few moments. “Now, you’re being ridiculous!”

“Anne-girl, you look beautiful. I can’t stop staring at you. You look more like Cinderella rather than one of the stepsisters. Honestly.” Gilbert began to stroke her hand with his thumb. “Here, I picked these. I thought you may want to put them in your hair.”

“Oh Gil! How beautiful. I love jasmine blooms and their scent is divine! Thank you. Will you place them in my hair for me? Right here?” requested Anne as she pointed at the spot where she thought the flowers would hold.

“Certainly.” Gilbert complied as he arranged a few jasmine blooms in Anne’s hair. The whiteness of the flower was beautified by the red tone of Anne’s tresses. Once he was done, Gilbert looked at her with such tenderness and a small smile. He could not believe how unaware she was at how she was perceived. Her vulnerability about her looks made her even more charming. His thoughts ran away with him. He quickly looked away and felt his cheeks warm up.

“What is it? You’ve become quiet all of a sudden,” Anne observed. “Gil, please tell me truthfully, if I look atrocious, I need to know. I think I’d rather wear one of my day dresses if outfit doesn’t suit me.”

“Anne-girl. On the contrary. I was just thinking, the way you look tonight, that I feel like I’m courting a princess.” Gilbert said it so softly, Anne could barely hear him.

“Oh,” Anne was speechless for once. She had no comment nor reply so she just reached for his cheek with her hand then kissed him. The kiss was slow and soft and tender that Anne debated whether they should just skip the ball so that they could just kiss each other for the rest of the night.

“Ahem!” Dr. David Oak gave a warning sound which made the young couple pull apart and smile at the doctor sheepishly.

“Ready?” Dr. Oak asked Anne and Gilbert and they both nodded, still embarrassed at getting caught in the midst of showing each other affection.

Once the carriage was underway, Dr. Oak looked at the couple in front of him. “Gilbert, I greatly advise you to ask Anne to reserve a dance for you now. I have a feeling there will be a few requests from others tonight.”

“Oh, that’s kind of you to say so Dr. Oak. But there’s no chance of that happening,” Anne assured Gilbert who has looking at her with a slight smile.

“Anne, I’ve chaperoned so many university dances and socials. I already know which ladies would be inundated with requests. I’ve never been wrong yet.” Dr. Oak said with authority.

Gilbert leaned into Anne’s ear and whispered. “I told you so.”

*****

Ronald had linked arms with Eleanor as they stood by Christine while Edward Billings went to fetch some drinks. “I’m astounded that you accepted Edward’s invitation, Christine. Does he know about Andrew? And even after I told you I found him obnoxious?” Ronald asked his sister as they stood in the ballroom.

Christine sighed at her brother in exasperation. “Yes, Ronald. I told him I have a beau in Nova Scotia and told him this is just so he has a partner at the ball. He understands. He didn’t want to be without a lady on his arm when he has to be presented with a prize.”

Ronald advised his sister. “It would do him good if you kept him in line tonight, Christine. I suggest that you keep him away from Gilbert.”

“I agree Christine,” Eleanor nodded. “If you want to have a great night at this ball, try and keep Edward away from Gilbert.”

“Why? Do they not get along?” asked Christine curiously. Ronald hadn’t told his sister about the altercation earlier in the day. Edward had told Christine of the agreed story, that he was nearly robbed, which explained the bruising on his face.

“No, they don’t. Edward was a sore loser and said a few things about the Queens student, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert,” Ronald explained carefully. He wasn’t willing to elaborate anymore.

“Why would Gilbert care about a girl from Queens?” Christine wondered out loud.

“Because she’s his girl. It’s Gilbert’s Anne,” explained Ronald.

“You mean that island girl IS Gilbert’s Island Girl?” Christine was astounded. She couldn’t help but suddenly compare Anne to herself. Her narcissistic self then came through her thoughts. _He prefers a freckly redhead than me?_

“Don’t be so judgemental. Gilbert after all is an Island Boy and you have no problems being with him,” Ronald sighed at his sister’s cattiness. He decided to walk away with Eleanor. Sometimes he just found his sister hard work.

Edward returned with a drink for Christine just as Gilbert entered the ballroom with Anne in his arm.

“Humph!” Edward grumbled upon seeing Gilbert and Anne walking together laughing at something.

Christine glanced at the direction of where Edward was looking. She couldn’t help herself as jealousy started to fill her. “I thought Gilbert would have more sense. What ghastly red hair!” she exclaimed.

“Couldn’t agree with you more,” replied Edward.

But secretly, Christine thought that Anne looked like a princess.

*****

The night was purely wonderful for Anne and Gilbert. They were both presented with medals as well as their cash prizes. Dr. David Oak was correct in his assumption. After the presentation was completed, Anne was inundated with university boys introducing themselves and asking for a place on her dance card.

“Pleased to meet you. Thank you for your kind invitation to dance. I must apologise but my dance card is full,” was Anne’s considerate reply. Gilbert merely stood beside her and allowed the admirers to compliment her on her academic achievement. Some were bold enough to compliment her looks. Gilbert quietly adored the way how affected she was with the kind words she was receiving, blushing at times. He was feeling so proud of her and feeling lucky she had chosen him to be by her side.

When the band announced the first dance, Anne excused herself from the latest admirer. “You must excuse me as I promised Mr. Blythe the first dance.” She then linked arms with Gilbert and he led her to the dance floor.

“Your dance card is full?” Gilbert looked at her quizzically with brows raised. “You mean, I only get to dance with you once?”

“Yes, Gil its full. If you must know it was filled up within a few minutes of arriving. Here, take a look.” Anne then offered for Gilbert to peruse the card on her wrist.

Gilbert laughed as in her own hand writing, she had filled in his name for all ten dances. “Your plan will soon be foiled when people realise after a few dances that I have danced every dance with you.”

“Let them figure it out. I only have tonight left with you and I am not about to give away precious minutes dancing with someone I just met,” she said looking at him.

Those words brought Gilbert back to reality. They only had that night before she had to depart. He had the most wonderful few days. Now that it was close to its end, his heart began to break again. He could only hold her tighter each time they touched.

*****

Gilbert walked Anne back to the Oaks after five dances. It was way too noisy in the ballroom and their time was dissipating. They decided they wanted some time to themselves. They asked the Oaks for permission to leave with Dr. Emily Oak requesting that Gilbert take Anne home and he may stay until his curfew – strictly in the parlour. Anne was to be picked up by the Queens Professor very early the next morning and she did not want Anne to miss her ride.

They walked slowly home, laughing and giggling and reminiscing about the weekend. But there was a slight sadness that began to affect their smiles. The thought of parting infiltrating their minds.

When they reached the Oaks residence, Anne quickly changed into her nightgown and robe as Gilbert waited for her in the parlour. He removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. When Anne joined him, they quickly sat down on the couch and with Anne nuzzling in to his side as he held her and just talked.

Anne eventually yawned and got tired. She turned her head towards Gilbert’s and their lips met. Their kiss started slow and sweet and then quickly escalated to the kiss they both shared the first night that Anne arrived in Toronto. Gilbert pulled Anne onto his lap as their kiss continued with such intensity. Gilbert’s hand began to trail up Anne’s leg then her thigh while Anne’s hands clutched Gilbert’s hair and chest. They had to eventually stop, their chests heaving for air. Anne began to nuzzle herself in Gilbert’s neck.

“I hate the last few moments together before we part,” Anne whispered. “I feel like I have to hold on to everything.”

“It’s getting hard to say goodbye. I don’t want to say goodbye,” Gilbert said quietly. “Anne, I’m thinking of transferring to Queens.”

“Gilbert! You can’t!”

“Anne, Queens can make me a doctor. It doesn’t have to be here.”

“But Gil, you’re doing so well here and you have the opportunity to be in a research team and learn from the Oaks.”

“But I’m not with you!” exclaimed Gilbert. “I can still become a doctor if I study at Queens and achieve my dream and I can be with you. U of T doesn’t have you!”

“It pains me too, Gil. I wish we’re not apart. But I can’t be the reason that you transfer to Queens. You have a scholarship here and an opportunity that others don’t have. You’ll regret it if you transfer.”

“No, I won’t. I won’t regret anything if it means being with you.” Gilbert tried to reassure her.

“At least give it a full year Gil. We just started university. Just wait before you make a decision. Promise me,” Anne looked at Gilbert and pleaded.

“Alright, Anne. I don’t want you getting upset. I’ll wait the full year.”

“I don’t want you thinking that I don’t want you with me at Queens. It would make me happy if you were. But I don’t want you to sacrifice an opportunity just for me. You deserve the world Gil. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

Gilbert merely nodded. Just the thought of leaving her shortly was beginning to make him incredibly melancholy.

“I want to give you this,” said Anne as she reached into her robe pocket and gave him an envelope. Gilbert opened it to find some notes.

“It’s half of my scholarship prize,” said Anne.

“I can’t take this. This is yours and I received my own cash prize,” said Gilbert as he placed the envelope back in her hands.

Anne placed in envelope in his shirt pocket. “You only won enough for a month’s living expenses. I promised myself if I ever win that I would give you half. I didn’t enter the competition just for me. I entered for US. It was a way to see you and I told myself that I would use any winnings as a travel fund so we may see each other. Well, I want you to have half the prize money so you can travel to see me when you can, without worrying about how to raise the funds for it.”

“Anne-girl. I can’t take your money.”

“It’s ours, Gil. Everything that I do is for you. It’s ours as partners. So please take it. Because if it means that you may be able to travel to Charlottetown to see me, then my winnings have been used to my advantage. Take it. It’s not an offer, it’s a command.” Anne smiled.

Gilbert chuckled. “I’m not going to win this argument, am I?”

“Nope! So, you may as well give in.” Anne grinned. She then placed her head on his lap and closed her eyes. Gilbert started to thread his fingers through her hair and massage her scalp. Eventually Anne fell asleep and Gilbert soon followed.

****

Gilbert was startled when he felt someone shaking his arm. Gilbert opened his eyes to find the Oaks looking at him and Anne.

“Gilbert,” Dr. Emily Oak whispered. “You’ll miss your own boarding house curfew if you don’t leave soon. I’ll give you a few moments with Anne.”

The Oaks looked at them with sympathetic eyes as they left the parlour. Gilbert gently roused Anne who was still sleeping with her head on his lap.

“Carrots, wake up sleeping beauty,” he gently said.

Anne opened her eyes and waited for her eyes to focus. She sat up and pressed herself to Gilbert’s side and wrapped her arm around his waist

“I have to go, Anne-girl. It’s time to say goodbye.”

Anne merely tightened her grip around his waist. Gilbert kissed her head. He then lifted her chin so that their lips would meet and they kissed.

“Please don’t go,” Anne whispered.

“I don’t want to. I have too. I don’t want to anger the Oaks by overstaying. But if I could stay you know I would.”

Anne nodded and stood up to walk Gilbert to the door.

“You don’t need to go outside. You’ll catch a cold,” Gilbert said as he held her hand.

“I don’t care,” Anne said it in a tone of a spoilt insolent child which made Gilbert chuckle slightly.

They went outside together and closed the front door. As soon as the door was closed, their lips met again. It was odd that they somehow knew what their kisses meant now. The kiss of goodbye was always soft and tender yet sad. They held each other tight as their kiss subsided.

“I love you, Anne,” Gilbert whispered as he held her and pressed her as close as possible to him.

“I love you too, Gil.”

They heard a light knock on the door, a signal for Anne to go back in. With one last kiss, Gilbert descended the steps and walked backwards down the block until Anne could no longer be seen when he turned the corner.

.


	4. Anne and Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have not read Destiny has a plan, you may need to read Part 3 Chapter 12 to gain an insight on what happened between Diana and her parents, although not essential to understand most of this chapter.

“Please, please, please?” Diana was sitting on Anne’s bed in their room at Blackmore House while resting her chin on Anne’s shoulder.

“Diana, it’s not an agreement that I made with your mother and father. It’s an agreement YOU made,” pointed out Anne as she tried to read an original piece of poetry written by a classmate, hoping that Diana would give up on her.

“I am fully aware that it’s an agreement that I made, but I had to. It was part of our talk. It was part of reconciling with my parents after I decided to live with Aunt Josephine. In exchange for not going to finishing school, I am to be a debutante at the Governor General’s Ball and my escort for the first official dances would be Cole,” Diana explained.

“But what about Jerry?” asked Anne as she looked at Diana. She felt it awful for Jerry and did not agree with Eliza Barry’s condition not to have Diana’s beau as her escort. It was Eliza’s way of letting society know that Diana was still available to any eligible suitors who may be interested. It angered Anne. Despite Jerry’s underprivileged upbringing, he was a good man. Anyway, haven’t the Barrys learned that wealth does not equal determination and good character?

“Anne, please don’t make it harder for me as it is. Jerry is already upset that he can’t be my escort. While my father is open to giving Jerry a chance, my mother still holds on to the hope that our courtship will end and I would be eligible to someone she considers of good breeding.”

“And what exactly does it mean by ‘good breeding’?” Anne sighed. She felt highly protective of Jerry and was displeased that Diana was even considering not having Jerry as her escort for her debut. As far as Anne was concerned, her ‘brother by spirit’ was kind-hearted and hardworking. Surely a person who has succeeded in educating themselves and has proven to be a good business apprentice was good enough for anybody? Wasn’t he of good breeding? He was brought up in a family that valued being diligence.

“It means someone born under old wealth,” Diana shrugged. “Anne, you know what my mother is like. I’ve totally crushed her expectations. How dare me educate myself! Men do not marry women more educated than them or smarter than them!” Diana imitated Eliza Barry’s elegant accent.

“All I can say is, I’m glad that Gilbert doesn’t hold such opinions. I don’t think a subservient wife would suit him,” said Anne who was continuing to read the piece of paper in her hand.

“I think that would be a correct assumption,” Diana chuckled as she flopped her back on Anne’s bed and stared at the ceiling. “He seems to like women who speak their mind and can excel in verbal sparring.” The comment earned Diana a cushion thrown at her.

“Then why, dear Diana, do you insist that I be a debutante?! It’s completely out of my character. I am not of ‘good breeding’ nor from a family of great wealth. I don’t even have a sponsor who may present me! Don’t you need a woman who has been a debutante to present the incoming?”

“Yes, but I have…,” Diana tried to explain to Anne that she had it all solved.

Anne kept on going giving Diana reasons why she can’t be a debutante. “…Gilbert can’t be my escort because he’s in Toronto, so I have no one to escort me! Jerry won’t do it in the hopes that he may be able to escort you last minute. Oh, it breaks my heart to hear him deeply hoping…”

“Anne, I have…,” Diana tried again to interrupt a ranting Anne.

“…I can’t possibly ask Matthew and Marilla for some extra funds just to get a dress made. Marilla would think it frivolous! Let alone, I’m the undesirable female university student that men of ‘good breeding’ detest! I’m not a woman to just accept that my sole purpose in life is to produce an heir!”

“Anne!” screamed Diana as she sat up. “Aunt Josephine was a debutante and a well-respected woman. She will sponsor you as well as organise your dresses. As for an escort, I’m sure we can find you one. Just look at this as an experience, an Anne Adventure!”

“I’m just not comfortable with it, Diana.” Anne didn’t want to disappoint her bosom friend yet she completely did not see herself fitting in with the debutante crowd. It reminded her of the first few days of school in Avonlea where she was so different and was so fully aware that she was not fitting in. “You know, Lord Byron called these balls the ‘Marriage Market’. Women treated like items on the store shelves and bought by the highest bidder. I’ve got Gilbert. I don’t need to enter into a marital transaction.”

“It’s not at all similar to the social season in London, Anne. The PEI debutante ball is a one-off event because the Governor General and Lady Minto are visiting. Think of it as an experience, we get presented to the Queen’s representative and it’s like meeting Queen Victoria herself! You get to wear a ball gown in white, Aunt Josephine will lend you her tiara and you get to look like a princess! Doesn’t it sound divine!”

“It does sound romantical,” Anne sighed as she imagined herself in a ballroom dressed like a princess, in Gilbert’ arms. Suddenly, the fantasy broke. “But I can’t. I can’t ask anyone else to escort me in the event they get the wrong idea.”

“How about Moody?” suggested Diana.

“No. If Ruby had the opportunity, she would be a debutante. It would be like teasing her that I am able to be a debutante and I am able to have your beau as my partner even though you can’t. It’s rather cruel.” Anne reasoned. “I have an idea? Why don’t you ask Ruby instead? Or Josie, Jane? Tillie?”

“Because Anne, Aunt Josephine will only agree to sponsor you. She loves you. Also, I shall confess that I told Aunt Jo that you were in agreeance so she filled in the application already and it has been accepted.” Diana looked at Anne with a grimace, ready for Anne’s outrage.

“Diana! How could you?!” Anne threw her hands in the air.

“Please don’t be vexed!” Diana begged.

“Well, I am. I am vexed. You have to decline on my behalf,” Anne insisted. If she was being honest, she was not totally angry at Diana. Annoyed maybe, but not vexed or angry. But one had to exaggerate when being corralled into something they don’t wish to do.

“But declining after your request has been accepted will be considered ill-mannered and will only dishonour Aunt Jo,” Diana explained meekly.

“Argh! Diana! So, what you’re saying is I have no choice otherwise the PEI upper class will view Aunt Jo unfavourably.”

“Y-yes…,” Diana continued to grimace.

“Alright. Anne sighed heavily. “I don’t want to mar Aunt Jo’s name. But I’m telling you now Diana Barry, I won’t be enjoying this at all. And if I disagree with what is being said or done, I won’t be able to help it but voice my opinion. I will do my utmost best not to embarrass you, but there can be no guarantees!”

Diana went to embrace Anne by collapsing on top of her. “Thank you, my bosom friend. I’m just ecstatic that we get to experience this together.”

Diana walked to her bed grinning. She was satisfied that she was able to convince her best friend to experience a grand event with her.

*****

“ _…and my blood is thine_ ,” recited Royal Gardner to Anne.

“It’s extremely well written Royal. I love how you used human blood and its redness as a symbol for love and its passion instead of incredibly cliché symbols of flowers and hearts beating. It gives the poem a gothic, almost tragical feel. You will be marked greatly for this, I’m sure of it!” exclaimed Anne, impressed at her classmate’s ability to write poetry beyond the romantical ideal. “Although, if I may make a suggestion. With your first stanza, it doesn’t flow as well as it should. Perhaps make the fourth line more succinct?”

Roy Gardner grinned at the redhead, pleased she approved. “Anne, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Roy? I detest the name ‘Royal’. It denotes such snobbery and it’s my father’s attempt at ensuring everyone knows we have royal ties although distant. Very, very distant. Very.”

“But Royal, it’s so romantical!” Anne exclaimed as she chuckled. “At least it’s not short and plain like Anne. The only advantage I have is that its ‘Anne with an E’.”

“Please Anne. I beg you to call me Roy. Also, I thank you for looking at my writing. It helps to receive some constructive feedback. I have really appreciated your help the past few weeks with reading my work and suggesting ways to improve it. I shall look into changing the line you mentioned,” said Roy taking notes. “I must say, I have also been highly impressed with your efforts on the latest assignment. You have turned the task on its head. We were told to describe a romantical type of love, yet you wrote of a child’s love for parents they have never met. It is romantical in a sense that the child describes the love of its parents as the most ideal and perfect even though it has never truly known it. The way the chid has imagined it is passionate.”

Roy and Anne were situated in the dining room of Blackmore House with Mrs. Blackmore reading in a corner. Mrs. Blackmore was kind enough to allow the boarders to use the dining room for study groups and for any extra tutelage required by the girls, provided they were chaperoned by her.

It has been the fifth time that Roy had come to study with Anne. Mrs. Blackmore had noticed that while the young girl was oblivious to it, Roy Gardner has begun to look at Anne with such wistfulness, his stares had become more longing and hopeful.

“Thank you, ROY,” Anne emphasised teasingly which made Roy smile wider. “In all seriousness, I appreciate your assessment of it as such. It was what I was trying to convey. Romantic love isn’t confined to a couple who are in love. It also encompasses any love felt deeply, one of a mother and child, a grandparent to a grandchild, even a boy and his dog.”

“I love…I mean…I admire how you see things Anne. It makes people think,” Roy stammered, completely charmed and smitten. He was wondering how he could possibly ask to see her in a non-educational capacity to see if there was something there. It made him incredibly nervous to make the leap which he had never felt before. He was used to girls swanning over him. He had been told he was handsome by his aunts and have been told to expect to have society girls fighting over him.

They were correct in their observations. Roy had experienced it as such. Girls typically would openly show interest and he had taken liberties here and there with a kiss at times. He was never anxious in those moments with other girls. Yet, just meeting up with Anne to discuss schoolwork overwhelmed him to the point he had to fumble with the knot in his tie several times prior to arriving at Blackmore House.

Roy realised early on, that Anne had no hidden agenda when it came to Royal Gardner. She wasn’t interested in him because he was considered handsome. She wasn’t even interested that he was heir to one of the richest men in Canada. Anne just truly admired his writing, however, was honest about it when she felt it needed fixing.

No other girl knew of his passion for poetry. His parents tried to discourage it, hoping instead he concentrated on his studies with regards to economics and kept his writing as a hobby. His parents even indulged him when he said he was taking a class in poetry on top of his business studies. They agreed and told him to make sure it was out of his system early on in university. But Anne just let be himself. The Roy that appreciated poetry and liked to read. She has been the only one in his life that encouraged him so.

“Nice of you to say that my writing makes people think, ROYAL,” Anne emphasised his formal name in jest which Roy laughed at. “Because that’s what I aim to do with my writing. The fact you think so, gives me confidence that I am writing in a way that challenges people’s views.” Anne was ecstatic to think that someone could admire her work. “Now, I’m afraid I have other tasks to do prior to supper. So, if you are fine with it, we should adjourn our studies and I shall see you in class tomorrow?”

“Certainly,” said Roy as he gathered up his things. “Anne, I was wondering, and may I make it abundantly clear that there is no obligation for you to do so, would you be at all interested in reading some of my private work? I’ve had no one else set eyes on them but me. I would very much like your opinion and perhaps some suggestions on how to improve my writing?”

“Of course, Roy! I’d be delighted and honoured. Writing is sacred to the author and I’m quite flattered you would think of me to read it. Perhaps bring it with you next time we meet up for study?”

“I would be indebted to you. Also, perhaps you may consider if we…maybe go out for tea to discuss what you may think? There is a nice tea house by the university that you may enjoy,” Roy blushed as he pretended to fumble with his books. His heart just beat a little bit faster, hoping that he would not get rejected for suggesting going out to tea.

“Oh. But why change venues Roy, when we have a perfectly good place here to study without too many interruptions? Don’t forget, we also have the availability of Mrs. Blackmore as chaperone. We even have tea served to us here for no charge,” Anne asked oblivious to Roy’s intentions. Mrs. Blackmore stopped reading her book and attempted to listen to the conversation.

“You’re right. Absolutely right. Coming here is fine.” Roy agreed immediately. It wasn’t quite a rejection of sorts, but he may need to be a bit more forward for Anne to realise what his actual wish was going forward – to move beyond friendship into courtship. 

“Very well, then. Until next time,” said Anne. “I’ll walk you out.” Anne looked at Mrs. Blackmore for approval to which the old lady nodded.

When Anne returned from the door, Mrs. Blackmore spoke up after being silent for most of the half hour. “Miss Cuthbert?”

“Yes, Mrs. Blackmore?” said Anne.

“Would you happen to know who Royal Gardner is? His family connections?”

“Yes, I do. However, I don’t see how his family has anything to do with his studies in Queens. He still needs to perform to the best of his ability in his classes,” Anne pointed out, confused at Mrs. Blackmore’s question.

“You’re right. His family doesn’t have anything to do with how well he does with his education. However, I am merely pointing it out as I have a feeling that you may have more choices soon.”

“Choices?” Anne as still confused.

“Yes. For courtship. The boy is smitten and is trying to figure out how to approach you. Forgive me if I have crossed a line in saying so. But I have turned away a few potential beaus for you already. I merely just want to warn you that I can see another that may ask you for courtship soon.” Mrs. Blackmore looked at Anne above her spectacles.

“You mean, Roy? Royal Gardner?” Anne asked astonished. Yes, she acknowledged that they have bonded over their common appreciation for poetry. They were classmates and merely friends just like she was friends with Moody. “We’re purely friends, Mrs. Blackmore.”

Mrs. Blackmore placed her book down and looked directly at Anne. “Yes. I understand that. But his intentions are not heading that way. I’m not old because I was born this way. I have seen relationships through the years as I’ve matured. I’ve also seen boys who have been after my girls. The signs are there with regards to Mr. Gardner.”

“But Mrs. Blackmore! I have Gilbert! You have met him. He’s the only one for me!” Anne sat back down on the dining chair. _Can’t males and females just be friends?_ Anne lamented. “What should I do? I was starting to consider him as a dear friend who I share a common interest with. But as a beau or lover? No, I’m afraid not. It will always be Gilbert.”

“Dear,” Mrs Blackmore’s face softened. “Men will fall for you without you even doing anything. Humans are complicated creatures. We don’t choose who we adore. It just happens without warning. All you can do in all circumstances is be true to yourself and be honest with others and pray that everyone else respects your choices.”

Anne walked to her room and decided to ignore Mrs. Blackmore’s words of caution. As far as Anne was concerned, Roy had not made any advances of the sort. There was no use in jumping to conclusions and complicating things. Roy and her were merely friends.

*****

The next Saturday during calling hours, Anne was surprised by the sight of Mrs. Blackmore in her bedroom.

“Miss Cuthbert?” Mrs. Blackmore looked at Anne with a soft smile. “Someone is downstairs to see you.”

Anne who was sitting at her desk shot up in surprise. “It is Gilbert Blythe, Mrs. Blackmore?” Gilbert had surprised Anne a few weeks ago and was rather hoping it was another one of his unexpected trips.

“No, Anne.” Anne was surprised at Mrs. Blackmore calling her by her Christian name. “It’s Mr. Gardner.”

“Oh.” Anne began to feel nervous. She would have to let someone down once again and this time it was a friend. The feeling of trepidation hit Anne. She did not want to hurt a friend but she had to be honest with him.

Anne entered the parlour and saw Roy standing there nervously with some orchids in his hand. Right beside Roy was Lucille, the florist who regularly delivered flowers to Anne organised by Gilbert. Things couldn’t get any more awkward.

“Hello, Anne,” Lucille and Roy said in unison. Both looked at each other in surprise.

Lucille quickly stepped forward and gave Anne a bunch of roses before excusing herself. Anne then looked at Roy who was confused as to the reason why Anne just received some flowers from a woman.

“Roy?” Anne questioned. She had to be sure. “Are you here for one of the girls?”

“Um. No, Anne. I’m here…for you. If you’d allow me to sit with you for a while?” Roy asked nervously.

Anne looked around in the crowded parlour. She wished she could afford more privacy than what was available considering she was about to let down a friend. As it was, the others were already starting at her. Ruby and Moody, Charlie and Jane, Diana and Jerry all looking at her quizzically. Mrs. Blackmore seemed to have read Anne’s mind and spoke up. “Miss Cuthbert. Why don’t you and Mr. Gardner sit in the dining room. It’s just across the way and I can easily see you from here. It’s quite crowded in here already.” Anne nodded an agreeance and mouthed out “thank you” to the chaperone.

When they reached the dining room, Roy pulled out a chair for Anne and sat right beside her. Roy could not understand his anxiety. He had brought flowers for girls before and had exchanged affection with most girls who have received his flowers. A kiss of the hand, or the cheek or even lips. Roy can’t say he was inexperienced. But perhaps his feeling of concern was because Anne was different. She was smart, independent and certainly wasn’t enchanted by titles or wealth, unlike some of the girls who were preened by their parents to try and seduce the handsome heir. He already liked her a lot and could see himself falling in love with her.

Anne could tell he was nervous and unsure of how to start the conversation. He still held the orchids in his hand. Anne decided to broach the subject before he could fully declare his full feelings. Anne wanted to spare him as much heartbreak as possible even though she knew her rejection would at the very least mildly upset him.

“Isn’t it a good day today for friends to come calling?” Anne started. “Sometimes I do feel lonely seeing my friends being visited by their beaus, mildly jealous even, seeing as my sweetheart can’t easily get to Charlottetown. He currently resides in a different province. I’m pleased to see a good friend like you come visit in a social setting rather than for academic reasons. I appreciate you coming, Roy.”

Roy’s heart dropped. He started to sweat. The one saving grace was that he did not declare his intentions of hoping to court her. He will just have to play along with the offering of friendship she gave him to spare himself the embarrassment for being there.

“Yes, Anne. I thought a girl shouldn’t have to be lonely during visiting hours when she has friends who care about her. Why sit by yourself in your room when we can have a nice afternoon…as friends?”

Anne breathed a mild sigh of relief that he had taken the hint. “Indeed. I’m glad to call you my friend, Roy. You have certainly made class interesting and I do value the way you share your work with me. I know that often as writers we feel vulnerable about what we have penned. What we express on paper can be quite private and intimate.”

“Certainly. I wholeheartedly agree,” said Roy with a slight smile. “So, tell me about your beau.”

“Well, we have been together since the last year of school in Avonlea. Our relationship didn’t start smoothly at all. Perhaps it was due to the fact that I broke a slate over his head,” Anne smiled at the memory.

Despite Roy’s disappointment, he could not help but chuckle. It was typical Anne with her passion to react in such a way. “And how did he deserve a slate to the head?” Roy’s curiosity got the better of him.

“He offered me an apple in class,” Anne grinned. In hindsight, she thought it was a sweet gesture from Gilbert. But at the time, she was incredibly annoyed at him for trying to be friends with her when she just wanted the girls to accept her on the condition that she kept her distance from him. Gilbert made it hard for Anne to keep her distance with various attempts at conversation and attention.

“How dare he offer you an apple!” Roy couldn’t help but laugh.

“He was quite insistent about it. I found it tiresome,” she explained.

“And now? You don’t find him tiresome?” asked Roy, sadly.

“We have shared quite a few life experiences that has brought us closer. We have quite the history. He’s incredibly kind, caring, empathetic. An incredibly compassionate person. Unbelievably so. A person who would sacrifice himself to make sure his loved ones are looked after.”

“Well, that’s what you deserve Anne. Someone who can give you everything,” Roy said looking at Anne’s eyes. He could not help it but admire her looks. He knew she had rejected him gently and he was grateful for it. But feelings can’t just be stopped. He recognised that not only did she have good qualities she was also enchanting in her beauty. Her eyes were always bright, her skin luminous despite having been dotted with freckles that made her skin look like they were kissed by fairies. Her hair alone was a wonderful shade of red which changed in intensity depending on the time of day _. This man in her life is incredibly lucky indeed_ , Roy thought. _But why would a man live away from such a catch?_ Roy asked himself.

“Why isn’t he able to visit you, Anne? If I had a sweetheart like you, I would visit at every chance given to me.” That was the most forward comment that Roy has ever made to her.

“He’s studying medicine. At the University of Toronto. He had wanted to study it at Queens, however, I insisted that he follow his dreams and attend the university he had his heart set on.”

_Could she get any better?_ Roy thought. A woman that would support the dreams of their man was a dime a dozen. The women he had met had hardly shown any interest when he mentioned he loved poetry and dreamt of being published one day. Roy’s want for Anne only increased at her show of support for her beau. But knowing that her heart belonged elsewhere, shattered him even more. Suddenly Roy began to lament his bad luck. _If only I had met her first_ , he thought as he tried to fight actual tears. He had to get out of her sight before he embarrassed himself by crying and showing emotion for his broken heart.

“I must go. I have to meet…someone,” Roy quickly said, the excuse unconvincing but his mind was a great jumble of pain at the thought of not having her. Roy stood up quickly and Anne shot up as he did.

“Well, thank you for visiting and keeping me company,” said Anne hastily, wanting everything to be alright between the two of them.

Roy nodded and went to walk out the dining room.

“Roy?” Anne called to him. Roy turned around and attempted a slight smile for Anne. “Friends?” she asked.

Roy, remembering he still held on to the orchids in his hand, walked back to Anne and offered her the flowers. “Friends,” he confirmed as she accepted the flowers from him, Anne relieved that he was willing to continue the friendship.

Roy walked out of Blackmore House deflated. As compensation, he assured himself at least she didn’t end their friendship. _Don’t poets need heartbreak as fodder for their writing?_ Roy thought as he tried to put a positive spin to the rejection he just endured.

*****

The debutante candidates just finished a half hour of practicing curtseys and walking with poise and grace. Anne thought that it wasn’t such a bad start to the instruction to how to behave in society. Her and Diana with some of the ‘fun’ debutantes were challenging themselves to see who could balance the most books on their heads as they walked during one of the breaks in lessons. Diana and Anne could ascertain that there were a small handful who looked upon them condescendingly but they could not care less. Whoever won the book balancing contest was to get a penny from each participating contestant and the money was what most of them cared about.

It was Anne’s turn to balance some books on her head when Lady Pembroke entered the hall and demanded, “What improper activity is being handled in this room at present! It’s not befitting of ladies who are about to be presented in society!”

Two of the three books on Anne’s head dropped heavily on the floor. Lady Pembroke’s voice rang through the hollow hall in an echo. Anne wondered why she had the title Lady, she certainly had a very distinguished English accent. She wondered if Lady Pembroke was married to an Earl or a Viscount. Maybe even a Duke.

“Lady Pembroke, how did you receive the title of Lady?” Anne asked curiously but was met with the tight-lipped face.

“You mustn’t ask personal questions of people in gatherings especially in front of others you are not so acquainted with. It’s incredibly rude,” sighed Lady Pembroke thinking she had a lot of work to do with the girls in her presence. “Start the conversation perhaps with a greeting, speak of the weather, ask how their day has been…”

“How incredibly boring,” Anne whispered to Diana which made Diana Barry stifle a giggle.

“Miss Shirley-Cuthbert! May I remind you that you will be representing Miss Josephine Barry who is a highly esteemed member of Canadian society and your behaviour will be a reflection of hers. It will serve you well to be the picture of absolute decorum and propriety,” Lady Pembroke scolded sternly. This instigated a slight smirk form the lips of three debutantes who seem to have been “exemplary examples” according to Lady Pembroke. “A picture of perfection!” Lady Pembroke exclaimed. But Anne and Diana thought whilst they were pretty, not stunningly so but ordinarily pretty, they were also incredibly snobbish and judgemental.

Anne didn’t want to disappoint Aunt Jo and therefore told herself to bite her tongue for the rest of the time of their etiquette lessons. Lady Pembroke looked at Anne to see if she accepted her request. Upon Anne’s nod, Lady Pembroke then spoke. “We will proceed with table etiquette next. But before we do, I would like to remind you that we shall start dancing lessons next week and it is imperative that you bring your chosen escort to the lessons. Understood?” The girls all nodded in agreement.

They were then led to a long table which was set quite elegantly with porcelain, crystal glasses and silverware. Anne nearly fell asleep at the instruction of how to chew, how to hold a knife and fork and how to drink. She could not believe that one could spend over an hour being taught how to eat and consume liquid. But then again, apparently, she had been doing it incorrectly all this time. Anne was also astounded at the number of silverwares set in front of her. Without thinking she blurted out, “Will the Queen have my head if I use the wrong one? Would it be considered treason?”

Her comment was met with a chuckle from like-minded girls such as Diana and a roll of the eyes from the “exemplary” girls. Lady Pembroke looked at her displeased. “Miss Shirley-Cuthbert! Please do not interrupt! If you have something to say, ask for permission to speak!”

Anne could not help it. She found the whole exercise so stifling. She could admit that she was looking forward to a grand dress and some dancing but surely a woman was not judged on how perfect their curtsey was executed or if they used the right cutlery for soup?

“May I have permission to speak?” Anne asked with formality, back straight.

“You may,” nodded Lady Pembroke.

“Surely a woman’s value is not judged by how straight they sit at the dinner table and if they used the salad fork when eating vegetables. How about their kindness, compassion, integrity?” Anne asked.

“Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, a kind, compassionate woman is even more desirable if they show they know how to behave in society.”

“But this opportunity of being presented as a debutante is not available to all. It seems it’s only the elite that have this opportunity. If it weren’t for Miss Barry sponsoring me, I would not be here for this, umm, privilege?” Anne nearly choked on the word. “Am I less of a woman if I’m not to be presented? Are the girls I grew up with that welcomed me as their friend any less because they aren’t considered true debutantes for not being introduced to nobility?” Anne argued, exasperated at the archaic rules and tradition being kept in a changing world. It was the beginning of the twentieth century after all.

“Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, I was expecting a question with regards to table etiquette and not a debate on the validity of this tradition. I care not to get into an argument with regards to this. So, if we may continue, I would appreciate it. Let me warn everyone that I will only take comment and questions with regards to the current instruction and not anything else.” Lady Pembroke looked directly at Anne. Anne sighed and as she resigned to do earlier but was not successful in achieving so, she bit her lip every time she had the urge to make a comment about the ridiculous rules of being a debutante.

*****

As the would-be debutantes were dismissed and began to gather up their coats, Anne found Lady Pembroke behind her and asked for Anne’s presence in private for a few minutes. Surprised, Anne looked at Diana and told her bosom friend to run along and they would reconvene at Blackmore House later on.

Anne followed Lady Pembroke to a small sitting room off to the side of the hall that they have occupied for the past three hours and directed Anne to sit. Anne stared at the older lady, who she decided actually looked elegant and pretty up close, yet steely and seemingly strong willed.

“Tell me, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, why did you agree to become a debutante?” was Lady Pembroke’s question.

“In all honestly, Lady Pembroke, my friend Diana Barry had convinced Miss Josephine Barry to sponsor me without my knowledge. I did not want to dishonour Miss Barry’s sponsorship by withdrawing my participation.”

“Very well. So, one might say that you are participating in support of your friend and as a sign of gratitude to your sponsor. A gesture of sisterhood, perhaps?” suggested Lady Pembroke.

Anne had never thought of it that way. Lady Pembroke was right, she agreed to be debutante in support of those women she cared for.

“Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, I was told that you are quite well read? Have you read the works of Austen? Alcott? The Brontes?”

“Indeed, I have, Lady Pembroke,” Anne confirmed.

“And what do you think of the literature I’ve mentioned?” Lady Pembroke looked at Anne intently.

“Oh, I absolutely adore their works. It’s so romantical and grand with descriptions of courting and finding one’s true love yet it also explores the need to women to be accepted and to have choices.”

Lady Pembroke smiled at Anne which surprised the redhead. “Anne,” Lady Pembroke said gently. “I understand that you may think that being a debutante is archaic and old fashioned and that it does not have place in today’s society. Indeed, in London, being a debutante means being presented to society as being available for marriage. Lord Byron even called it a marriage market where women competed for the attention of titled men. If you only see being a debutante that way, then that’s all it becomes. But it can be more than that.”

“How so? If you don’t mind me asking? How did you find your experience, Lady Pembroke?” Anne asked, genuinely interested. She was starting to warm up towards the woman who just mentioned her favourite authors and who had broken down formality by calling her by her first name.

“Like in the works of Austen, Alcott and the Brontes, being a debutante does include the pageantry and excitement of the dresses and the balls and the social aspect of society. But behind all that there is so much more to being a debutante which the authors explored in their books. Much more than just looking for a husband. It is also about to look after oneself and family. I found it was a celebration of being a woman. The coming of age from being a child to a woman with choices, although quite limited, I won’t deny that. I felt empowered to be able to be presented so lavishly. I felt beautiful to be blessed with such finery. I know most women don’t get the privilege. The fact that I did made me grateful. But Anne there was so much more to my experience.”

“More?” Anne was surprised.

“As with you, it was about sisterhood. My mother presented me and I was a debutante with two of the girls I grew up with, my best and utmost confidantes. We did it together, it formed a bond between us. I was chaperoned by my mother who became more of a friend to me and I experienced something new with my best friends. Anne, I won’t deny that most of the debutantes were there to be married off and most men in attendance for the season were after a bride. But I made a choice which was supported by my family. I told them I would only marry for love. It was fortunate that I met my husband that first season. A Viscount he was. Would it surprise you to know that I studied Art and History at university?”

“You did?” Anne gasped in astonishment. She believed in her heart that Lady Pembroke was a well kept woman who attended tea and managed a house with servants. She did not realise there was so much more that met the eye.

“Anne, I realise that indeed women are judged by their appearance and images of propriety. But I will tell you that not all men are just after the chaste and prettiest or talented of the bunch. There is only so much pianoforte performances one can listen to. I was horrible at it. I could sing but not play any instrument. My husband and I bonded when he came to call due to my knowledge of history, a topic he was passionate about. I did not flaunt my education on my coming out to society. Nor did I show disdain for those women who did not pursue further education. I let people know of my expertise when I felt they needed to know. My husband during our courtship was impressed by my studies and my knowledge. There were some that balked at it, deemed it unnecessary for me to be educated when I would have servants to keep house and there would be no need to earn my keep. I disregarded those callers. They were not for me. But my husband, knowing the struggle I had to even just attend classes in university assisted some of my female peers in being accepted in university classes. He assisted in making a change with my counsel. If you have choice, you should do the same. Pick someone who supports you.”

“I do, Lady Pembroke. I have such a man,” Anne smiled thinking of Gilbert.

“Then you are lucky,” Lady Pembroke smiled. “So, I am assuming that you being a debutante is not due to a search for a husband?” Anne shook her head and smiled.

“Why are you telling me this, Lady Pembroke?” Anne was puzzled that after her behaviour that Lady Pembroke would choose to have a private audience with her.

“Because I can see your frustration at the tradition. But you don’t need to be so vocal with your disagreement. You don’t need to berate others for choices they have made. Not all women are the same. Some are quite smart and educated more than most people know. There are men out there who support such women. There is also no need to be loud to attract change and attention. Sometimes, people listen better when spoken to calmly and not so much in protest. This is especially true of the crowd you will encounter at the ball. Do you understand?”

Anne nodded. She did understand. There was more to being a debutante than being proper. There was a story behind each and every debutante. Aunt Jo was a debutante yet struggled with her choice on who to love and in the end made the choice to love Gertrude. Diana was going to be a debutante who fought for the right to be educated and to be with Jerry. Anne was frustrated with the old-fashioned tradition but she could assist in changing people’s views without making noise, merely just having polite conversation.

“Thank you, Lady Pembroke. You have given me a different perspective. I appreciate it.”

Lady Pembroke stood up and nodded at Anne signalling that she may be dismissed. As Anne walked toward the door Lady Pembroke had one more piece of advice.

“Miss Shirley-Cuthbert!” Lady Pembroke called out to which Anne turned around to look at her. “Being a debutante also means having fun at the social events with all the dancing and grandness of it all. Sometimes everyone needs a little bit of frivolity to soothe the soul. Kindly don’t forget that.”

Anne grinned and nodded before stepping out into the streets of Charlottetown. If she was being earnest, she was looking forward to wearing a pretty dress and the dancing. There was no harm in that.

*****

On the way home from etiquette lessons, Anne paused by the shop called The Parisian Tailor as she looked at the window display of elegant gowns. Diana, Cole and her were due to meet with Aunt Josephine’s tailor to discuss their outfits for the Debutante Ball the next day and she wanted to get some ideas. She was deep in thought of what design she could ask for when she was startled by a voice.

“Anne! Nice you see you out and about,” greeted Roy with a smile. Anne turned to face Roy and smiled back. It had been awkward the first day they saw each other after Roy’s appearance during visiting hours. But the awkwardness soon disappeared as Anne tried to break the ice several times. It seemed that their interactions were back to normal.

“Hello, Royal! Nice you see you!” Anne grinned knowing that he hated being called Royal. Roy’s response was to grimace with a grin. He then indicated to the woman on his arm. “Mother, meet Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. She is a classmate of mine at Queens and an extremely talented writer. Anne, meet my mother, Mrs. Gardner.”

“Hello, Mrs. Gardner. Pleased to meet you. I’m afraid your son exaggerates. He is the talented one. He writes extremely well.” Anne explained.

Mrs. Gardner was amused at the acknowledgement between her son and the girl and smiled sweetly. Roy had never introduced anyone with an accompanying compliment before. The girl was enchanting to look at – her hair and freckles could be considered cute and adorable.

“Pleased to meet you Anne. We are about to have some tea. Would you care to join us?” Mrs. Gardner asked.

“I appreciate the invitation. However, I do not want to intrude and interrupt your quality time with your son,” Anne said sincerely. If she had Matthew and Marilla visit her, she would want someone else to monopolise all their time.

“Oh, nonsense. I’ve spent the past four hours with him and I shall spend supper with him tonight as well. Your company will be a welcome change. I must insist,” said Mrs Gardner.

Anne looked at Roy for confirmation. After all it was his mother and he may want to have tea privately with her. Roy merely grinned and faced Anne. “Please. Mother’s stories about the roses in her garden nearly put me to sleep. We need your wit Anne.” The comment made Mrs. Gardner slap Roy playfully on his arm.

“Very well,” Anne nodded in agreement. “I would love to join you.” Anne then turned to Mrs. Gardner. “Perhaps you may tell me about your garden? I so love roses!”

Roy feigned annoyance by rolling his eyes and groaning despite showing a wide grin. Mrs. Gardner laughed and linked arms with Anne as they walked to the tea shop.

*****

“My other dream is to continue my education and obtain a BA in English Literature and maybe someday to have my own work published,” Anne explained after having told Mrs. Gardner that she was studying to get her teacher’s licence. “Hopefully I may be able to achieve both – to be a teacher and to get my BA.”

“I’m sure you will, my dear. If one is determined, one can achieve,” assured Mrs. Gardner. “However, you do know Anne that if you do marry and you marry well, you won’t need to achieve such great heights.”

“Oh, no. Mrs. Gardner. I think it’s important for a woman to achieve their own dreams and independence regardless of marriage or not. One thing I have learned during my time on earth is to never rely on anyone to provide or achieve your dreams for you. It believe it is true for both men and women.”

“You do? You don’t expect to marry? How about children?” Mrs. Gardner was surprised. Most of the girls she has briefly met would bat their eyelashes at her son and hint at making house with Roy and bear his heirs. She has never met a girl who was determined to work to achieve their dream. It was a Gardner trait, to follow their dreams no matter what. It was something that the Gardners through generations have passed on, even with the women in the family.

“It’s not that I don’t expect to marry. I also would love to have children one day. I think that a woman should be able to achieve all if they so desire. Don’t you?” Anne looked at the woman questioningly. She had been surrounded by women who were fiercely independent – Marilla, Aunt Jo, Miss Stacy. Even Mary remained independent as an unmarried mother to Elijah and Mrs. Lynde was a strong woman who sits on the school board and she managed to have ten children. There was no reason why she couldn’t be strong, independent and educated and be married as well.

“Yes. I do think that women should be able to achieve all they dream of. Although don’t you think it’s harder for us females than males. There is still prejudice out there,” Mrs. Gardner pointed out then she drank her tea.

“It is harder. But not impossible,” Anne answered quickly. “I think women can support other women. We can also assist by changing the minds of those that oppose it. Opinions can be flipped.”

Mrs. Gardner marvelled at the girl. She certainly did not shy away from expressing her opinion. Most girls would focus and only speak of how beautiful her earrings were or how the lace on her dress looked exquisite. It was refreshing to actually have an engaging conversation with one of Roy’s female acquaintances.

After being silent for a while as he was amused by the to and fro between Anne and his mother, Roy spoke up. “You know, Mother started a foundation in Women’s Literacy to empower those that can’t and weren’t able to attend school. It’s her way of ensuring that women could at least read and write.”

“Royal, no need to bring that up. I’m sure Anne won’t find it interesting.”

“Oh, but please. Mrs. Gardner! That is admirable. It’s not often that you meet someone that has actually put something in action. What made you form such a foundation?” Anne asked.

“My private maid Rosie, was my age when she was allocated to me when I first married. We bonded right away. She came from a hardworking family but had a run of bad luck which caused the children to look for work at a young age. She had to stop her education and therefore could not read or write to a standard that would be helpful. I thought it was incredibly unfair so I began to ask her if most of her acquaintances in her town were of the same situation. She affirmed so. What started as me organising a teacher to teach Rosie and her friends then became a foundation.”

“I think it wonderful that you have done something for the sisterhood, Mrs. Gardner. I greatly admire you for it,” gushed Anne.

“Why, thank you Anne. It’s kind of you to say,” smiled Mrs. Gardner. “Enough about me. Tell me, were you admiring a dress at the tailor’s where we saw you?”

“Oh, well, I was merely looking for ideas for a dress,” Anne said absentmindedly as she took a sip of tea.

Mrs. Gardner took a bite of a scone. “Are you making your own dress? For what occasion?”

“I am getting a dress made for a debutante ball and I’m meeting with a tailor tomorrow to discuss designs.”

“Oh! How exciting Anne! Is it the Governor General’s Ball? Who is your escort for the dance?” Mrs. Gardner’ interest was piqued. She was rather hoping that Roy would attend as it would give him the opportunity to meet potential eligible women.

“It is the Governor General’s Ball. I have a week to find a partner for the official dance.”

“Royal will do it. He’s quite a dancer,” Mrs. Gardner grinned.

“Mother!” Roy nearly choked on his tea.

“Oh, I can’t inconvenience Roy. The escort will have to attend lessons and is expected to be available on the night of the ball. It’s too much bother,” Anne insisted. After the encounter with Roy when he visited her, she didn’t want to make things more awkward.

“Do you have anyone else in mind?” asked Mrs. Gardner.

“Well, not really. I was hoping for someone but they can’t make it. They live in another province. I may try to convince a surrogate brother of mine. Perhaps if I barter with him, he may be convinced.”

“Then Royal will do it. Won’t you Royal?” Mrs. Gardner looked at Roy, her eyes instructive. “Your problem of not having an escort will be solved and you will have someone that can actually dance. Your solution is right here Anne.” Mrs. Gardner gave her son a gentle kick under the table.

“Anne, I won’t pressure you to make a decision. But I’m available if you need me. We go as friends. We are friends, aren’t we?” Roy asked hopefully.

Anne was silent for a few seconds and she looked between Mrs. Gardner who was smiling and Roy who looked at her coyly, almost embarrassed. She had no reason to doubt that Roy has no expectations other than to remain friends. Mrs, Gardner was right, it would solve her problem of thinking who would be a suitable escort or begging Jerry. Of course, she would tell Gilbert all about it. He already told her that it would be alright for her to ask a friend seeing as he could not make the dance lessons and did not have the funds to buy himself a formal suit of coat and tails.

“Alright then, Roy. If you are available will you be able to be my escort? As a friend?” Anne asked.

“Certainly Anne. Just let me know the details of the lessons and I shall meet you there.”

“Much appreciated, Roy. And much appreciated, Mrs. Gardner. Thank you for tea. I must go before I miss dinner at the boarding house.” Anne stood up and Roy stood up as a courtesy. “See you.”

Roy sat back down once Anne exited the teahouse. Mrs. Gardner looked at Roy intently with a big grin on her face.

“Mother…,” Roy shook his head. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“She’s delightful, Royal. Don’t tell me that you don’t find her enchanting and pretty. “

“I do, Mother. She’s kind and smart and intriguing and beautiful. She accepts me for me without the airs and graces,” Roy honestly said. “I very much am interested in her but she is not available.”

“How so? She just accepted you as her escort for her debut.”

“She has a beau at the University of Toronto. So, we can only proceed as friends.”

“Royal? It’s so unlike you to give up on a girl so easily. You must really care for her.” Mrs. Gardner furrowed her brows looking at Roy. Roy remained silent as he merely looked at his mother. “You do,” she concluded.

“I will admit that it is the first time that I have felt fear. I fear pursuing it further in the event the rejection wounds me too much and it causes grief on her part. With the other girls I’ve previously pursued, their rejection did not incite fear. If I was rejected, I did not care much about it. I merely moved on to the next conquest. But I care with Anne. Her rejection, I feel, would be the end of me.”

“Well, look son,” Mrs. Gardner started. “Us Gardners don’t give up. She is not engaged or married yet. Her beau is elsewhere. You’re here. Persuade her. Woo her. Shower her with presents and attention. You have the means. Prove her wrong and convince her she’s with the wrong man and you’re the right one.”

“Mother, I can’t…”

“Yes, you can. How much do you care about her? A lot?”

“Yes. I can’t get her out of my mind and my heart is broken. It’s never been broken before.”

“Then don’t give up.”

“What if it doesn’t work and she ends up hating me?”

“Then it will be her loss and at least you will be at the ball with other available women for your perusal. It will be a win-win for you Royal. Just don’t give up.”

Royal thought about his Mother’s words that night. Perhaps she was right. He should not give up so easily. He has managed to persuade women through courtships and men through business. No one in the Gardner family were known to wave the white flag of surrender for anything. The family was known for their powers of persuasion. In fact, they mostly came out as the victors. He just had to convince Anne that she was his and he was hers. He had the means. How hard could it be?

.


	5. Where the heart belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball

“I do believe that if eyes were daggers, I’d be dead right now,” whispered Anne to Roy while they danced the waltz under the watchful eye of Lady Pembroke. “Lady Snobbish over there who has detested me since day one has been eyeing you since you came in. She has also been rolling her eyes at me since my arrival.”

“Let them stare. It’s only because you dance well,” Roy whispered with a grin. Anne then accidentally stepped on Roy’s toes which made them both laugh.

“No talking Miss Shirley-Cuthbert and Mister Gardner!” Lady Pembroke sternly scolded, her lips pursed in a thin line.

The displeasure from Lady Pembroke just made Anne and Roy chuckle. “I’ll let you in on a little secret Anne. Lady Snobbish as you call her, was rumoured to be an illegitimate child as her father was away at her calculated month of conception. Meanwhile her friend, Lady Curly Hair has been known to drink too much moonshine at many a party and their friend Lady Dull has been suspected of reducing her age by five years so that she may become a debutante for a second time, the first being in London quite a few years back.”

Anne gasped. “And how do you know all this?”

“The society pages of the papers of course,” Roy said quietly as he looked at Lady Pembroke to make sure she wasn’t watching them as they carried on a conversation.

“I don’t believe such writings. It’s based highly on hearsay and assumptions. It almost reads like a penny dreadful novel,” giggled Anne at the thought of Roy reading gossip pages.

“Indeed, I agree. But it doesn’t mean that it’s not an entertaining read,” he pointed out. Roy was glad he agreed to be Anne’s escort for the debutante ball. It had been a fun afternoon with her so far. Not only did he get to hold her while they practiced dancing but they were like children, laughing at the stuffiness of the exercise.

When the music stopped, Lady Pembroke shook her head and sighed. “I think we may stop dance practice for the day. There is much improvement to be made. I shall see you all next week. To the escorts, thank you for taking the time to practice with the girls. It is much appreciated. I bid you all farewell.”

“Anne? May I walk you home?” Roy asked hopefully. He wasn’t ready to let her go as yet. He had too much fun and he was taking his mother’s suggestion of not giving up too easily.

“I’ll be fine Roy. Diana will be walking back with me,” Anne said with a smile.

“I really don’t mind…,” Roy reasoned.

“I do not wish to take up more of your time Roy. I’ll be fine with Diana. I insist you use the rest of your day as you please. I thank you for coming. I really do appreciate it,” Anne smiled gratefully, her eyes were beaming. She was glad to have made a friend of Roy. She had a lot of fun for the afternoon.

“Very well. I shall see you soon, Anne.”

“See you,” Anne repeated back as she put on her coat.

Cole and Diana approached Anne as soon as Roy had left and looked at her questioningly.

“Anne, I think you’re breaking someone’s heart,” Diana stated.

“Whatever do you mean?” Anne looked at her friends, confused at the comment made.

“The way he looks at you, Anne. It’s the way Gilbert looks at you,” Cole pointed out. “Does Gilbert know about this?”

“I stipulated that if he was to be my escort, it would be purely based on friendship. Roy understands that. We’re merely good friends. And Gilbert knows that I have asked a classmate to be my partner for the official dances. I even told him it would only be two dances. After that I intend to go home.” Anne explained to her best friends.

“Gilbert was fine with it?” Diana asked worried. She could see that Roy was developing an attachment. Anne may not have detected it but Diana has noticed the lingering glances, the casual touches and the attempt to keep Anne by his side.

“Yes. Gilbert of course, is disappointed that he can’t be my escort. But he understands my reason for agreeing to be a debutante and he understands why I’ve had to ask a friend.”

“Alright, Anne. As long as all parties are in agreement. I just don’t want you or Gilbert or even Roy to get hurt,” Diane hugged her friend.

“Diana, I have no other choice,” Anne hugged Diana back. “Gilbert can’t be here. Moody is Ruby’s. Charlie is now Jane’s. While I am now acquainted with both Pauls, I still remember they used to make fun of me when Billy was around and I didn’t want to ask them. You have Cole. Jerry doesn’t want to dance with anyone but you. I’m doing this for you and Aunt Josephine. Also, I may add that you have broken Jerry’s heart by not asking him to be his escort.”

“I know,” Diana looked upset. “He knows the reasons why. We have spoken of it. He understands but is still heartbroken.”

“Everything is fine. There is no need to worry,” Anne said confidently as she linked arms with Cole and Diana to leave the hall and enjoy the rest of their Saturday.

*****

“Miss Cuthbert,” Mrs. Blackmore stood by the entrance of Anne and Diana’s bedroom holding a bunch of wildflowers. “This is for you, sent by Mr. Blythe.”

“Thank you, Mrs, Blackmore” Anne smiled as she took the weekly flowers she received from Gilbert and placed them in a vase all ready with water. She then smiled and sat back down at her desk ready to write Gilbert a letter as the other girls enjoyed their time in the parlour with their beaus.

Expecting Mrs. Blackmore to leave as soon as she accepted the flowers, she was surprised to see her still situated by the door. “Anne,” Mrs. Blackmore said gently. “I think you need to go downstairs.”

“What is it Mrs. Blackmore?” Anne looked at her worried. _Why would there be a need to go downstairs?_ Anne wondered.

“You need to address an issue. Downstairs.” Mrs. Blackmore motioned to Anne to leave the room.

As Anne and Mrs. Blackmore reached the bottom of the stairs, Anne saw a man, his face hidden behind a gigantic bouquet of every flower imaginable. The bouquet was enormous by any means and it looked quite heavy.

“Who is the lucky girl to receive such a great bunch of flowers?” Anne smiled at Mrs. Blackmore thinking that it would be for the landlady or perhaps one of the girls. She had already received her flowers from Gilbert and wasn’t expecting any more. As Anne continued to smile at her landlady, she was suddenly confused that Mrs. Blackmore wasn’t smiling back. Instead, her brow crinkled with a concerned look.

“It’s for you Anne,” said a voice behind the bouquet. Roy then faced sideways so that he could be seen clearly. He had a big smile on his face and was rather hoping to see Anne smiling back. But she wasn’t. She looked surprised and flabbergasted.

“Mrs. Blackmore?” Anne looked at the old lady, silently asking for help.

“Yes, Anne. You may use the dining room. Make sure you are within my vision,” Mrs. Blackmore suggested.

Roy followed Anne to the dining room, however Anne refused to sit. Roy held the bouquet of flowers to her, but she kept her hands folded in front of her.

“Roy, I don’t think these flowers are a symbol of friendship, are they?” Anne asked carefully.

Disappointed that she did not reach out for the flowers, Roy set the bouquet on the table so that he could see Anne clearly. “Anne, I’m here to ask. Is there truly no chance for us? I thought at dance practice we had such a great time that you may reconsider? We may start slow. I’m happy to come and sit with you in the parlour every Saturday like the other men that come to call.”

“Roy. I’ve explained things. I’m in a courtship with someone else. Someone I have deep feelings for. I’ve told you as much.”

“Does he know about me being your escort for the debutante ball?” Roy asked. He was surprised that a man would allow another to escort their sweetheart to a social event. If Roy could not escort his own sweetheart somewhere, he simply would not allow it. Jealousy would consume him.

“Yes, he does,” Anne answered. “I told him a friend and classmate whom I share my work with will escort me.”

“He doesn’t mind at all? Aren’t you worried about his lack of interest?”

“I would not call it a lack of interest at all. He’s disappointed he can’t make it. He simply trusts me. Such is our bond. I don’t want him to jeopardise his studies for an evening of frippery and trivial dancing.”

“I see.” Roy was hurt to have called their dancing _trivial_. He was also unbelieving that a man would allow the one he loved to be held by another man, friend or not. He was concerned for Anne’s naiveté. But he decided not to push the issue with her. He just has to convince her that this beau in Toronto doesn’t care much for her as she thinks.

“Roy, if you can’t accept that I am in a courtship with someone else and that I merely asked you to escort me as a friend to the ball and nothing more, we must cut ties now,” Anne said with determination. Anne was disappointed that she had to be a bit more forceful with Roy and also disappointed that she may potentially lose a friend because they would not accept her wishes. Anne hoped with all her might that Roy would get the hint and not pursue it any further.

“It’s fine Anne,” Roy said, _for now_ , he thought. “I would like to remain friends. I’ll see you at next week’s dance practice.” Roy turned to leave. He was almost at the door when Anne called for him. His heart soared thinking she had changed her mind. However, when he turned back around, there was Anne with the bouquet.

“You forgot these,” said Anne handing him the flowers. “I’ll see you in class and next week’s dance practice.”

“Right,” lamented Roy, dejected that his flowers were even not accepted.

Roy walked out of the Blackmore House and gave the bouquet to the first woman he saw. A widow walking with a cane who had her arm linked with a younger man who looked like her grandson.

“Oh, what an act of charity! Thank you for such a beautiful arrangement!” gushed the old lady.

Roy smiled painfully, bowed his head and walked away without a word.

On the way home, Roy resorted to thinking of another way to ensure Anne Shirley-Cuthbert would accept his affections. He refused to live with a broken heart. It hurt too much.

*****

The rest of the week, Anne was relieved to discover that Roy kept his distance. They would pass in the halls with a quick hello, not stopping for a chat. In class, he would acknowledge her with a nod and a smile and that would be the extent of it. He even approached her after class to say he was unable to meet her at Blackmore House that afternoon for their scheduled study session as he had other matters to attend to. Roy seemed to act like his normal self with no advances made.

The next Saturday, the last of the dance practice prior to the ball, Anne waited for Roy outside the hall. She was hoping to speak to him prior to the commencement of practice. When Roy finally arrived, he jovially greeted her. “Hello, Anne. Have you had a nice Saturday so far?” he asked.

“Yes. I have Roy. Um…may I speak with you?” Anne asked tentatively.

“Sure, Anne. Is something the matter?” he asked her with a concerned look on his face.

“Are we fine, Roy? Do you understand that I only want friendship? My heart belongs elsewhere and I need you to understand that. But I’d like to be friends. Are we able to be that? Just friends?” she asked him gently.

“Anne, I would like to remain friends rather than being ignored. If you desire it, I am honoured that you do think highly of me enough that you’d like to remain friends.”

“Thank you, Roy. I’d like that very much. I don’t want to lose my poetry buddy,” Anne grinned.

Roy grinned back. “Ready to dance?” said Roy as he offered her his arm.

“I’m ready Mr. Gardner,” Anne said relieved.

Dance practice started out fun enough. Anne became her usual witty self, whispering comments which made him laugh. But halfway through practice, the touch of her hand in his and the sensation of holding her waist became too much for Roy. He truly had feelings for the redhead and it was not going away. Their social and cheery selves then gave way to seriousness as Lady Pembroke told them it would be the last chance they had to practice. It was then that Anne noticed a change in Roy. His gaze became intense. She had to look away from him as it become uncomfortable. The hold he had on her waist became tighter and he closed the gap between them rendering them closer than what was expected.

Lady Pembroke was none the wiser. She didn’t notice the way Roy had taken advantage of the situation. She was concentrating on one of the other couples who still had trouble with the steps. The other couples were too engrossed with their own dance to even notice what Roy was doing to Anne.

Roy placed his cheek against Anne’s and kissed her just below the ear then whispered. “I’m falling for you, Anne.” He then proceeded to pull away from her and kissed her hand.

Stunned, Anne pushed him away and ran. She grabbed her coat and left the hall in haste.

“Miss Shirley-Cuthbert!” yelled Lady Pembroke. Anne then heard Roy explain that she was unwell and needed to go.

Anne continued to run. She ran all the way to Blackmore House in tears. She stunned Mrs. Blackmore when she opened the door and slammed it shut then proceeded to run up the stairs to her room where she flopped face down on her bed.

A few moments later, she felt someone sit on her bed. It was Mrs. Blackmore with a glass of water. “Tell me, what happened Anne.”

All of Anne’s concerns tumbled out uncontrollably, such was Anne’s unsettled state. She then told Mrs. Blackmore what happened at dance practice. She told her landlady she was worried she had led Roy astray. She was worried for disappointing Aunt Jo if she didn’t attend the debutante ball when everything had already been set. She was especially worried that she had betrayed her love, Gilbert Blythe because another man had dared to kiss her affectionately.

Mrs. Blackmore gave Anne a handkerchief and held her hand. “There is nothing to be worried about, Anne. You’ve done nothing wrong dear. Nothing at all.”

*****

That afternoon during visiting hours, Anne stayed in her room and was reading a book to keep her mind off the problem that was Roy. However, not long after visiting hours had started, there was Mrs. Blackmore by the door of Anne’s room holding a box and a letter.

“Anne, dear,” Mrs. Blackmore looked at her tenderly as a mother would look at their child. “I know you have requested me to turn Roy away if he came to call. I did attempt to do so, however, he had something for you and I thought that it was not my decision but yours alone whether you would accept his gift and his letter. I will do as you instruct upon your consideration. He’s waiting downstairs.”

Mrs. Blackmore walked to Anne’s bed where she was situated and held out the box and a letter. As she took the items from her landlady, she looked up at the supportive woman and asked, “Would you stay with me?”

Mrs. Blackmore nodded and sat down on Anne’s bed as she hastily opened the letter from Roy.

_My dearest Anne,_

_I know I may have shocked you with my outward signs of affection during dance practice today. I apologise for being so bold and if I hurt you in any way. Truth be told, I was also shocked at the intensity of my feelings as we danced. I could no longer hold my emotions in and my actions just happened without thought. You being so close to me, stirred feelings that I have been trying to suppress. Those feelings are, as I declared today, are of me falling for you Anne._

_You have been the only woman that has consumed my mind so. You have been the only one that has truly seen me for me, vulnerabilities and all. You have been the only person that has accepted me for who I am, not the Roy that everyone expects me to be or perceives me to be. Even my own mother and father have expectations, yet you have none for me. With you, I’m just myself._

_I know you have requested a continuing friendship. I am being earnest with you when I say that I have tried. I have tried to accept that our relationship will only go as far as being friends. However, each time I see you I am not only reminded of your luminescent beauty but of your character. Your kindness, your acceptance of people for who they are, your intelligence and your wit. You have substance Anne, one that engages and intrigues me and I am reminded of it each time I see you. I’m afraid that I desire you so much I can’t be satisfied with just friendship._

_I know that your heart belongs to another. But does it really? He’s so far away and yet I’m here. I’m here for you and ready to be with you. I shall never leave your side. I will follow you wherever you go as a devoted suitor and I hope eventually, as my wife. If you may just consider me, please?_

_I look forward to attending the ball as your escort. If you may please accept a token of my affection for you. I’d love to see you wear it at the ball where I’m sure you will be the most stunning debutante ever._

_Completely yours,_

_Roy_

Mrs. Blackmore watched Anne intently as she read Roy’s letter. Anne was numb and didn’t know what to think. It wasn’t like the time that Charlie had expressed interest in her when he posted on the Take Notice board. Roy’s feelings were intense and heartbreaking even for her. But she truly loved only one boy – Gilbert Blythe. Sure, her and Roy shared an interest in poetry and they have had a few laughs but she never saw anything more to their relationship than that. To her, Roy was a friend and classmate. Anne wondered if she made the mistake of asking Roy to be her escort. _Was it a mistake to take a friend’s word that he would honour her wishes? Was it a mistake to assume that men and women can maintain a platonic friendship?_ Anne’s thoughts were a ball of confusion.

She opened the velvet box that was in her possession and there laid a small and simple tiara scattered with diamonds. Immediately, she shut the box, shocked at the most elaborate present she has ever been given. Having a gift so extravagant was a clear message of Roy’s intentions and she has decided she will have none of it.

“Mrs. Blackmore, would you mind waiting a few moments?” Anne asked to which the concerned woman nodded in silence. Mrs. Blackmore has lived a long life and nothing shocked her any longer. But seeing the lavish gift that Anne received even shocked her. There was no mistaking what Roy wanted from Anne with such a gesture.

Anne approached her desk and sat down to compose a response to the letter. She decided that curt and short would be the best course of action. After she had sealed the missive she just wrote, she handed her message with the velvet box and Roy’s letter back to Mrs. Blackmore. “Mrs. Blackmore may you kindly do something for me?”

“What is it, Anne?”

“May you please give these to Mr. Gardner? My letter should explain everything. And if you may, if he ever comes to call again, whether or not he bears gifts, kindly turn him away with his gifts. I think, it’s for the best.” Anne said with all seriousness.

“Certainly. I also agree. I think it’s for the best,” Mrs. Blackmore slightly smiled.

Before Mrs. Blackmore could walk out the bedroom, Anne rushed over to the woman and gave her a brief embrace, touched at the support she had received from her landlady. “Thank you,” murmured Anne.

Mrs. Blackmore smiled sadly, feeling concern for her charge. “I’m always here for my girls. Please remember that.”

*****

Roy entered his Charlottetown townhouse already devastated when Mrs. Blackmore handed him back his letter and gift to Anne. He didn’t dare open up the letter addressed to him within the walls of Blackmore House for fear of how he would react. It didn’t take an intelligent person to know that the letter would not be good news.

Once he was in his study, he tore open Anne’s letter and read it hastily scanning it once, reading at speed. He read it again, carefully the second time to ensure that what he first read wasn’t true, hoping that the words and tone of the letter would change in his favour. But alas, it was there, plain as day in her handwriting.

_Mr. Gardner,_

_As I have expressed to you previously, my heart truly belongs to only one man – my beau in Toronto. I can only offer you a platonic friendship which has been breached a few times of late. The lack of respect for my relationship and my wishes has only resulted in my feelings of anger. I therefore have no choice but to sever our ties permanently and this includes breaking our agreement for you to escort me at the debutante ball._

_Good luck in your life endeavours,_

_Anne Shirley-Cuthbert_

Hot tears suddenly filled his eyes. A mixture of chest pain and shallow breaths overtook him. He hated himself all of a sudden and questioned if he could have handled it differently. He then questioned his manliness for letting a woman devastate him to the point of tears. Heartbreak, anger, sadness, devastation enveloped his senses. He threw the velvet box across the study then sat down on the nearby armchair, his face covered by his broad hands.

_This is it. This is what a true broken heart feels like_. Roy thought.

_No amount of money or gems or gifts can fix this._ He thought again. _Privilege is useless._

_I will never let myself fall for someone this way again, ever._ He swore to himself.

*****

“I’m so sorry bosom friend. I know how much you were looking forward to the both of us being debutantes. I’m also sorry for disappointing Aunt Jo. I hope she wasn’t very vexed with the news. I thank you for speaking to her on my behalf,” Anne whispered in the dark of night as Diana laid beside her on her bed. After visiting hours were over for the day, Anne relayed the events at dance practice to Diana. Diana was utterly horrified at Roy for taking liberties despite Anne’s clear communication that they could be nothing more than friends. She rushed to speak to Aunt Jo immediately about it as Anne was not feeling up to repeating the events of the day.

“Nonsense, Anne. I feel responsible for forcing you to be a debutante and placing you in such a situation.”

“You didn’t do anything dearest,” Anne assured Diana.

“And neither did you. Please remember that. It was Roy that crossed the line,” Diana whispered to Anne.

“Was Aunt Jo disappointed and angry at me having to bow out of the ball? Please tell me her real reaction.” Anne asked Diana. She was concerned for Aunt Josephine’s status to the committee for her sudden withdrawal a week from the actual event.

Diana said in a reassuring voice. “Yes. She was disappointed and angry – at Roy Gardner. Someone of his social standing and breeding should know better, she said. Although, Aunt Jo did also say that Roy’s father is a scrupulous man in business and it wouldn’t surprise her if he was the same in all aspects of his life and has taught his son the same values. Aunt Jo wants you to know to pay no mind to any gossip you hear and not to concern yourself with telling the committee. She will handle everything. In no way she is vexed at you Anne. She is merely concerned for your welfare.”

“As for the dress…,” Anne started to say. Anne was also upset for having taken advantage of Aunt Jo’s generosity in getting a dress made for her, only to leave it sitting in a closet unworn.

“As for the dress,” Diana interrupted, “it will be waiting for you should you need it for another ball or Aunt Jo’s soiree or your own wedding to Gilbert.”

The last comment made Anne giggle quietly. Diana was pleased that she at least made Anne smile even for the moment.

“Anne, will you tell Gilbert?”

“No. I don’t want to worry Gil. Roy certainly was not the first person I’ve had to reject, although he has been the most forward and persistent. I have not said anything to Gilbert about the others. In the end there was nothing between me and Roy. I also don’t want Gilbert to feel bad about it. He was already incredibly apologetic for not being my escort ad I told him I asked a friend and classmate called Roy. If he knew what Roy had done, I don’t know what his reaction would be. We live provinces apart, to tell him such news in a letter without the opportunity to immediately explain things is way too hard.”

“Is that a good idea? To keep it from Gilbert?”

“Diana, I just want to forget the whole thing ever happened. I really don’t want to have to discuss it with anyone, anymore.” Anne sighed, tired of having to analyse the situation several times.

“Anne? I just need to know. Are you fine?” Diana tried to look at her friend in the dark so she laid on her side to be able to see Anne’s face lit by the moonlight.

“I shall be fine. It was just uncomfortable circumstances I was dealing with,” Anne murmured.

“Please let me know if you need anything, dearest,” Diana gave Anne a kiss on the cheek before proceeding to stand up and go to her bed.

“Thank you, Diana. Let’s just go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet. I’m so looking forward to tomorrow and to leave this day behind.”

*****

The next week was a torturous week for Anne. She had high hopes the Roy would leave her alone once the letter had been read. It made her wonder if he had even read her letter at all.

In class, he had left a single white rosebud on the desk she normally sat at with a note begging her to meet up to talk.

Roy had wanted to say sorry. He wanted to assure her that he would try harder to make no more advances if they could just remain friends. He also wanted to ask her if he could honour the agreement to escort her to the ball. After giving it some thought over the weekend, Roy couldn’t cope with Anne just cutting ties so severe. He really did want to attempt to maintain a friendship, even though in his heart he didn’t know how to go about it.

When Anne saw the rose and the letter, she immediately changed desks and left the offering untouched. Roy, having seen her choose to sit elsewhere felt lost and hopeless.

So, it began. Desperate to speak to her, to explain things. Roy followed her around during the week. He followed Anne to her classes, calling her name in the halls, looking for her in the Women’s Room in the library, conveniently appearing when the Avonlea group would meet up at the park or tavern.

Roy was getting frustrated at being ignored and Anne was getting frustrated at being followed. Her Avonlea classmates then started to form a protective group around her, once she explained Roy’s insistence. Her friends would end up blocking Roy’s way, glaring at him to stop him from pursuing Anne. Ruby in annoyance ended up stomping on his foot in the hallway once, inciting laughter from the students within their surrounds.

“Please, Anne. May I speak with you for a few minutes? Let me explain,” Roy begged as he watched her walk away from their poetry class. He didn’t care anymore how he looked to the other students. He just wanted to talk and had no other way to communicate to her but to yell at Anne as the distance between them increased.

Anne turned around and glared at him. _At last_ , Roy thought. _She has relented._

But Anne merely turned and said, “You have had a few chances, Roy. I have no confidence in you no longer. It is best to part.” She then rushed away and was swallowed up by groups of students.

Frustration gave way to anger in Roy after that encounter. More determined than ever, he was going to get Anne to listen to him, no matter what.

*****

Moody, Ruby, Anne, Charlie, Jane and Josie just left the teahouse for an afternoon of Devonshire Tea and the boys were escorting the girls back to Blackmore House. They went past the bookstore just as Roy Gardner was exiting the establishment and accidentally crashed into the group in his haste.

It had been the closest that he had been to Anne all week. His appearance garnered shock from the redhead as she was not at all expecting it. Anne began to walk away as did the others in her company, but Roy saw it as an opportunity and grabbed her wrist. He held on tight, scared that she would ignore his presence once again.

“Please Anne. Just a few minutes of your time. You friends may stay and watch us if you wish. I just want an audience with you for a short while.” Roy said it gently, but continued the firm grip on her. Anne tried to tug her arm away but was unsuccessful.

“Let go,” Anne demanded.

“I promise if you still refuse to speak to me afterwards, I will honour it. I just need a few minutes of your time now,” Roy almost begged.

“Let go of her!” Ruby shrilled, concerned for her friend.

Roy ignored Ruby and kept his focus on Anne. “Please, Anne. Please? A few minutes. I don’t want to hurt you or anger you.”

“But you have Roy! You have hurt and angered me for crossing the line several times. There is nothing else to discuss. I’m uncomfortable with our acquaintance and I’m afraid there is no going back to us being friends. I wish to discuss it no further. Please respect my wishes and let go of me!” Anne’s face was red with rage. She attempted to pull her hand away again and was successful this time.

It was then that Moody and Charlie decided to step in. Charlie stepped forward to push Roy away which made him trip backwards slightly. It instigated stares from passers-by. “You heard her. Now leave.”

“My business is not with you Sloane,” Roy spat out angrily as he made a move to push Charlie back.

Moody caught Roy by his lapels before he had a chance to touch Charlie. “Girls, take Anne home. Roy wants to talk. So, he’ll get a talk. From myself and Charlie.” Moody instructed. The girls had never seen Moody so angry before. They watched as Moody grabbed Roy by the arm and pushed him towards the nearby park with Charlie gripping the back of Roy’s neck as they walked.

Once at the park, Moody and Charlie went behind a garden wall and pushed Roy right against it.

“Listen up Gardner, stop pursuing Anne. She is not interested and she’s spoken for,” Moody said as he gave Roy another push towards the wall.

“Let her decide for herself. You can’t speak for her and her so called beau in Toronto. He’s not even here. Does he even exist?” Roy was furious at being cornered.

“That beau of hers is like a brother to us and if you have ever seen them together, you’d know that they were meant to be. Just leave Anne alone and don’t you dare touch her again. Ever. And that’s a warning!” Charlie screamed right in Roy’s face.

Moody lightly nudged Charlie by the arm to tell him to calm himself before things escalated to fists being thrown. Charlie stepped back and nodded at Moody for them to leave. Charlie and Moody started walking away but Moody suddenly stopped after two steps, turned back around and shoved Roy again for good measure.

*****

On the Saturday afternoon of the debutante ball, Cole and Anne were sitting on the bed in one of Aunt Josephine’s guest rooms as they watched Eliza Barry fix Diana’s hair.

“For goodness sake! Sit still Diana!” instructed Eliza.

“Cole, shouldn’t you get ready?” Anne said out loud.

“I only need to put on a suit. I don’t need to fix my hair nor do I need to don on some powder nor put on some jewellery,” Cole pointed out. “It’s just like getting dressed every day.”

“You are indeed lucky Cole that you don’t have to deal with this torture!” said Diana in jest and on purpose to rile up Eliza.

“Diana! None of that please. Ladies don’t complain, they endure,” Eliza scolded.

Cole and Anne looked at each other and stifled a laugh. Anne looked at Diana’s dress hanging by the window. Her white gloves, shoes and stockings which were laid on the bed were quite exquisite. The family jewellery that was at the ready by the dresser was absolutely stunning.

“I almost wish I could participate tonight. I was starting to look forward to it with the dancing and beautiful dresses. I was even developing an affection for Lady Pembroke,” said Anne wistfully as she looked at what was her dress on the other side of the room. “You will look like a fairy tale bride Diana. Just magnificent!”

Eliza Barry looked at Anne through the mirror. “I’m sorry to hear of your troubles, Anne. Aunt Josephine filled me in. Who knew that Royal Gardner would be so improper? I assumed that he would be of good breeding.”

Diana stared at Eliza through the mirror. “It goes to show, Mother, that being born into riches doesn’t guarantee one’s good character.” Diana glared at Eliza. She was bitter that she wasn’t able to partner up with Jerry. Jerry however, managed to secure an invitation to the ball as Aunt Josephine’s guest. Diana had the plan of filling up her dance card with Jerry’s name after the first two official dances with Cole.

“I only regret the inconvenience that I have put Aunt Josephine through. She had the kindness to sponsor me and organise a beautiful dress then she had to suffer the embarrassment of withdrawing the application. I wish there was some way of repaying her,” Anne pondered thoughtfully.

“There may be a way that you can repay me, Anne,” said Aunt Josephine through the doorway of the guest room. She came to see how the preparations for the ball were going and had heard Anne’s comment.

“How so, Aunt Jo? Name it and I shall comply,” Anne looked at the old lady with warmth.

“Go be a Debutante. Tonight. I have arranged an escort for you,” Aunt Josephine explained.

“That’s if you’ll have me?” said a familiar voice from behind Aunt Josephine. A voice so tender that it made her immediately weak upon hearing it.

“Gilbert!” Anne exclaimed in disbelief as she stood up and almost bowled him over with her embrace as she lunged for him. Gilbert held her tight and kissed her lightly just under her ear, careful not to make Eliza Barry seethe at the impropriety. As it was, Eliza was looking at them with a stern look.

“Oh, enough with that look Eliza. I do recall when you were being courted by my nephew that you have been caught in much more passionate affection in my greenhouse on more than one occasion.” Aunt Josephine smirked at the information she just disclosed.

“Mother! I am shocked!” Diana exclaimed as she chuckled. “You and Father in the greenhouse? What a scandal!”

“Hush, Diana,” said Eliza as she tugged on a clump of Diana’s hair, her cheeks red.

“Ow!” screamed Diana.

“Go to the room across the hall and keep the door open so you may talk. I shall give you five minutes and no more, then both of you have to get ready for the ball,” instructed Aunt Josephine as she looked at Gilbert and Anne.

As they entered the room the first thing Anne and Gilbert did was to kiss each other hungrily. Desire and excitement filling them at such a state as weeks of separation and saved up affection poured out of them. Suddenly, they heard Aunt Jo give out a fake cough and a tap on the door frame with her cane. Both of them pulled apart suddenly and grinned at each other.

“Alright, explain yourself Gilbert Blythe,” Anne demanded as she pulled her beau’s hand towards the bed where they sat and continued to hold hands.

“I received a telegram on Monday from Aunt Josephine indicating that your escort for the debutante Ball was unable to make it after all and that you were left without an escort last minute. She asked me to carefully plan and consider for me to attend. She indicated she would be able to procure a suit for me and a first-class carriage on the train both ways so I may be able to study on the train properly for my exam on Monday. So, I left right after Friday classes were over and travelled overnight by train.”

“But we haven’t practiced dancing, Gil. What about the dance? We have no time to teach you the steps!” Anne exclaimed.

“I’ve just spent two hours with Lady Pembroke right after my arrival. Quite a charming lady. She asked me what I thought of women who had aspirations for a career. I told her it was what I admired about you. She said I’d do just fine. I was a quick study. She was quite impressed with my dancing prowess.” Gilbert laughed. “I didn’t tell her that my father actually taught me in our parlour ridiculous as it was, me dancing with my father. But he wanted me to know how to dance with ladies, he said. So Anne, what happened with your classmate? Is he fine? Not bad news I hope?”

Anne didn’t want to tell Gilbert the truth and dampen their reunion. She also did not want Gilbert to think there was competition for her affections. She decided to keep things vague. “He’s fine. He just wasn’t able to escort tonight, that’s all.”

“Tell me,” Anne looked at Gilbert tenderly, “When do you leave, my darling?” Anne scooted closer to Gilbert on the bed to give him a quick and soft kiss on his lips.

“Tonight, after the ball. It’s so I can make it to Monday classes on time. But first, the night is about you and I’d like to dance with my sweetheart.” Gilbert kissed her again before she left the room to allow her to get ready.

*****

The Barry family, Jerry, Cole and Gilbert were all waiting at the bottom of the grand stairs of Aunt Josephine’s mansion for Diana and Anne to emerge. The three Avonlea boys were donning on their white gloves as they stood side by side. Mr. Barry was astounded at how grown up the three boys looked. In fact, he thought it was fair to say that they were no longer boys but men.

Minnie May was scratching her neck. “Stop with your incessant scratching Minnie May! Your neck is turning red!” instructed Eliza Barry.

“This lace ruffle on my neck is making me itchy, Mother! May I just wear my Sunday best?” complained Minnie May as she continued to scratch. Eliza pulled her hand away and kept a grasp on it to prevent her from scratching any further.

“Certainly not! It’s a ball with the Governor-General. Gowns are the attire!” Eliza sighed exasperated as Minnie May merely used her other free hand the begin scratching once again.

“I am now making a declaration that I refuse to be a debutante if it means wearing an uncomfortable and heavy dress for hours. You are all my witnesses!” Minnie May looked sternly at the Avonlea boys and Aunt Josephine.

“It’s not up for discussion, Minnie May,” said her father.

“Not now, but when I’m Diana’s age I will certainly rebel against it,” said Minnie May as a matter-of-fact.

Eliza sighed and decided to ignore her youngest daughter whose antics seem to amuse the boys who were all displaying smirks on their lips.

“Here comes my beautiful niece,” Aunt Josephine announced as they watched Diana descend the stairs looking captivating with her silk and lace gown, white gloves, the Barry tiara and veil. Cole who was holding Diana’s bouquet of flowers grinned widely and at the last minute, gave the bouquet to Jerry who stood immobilised by Cole’s side in complete awe of Diana. Cole had to give him a nudge, so Jerry stepped forward to present the flowers to Diana.

“You look absolutely…indescribable Diana,” gushed Jerry. If Diana’s family were not about, he would have given her a kiss. Given the circumstances, Jerry had to restrain himself. _Maybe later_ , he reasoned.

They then heard footsteps from the top of the stairs. Gilbert in complete disbelief at the sight of Anne. He had seen her in gowns before but not like this. She looked like an angel, all in white descending from the heavens as she slowly walked down the stairs. What made Gilbert pause for breath was the fact that she looked like a bride. His bride. It was like destiny was teasing him by giving Gilbert a glimpse of the future, a glimpse of what he may look forward to.

Anne wore a whiter than white gown of simple satin with a fitted bodice accentuating the curves of her chest and the small of her waist. The skirt ballooned out in elegant pleats complete with a train. The dress had a swan neckline which dipped to a shallow V shape just above where her cleavage would have shown and was followed by a row of delicate pearl buttons on the bodice. Anne had on pearl earrings together with Aunt Josephine’s personal tiara on her head attached to a veil.

However, it was Anne that was the feature and the dress and accessories merely decoration. Creamy skin complimented the elegance of her attire. Her eyes were twinkling and were actually shining. Anne’s cheeks slightly flushed which highlighted her cheekbones. Her smile radiant and wide, pearlescent teeth on display. Her lips pink and plump. Gilbert licked his lips as he looked at the ampleness and rose hued mouth of Anne wishing he could just grab her and kiss her. But decorum was the call of the day, _darn it!_ Gilbert thought.

Gilbert stepped forward and presented Anne with her flowers. “You look like…like…angelic Anne-girl. I’m lost for words,” he stammered.

“Thank you. You look quite handsome, Gil. Absolutely dashing like a duke!” exclaimed Anne which incited a blush on Gilbert’s cheeks and a big laugh from Minnie May.

“Gilbert has that look again,” teased Minnie May who had detected long ago that he gazed at Anne dreamily all the time.

Eliza gave Minnie May another stern gaze, perhaps the one hundredth one that day. Minnie May wondered how her Mother’s face was not permanently stern seeing as her facial muscles should be used to it by now. It would be easier to maintain looking terse rather than having to go back and forth between looking demure and looking strict.

All of a sudden, Eliza burst into tears. Her husband rolled his eyes. “Oh, look at the both of you!” Eliza gushed. “You are no longer girls but women! My grown-up girl!” She went to Diana to give her an embrace. “And her grown up best friend!” She then gave Anne an embrace matching the one she gave Diana.

“Alright Eliza. We need to make haste. Stop your tears and arrange the feathers on their heads!” Aunt Jo instructed impatiently. As Eliza finished decorating Diana’s and Anne’s hair with feathers, Aunt Jo announced, “Our carriages awaits!”

“Gilbert and I will be out in a few moments!” Anne called out as the others walked out the door. Gilbert looked at her with a raised brow wondering why she wanted to stay a while.

“Will you please put this on me?” Anne asked as she held out a silver necklace with a pearl pendant that Aunt Jo lent her.

Gilbert smiled as he took the pearl from her gloved hand. He then walked behind Anne and gently moved her veil to the side, exposing the bare skin of her neck which was touched by small tendrils of hair. Standing behind her while fixing the clasp, GiIbert was incredibly inclined to kiss the exposed skin dotted with baby freckles. The pads on his fingers touched the skin and he closed his eyes resisting the need to trace the exposed skin around her neck with his fingers.

Anne could feel his hot breath on her skin which sent goosebumps along her arms. As she felt his fingers lightly touch her skin, the jolt she felt sent such desire through her that she cursed the fact that the others were waiting for them to board the carriage. Perhaps it was seeing him looking like her groom. Perhaps it was also the fact they have been separated for a few weeks and barely had the chance to reacquaint themselves. Anne just wanted to grab his arm and lock themselves for the rest of the night alone in one of the rooms. _Propriety be damned!_ Anne thought.

As Gilbert clasped the necklace, he trailed his hand from her neck, down her back to the side of her waist as he walked around to face her. Leaving a hand on the indent of her waist, he then centred the pearl in the small hollow of her neck. “There, perfect!” he whispered as he looked at her lips. “I feel like my future bride has just appeared before me in a dream.”

Anne couldn’t help it. She tiptoed and reached for his lips with her own giving him the most tender of kiss, relishing the softness of each other’s mouths. “And you, my future groom,” Anne whispered back with a satisfied smile as they gazed at each other.

“Ahem,” Cole feigned a cough to give them warning. “I’ve been sent to fetch you. We really need to depart.”

Anne and Gilbert giggled at being caught. Gilbert grabbed Anne’s free hand as the other held the bouquet. They then walked excitedly out the door and entered a carriage with the footman waiting by the carriage door. As soon as Anne entered, her eyes went wide with surprise.

“Oh, Anne! You look like a Princess!” Marilla cried out. “My girl is a woman!” Marilla exclaimed as she sat next to Matthew who was grinning with tears in his eyes at his little girl.

“Matthew! Marilla!” Anne threw the bouquet of flowers towards Gilbert’s way as she lunged at the Cuthberts. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“We got an urgent telegram this afternoon saying that you were going to be a debutante after all so we rushed over on the train. Thank goodness we made it on time!” explained Marilla.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Matthew finally said.

As the carriage took Anne, Gilbert, Marilla and Matthew to the ball, Anne had forgotten about the trouble that was Roy. She had her family with her, her security. For once, she was looking forward to a night of glamour that awaited them.

*****

Diana and Anne were a picture of perfection. As they approached the Governor-General of Canada, the Earl of Minto and his wife the Countess of Minto they curtseyed to perfection much to the delight of the Barrys. Both garnered a smile from the Earl and Countess, Diana being described as “Beautiful” and Anne being complimented as “Extraordinary” by the Countess.

While Anne was quite reluctant at the beginning to become a debutante, she had to admit that Lady Pembroke was right. She had developed a comradery with the girls through their etiquette, deportment and dance lessons and couldn’t help but feel proud when everyone had been presented.

Anne had also found it romantical and exciting to be presented to an Earl and a Countess. It was the closest she could get to Queen Victoria, the Earl being a representative of the monarch. It certainly was a story to tell their children, that her and Gilbert were in the presence of a delegate of the Queen.

After the presentation was done, supper was served and it was indeed a delicious feast. Tables were set so elegantly with flower arrangements, chandeliers and elaborate draping. It felt like being in a palace. It was even more romantical to Anne that she was being escorted by Gilbert to supper. Anne felt like she was in attendance in some royal court.

After the debacle that was Roy, the thought of dancing did not interest Anne, until now. Knowing that Gilbert would be holding her hand and her waist as they danced the waltz and an elegant quadrille thrilled her so much.

“Should we consider this as practice for our wedding dance?” Gilbert asked teasingly.

“I have the dress, you have the suit, all that is missing tonight is our vows,” Anne pointed out boldly as the music started.

“That can be arranged,” Gilbert whispered which made Anne’s heart beat faster and they twirled around.

“Gil…I…,” Anne stammered, not knowing what to say. She was so taken aback by the comment that she accidentally stepped on Gilbert’s toes which made him smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He was so amused by Anne’s reaction that he wasn’t concentrating himself. He ended up stepping on her toes.

“Perhaps we should wait until we both stop stepping on each other’s toes before we get married. We don’t want injuries preventing us from enjoying our wedding night,” Gilbert cheekily said.

“Gil…I,” Anne stammered again. “You’re making me blush,” she accused with a grin.

“And my, don’t you look beautiful when you blush,” Gilbert’s voice lowered to a seductive timbre that it made Anne shiver.

“Is your dance card full? Are you able to fit me in?” Gilbert asked seriously.

“Well, the first two dances are with you,” Anne explained.

“Indeed,” Gilbert nodded.

“Then I promised a dance for Cole, Jerry, Mr. Barry and Matthew…,” Anne listed off the names.

“Oh dear, so I only get two dances with you? You are a favoured woman Miss Shirley-Cuthbert,” Gilbert observed. “Are you able to at least fit me in for one more dance?”

“The last four dances are also taken, I’m afraid,” said Anne looking disappointed.

Gilbert raised his brows. “Oh? By whom?”

“A Mr. Blythe. All four remaining dances. He may be inclined to give away a dance to you? I shall request it from him,” Anne teased as she gazed at Gilbert her eyes twinkling.

“Better not. I overheard him say that he would be inclined to challenge someone who dared take you away from him. He was aiming to see how much more he can make you blush tonight. Who am I to interfere with his endeavour? I do not wish to have this handsome face bloodied and bruised.” Gilbert grinned at his jest.

“And what a handsome face it is,” Anne chuckled.

“You think so?” Gilbert’s face went brighter as his grin. “Then why the smirk on your lips?”

“’It’s not a smirk. It’s a happy smile. Because you’re perfect,” answered Anne earnestly.

*****

During the band’s break in playing music, it gave guests an opportunity to mingle as they pleased, including the Governor-General and his wife. They approached Anne with great interest while she was in a conversation with Lady Pembroke.

“Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, I presume seeing as you’re the only debutante with hair in a similar hue as autumn leaves,” said the Earl of Minto.

Anne curtseyed in front of the Earl and the Countess.

“The Countess and I have read each and every correspondence from the debutantes organised by Lady Pembroke. We were quite impressed with your story, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert. It’s quite refreshing to see that a woman of your resilience has risen through the hardships of being an orphan to find yourself with a family and achieving an education. You embody the true Canadian spirit.”

“Thank you, Lord Minto,” Anne was bursting from excitement. “It’s awfully kind of you to say so.”

“You are refreshing indeed,” smiled the Countess. “I have been quite impressed with our Canadian debutantes. Most have embarked in further education or are working towards the betterment of communities. For decades, I have seen other women attempt so and it’s good to see that women of this modern age are increasingly paving the way for other women to achieve great things. Especially you Miss Shirley-Cuthbert. Your correspondence to us shows how strong you are. You are to be congratulated.”

“Thank you, my lady. I am incredibly grateful for the opportunity you have given me tonight and for your compliments,” replied Anne in disbelief.

“Enjoy the rest of your night, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert,” smiled the Earl. Anne curtseyed her thanks.

Anne then looked at Lady Pembroke with a wide smile. “You’re right, Lady Pembroke. Being a debutante is more than just dresses and coming out to society. It is celebrating being a woman and creating memories.”

Lady Pembroke smiled back. “I’m glad you now see, Anne. Will you please excuse me? I would like to congratulate the other debutantes.”

As Lady Pembroke walked away, Anne looked up and inadvertently gazed into Roy Gardner who was looking at her sadly. She was afraid that Roy was about to approach her as he took a few steps forward in her direction. She was comforted when the band announced the next dance and Gilbert appeared by her side and took her hand to lead her to the dancefloor. Also, to her relief, while she could sense Roy watching her from a distance, he at least had the courtesy to leave her alone for the rest of the night.

*****

As soon as the Governor-General’s party had departed, it signalled that the ball had come to an end and slowly, guests began to leave as soon as their carriage had stopped within the vicinity of the main entrance.

Anne and Gilbert knew it was time for them to go their own separate ways once again, as Gilbert was due to board the train within the next half hour. Spying that their carriages were fast reaching the entrance, Gilbert took Anne’s hand and rushed her to the side of the building by a garden hedge, away from prying eyes.

“This is the part that I despise so much. To see you tonight has been a blessing but parting from you is always so difficult to bear,” whispered Gilbert, his eyes looked saddened by their farewell.

Anne felt the same. Tears began to form in her eyes. “Sometimes I think it amazing that the world is so vast and there are so many amazing places on this earth. But when we say farewell to each other, I hate the fact that the world is as big as it is. Why can’t Toronto just be around the corner?”

“I think the same, Carrots. I wish I could stay,” Gilbert lamented as he embraced Anne tightly.

“I’ve had a wonderful night, Anne. And you look absolutely beautiful and I don’t even think the word beautiful is enough to describe you.”

“And you look dashing as ever,” Anne whispered.

“You’re too kind,” Gilbert said as he cupped her cheek and caressed her face with his thumb. “I shall miss you, immensely.”

“I shall miss you too. Thank you. For tonight. For travelling for me.” Anne said quietly.

“If it was possible, I’d travel to see you every day.” Gilbert dropped his lips on Anne and slowly kissed her, his body feeling electrified by the way her it responded, leaning into him, their bodies against each other. Desperation set in, as their time was coming to a close, kisses engulfing each other’s senses, hurried and strong.

“We better go. The carriages will be waiting,” said Gilbert. “I love you, Anne.”

“I love you too, Gil.”

Together, they walked out of the shadows and onto the busy footpath holding hands. Gilbert helped Anne into her carriage where Matthew and Marilla were waiting and Gilbert stood there, his hand up in a slow wave until he could no longer see her in the darkness.

*****

Given that Royal Gardner was considered Canadian royalty, he managed to procure an invitation to the ball to meet the Governor-General and his wife. His father was in attendance, not one to miss the opportunity to meet someone connected to the Queen. Roy was relieved that his mother had not told his father about the escort agreement and how it all fell apart. Even Mrs. Gardner did not know the full story as yet. She was in Paris on a shopping trip and Roy hoped that she would have forgotten about the ball when she returned.

Roy was outside the building where the ball was to be held. Carriages begun to arrive with the debutantes, their sponsors and their escorts. He watched as each debutante exited their carriages in all their finery, each one looking like a bride in white.

What he saw next stunned him. First, he saw two men his age disembark. A tall man who looked his age exited first. Then he saw Cole who then assisted Miss Josephine Barry from the carriage. The carriage behind them had a curly haired man disembark first followed by an older couple. Then the curly haired man held his hand out and it was taken by a gloved hand. The gloved hand of Anne.

It took Roy’s breath away, the sight of Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. She was all smiles, her hair in a chignon and an understated tiara on her head. Her gown of satin was a perfect fit, accentuating her curves and the train that dragged behind her made her look elegant. She looked like the perfect bride, one of his dreams, a vision he won’t ever forget.

Roy watched as Anne entered the building and disappeared. He panicked. He thought that she had withdrawn her participation. _Maybe she had changed her mind and had sent me a letter reconsidering me as an escort and I had not received her correspondence? Perhaps it was lost?_ Roy pondered. He hoped for a chance to escort her that night and to dance with her. His body and mind were filled with so much desire for Anne upon seeing her dressed beautifully. He had to see if she indeed reconsidered her participation as a debutante and his offer of being her partner for the night.

He went up the steps to follow Anne but was stopped by a cane blocking the doorway.

“Good evening, Mr. Gardner,” greeted Josephine Barry. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“My family was invited by the Governor-General’s office, Miss Barry,” Roy explained. “Please. May I see Anne. Does she need me to escort her tonight?”

“She doesn’t need you, Mr. Gardner and I urge you to keep your distance if you know what’s good for you. Her escort is with her now. I suggest you enter through the public entrance. This doorway is only for the debutantes and their party.” Aunt Jo stated assertively.

Roy nodded, defeated.

Roy tried to keep up appearances throughout the night. He watched as Anne was presented by Miss Josephine Barry, her curtsey was one of perfection. He watched as she danced with her escort while looking at him longingly and with affection, wishing it was him that was the receiving end of her gaze. He stood nearby as the Governor-General conversed with Anne and asked of her ambitions, the Queen’s representative and his wife looked impressed at Anne’s achievements and goals. He watched as other men asked her to dance and she politely declined them citing her dance card was full, yet she danced with the same curly haired man all through the night.

Roy guessed correctly that her escort was her beau from Toronto. Anne gazed at him like there was no one else around. Jealousy consumed him. It was obvious Anne and the man were in love.

He stayed outside smoking a cigar in the night as he watched the hall empty out, carriages taking guests home. Roy felt he just needed to get one more glimpse of Anne, so he waited in the cold. Eventually, she emerged, holding the hand of her beau. They looked around and walked towards the shadows where they started to kiss passionately. Roy had to look away. He wasn’t a voyeur by any means. It was too painful for him to think about or especially to briefly glance at that Anne was capable of such passion – passion for someone else but not for him.

_Lucky bastard,_ he thought of the beau with the curls. He was certainly jealous. Jealous of this unknown man that had captured the heart of his Anne. Roy then had to admit that he admired Anne’s beau as well, for keeping her keen despite the distance and for obviously having her heart. Roy wondered what was this man’s secret?

He then watched as her beau took her hand and led her to a carriage. Anne’s head was outside the carriage window, her gloved hand in a wave. Roy could almost see the tears on her cheeks as it glistened in the light of the moon. Roy was astounded at the emotion Anne was displaying for her beau and wished it was him that she cried for.

Roy observed that Anne’s beau stood on the same spot for quite a few moments, his own hand in a small wave which only stopped once Anne’s face retreated back in her carriage. The curly haired beau then got into his own separate carriage and disappeared into the night.

Roy didn’t know just how her beau could do that. He knew if he was in the position of Anne’s lover, he wouldn’t be able to get into a separate carriage and ride away.

Heartbroken, Roy signalled to his driver who was waiting nearby and instructed him to take him to a nearby gentleman’s club to drown his sorrows.

.


	6. Never Suffer Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert wished for Anne and she miraculously appeared

“Anne, dearest. I am highly concerned about this trip of yours. Not only are we deceiving Mrs. Blackmore and Aunt Josephine, but I am concerned for your safety,” Diana bit her lip as she walked along the streets of Charlottetown with Anne who was carrying a small carpet bag.

“I do apologise for having to ask for your assistance with regards to my deception, Diana. But you do understand, don’t you?” Anne stopped walking for a moment and looked at Diana’s face, Anne’s eyes were slightly moist.

“I do, Anne. But the lies…,” Diana continued to express her concern. They had commenced walking again, their arms linked.

“But we have done it before. We have deceived before when we went to Nova Scotia for the regatta. As far as Mrs. Blackmore is aware, we are staying at Aunt Jo’s for a few days and Aunt Jo doesn’t even know where I will be going. She will just think I’m at the boarding house and her great niece has decided to spend some quality time with her.”

“I realise that Anne. However, when we travelled to Nova Scotia, we were each other’s chaperone. You will be by yourself on your travels. I worry for you.”

“But I need to see him. I need to see Gilbert,” Anne lamented. They had reached the train station and the train was due to depart in five minutes.

“Just promise me that you will keep your wits about you. Also, here’s some coin for you to be able to send me a telegram so you may inform me of your safe arrival. You must understand Anne that if you are not at this train station to meet me on your return at our agreed time, I will immediately inform the authorities of your disappearance.”

Anne went to hug her bosom friend. “I am a seasoned traveller, Diana. There is no need to fret but I will aim to comply with your favour. I have also booked a bed in the women’s carriage so there will be like minded travellers with me. I promise to return to you safe. I just really need to see my love.”

“Safe travels, Anne. Gilbert is lucky to have you.” Diana said as she watched Anne ascend the steps into the train carriage.

*****

Looking outside the coach that Anne had hired outside the train station, she marvelled at the way the sky presented itself at first light. The sun was rising its way up from the horizon pushing the darkness away. As the coach travelled along the streets of Toronto, the city was slowly waking up. At first there were only a few people walking along the sidewalk, the early risers that perhaps had to commence their day at work early. But within twenty minutes of travel, the population on the streets more than doubled. Newspaper boys on each corner were yelling out the latest headlines. Shopkeepers were unlocking their stores and fixing their wares by the shop windows and she could smell the comfort of newly made bread and pastry from a few bakeries.

Anne sat back inside the carriage and quickly ate a few biscuits for her breakfast which she had packed in her carpet bag. _The world is truly amazing,_ thought Anne. The sun rose as it did every day and the world continued to turn disregarding what trials and tribulations the human race faced. A new day always came, and it was up to each individual to determine if it was going to be a day of happiness, a day of sorrow, a day of triumph or a mere ordinary one.

The coach stopped right in front of a boarding house and Anne quickly disembarked to avoid others to wonder why a carriage had stopped in front of the student residence. She was thankful that it was still quite early. She expected that most households were still at the throes of breakfast, therefore the street where Gilbert lived was quite deserted save from one or two men walking past in a hurry, no doubt on their way to work.

As soon as the street was completely empty, Anne rushed towards the back of the boarding house towards the trellis installed right beside the common bathroom. She shook the trellis slightly, to ensure that it was sturdy, looked around to ensure there were no witnesses to what she was about to do, then started climbing quick with the carpet bag slung over her shoulders. She hastened for ascent and was relieved the find the window slightly ajar and climbed inside.

The bathroom was empty, much to her reassurance. She was about to open the door to peek out into the hallway when the door suddenly opened and she came face to face with a boarder.

“Anne!?” Fred, Gilbert’s roommate exclaimed as quietly as he could eyes wide.

“Fred!” Anne exclaimed back. She was glad that Fred was fully dressed for the day and not in a state of indecency. He had a razor in his possession, ready to try and make himself presentable for the day.

“What are you doing here?” Fred hastened to close the door in a whisper. “Does Gilbert know you’re here?”

Anne shook her head. “No, he doesn’t. But I needed to see him. Will you take me to him?” Anne requested with a soft and concerned look on her face.

“Is all well as it can be? He seemed preoccupied during breakfast. Quite melancholy in fact. He normally has a hearty appetite that we have to fight with him for the extra eggs or bacon but he merely had jam on half a piece of toast.” Fred enquired sincerely as he looked at Anne.

“Then I am pleased that I made the decision to come today. If you may please assist me in seeing Gilbert unnoticed, it would be much appreciated Fred.”

Fred nodded. “Certainly Anne. The tenants should be returning to their rooms from the dining hall to prepare for their day. Let me canvas the hallway then as soon as I give the signal, follow me silently, alright?”

Anne nodded in agreement. She had been here before and has snuck in Gilbert’s room. She knew the procedure.

Fred stuck his head out the door and was relieved to find the upstairs hallway empty and voices from down the stairs still seemed quite distant. He motioned to Anne quickly to follow him by way of shielding her right behind him. Together, they ran in a tip toe towards the room allocated to Fred and Gilbert, and rushed inside.

Once they were in the safety behind closed doors, they breathed a sigh of relief especially as they then heard voices getting louder as a group of boarders ascended the steps.

“I shall go back to the bathroom and Gilbert should be returning soon. It may be best if you are not here between the hours of half past nine to eleven this morning. The butler tends to quickly scan each room and has the bathroom cleaned,” Fred advised.

“Thank you, Fred. I shall make myself scarce around that time then.” Anne replied gratefully.

“Anne, if you need accommodation for the night, feel free to stay. Our friend across the hall has a spare mattress under his bed which Gilbert has kindly used when I’ve had, umm, guests. I would not hesitate to return the favour. If there is anything I can help with, in terms of cheering up the doctor to be, kindly let me know.”

“Thank you, Fred. You are too kind,” complimented Anne.

Suddenly the door opened and an astonished Gilbert opened his eyes wide, obviously not expecting Anne. He quickly closed the door as he rushed towards his darling redhead and squeezed her several times in an embrace and in an attempt to feel her to bring her to him as close as possible

“You’re here,” Gilbert breathed her in trying to convince his mind that he wasn’t going mad and that his sweetheart was actually in his presence. “How did you know? I wasn’t expecting it. I was just thinking I needed you. I can’t believe you’re here.”

They slightly parted, still in each other’s arms the small distance between them allowing them to gaze at each other. Immediately, Anne could see the slight dampness in his eyes, the sadness in his look and the anguish in his slight smile. Anne caressed his curls with one hand as her other hand rested on his heart.

“You have never been alone on this day. You’ve always had someone to care for you and I’m not about to let you be lonesome ever on such a day as long as I live,” Anne said silently to Gilbert in an almost whisper. Gilbert blinked and a tear fell on one cheek, slowly cascading down his face until it met with Anne’s thumb as she wiped it away.

Gilbert’s reply was to kiss her lips and embrace her again.

“Ahem,” Fred made a sound, slightly concerned about the words Anne spoke. “Is there anything I can do to help? Gilbert, is all well? Is something the matter?”

Gilbert pulled away from Anne’s embrace to address his friend. “There is nothing anyone can do, Fred. This day four years ago, my father passed away.”

*****

Indeed, four years ago even though it was expected, Gilbert suffered a terrible loss. Not only did he lose his father, who was also his dear friend, the loss defined him as a loner, an orphan. That day, the Cuthberts came to the rescue and took him in for a few days, not necessarily easing the pain he felt but at least the loneliness was not as pronounced. Also, on that day, in fact, that night, he had Anne.

The next year, he travelled on the steamship and was on his way back home to Avonlea with Bash by his side, a bond and companionship formed. Both Bash and Gilbert shared the loss of a father albeit in different circumstances but both fathers absent nonetheless. It provided Gilbert comfort that he could speak to someone like a brother who understood the relationship between a father and a son.

The third year, he was home. He was able to visit John Blythe’s resting place by sitting on the stone bench by the family plot. He sat on the bench on that cold winter’s day rugged up in his red plaid jacket. It wasn’t snowing, but the chill was there.

He was lost in thought when he was startled by the body that seated itself by his side, heat suddenly emanating and breaking through the cold. It was Anne. For a second he wondered why she wasn’t at school. He had decided to stay home that day but she didn’t need to. Gilbert looked at her with his eyes in wonder, forehead thick with lines questioning her presence. Anne merely smiled slightly then nudged his shoulder with hers. She sat there, Anne by his side, keeping quiet as she read a book. He didn’t ask her to come and sit by him, nor did he mention what the day was. She just knew and remembered an decided to keep him company.

Gilbert remembered that day so clearly. He already had deep feelings for Anne even though she was quite fickle and went from being his friend to being an annoyed acquaintance. But that day, she sat by him for two hours in the cold, just reading. After the first hour, without a word, she took out a bottle which was wrapped in layers of woollen scarves from her satchel with two tin cups. Anne then poured them cups of tea. It was lukewarm, but nice and contrasted with the cold weather. They both took a cup and started drinking. Gilbert unconsciously grabbed her hand, the one nearest to him and just held it, a sign of his thanks for being there. And she let him. Anne let him hold her hand and allowed him to rub her knuckles with his thumb, even through the gloves, her hand warmed his body more than the tea. For the first time since waking up that day, the third year without his father, Gilbert didn’t feel lonely at all.

Afterwards, when he finally stood and they had held hands for an hour while she read some more, they finally let go of each other. Gilbert began to walk towards the house and Anne followed. Together, they walked into the kitchen where Mary and Bash had lunch waiting which surprisingly enough was John’s favourite lunch fare – pumpkin soap and apple pie. Mary and Bash gave Gilbert a hug as they sat down and discussed the mundane things, like chopping more wood and other chores. After lunch, he went into the parlour and grabbed Walt Whitman’s Leaves of Grass before putting more logs in the fireplace.

Once again, Anne sat next to him on the sofa, keeping silent, reading her book per usual. He started to read Whitman’s poetry as they sat side by side. The next thing he knew, he woke up, his head on Anne’s shoulder, her braid dangling in front of him. Embarrassed and shocked at the state he found himself in after accidentally napping, he sat up straight away. Anne just looked at him and shrugged.

Mary then entered the parlour with a tray of tea, followed by Bash with a tray of scones with jam and cream which the married couple served. Gilbert looked at the three people with him and found himself smiling a little as Mary and Anne chided Bash that he should join them in Mary’s cooking lessons given his less than edible attempt at supper the night before. Gilbert then realised that while he woke that morning reliving the nightmare when he lost his father, due to the fact that he was under the roof where it happened, the house has suddenly changed. New memories were being created. Memories with people he did not expect to have in his life when his father passed away.

Now in Toronto, the night before he told himself that tomorrow was just another day and not to think about the date. However, he woke up feeling sick, the memory still raw. He lamented that he had no one that knew of the significance of the day in Toronto. Loneliness then emerged. Gilbert suddenly wished that Anne was nearby. He was sure that just a chance to hold her would be enough to make him feel that he was not a solitary figure going through grief alone.

When he woke that morning of the fourth year, he went to the storage beside his bed and took out a miniature of John Blythe to look at. The will to get out of bed disappeared. He just wanted to curl up and block the world that day.

He knew he wasn’t his normal jovial self during breakfast. Fred was giving him concerned glances and Ron commented on his sad demeanour and put it down to, “Blythe didn’t get enough sleep.” The cheery conversation among the boarders actually depressed him more so. He couldn’t help but feel angry that for everyone else, it was an ordinary day. But not for him. He could not eat and did not have the heart to participate in the conversation. He drank two cups of coffee thinking that it would give him some energy and pull him out of the doldrums.

But then he went to his room as was surprised by his sweetheart, Anne. How she knew he needed him was an astonishment. Upon catching sight of her all the emotions began to tumble out – grief for his father, sadness for being the only Blythe he knew of but relief and comfort also emerged upon the sight of his living angel. Once they embraced and his eyes welled with tears, he also felt love. Love from Anne as she grasped him tight and making him warm and he felt extreme love for the woman whose care for him showed no bounds.

“You’re here,” Gilbert repeated relishing the feeling of support and reassurance of being home in her arms.

  
*****

As soon as Fred had left the room, Gilbert tilted Anne’s face towards him and kissed her soundly. Anne melted into him, content that she finally had arrived in Toronto in time to make sure he didn’t feel alone. As their kiss ended, Gilbert led Anne to his bed which was made up and they positioned themselves sitting up against the headboard, Anne cradled on Gilbert’s side.

Gilbert took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. “I’m happy you’re here Anne-girl. But what are you doing? It’s a weekday and you have classes. I can’t let you jeopardise your studies and your dreams to be here. Are you staying the night? Do you have a place to stay? Wait! Did you travel alone? It…,”

Anne interrupted Gilbert by placing her forefinger on his lips. “Hush now, Gil.” She then kissed him briefly to assure him. “Remove those worrisome thoughts from your head. I worked incessantly for the past two weeks to make sure that I’m here today. My professors have all the work they require of me and I assured them my leave was due to family. I would never let you spend today alone. Not if I can help it. Fred said I can stay the night in here and he shall go across the hall. As for me travelling alone, I’m a seasoned traveller, remember? So, tell me. How are you feeling?”

Anne sat up so she could look at his face. Gilbert gazed into her, debating whether to tell her how he truly felt. He felt horribly unmanly at the emotions he felt. How would his sweetheart react to such a sop of a human being? He looked away from her, concerned at what she could see.

Anne touched his cheek and guided Gilbert to look at her again. She kept her hand on his cheek, willing him to speak with her eyes which looked at him with such tenderness. Suddenly feeling vulnerable did not seem so wrong. “Be earnest, Gil. It’s me.”

Suddenly a tear fell from his cheek again as he continued to watch Anne’s gentle features. “I feel such sadness, Anne. I wish this day did not exist. I feel like a weakling of a man, unable to cope with something that has happened years ago. I should be over it by now. But I don’t think I ever will.” His voice wavered then the torrent came. Anne held him tight as he cried over her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said through tears. “How can you be with someone like me who is not strong enough to cope.”

“Enough, Gil,” she said as she continued to hold him. “A loss of a loved one can never be forgotten and I’d rather be with a person who cared deeply enough to shed tears rather than one who is unfeeling and indifferent. John meant something to you. He was a part of you. How can you not feel?”

“Such a melancholic day,” Gilbert sighed as he sat back on the headboard.

“What are your plans for the day? In hindsight, I should have told you I was thinking of coming. It never occurred to me that your day may be planned out already.”

“I have class in forty-five minutes. Only for an hour. I normally work in the research lab afterwards but I asked the Oaks for today’s reprieve. I was then thinking of sleeping the day away,” explained Gilbert. _Maybe I can convince her to spend the day in bed with me, just holding her as I sleep and forget this day even exists_ , he thought.

“Gil, instead of mourning your father on this day, shall we do something different?” Anne suggested gently.

“Anne, I don’t really feel like doing anything to be honest. But enlighten me, what do you have in mind?”

“We should celebrate John Blythe instead of mourning him. He was such an adventurer, it’s what he would like, for you to do something instead of sleeping in bed sorrowful.”

“I don’t know what to do Anne-girl.”

“I already have an idea but shall I keep it as a surprise so you have something to look forward to.”

“Is it fine to do something not in grief on such a day?” Gilbert wondered out loud.

“Think what John would want you to do,” Anne dared him to think.

“He would scold me and tell me to get out of bed because the world has so many adventures on offer,” Gilbert smiled sadly.

“Correct. So, I will take you on an adventure. After your class. No arguments,” smiled Anne as he gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re lucky I don’t have the energy to argue with you today. But first, I shall fetch some water so that I may shave.”

“Please don’t!” Anne immediately blurted. She then placed her cheek against his and rubbed their faces together, relishing the roughness that was Gilbert. “I like the shadow on you and the feel of the roughness on your cheek. It’s raw and true Gilbert. I think it quite handsome,” she said closing her eyes as she felt his tickly and pricky skin against his.

Gilbert laughed and kissed Anne on top of her head. “You are something else Anne Shirley Cuthbert. I shall oblige for you and leave myself unshaven for the day. At least it gives me some extra time to hold you in my arms before class.”

“I made you laugh,” Anne smiled, pleased.

“Indeed, you have Carrots. Only you can turn me around,” Gilbert squeezed her tight against him.

With more minutes to spare before they had to leave for Gilbert’s class, they stayed in Gilbert’s bed as he read passages oy loud from John Blythe’s journal. The journal mainly contained John’s views on life and his retelling of events that he had shared with Gilbert. Anne remained quiet, listening to the low and deep hum of Gilbert’s voice. She found it quite soothing when he read and it felt like John Blythe was right in front of them, relaying his thoughts and experiences through his journal to the young couple.

After a while, as they gathered up their things to leave and sneak Anne out of the boarding house, Anne looked at John Blythe’s book of thoughts. “Do you mind if I read this in the Women’s Library while I wait for you?”

“I would love for you to read it. It would be a way for you to get to know my Dad. The way he wrote in the journal was his voice, the way he used to speak to me, unlike the way he wrote in formal correspondence. Each time I read the journal, I feel like he’s with me and I’d like or you to get a picture of the person he was and why he was important to me.”

Anne walked over to Gilbert and embraced him with such might. “John Blythe is already important to me. He made you and raised you as the person you are now. I already know what an incredible person he was and I thank him for giving me you.”

*****

_Gilly-boy sometimes you need to just let life lead you to adventure. Not knowing where something will take you is part of the fun and you never know what sort of surprises are in store. At the end of the day, whether the experience is good or bad, you have created memories and you have lived._

_I sometimes worry that you take life too seriously. I know that life has not been too kind to you, my boy. But remember, despite the hardships, together both of us have had adventures. Fun ones with plenty of good memories. It is my hope that you find someone to share future adventures with._

_Before you, I shared them with your mother. She was a force to be reckoned with and had open arms and was a willing participant! I sometimes could not keep up with her! Hopefully, you will find someone that is just as undaunted as your mother with a sharp tongue to bring you out of your shell. I already know of one that you have spoken of that may be a good candidate, although I’m not one to push – note that I smile and tease as I write this. I think you would know exactly who I speak of, I have teased you about her of late. Although I do not apologise as this father of yours has enjoyed seeing you squirm and I have seen you give a little smirk of amusement yourself._

_There is no doubt that the little redhead girl that broke a slate over your head and rushed in a burning house has kept you perplexed lately. I have seen your curious head churning away like cogs in wonderment of her. You may be mystified by her at present but I have a feeling that puzzled is not what you are feeling. Son, it was how I began to look at your mother when I first met her. You shall figure out your feelings sooner or later and maybe your feelings may even come to pass. I should tell you though, her brazenness reminds me of your mother…_

*****

Anne smiled as she read the passage, pleased. She had only met John Blythe a handful of times and had an instant connection with him. She had read pages of the journal while Gilbert was in class and she stayed in the library. It truly was a great insight to the workings of John Blythe and Anne wished her own parents thought of keeping a journal.

The one good thing about having read the thoughts of Gilberts father was that he managed to get to know Gilbert a little bit better through John’s observations and comments. She found out that Gilbert was an overly cautious kid and assessed everything before jumping head first. Anne also found out that Gilbert was cheeky towards his father, practical jokes and teasing were part of their relationship. She cried when she read of John’s gratefulness for his son looking after him. John mentioned being apologetic for being the child while Gilbert became the parent during his worst moments of sickness. Gilbert had to dress, feed and bathe John and there was not a complaint from the boy. Anne’s heart went out for her beau. While Anne had to grow up quickly for having no family, Gilbert had to grow up for loving his father during tough times.

The journal also detailed their travels across Canada before John’s respite back in Avonlea. Tales of what they saw and experienced in vivid detail, explaining the need Gilbert had to travel and honour his father when he died. For Gilbert to go on the steamship was to remember his father’s memory and his way of keeping John with him for longer. It was a journey he had to take. It wasn’t just Gilbert running away from the pain, it was his adventure with John and for John.

Reading the journal made Anne love Gilbert even more.

Reading the journal also gave Anne an idea. The day was not lost just to mourning and grief. She will ensure that Gilbert will see the day differently by night’s end.

*****

Anne waited outside the Women’s library after an hour and was all smiles as soon as Gilbert’s figure came into view, a satchel draped across his body. His melancholy face lit up upon seeing Anne on the steps.

“How was class?” she asked. Anne quickly pulled Gilbert behind a column and kissed him, away from prying eyes.

“It was an earful. Literally. We discussed ailments of the ear.” Gilbert took the journal from Anne, placed it in his satchel and took her hand.

“To cure your boredom, let’s begin our adventure,” declared Anne who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Must we? I am starting to not feel up to it,” Gilbert was being earnest. He was extremely glad to have Anne with him on a most difficult day, and being the difficult day that it was, he just wanted to sit in his room and do nothing.

“Gil, let’s do this for your Dad. Put your faith in me.” Anne took his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

“Alright. But will I be privy to this adventure?” Gilbert asked sceptically.

“No. Just be open and go with the flow,” Anne advised mysteriously.

“Now you’re sounding like Dad. It’s quite unsettling. I’m mildly relieved both of you are not together, otherwise I would be a nervous wreck. I could also imagine you both conspiring against me, concocting adventures to trick me with,” Gilbert chuckled. But then, sadness took over at the thought that it would have been wonderful to see two people he loved planning things on his behalf – mischievous or not.

“To be fair. It’s his idea. I’m merely following in his footsteps,” Anne reasoned. “It’s all in his journal.”

“Now, you definitely have me worried.”

“Gil, we’re together. Everything will be just fine.”

*****

_Gilbert, you know that I for one doesn’t shy away from adventure. The world is large and wide. One place is not the same as the other, each has their own uniqueness. House to house, county to county, country to country – they are all different places to explore. Given the opportunity, take the world in your hands and relish it, feel it, experience it._

_Which is why I love to travel. Our mere legs are not the only means to see the world. We are lucky enough to live at a time that we can rely on more than just us or a beast to see different places. Ships and trains can take us to places beyond our imagination. I have even read that flying vehicles may even be the future as demonstrated by a glider which graced the sky in Europe recently. Imagine that! To be able to travel in the sky unencumbered by the perils of land or sea travel!_

_But I do love the train. It’s like a moving painting. Landscape after landscape, scene after scene just outside your window. The rumble of the train on the tracks is unbelievably powerful. One can’t help but wonder just how much spirit and drive is out there that the human race can embrace it and invent such things. Trains are a gift to travellers, closing the distance between destinations and giving time back to us so that we may enjoy more and experience more._

_I will always treasure our trip to Alberta, my son. It pleased me to take you to the place where our family began. It also gave me the opportunity to tell you about your mother. I’m glad that I was able to do so at a time in your life when you can remember it and understand things better._

_However, our train trip was not just about the destination but the journey. Our journey together from Avonlea to Alberta meant that both of us were together having fun, sharing an exploit. Oh, the joy we had! I hold it quite dear to me. The games we played on the train, the talks, my opportunity to impart as much of my knowledge and myself to you, getting to know the incredible human being you have become. I have so much pride and love for you Gilbert. I hope you know that. Our train journey has also made me realise something. You are not just my precious son, you are also my valued best friend. When I realised it, my heart was full but also broken knowing that I would be leaving a son and friend behind and not be able to share your future with you. But on that train ride to Alberta, I swore in my heart and it still holds true as I write this, that I will always remain by your side even if you can’t see me because I don’t want to miss a thing._

“Anne, please remove the blindfold. I know we are at a train station. I recognise the sounds and smells and the bustling as such,” Gilbert pleaded from embarrassment.

“Then you’ll spoil the surprise. I’m sorry, once we are on our way, I shall remove the blindfold,” Anne firmly explained, determined to see her plan through.

After sending a telegram to Diana as promised, Anne had stopped Gilbert and tied a scarf over his eyes. She then draped a sign over him tied with a string around his neck with her handwriting that said, “I am being surprised by a friend. All is well.”

“Am I being looked at?” Gilbert was incredibly self-conscious. He could only imagine the stares he would be receiving from Anne’s stunt.

Anne chuckled. “Does it matter?” she asked as she held onto his arm to guide him. Anne was at the ticket window and wrote a note to the station master that she wanted to purchase two tickets to the destination she had written on the piece of paper.

“Well, yes. I feel incredibly foolish.”

“No one is staring, Gil. It’s a weekday and most people are already at work. The station is nearly empty.” She lied. In fact, they were getting curious stares but other passengers obliged after reading the sign on Gilbert. They gave Anne big smiles and gestures of encouragement at her endeavour.

Gilbert could not help but laugh as he detected a slight waver and cheekiness to her voice. “Anne-girl, somehow I don’t think you are the most reliable narrator.”

“I am incredibly insulted,” Anne feigned annoyance but was given away by the giggle that escaped her lips. “But never mind. It will be worth it. I just want to keep our destination a surprise. In the event you find out before we get there, then so be it. In the meantime, rest assured you are safe with me.”

“That is not a reassurance! In fact, I’m more fearful than ever!” Gilbert laughed. He fought the urge to grab her and take her in his arms. He just found this exercise so endearing.

Anne playfully slapped him. “Nice to hear you laugh, dearest.”

“It’s because you’re with me, Carrots.” Gilbert felt so much love for Anne that moment and he was actually enjoying himself. But then guilt set in. _Is it fine to feel joy on a day that was meant to be a reminder of losing someone?_ Gilbert asked himself.

“All aboard!” the train conductor yelled. Anne guided Gilbert into a carriage and removed his blindfold as soon as they were clear off the platform which detailed the destination of the train.

Gilbert looked out the window as the train travelled, smiling, watching the landscape change from vast plains of white snow to forest of pines dusted with icy powder.

“He loved the train, you know,” Gilbert said as he looked at Anne. He placed his hand on her thigh and smiled at her.

“I know,” Anne smiled back, resting her head on his shoulder. “So, what games did you play on your travels with him?”

Gilbert laughed. “I would credit him for my spelling prowess. We had spelling bees, we played chess. Sometimes when other passengers would ask about us, he would make up a story and I would have no choice but to go along with it.”

Anne’s eyes lit up at the imagination of it all. “Oh, like what!” she asked enthusiastically.

“One day, he was a professor and I was a child genius about to teach at university. Another time we were sailors looking to mine gems in Alberta. Then there was one time he said we ran away FROM the circus. The fellow passenger then asked us to show him a trick much to my horror. But, to my surprise amusement, Dad grabbed three apples from our rucksack and started juggling. I didn’t know he could juggle! As you would expect, the train car broke into huge applause!”

“Oh, how delightful!” gushed Anne. “Did you have to do a trick?”

“Unfortunately, yes. My own Dad sat there and joined the other passengers in ‘encouraging’ me to show them a trick. He was such a rascal. I gave him a stare of horror and he made the train car chant my name. I was looking and pleading with him to save me and he just sat there grinning and smirking at me. Finally, I relented and did a number trick which I had learned from a book I was reading. The whole car was in awe of my mind reading capabilities. Feeling confident, I then took a coin out of my pocket slyly then pretended to pull a coin out of this little boy’s ear, gave it to him and told him to purchase some boiled sweets, on me.”

“Gil! I didn’t realise you knew magic!” exclaimed Anne excitedly in surprise.

“I only know the one magic trick, Anne. Merely a sleight of hand. It was Dad that taught me when I was ten years of age. He used to do it to me when he wanted to give me a penny. Oh. Wait a minute,” Gilbert paused and reached behind Anne’s ear. “I do believe this was hiding behind your ear Anne-girl,” said Gilbert who then produced the coin in front of her. “Maybe, you’ll be able to buy yourself a piece of chocolate later on.” Gilbert grinned.

Anne’s eyes were wide with amazement as she took the coin and examined it. In her excitement, she then kissed Gilbert’s lips. “You surprise me sometimes, Gilbert Blythe!”

The kiss was observed by an old lady sitting near them who tutted and shook her head at the impropriety. Anne and Gilbert glanced at her briefly and decided to ignore her.

“Guess what then happened?” Gilbert smiled at the memory. “Passengers then started giving us coins for our performance. We tried to decline, however, they were so impressed and insisted on rewarding us for entertaining them. That night, we went to a tavern and ate a big meal. I also had my first taste of ale. Dad said that he wanted to share at least one with me as that’s what men do.”

“What a wonderful memory! I quite enjoyed that story. Thank you for sharing it with me,” said Anne as she squeezed his hand.

“Thank you for helping me remember,” Gilbert’s voice narrowed down to a whisper as he looked out the window once more. The sky was clear and the sun shining on this particular winter’s day. It was almost a reflection of what Gilbert was feeling at that moment. The coldness of grief but light was cutting through with the happiest of memories being remembered.

Gilbert turned back to Anne. “Sometimes we would also make up stories about other passengers and see who was the most inventive.”

“Oh, I love the sound of that!” said Anne excitedly. Anne looked around the train carriage and saw a gentleman with spectacles reading a newspaper. He would occasionally look up over the paper he was reading and scan the small crowd in the carriage. “What is his story?” asked Anne indicating to the man with her head.

“He is from the Queen’s secret service trying to uncover a plot of treason,” Gilbert quickly said.

“How about her?” Anne motioned to a young lady, quite well dressed travelling by herself with a carpet bag beside her which it seemed was being used as a deterrent from other passengers sitting next to her.

“She’s the daughter of an Earl and is being forced to marry a Viscount that is only after her for money. She is actually in love with a poor poet, on the verge of being published and she has run away to be with him.”

Anne was grinning from ear to ear. “What scandal! Gil! You truly surprise me! Who knew you had such imagination!” Anne couldn’t help herself. She gave Gilbert another quick kiss on his lips.

The old lady sitting across from them pursed her lips at them upon seeing the kiss, openly showing her displeasure.

Anne could not help but stir the pot. “Excuse me, Madam. What is your concern?”

“Being unchaperoned and open displays of affection for a young couple is highly improper,” the old lady said sternly.

“Oh, I wholeheartedly agree,” Anne nodded seriously. “It is fortunate then, that we are no longer courting as we are newlyweds on our first marital trip.” Anne grinned at the lady, the lie easily slipping out of her lips.

_Huh?_ Gilbert’s eyes widened, surprised at Anne’s convenient lie. _What is she up to?_ He raised his brows at Anne.

The old lady looked at them sceptically. “If you are indeed newlyweds, I don’t see any rings on your fingers.”

“We removed them from our hands. It felt quite foreign wearing it and both of us kept on fiddling with the rings that it was inciting a bad habit,” Anne explained with a quick tongue.

The old lady was not to be deterred. “Well, I suggest both of you commence wearing them again. The more you wear your signs of matrimony, the quicker you will be familiar with it as being a part of you. It will also stop people from viewing your actions as improper. I advise that both of you wear them at once. There are children about and you must set an example.”

_How am I to get out of this?_ Anne wondered. She wished she never started the conversation.

Gilbert smirked with amusement as he fumbled with the inside pocket of his jacket. The moment Anne spoke up to the old woman, he knew he was in for some fun trouble. She just could not help it, where she was being challenged, she would challenge back.

“Well…umm…,” Anne struggled for words of retort.

“Very good advice, Madam,” interrupted Gilbert. “Here you are, my love. Best to wear our rings again,” said Gilbert as he pretended to pull them out of Anne’s ear much to the surprise gasp of Anne and the old lady watching them.

Gilbert held out his hand and in his palm were his mother’s emerald ring and father’s simple band.

“Here, my wife,” he said as he took Anne’s hand who was looking a him speechless while he slipped the ring on her finger. He nearly laughed out loud at the look of her. Anne Shirly-Cuthbert speechless!

“May you put the band on your husband?” Gilbert grinned at Anne’s stunned face.

Anne nodded vigorously as she did so with trembling hands.

“There you go,” said Gilbert as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers. “No one need mistake us for a irresponsible, improper, couple no longer.”

The old lady nodded in agreement. “Very wise decision. Congratulations to you both.”

“Thank you,’ said Gilbert. “We’ve been married a mere few days. The Sunday just past.”

The old lady seemed appeased and was all smiles all of a sudden. “I hope it was a wonderful ceremony.”

Gilbert was about to respond when Anne suddenly came to life. “It was! I was wearing a simple empire line white gown with lace and gloves to my elbows. My husband here looked dashing in his coat and tails. We had flowers from my parent’s hothouse – roses of every imaginable colour. After we recited our vows, we then read a poem to each other. It was a beautiful, romantical ceremony,” Anne sighed. Gilbert looked at her highly amused. It took all his willpower not to give the game away by laughing at her imagined wedding ceremony.

"I wish you both happiness and I hope you are blessed with wonderful children just like myself and my husband. We had eleven wonderful children. A big family always brings about extreme joy,” smiled the woman at the pair.

“You are too kind. We hope to have at least twelve,” Anne blurted out, a wide grin on her face which brought out her deep dimple.

Gilbert hid a chuckle by coughing into his sleeve. _Twelve!_ Gilbert thought shocked.

“Then my sweet wife, if you would like at least twelve little Blythes we may need to start right away,” Gilbert grinned at Anne who was not expecting the statement from Gilbert. Her eyes widened with surprise and she blushed.

But not to be deterred, Anne commented, “Perhaps you’re quite right my darling. Today is as good a day as any. Don’t you agree?”

It was then Gilbert’s turn to blush. The old lady meanwhile shook her head at what she thought was a private conversation between a husband and wife.

The train started to slow down as it approached the next station. “My stop is next,” said the lady as she stood up. “Have a good day.” Anne and Gilbert nodded to her as she walked towards the exit doors.

Anne and Gilbert stayed silent until the train pulled away from the platform. They then started laughing hysterically. Gilbert lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it.

“Newlyweds?” Gilbert was smiling so wide his eyes looked small and the crinkles in the corners appeared.

“I thought it would appease her! And I didn’t think you’d mind embellishing a story seeing as it was what you did with John. How about you? Have you always carried rings with you?”

“Sometimes. It’s my parent’s rings. When I feel the need to have them close, I keep them in my pocket in a velvet pouch.”

Anne made a move to remove the ring from her finger. Gilbert clasped his hands over hers. “Keep it for the day,” he said smiling at her tenderly. “We don’t want to be accused of further impropriety now, do we? After all, it will be yours someday.”

Anne’s heart stopped and she held her breath. They gazed at each other for a few seconds, the enormity of what Gilbert just said hitting them. Happiness and comfort filled Anne first, followed by Gilbert, when he realised that she decided to keep on wearing it, a sign of her future acceptance.

Gilbert could almost see and feel John Blythe suddenly smiling down on him.

*****

_We shared many things on our trip together towards Alberta, son. I wanted to share with you many wonders as much as possible before our time comes to an abrupt halt. I was glad that we visited and did so many incredible things along the way but one experience that is ingrained in my memory was our stopover in Ontario._

_I watched you as you observed the majestic scene before you, taking in the energy of the cascading lakes. In one moment, I saw two sides of you, the innocence you had at the wonderment of nature and the maturity of a man as you recited Whitman – ‘I see something of God each hour of the twenty-four, and each moment then’. You expressing that line out loud tells me that in some way you understand that life on earth is not just about us._

_Gilbert, it is true that something out there is bigger than us. It doesn’t matter what you may call it, whether it be God, Fate or Destiny. The world is full of wonder, destruction, joy and madness and they all co-exist. The smallest of things such as an ant or the biggest such as the mountains were created and have been allowed to exist together by something more powerful than humankind. We can’t control what lives or dies, it just happens. But through it all, even though there is horror, there’s also the magnificent. Opposites co-existing. Just like our sadness over my condition co-exits with the happiness that we are family._

_To share such powerful landscapes with you in Ontario and Alberta and enjoying its breathtaking wonder despite the sadness knowing that it will be our last trip together, will be something I hold dear. Gilbert, I know we both have tried to hide our worry and sadness with each other but I know it’s there and I know that you know it. However, I am proud of you that despite it all, you still attempt to enjoy our time together, you still allow me to tease you, treat you like a baby at times and pretend that all is well. You recognise that our relationship and the need for us to enjoy what we have left is bigger than my ailment or affliction and that the cards we have been dealt with is out of our control, that there is something bigger at play._

_Don’t fail to notice the wonders of the world, for there are plenty. Savour them when you feel melancholy. Look for them when you are sad, because happiness is out there if you want it._

_Your maturity astounds me. But Gilbert, while I am proud of your grown-up attitude and outlook, please don’t forget to be a child once in a while, even as you grow older. After all, you’d like to maintain your childish self once you have children and grandchildren, it’s the most fun ever! Being cheeky never gets old. Not only does it come in handy when teasing your offspring, your future wife will enjoy it too!_

Outside Clifton Railway Station, Anne went directly to an available coach for hire and spoke to its driver. As Anne and Gilbert sat inside the warm coach, Gilbert pulled Anne closer to him and kept his arm around her.

“I do believe I have deduced where we are going, Anne-girl,” Gilbert whispered in her ear as he rested his forehead on her temple.

“And where would that be, dearest?” Anne fully knew that Gilbert would know but feigned innocence nonetheless.

“We’re going to Niagara Falls” Gilbert smiled as he kissed her temple.

“We certainly are,” Anne smiled at him as she whispered.

“You do know it’s one of my Dad’s favourite places on earth. He told me he could sit and watch the falls the whole day in complete silence. He took me here on the way to Alberta. It was the day I understood why he said he could watch the water forever. For I could sit and admire it the whole day too. There is a calming quality to it and one becomes grateful for witnessing such a wonder.”

“I know,” said Anne. She caressed his cheek. “I read it in his journal how much he loved sharing the experience with you. He also wrote that he wished that he would be well enough to take you to see it during winter as the scene is as spectacular as the summertime, but he said his body will fail him.”

“Yes. He did voice that regret and I have read it in his own writing,” Gilbert said sadly.

“So, we’re here to make sure his wish for his son to see the falls in winter time comes true,” explained Anne softly. “And I am grateful that I get to experience the beauty of the falls for the first time with my love by my side.”

Gilbert was reflective for a moment. One reason why he travelled the world on a steamship was not just because he felt the need to run away, he also wanted to fulfill his father’s dream of him seeing the world. The fact that the woman he loved was willing to fulfil another dream of his father’s and to share it with him filled his heart once again. Just when he thought he couldn’t love Anne even more, the universe seemed to prove him wrong once again.

*****

_Did you feel the power, Gilbert? Did you feel the awe? Wasn’t it spectacular how the earth could offer such a magnificent sight of rushing water on such a large scale? Aren’t we lucky to have witnessed such a scene? To share it with you was a dream. I hope you do see it one day in winter with someone you care for. It is an experience to be shared as the astonishment of it brings about a bond. If you do see it one day when the snow covering its banks, if ever a rainbow appears please remember it is me greeting you with glee. I’ll be watching over you Gilbert and sharing experiences with you forever, don’t forget that. Look for the signs. I’ll be there._

Gilbert was pulling Anne along as carefully as he could towards the banks along Horseshoe Falls. Anne was wondering why he was almost running with her being tagged along.

“Gil! Slow down! Why the rush?” Anne breathed heavily as they held hands. She was disappointed that they were going way too fast that she wasn’t able to relish the sight before her properly.

“I just want to see if it’s still there?”

“What’s still there?” Anne asked perplexed.

“You’ll see. Hopefully…,” Gilbert’s voice trailed off.

Gilbert began walking much more carefully near some trees and rocks covered with snow, guiding Anne along, still holding her hand. He was actually smiling, something he did not expect to do on this particular day and it was all because of Anne.

Anne noticed his smile and felt a sense of tenderness for him. She was concerned that she was perhaps pushing him to do something that he was not open to, to celebrate the day instead of spending it in extreme sadness.

They had stopped by the banks with some trees behind them, snow crunching beneath their feet. The waterfall had not completely frozen that year and they could hear the light thunder of it cascading down below. But Gilbert was not yet focused on the water, he was more focused on the trees around him, his forehead in a crinkle of light lines as he looked around.

Suddenly, a grin appeared. He slowly led Anne to a tree, it’s trunk damp. But there, carved deeply was the letter ‘B’.

“It’s still here. We carved it together,” said Gilbert huskily, happy he found the tree as he ran his forefinger around the curves of the ‘B’.

“You stood right here?” she asked astounded.

Gilbert nodded as he faced Anne. “He told me, if I ever come back, to check if it’s still here and this would be our spot as long as this tree stands.”

Anne smiled and approached the trunk and traced the ‘B’ herself. “Hello, Mr. Blythe,” she said with a smile.

Gilbert then leaned on the tree trunk and pulled Anne towards him with her back resting on his body. He wrapped his arms around Anne’s middle and Anne rested her hands on his forearms as they looked out into the falls.

Anne shivered. “You cold?” Gilbert asked.

“Yes,” she whispered, although she didn’t want to tell him that the true reason why she shivered was due to the tenderness in the way he held her. Her answer just made Gilbert pull her closer as he rested his chin on her shoulder, his warm breath ghosting her cheek, making her shiver again and making her melt into him.

Together they stood there in silence, just looking out at the waterfall. It truly was an amazing sight and imaginable. One had to see it for real to recognise its splendour. Icicles had formed along the edges, dripping cold drops, making the falls look like it was adorned with crystals, embellishing it like jewels. The sound of gushing water despite its loudness and powerful force was calming. The mist rising from the falls was like a magical low cloud and with the snow and frozen droplets surrounding the banks and trees, it created a winter wonderland. A world where it was so beautiful it was like a fairy tale palace and Anne and Gilbert felt it was made just for them. Their very own kingdom.

“Is this place real?” Anne whispered. She now knew what John Blythe wrote of. There certainly was something out there more powerful than one could imagine.

“Utterly breathtaking,” Gilbert sighed.

Suddenly, Anne felt hot tears fall on her cheek as Gilbert continued to hold her still.

“To share it with you and to fulfill my Dad’s dream at the same time, brings me joy Anne,” Gilbert sniffed.

Anne didn’t turn around to wipe his tears. She let him feel what he needed to. She herself felt the magic of the moment - the bond between her and Gilbert. To share this moment with him, the grandeur of the scenery and the significance of John’s dream fulfilled made her own heart ache with happiness. She started to shed tears herself which dropped down their intertwined hands that was cradling her.

“ _I see something of God each hour of the twenty-four, and each moment then_ ,” Gilbert recited in a whisper in Anne’s ear, remembering the Whitman line he used to describe his feeling the day he stood in the same place a few years ago with his father.

Anne responded with another one of Whitman’s lines. “ _Every cubic inch of space is a miracle. Every square yard of the surface of the earth is spread with the same_ ,” Anne whispered back.

Gilbert stilled with shock. He forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Anne wouldn’t have known but John Blythe recited the exact same lines on the same spot upon looking at the falls with Gilbert more than four years ago. Within a few seconds, Gilbert could then smell the joint fragrance of musk and leather, sandalwood and linen that was John Blythe. Gilbert’s hair on the back of his neck stood on its ends. He shivered.

“Are you now cold, my darling?” Anne gently inquired as she turned around.

“Slightly,” Gilbert replied. “But mostly, happy.” Gilbert surprised himself by declaring so. To be happy on the day his father passed was not what he expected to feel. Yet, standing at the falls with Anne and the feeling his father was around actually made him feel content.

“Then let me warm you up…slightly,” smiled Anne as she turned around as wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his head down towards hers so their lips met in a soft and loving kiss.

When they parted, they resumed their normal position, Anne leaning against him, him leaning against the tree marked with a ‘B’, both of them facing the falls. Within a few moments, clouds seem to have parted in the sky which let through some rays of the sun, highlighting the mist that floated along the falls.

“Look! A rainbow!” Anne exclaimed excitedly pointing at nature’s gift.

_Hello, Dad_ , Gilbert greeted silently with a smile.

*****

_A lot of men think about this Gilbert. The question they ask is – how do I know? How do I know if its love? How do I know she’s the one that I should marry? So many answers, son, and it may not be the same for each and every man._

_But how did I know? I don’t think one really knows in absolute form. But I remember having your mother in my arms and suddenly everything seemed insignificant. The worry I had about what I needed to do for work, how do I provide for a family, what should I do next – all disappeared. All I was aware of was having your mother in my arms, the feeling of comfort, safety and love and thinking I have everything I need in my arms and everything else was nothing._

True to his word, Fred was spending the night in the room across the hall, leaving Anne and Gilbert alone in Gilbert’s dorm room both in their night clothes ready for bed.

“Marilla and Matthew would be aggrieved if they knew where I am at present,” Anne said with a grin as she snuggled in Gilbert’s chest. “But it’s such an adventure, don’t you think?”

“You are such a cheeky thing!” Gilbert laughed. “If Bash knew, he would pretend to be disappointed with me, but secretly pleased. Hazel however…well, I’d be scared if Hazel knew. I may not live to my next birthday!”

“I hate this Gilbert! I hate that I have to sneak out of here tomorrow morning to go back to PEI!”

“I know, Anne-girl. It pains me too. More than you know. But we still have tonight and I get to hold you in my arms all night long. Won’t that be wonderful?”

“It would be bliss,” Anne whispered. Anne carefully removed Gilbert’s mother’s ring from her finger and gave it back. “Thank you for allowing me to wear this.”

“Would you like to keep on wearing it?” he asked hopefully.

“I do. But I want you to give it to me when you and I are ready to take the next step. Then it would mean something. You giving me this will be a sign that you are ready to make me your wife. Until that time, I’d like you to hold on to it. Do you understand?”

Gilbert nodded as he took the ring and placed it back in his velvet pouch. He then turned back to Anne and made a promise. “That ring belongs to you and soon you shall wear it until we’re both old and grey.”

“I look forward to that day. I hope it’s a promise,” whispered Anne.

“It is, because you’re now my life Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.”

Gilbert tilted Anne’s chin for their lips to meet and kissed it softly. Softly…softly.

Then kisses turned intense. Gilbert was unable to control the love he felt for her especially because of what she had done for him on that day. It took all his self-control not to move his hands from her face and the nape of her neck. Concentrating on the kiss, he devoured her, taking every inch of her mouth, lips and neck.

Anne allowed him, feeling his need and satisfying hers. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Breathless and chests heaving, both parted at the same time from each other, the heat from their exchange sending tingles through their bodies that they felt needed to be tamped down. They both laid down flat on the bed staring at the ceiling.

After a few moments of silence, Gilbert reached for her hand under the sheet and they held hands contentedly. Gilbert suddenly remembered the night of his father’s passing. He was so distressed and couldn’t sleep. He was given a room at Green Gables so he wouldn’t be alone on a day that was so tragic. Anne had heard his despair in the middle of the night and held his hand without a word as he cried until he fell asleep.

She was with him then and she was with him now. The one thing in his life that has been constant even when it took them a while to figure out that they were meant to be.

“Anne-girl?”

“Hmmm?” Anne moved to face him.

“The night my Dad died. When you held my hand. I want you to know, I needed it. I needed someone and I thought I was alone and no one would ever comfort me anymore. I thought you hated me. Yet you came.”

“Gil, I never hated you. I was a confused fool.”

“I know that now. You came and I didn’t feel so alone. And then today. I wasn’t expecting you. I thought I would have had to wallow the whole day, yet you came.”

“Gil, I would never let you go through things alone.”

“Thank you. For everything. You let me grieve as well as honour him today. You let me cry yet you made me smile for him. You are one amazing woman. I’m so grateful to have you by my side.”

“It’s all you, Gil. You made the effort to cherish him and honour him.”

“With your help,” Gilbert smiled.

“I was thinking. Instead of reading a poem from our book tonight. Why don’t we read Song of the Open Road? For your father?”

“I think he would love that,” Gilbert agreed.

He grabbed his book of Whitman poems and opened it to the required page. He then laid back down beside Anne, her head on his lap while he sat against the headboard and began to read. He had one hand holding the open book and the other hand threading through Anne’s hair.

When he finished reading, Anne sighed. “Good night, Mr. Blythe. Good night, Gil, my dearest,” Anne whispered then yawned.

“Good night, Dad. Good night, my Anne-girl,” said Gilbert who bent down to give Anne a lazy kiss on her lips.

Gilbert turned off the lamp and settled himself beside Anne, her head on his chest and her arm around his middle. Gilbert’s hand caressed Anne’s back in an up and down motion until she felt slack signalling she has drifted off into her dreams.

The day which Gilbert was expecting to be difficult was finally over and it had brought unexpected feelings of joy and comfort. As Gilbert held Anne in his arms, he realised that he had nothing to worry about or be sad for. His world and his contentment, his Anne, were with him, in his arms and nothing else mattered.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read other parts of the series and want to learn about what happened the day John Blythe died and the significance of John's journal they are in the following chapters:  
> Part 1 Chapter 10 on Gilbert’s father’s death  
> Part 3 Chapter 8 regarding John Blythe’s Journal
> 
> The lines from Whitman are in the following poems:  
> Every cubic inch of space is a miracle  
> Every square yard of the surface of the earth is spread with the same  
> \- Miracles
> 
> I see something of God each hour of the twenty-four, and each moment then  
> \- Song of Myself, 48
> 
> I won't be able to update as often as I want, as I am about to start 2 part time jobs. If only we don't need money to survive, I'd write Shirbert the whole day. "Sigh"


	7. When the past comes a haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Anxiety, Trauma and Depression

“We’ll get it!” screamed Anne and Diana at Rollings, Aunt Jo’s butler. They ran down the stairs of Aunt Josephine Barry’s mansion eager and energetic. They were excited to greet Cole who was arriving back that day from his tour of New York where one of his sculptures was selected for an exhibition of up-and-coming artists.

But it wasn’t Cole at the door. The person that was standing there brought a chill to Anne’s spine and immediately she was mesmerised – with fear.

“You’re not Cole,” said Diana perplexed, as she looked at the stranger at the door.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Miss. But I’ve come to call on Miss Barry and Mr. Rollings,” the woman replied with extreme politeness and a fake smile. She was dressed quite plainly and drably, although neat. However, it was quite obvious that the dress she wore was ill fitting and had been mended several times. She looked first at Diana as she addressed the dark haired beauty, then she glanced at Anne.

As soon as the woman laid eyes on the redhead, her eyes squinted questioningly, her memory was being poked and prodded. Then recognition hit her brain, and it didn’t take long, the woman’s face turned to extreme displeasure.

“Well, well. I did not expect you here,” the woman perused Anne up and down in her simple yet elegant outfit while the woman’s lips remained tight lipped. “The scrawny runt has grown up all fancy I see.”

“I beg your pardon!” Diana exclaimed in disbelief. She glanced at Anne whose hand remained on the brass knob of the door, clenching it for dear life, which made her knuckles white.

“Pity the red hair and freckles have remained ghastly as normal. I suppose it’s to no surprise. Those with red hair rarely grow up to be beauties,” continued the woman.

“I…umm,” Anne muttered but could not get the words out. Diana was angry, livid and in complete awe that Anne was not her usual witty self. She wondered why Anne was not getting angry or defending herself. She had never seen Anne reduced to a quiet, speechless girl.

“I think it’s time for you to leave the premises,” Diana spat out as she glared at the woman.

But the woman was so consumed at the sight of Anne that she continued her tirade. “Are you housemaids here?” the woman asked as she looked from Anne to Diana and back to Anne. “You owe me kid. It was your fault. All these years, you have pushed me into poverty and it’s your fault.”

“I don’t know who you think you are, but Anne is not a housemaid of this residence. I REALLY do believe it’s time for you to leave,” Diana requested once again, angrily.

Upon hearing Diana’s raised voice, Rollings rushed to join Anne and Diana to see what the commotion was about, just in time for Rollings to hear another derogatory comment from the woman at the door.

“Oh, I get it. You look quite well dressed for a housemaid. You’re someone’s kept mistress, aren’t you? That’s all you’re really good for. If you have remained with us, I have no doubt that my husband would have kept you as such. He told me that it was his plan on one of his drunken rages. He was waiting for you to bloom. I wouldn’t have minded. I would have welcomed you as my husband’s mistress, then I wouldn’t have had to please him no longer. But it didn’t turn out as planned did it? It’s all your fault.”

Rollings rushed to the door and stood in front of Anne and Diana shocked at what he just heard. “I do believe that you need to leave at once and never to return.”

“I have the right to be here, sir. I have agreed to meet with Miss Josephine Barry and Mr. Rollings to discuss the opportunity to join the household as a maid.” The woman’s demeanour had suddenly changed to one of complete politeness and smiles upon the appearance of the butler.

“Given the atrociousness of your comments and your impoliteness the position is unsuitable for a woman of your kind. Good day and please never come back,” Rollings closed the door before the woman could further argue.

When the door closed, Anne leaned her back against it and stared at Diana and Rollings, horrified at the turn of events.

“How are you Miss Shirley-Cuthbert?” Rollings asked.

Anne swallowed and composed herself. “I’m fine now Rollings. Please give me a minute.”

“Are you sure, you are fine Anne?” Diana wanted to be reassured.

Anne nodded. “Please. I just a need a moment to myself. If you will.”

Diana looked at Rollings and both turned to leave Anne by the door.

Anne continued to lean on the door. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. _It’s over. She’s gone,_ Anne told herself. When she felt more collected, she opened the door to make sure the woman was truly gone.

Anne should never have opened the door. For there she stood facing Anne. She had been hiding quietly outside and quickly approached the door again when she heard someone turning the lock.

“I knew you would come out again. I haven’t forgotten what you’re like. Sometimes too curious for your own good,” the woman smirked.

Anne attempted to close the door on her but the woman’s arm was too quick and held it open for her to have her last say. “Anne Shirley, I know where you are now,” she hissed in a whisper, her face right against Anne’s. “You will not escape me and you will pay for what you have done! You killed my husband! You murderer!” After menacingly saying those words, the woman left in a huff.

Anne quickly closed the door and locked it. She was breathing heavily.

“Anne?” Diana had returned and looked at her best friend who was white as a sheet. She went to reach out for Anne to ensure that she was fine. But Anne pushed her arm away and ran back up the stairs to her allocated room for the night at Aunt Jo’s house.

Diana rushed after her and found Anne sitting on the bed, hugging herself, crying and hyperventilating at the same time.

“Anne?” Diana was alarmed at the sight of Anne. She rushed over to her side and held Anne to her chest. “Who was that Anne?” Diana asked softly.

“Mrs…Mrs…,” Anne choked.

“Take a deep breath, dearest,” Diana encouraged.

Anne closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Mrs. Hammond,” Anne finally answered.

Diana recognised the name and her heart cried for her friend. Anne had mentioned the Hammonds a few times in the first year that Anne and Diana met. The experience that Anne had being in service with the Hammonds was no better than the orphanage. It pained Diana to see that one glance from the woman that made Anne’s childhood miserable was enough to reduce Anne to ruin.

Anne’s trapped memories of her time with the Hammonds then escaped. Visions of physical and verbal abuse, hungry nights when she didn’t eat and every angry blame for every mishap within the Hammond household flashed before her eyes.

Guilt. They guilt she felt a thirteen year old has also returned. Mr. Hammond died while she was being punished with a strap. She could not even remember what the punishment was about – Anne was held liable and “disciplined” too many times by Mr. and Mrs. Hammond to recall. But she remembered when he died. She was horrified at the sight of a dying man then to see him gasp his last breath was even more horrific. She blamed herself at the time but had pushed away the guilt. But it was resurfacing once again.

Diana was speaking to Anne. Anne did not catch anything Diana had said, her mind elsewhere – in the crevices of her mind that she had not dared to explore.

“Never you mind her, Anne. Please. Put her out of your head. You shall never have to see her again,” Diana reassured her best friend.

Anne could only hope.

However, when she went to bed that night, despite the happiness of seeing Cole arrive back home and dinner with Aunt Jo, Diana and Cole, Anne could not shake off the day’s events. She excused herself to bed early, feigning a headache and replayed what happened in her mind over and over again. In her imagination, she had smart retorts. She would then be angry at herself for not saying anything. Anne would then recall every awful thing Mrs. Hammond has said. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamt of her time with the Hammonds which jolted her away from slumber. In the dark, Anne battled with herself whether to stay awake to stop the nightmare or to go back to sleep to stop the obsessiveness of replaying what happened earlier.

Eventually, just when the sun was about to rise, she fell back to sleep due to tiredness. The last words she remembered going through her head was Diana telling her that she shall never see Mrs. Hammond again. She had to believe it. It was the only thing that brought her comfort.

*****

Shaken but determined to move on and finally believing Diana that she will never see Mrs. Hammond again, Anne tried to forget the encounter. She had successfully done so after a week of routine and non-events. Breakfast, Queens classes, working at the library, supper at Blackmore House then sitting down to write Gilbert a letter, reading the book of poems from Gilbert before bed, then slumber. She would push away thoughts of Mrs. Hammond and think of Gilbert instead. Mrs. Hammond was her past and her present was Queens and Gilbert.

Anne had begun to feel safe again but was short lived when one morning after a quick breakfast and deciding to have an early morning walk along town before classes, Anne saw a formidable sight before her, watching her with disdain from across Blackmore House.

Mrs. Hammond approached her slowly, slyly and menacingly. “Well, well, well. Look who we have here.”

“How…how did you find me?” Anne’s voice shook.

“Been following you since I saw you, girl. I’ve seen you enter and leave this place. So, you live here now. A university student I see. How did an orphan girl who was in my service get so lucky? Did you sell yourself?”

“No! I…,” Anne was lost for words. Her mind clouded with fear, with experiences long forgotten.

“Well dressed and it seems not so poor and suffering no longer. Inheritance maybe? Robbery? God knows you’ve been a thief,” Mrs. Hammond jogged her memory. Times when Mr. Hammond had spent all his wages at the tavern drinking ale or gambling it away in a drunken state. Anne was forced to steal food for the family during those times when food could not be bought. If she didn’t, the strap came out. She felt she had no choice. To avoid the strap, she had to steal supper for the Hammonds, even when she had to wait until everyone else had eaten and she mainly got scraps.

“I..I have to go,” stammered Anne. She had to escape. She was no longer a pawn of the Hammonds. She had to get away from the threatening Mrs. Hammond.

Anne started to walk away, but was grabbed violently by Mrs. Hammond by the wrist and dragged away into the nearest park, behind a tree where passers-by couldn’t see the encounter.

Angrily, Mrs. Hammond began to blurt out a tirade. “Now, listen to me. It’s your fault. You killed my husband. If you just did as you were told he wouldn’t have gone into such a rage. He wouldn’t have had to beat you and be so angry that it affected his heart. It’s your fault.”

“I didn’t…his heart must have been already weak,” reasoned Anne who had tears falling form her face.

“No. It wasn’t. He was a healthy man. Never gotten sick. You killed him. Plain and simple. And because of you, I had to farm out my children all over the country to relatives I don’t even like. I could not afford to keep them by my side.”

“You abandoned me. You took me back to the orphanage. I could have helped you,” Anne insisted. At the time, it was what she thought of. She felt obligated for “killing” Mr. Hammond. She could have stayed and helped Mrs. Hammond.

“You were just another mouth to feed. Another waste of space. You’re no kin of mine. My relatives would never have taken you or helped you. They barely wanted my own children,” Mrs. Hammond snapped. “But your murder had a lasting effect on my life, girl. I’ve had to sell myself just to eat and have somewhere to stay. Do you know what that’s like, to live a life in a house of ill repute? To have been touched by strange men for their pleasure, all the while pretending I enjoyed it when it actually disgusted me? I’m here to escape from it.”

“What do you want from me?” Anne whispered through tears.

“You’re going to help me. You owe me. My life is worse because of you!” Mrs. Hammond spat out as she pushed Anne against the tree.

“How? I have nothing!” Anne screamed.

Mrs. Hammond slapped Anne’s cheek. “Be quiet you fool! You do have something! Look at you! Dressed like a lady and living in a boarding house for Queens students, friends in mansions. Oh, you girl, have finally come in handy.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do!” Anne murmured in fear.

“Listen up. Every Monday morning, we will meet here at this spot. You will bring me a fifty-cent piece every week and anything else I need.”

“Please. I don’t have that kind of money,” begged Anne. It would mean losing her allowance. Her boarding was paid for but it left little for anything else.

“I beg to differ. You have a job and obviously have some funding for your studies. So, I will repeat myself. Every Monday morning, we will meet here at this spot. You will bring me a fifty-cent piece every week and anything else I need. Next week, I need you to come with two extra items. One, a reference recommending me as a governess…”

“But, you told me yourself you struggle to read. How can you be a governess?” Anne looked at Mrs. Hammond with tears of disbelief still falling from her cheeks.

“Not my issue. I need a respectable job. A governess is quite respectable. The family that hires me will be none the wiser. I shall simply take their children for outdoor lessons. You shall also bring a dress for me. I shall be kind to you. I don’t expect anything new and will accept one of your dresses. A governess has to look respectable after all.”

“What if I don’t do as you want? Please. I beg you. My family is not of money. We work hard for what we have,” pleaded Anne.

“I DON’T CARE! You widowed me. You owe me. If you don’t do as I please, I shall report you to the authorities for all the stealing you did in Nova Scotia. I shall also report your disreputable activities to your wealthy friends, not to mention the Women’s Dean at Queens. It may even get you thrown out of university. You don’t want that now, do you?” Mrs. Hammond said threateningly.

Anne shook her head. She was left speechless and defenceless. She felt she could not fight anymore.

“Seven in the morning next week at this spot. Reference, a dress and a fifty-cent piece. Or else. Understand?” Mrs. Hammond grabbed Anne’s wrist one last time, tightly.

Anne nodded as she cried silent tears.

“Good. Now. Have a good day.” Mrs. Hammond smirked as she walked away.

Anne watched the woman that made her life miserable before she arrived in Avonlea. As she disappeared around the corner, Anne slid down the tree trunk, her cries turned into sobs. Her heart pounded loudly. After a few minutes of sobbing, she stopped as the contents of her stomach left her.

After a few deep breaths, she stood up and walked back towards Blackmore House. She entered the front doors, thankful that she didn’t run into anyone as most of the boarders were still at breakfast. Anne quickly ascended the stairs and went into her bedroom that she shared with Diana.

Diana was looking at the mirror brushing her hair as Anne entered. Immediately, Diana could tell that something was not right. Anne looked pale, her eyes were glazed and she moved slowly, almost deflated.

Diana watched as she saw Anne lift the blankets from her bed and settled herself back in, head on her pillow, the blankets over her, covering most of Anne except for her eyes. She had climbed into bed, fully dressed – boots and all.

“Anne? Are you ill?” Diana asked concerned.

“I’m not feeling well, Diana. I may miss classes today. May you please ask my Professors for assignments that I require to work on?” Anne said quietly.

“Of course, dearest. I shall,” Diana assured her. “Rest well. Hopefully you will be better by tomorrow.”

Anne merely nodded and closed her eyes. She willed herself to sleep so she could forget about the morning and forget about what happened.

*****

Anne awoke in the afternoon, her heart was still pounding and filled with worry. Lacking in energy, she willed herself up. If she was to comply with Mrs. Hammond’s demands, she will need to work and earn her keep. While she had the scholarship funds from the University Competition and travel fund from Matthew, the funds would not last long if she had to pay Mrs. Hammond to keep quiet about her life before Avonlea. She had to work, which meant she had to work her shift at the public library.

To make sure that Mrs. Hammond kept her secret, it would mean she won’t be able to spend on trivial things. No new books, no tea at the tea saloon, no new ribbons or new hats. But she could do it. She had nothing for a long time and she managed. The only thing that mattered was that she had to ensure she had some spare change for stamps to allow her to send letters to Gilbert. That would be the only luxury or pleasure that she would allow herself.

She was pleased that at least the library was a place of quiet. Anne had no capacity or energy for even the slightest bit of socialisation. She wouldn’t have to talk to anyone. She won’t need to hold a conversation. She just had to assist in finding books, stacking books and finish any paperwork that needs doing. The library was always serene and most that attend the place just wanted to keep to their task.

Anne attended to her work at the library and as she suspected she hardly had to speak to anyone. After she had finished her work and the library closed, she decided to stay a while and peruse the shelves. Anne knew she would miss supper at Blackmore House but she didn’t care. She wasn’t at all hungry and she didn’t want to have to deal with the noise and chatter from the other girls at the dinner table. She was rather hoping that being surrounded by books would lift her spirits, but it did nothing. There was a nagging voice in her head, worrying about the encounter with Mrs. Hammond and pushing forward memories from the past that she has tried to bury.

Eventually, she got tired of thinking and left the library to go home.

When she entered her bedroom, Diana was sitting on her bed, in her nightdress, reading. She glanced up as Anne entered their sanctuary. Although, Anne didn’t feel any place was no longer a sanctuary to her.

“Anne, did you work at the library?” Diana asked still concerned. Anne entered quietly, a highly unusual and unexpected trait.

“Hmm,” Anne merely murmured.

“You missed supper. I snuck some bread and cheese for you, if you’re hungry. It’s by the desk,” Diana volunteered.

“Thank you,” was Anne’s short reply. She still wasn’t hungry. She merely poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher and drank it.

“Are you feeling better?” asked Diana, looking at her bosom friend carefully.

Anne nodded as she drank the water, but kept silent.

“Anne….,” Diana was about to question if anything had happened for Anne to look and seem so melancholy, sad, silent, worried.

“Diana. I am quite tired and unwell. I just want to get into my nightclothes and perhaps write Gilbert a letter then sleep.” It was a curt reply to Diana, Anne knew. But she just wanted to be left alone.

Diana however, would not let things rest. She had a feeling that something was the matter. “What is going on Anne? I need to know. You must tell me,” Diana said as gently as possible.

For a mere moment, Anne contemplated telling Diana everything. How she saw Mrs. Hammond again, the threat of blackmail, how she felt responsible for Mr. Hammond’s death and how she had to steal when she was with the Hammonds for the family to be fed and for herself to escape the beatings. But it would mean risking being exposed as a thief and a murderer. For she was a thief and a murderer, wasn’t she? She did upset Mr. Hammond for not stealing a bottle of moonshine for him then getting caught up reading a serial magazine instead of attending to the Hammond twins the moment they cried. She was disobedient and deserved the beating and the anger of Mr. Hammond, the anger which caused his heart to fail, die and leave a family behind.

The truth was, the moment that Mr. Hammond died, Anne felt relief as the beating from him would then stop. Then the guilt set in for thinking someone was better off dead. Then she couldn’t stop wondering if indeed it was her fault. When Mrs. Hammond returned her to the orphanage, she felt it was God’s way of punishing her for causing pain to the Hammond family. She accepted her fate thinking that it was an appropriate outcome.

But then the unexpected occurred and she was sent to PEI. Once she was sent to Avonlea, she vowed to move on and never think of it again, the guilt was pushed aside into the dark corners of her mind.

Now all the awful feelings from the memories of her time with the Hammonds were back. Just when she thought her life was going splendidly. She could not tell Diana the full story. While she loved her bosom friend, there was still the fear of being judged by those who have accepted her. She disobeyed and because of it a man died. She killed someone. She also stole. A thief and a murderer. No one in her current life that she held dear could know about the bad things she had done. They will be shocked and abandon her and she could not cope with their desertion.

“I’m merely feeling unwell, dear Diana. Hopefully it will pass,” she said quietly and meekly as she put on her nightgown.

“If you insist. Well, good night Anne. Don’t take too long writing to Gilbert. You will need rest to recover.”

Anne nodded in agreement as she sat down on the desk with a kerosene lamp. Diana turned off her lamp by her bedside and settled herself to sleep.

Anne picked up her fountain pen and a fresh piece of paper and slowly wrote _My dearest Gilbert._ She then paused and looked at herself in the mirror. While yesterday, she had a list of things she wanted to tell Gilbert, that had all somewhat disappeared from her mind and forgotten. There was nothing she could tell him that wasn’t about Mrs. Hammond, bit she couldn’t well tell him that. She couldn’t. While Anne was sure of Gilbert’s love for her, she could not cast a shadow of any doubt in his mind about her by telling him about her past.

If there was anyone in her life she wanted to hold on to more than anything, it was Gilbert.

Anne’s mind was suddenly consumed with worrisome thoughts. While she looked at the mirror, she was unaware that her self-talk had changed.

_Katie Maurice, you’re back. Just when I need someone. What am I to do? Should I tell Gilbert? Will he be able to help me? But he’s so far away. I don’t want to cause him worry. He needs to achieve his dream. What to do Katie?_

Anne continued to stare at the mirror silently, with tears falling down her cheeks.

_Is it so bad, Katie? It’s merely money, right? I’ve had no money before and I have more now than I’ve ever had. I have clothes, my lodgings are paid for the year and my meals here are included. I still get to attend Queens. I have all I need. With any luck, if all goes to plan, I shall complete my teaching certificate in a few months. Then I can escape where Mrs. Hammond can’t find me. I need you to look after me, Katie. Please give me strength to do what I need to._

Suddenly Diana shifted which shook Anne out of her thoughts. _Katie? I was talking to Katie? Anne! She doesn’t exist you fool!_

Anne picked up her pen again and wrote quickly in her letter to Gilbert. Her penmanship was slightly in disarray.

_There is nothing much to report, my love. I just want to say, I wish you were here. I would really love a kiss and a tight embrace from you this moment._

_All my love,_

_Anne_

After she had sealed the letter in an envelope, Anne rushed to bed ready to forget about the day. She quicky read the book of poems she promised to read with Gilbert, but her mind was not in a capacity to enjoy what she read.

Anne closed her eyes and tried to repeat to herself over and over again – _I am strong, I am strong, I am strong_ , hoping that eventually she would actually believe it. However, her affirmations kept on getting interrupted with thoughts of the day’s encounter with Mrs. Hammond.

Despite the tiredness she felt, Anne didn’t sleep until just before sun up. Even then her sleep was restless. As Diana woke her, she opened her eyes briefly, only to close them again from extreme fatigue.

Diana let Anne be and let her sleep the day off again, thinking her dearest friend was merely suffering some sort of physical ailment. Diana felt Anne’s forehead and satisfied that she was not feverish, she kissed her cheek and said, “Rest up, dearest. I hope you feel better by tomorrow.”

*****

Four weeks of worry. Four weeks of fear. Four weeks and nothing had changed in Anne’s demeanour. She woke up, would force herself to get ready when all she wanted to do was hide away in her room. She would eat a few bites of unbuttered toast then walk to Queens making sure she was accompanied closely by one of the Avonlea girls.

She would attend class, do the work to a bare minimum instead of her usual thorough self. No extra credit work, no exuberant arguments in class, nothing that would put extra attention on herself. She would hide away until she knew she could walk back to Blackmore House with someone or she would rush to work at the library to ensure that she continued to earn a wage. Then at supper, she could only manage a few bites before hiding away under the covers to sleep.

There were no outings to the bookshop, nor the tea shop with the girls, no visits to Avonlea. She had to save every penny to ensure that she could cover Mrs. Hammond’s demands – fifty cents per week.

There were no walks in the park for fear of being seen by Mrs. Hammond. No late nights in someone’s room chatting the whole night, no socialising done for fear of being questioned.

The Avonlea girls, Cole and even Charlie and Moody have asked Anne about her well-being upon noticing the change in their friend. She feigned her sickness has lasted longer than normal, making her feel week and lacking in energy. They looked at her unconvinced, but no one pressed the issue. Diana had told the others that she had repeatedly questioned Anne about her wellbeing but was met with a displeased retort from Anne. No one wanted to make Anne angry.

But even the landlady was perceptive and could tell that something was troubling the young redhead. She had asked Anne to tea in the parlour in private.

“Is it Mr. Gardner, Anne? Is he bothering you again?” asked Mrs. Blackmore who was looking like a concerned mother hen.

Anne shook her head as she sipped the tasteless tea that she served herself.

“Is it Mr. Blythe? Have you had a big disagreement?” The old landlady tried to figure out the cause.

“No, Mrs. Blackmore.” Anne replied simply. The less she said the less someone knew.

“Care to tell me what it is exactly? It would strictly be in confidence,” assured Mrs. Blackmore who was at a loss on how to make things better for the young Anne.

“I’m merely unwell lately. I’m sure it will pass. If you don’t mind, I have a headache and would like a lie in, if I may?” Anne asked meekly.

“Of course.” Mrs. Blackmore did not want to push the issue. “Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, I just want to let you know, if there is ever an issue that you want to divulge or release from your mind, I am at your disposal.”

Anne just nodded. There was no way she would tell Mrs. Blackmore. A past thief was living under her roof, she would never allow it. If she knew about her past, she would lose a place to stay and maybe lose her place at Queens. She simply could not risk it.

Anne met Mrs. Hammond every week at the same spot by the tree with her fifty-cent piece and any other item she required. So far, a dress has been given to the despicable woman, a reference letter, shoes, stockings and a admirable hat. “A respectable woman has to be outfitted with respectable neat clothes,” she would tell Anne after demanding more items to procure.

Anne supposed she could tell Gilbert but when it came down to it, once she had pen and paper in front of her, she lost courage. Somehow, she felt that writing about the past made it all too real that it did happen and writing about her current state would only worry him. To Anne, there was no solution to the problem that was Mrs. Hammond. It was no use worrying her one true love.

Her letters for Gilbert were short and sweet. She had felt she had nothing exciting or pleasing to tell him. But she endeavoured to at least send him a letter once a week even though it was less than her usual minimum of three letters of correspondence weekly.

The only source of consolation she had was looking in the mirror when Diana was asleep and speaking with Katie. Prior to Avonlea, Katie was a source of comfort as a friend because she felt she had no friends at all to speak with. But now, as a woman, Katie was her confidant, the one that had her secrets and kept them safe. Katie was the only one that knew everything and it would remain that way.

*****

Gilbert looked at the three letters in front of him. Something was not right.

Firstly, Anne would normally write pages and pages, her thoughts, no matter how trivial would always spill on paper amusing Gilbert to no end. Her letters would always feel like she was with him, right beside him and she was letting every thought escape as if they were having a conversation.

Secondly, it was typical of Gilbert to receive at least three letters a week. Sometimes four. He would not able to keep up with the correspondence but Anne didn’t mind. It was lucky for him to be able to write twice a week to Anne, which he endeavoured to do. But the tables had turned. Gilbert was writing more frequently and in volume compared Anne.

Thirdly, the letters did not seem like Anne’s voice. It was almost as if the real Anne was somewhere else and had been replaced by, well Gilbert did not know how to describe it. It had been replaced by an Anne that he did not quite recognise.

The letters were in her handwriting, but the content calculated and constrained. Calculated and constrained, Anne was not.

So, he stared at the last three letters he had received from her from the past three weeks.

Letter 1 - _There is nothing much to report, my love. I just want to say, I wish you were here. I would really love a kiss and a tight embrace from you this moment._

Letter 2 – _The days have become identical to one another, Gil. I wake up, go to classes, then go home. I hope you are well. I miss you so._

Letter 3 – _I apologise for this short letter, however I am quite busy with all the work from my classes. If I don’t get to write to you on the actual day of Cupid, I’d like to wish you a Happy Valentine’s Day my sweetheart. I just want you to know, I love you dearly._

_She has nothing to write about because she feels that the days have all been the same, yet her last letter says she is quite busy but has nothing to say. Everything seems so abrupt and forced. It is not my Anne. There is something amiss and whatever it is, she doesn’t care to share it with me. I need to know what is going on._ It was one of those times that Gilbert truly hated being so far away from her.

Gilbert grabbed his coat and hurriedly walked out of his boarding house and ran to the telegraph office to send over an urgent missive.

CANADIAN PACIFIC RAILWAY COMPANY’S TELEGRAPH

Toronto, Canada Feb 15-1900

Miss Diana Barry,

Blackmore House

Charlottetown, Canada

Is Anne well? I am concerned. Please reply. Should I come?

Gilbert

*****

Diana looked at Gilbert’s telegram. For Gilbert to send such an enquiry would mean that Anne was not herself even in her letters to him. Also, for Gilbert to question Diana instead of Anne, Diana had feeling that Anne has not disclosed anything to her own beau and Gilbert himself has detected that Anne was keepings something from him.

She had questioned Anne several times as to what was the matter and that whatever it was, she need not go through it alone. Anne kept on insisting her recent affliction or illness has taken a hold and has made her not her normal self.

Diana had asked Anne if she could get Marilla or Matthew to visit her and she adamantly exclaimed not to worry the Cuthberts and to leave things well alone.

But there was more to it than sickness, Diana suspected. Anne was strong and resilient and day to day events didn’t normally bother her. But something big obviously had to make Anne change. Diana had to get to the bottom of it and maybe her and Gilbert can get the issue out of Anne.

Diana rushed to the telegraph office in Charlottletown.

CANADIAN PACIFIC RAILWAY COMPANY’S TELEGRAPH

Charlottetown, Canada Feb 16-1900

Mr. Gilbert Blythe,

Scholar House

Toronto, Canada

Please come. I think she needs you. Come direct to Aunt Jo’s so we can talk first. I shall ask a room to be ready for you.

Diana

As soon as Gilbert received Diana’s telegram, he rushed to pack a bag and ran to the University to speak to his professors and the Oaks about needing to go home. He had to give the reason that a family matter had arisen and urgently needed his care. He was given reprieve to catch up with work when he returned. Gilbert then raced to the train station and took the first train he could back to PEI.

*****

“Mrs. Blackmore, I apologise for calling at such an ungodly hour, however, I have received a missive from Diana Barry that I should come and attend to Anne. I just arrived on the train and have been in a constant worry for a few days. May I be able to speak to Diana quickly before I see Anne?” Gilbert rambled very quickly, hoping and wishing that the old lady would make an exception this time around and allow him to enter.

Mrs. Blackmore blinked several times. The boarders were having a leisurely Saturday morning breakfast except for Anne who had taken a few bites of toast and drank half a cup of tea before retreating back to her room to get more sleep.

“Mr. Blythe?” asked Mrs. Blackmore. They had met once but the old lady had to be sure.

“Yes, I am Gilbert Blythe.”

“Ultimately, you’re here for Anne?” questioned Mrs. Blackmore.

Gilbert nodded quickly and urgently.

Mrs. Blackmore didn’t hesitate. The fact that Diana had called for Anne’s beau meant that something was not quite right with her charge as she suspected herself.

“Very well. Come in the parlour and I shall fetch Miss Barry.” Mrs. Blackmore led Gilbert to the parlour and indicated for him to sit. “Before I leave for you to speak to Miss Barry, I just need to let you know, I myself have detected something amiss. Miss Shirley-Cuthbert has not been herself. I have attempted to speak with her but she has remained tight lipped. I hope you are able to get through to her yourself and bring the old Anne back.”

“Mrs. Blackmore, now I am extremely worried. More than before. So, she isn’t physically ill as such?” asked Gilbert.

“From what I can tell, not physically, although she does insist that she has been. But I’d like you to know if you require my assistance, all you need to do is ask. I hate seeing my girls in such a state. While university has its challenges for women of today, university life should be happy for them.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Blackmore. I will.” Gilbert confirmed with relief. At least Anne was surrounded by people who cared for her.

“I shall fetch Diana,” Mrs Blackmore nodded as she walked away leaving a nervous Gilbert in the parlour with his hands fisted. It took all his willpower to stop himself from running all over the house looking for Anne.

Diana appeared within a few seconds, rushing into the parlour and Gilbert immediately stood up and demanded, albeit gently, “Tell me everything.”

“You’re supposed to meet me at Aunt Josephine’s,” Diana quietly said, surprised that Gilbert was in the parlour seeing as she just sent the telegram just a day and a half ago.

“I can’t wait Diana. I need to see her now. Her letters. The letters were short and did not hold much information. It was unlike her. It wasn’t my Anne.”

Diana sat down beside Gilbert and looked at him not knowing where to start. “Well, the past few weeks she has not been sleeping well, has had very little to eat. Her zest for life has been non-existent. She only leaves the room to eat a few bites and to drink very little tea. She only leaves the house to attend class and work at the library. There have been no walks, no outings of the sort. It has been so unlike her. She hasn’t even been reading for pleasure! She merely reads your book of poems and nothing else. There have been no endless talks with me in the dark at night and she does not dare socialise. Normally she instigates the chatter and she has been so quiet Gilbert. I’ve been so worried and she won’t tell me anything!” Diana began to shed tears as she explained the situation to Gilbert.

“Has she been ill?” Gilbert asked, his heart pounding.

“She firstly insisted she was. I believed her. But it has gone on for too long Gilbert. I don’t know what to do!” Diana exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. “I’m hoping now that you’re here, that she may divulge more information and you may be able to bring her out of her shell.”

“Diana, do you think her melancholy?” If Anne wasn’t physically ill and she was not sleeping or eating – or living – it was the only explanation that Gilbert had for her state.

Diana thought before answering. “Yes. I suppose. She does seem sad. Although maybe also…fearful. She seems to fear leaving the room, leaving this house.”

“Has anything happened the past few weeks that you think may have triggered this?” Gilbert questioned. He wished he lived closely. He would have known something was amiss much earlier.

“No. Not really,” answered Diana. “Wait,” she suddenly remembered. “I don’t know if it has any bearing on Anne’s currents statew but she did have an encounter with Mrs. Hammond. I don’t know if she has told you about her?”

“Briefly. A long time ago. Merely to tell me that life with the Hammonds when she was in service was not completely wonderful. She never cared to speak of it, saying it was in the past.”

“Well,” Diana began. “The past appeared a few weeks ago. Mrs. Hammond was applying for a position within Aunt Josephine’s household. She saw Anne and insinuated that she was in Aunt Jo’s house in unrespectable circumstances. Then she mentioned that Anne was at fault for the current circumstance she was under.”

“Preposterous!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“Indeed. I agree with you Gilbert. But Anne was speechless and did not refute her claims. But she was fine for a few days after the encounter. I’m not sure if seeing Mrs. Hammond had caused all this.”

“I am in complete tense and anxious state, Diana. I need to see Anne. May you please ask Mrs. Blackmore if I may see her somewhere where we can talk?”

“Of course,” Diana rushed out to look for Mrs. Blackmore and returned with the landlady by her side.

“Mr. Blythe. Just this once, I shall allow a gentleman to attend one of the girls’ rooms. But the door is to remain fully open with Diana as chaperone. I must insist that the furthest Diana can go is to sit on a chair outside the door. We must maintain some sort of propriety. But I feel that Anne will be more comfortable speaking to you in private which is why I shall allow it. I feel I don’t need to remind you that you must not compromise my generosity by crossing any lines?”

“I understand, Mrs. Blackmore,” Gilbert immediately answered. He just wanted to see Anne, to fix things, whatever it was that bothered her.

Mrs. Blackmore was also worried about Anne. How could a happy-go-lucky exuberant girl change to such an inward, fearful person in the space of a few weeks. She wanted to assist Anne as much as possible and if it meant having her beau in her near vicinity, Mrs. Blackmore would allow it. “Mr. Blythe. I don’t normally do this but if it helps in encouraging Anne in going back to her sunny disposition, you are welcome to have your meals here during your stay. However, I cannot allow you to stay the night. I hope you have some sort of lodging arranged?”

“He has Mrs. Blackmore. He will be staying at my Aunt’s,” confirmed Diana wishing to hurry things along.

“Very well. Both of you follow me.” Mrs. Blackmore led Diana and Gilbert to Anne wishing and hoping that all will be fixed in no time.

*****

“Miss Shirley-Cuthbert,” Mrs. Blackmore knocked on the bedroom door gently before opening it and stepping inside. “Anne? You have a visitor.”

Anne who was under the covers, said in a muffled voice, “Sorry, Mrs. Blackmore. May you tell them whoever it is that I am unwell and can’t receive visitors at present.”

“I’ve come a long way to see you and was hoping to at least get a glimpse of your face, if you would allow it?” Gilbert spoke up, hoping his voice would be enough to change her mind.

Immediately, Anne sat up on the bed and looked towards the door. “Gil?”

Mrs. Blackmore gave a small smile. It was the fastest she had seen Anne react in such a long time. “It certainly is. I didn’t want to turn the young man away when he has travelled overnight to see you. Will you let him grace you with his presence?”

Anne stood up from the bed and nodded her head quickly. Mrs Blackmore turned around. “Remember the rules,” the landlady said before she stepped away from the door and walked down the stairs.

As soon as Mrs. Blackmore was out of sight, Gilbert and Anne walked towards each other quickly and embraced tightly. Gilbert could already tell with the quick glance he had that Anne had lost a significant amount of weight. Even hugging her, he could feel her tinier frame. After a few seconds of holding each other, Gilbert pulled away and kissed her. A kiss so gentle letting Anne know he was with her and all will be well.

“I shall be sitting right outside the open door,” Diana reminded the couple as she took a chair outside and a book to read to keep her occupied. Anne and Gilbert looked at her and nodded.

When Diana stepped outside, Anne could not help it. She threw herself in Gilbert’s arms again and began to sob hysterically.

Gilbert led Anne to the edge of her bed and sat her down on his lap as she continued to hold on to him crying. “Anne-girl, tell me. Is there anything the matter?”

“I’m so happy you’re here, Gil. I just needed to feel you and to be held by you. Will you do that? Will you just hold me for a while in silence? I just…I just need to know you are with me and you’re here for me.”

“Of course, I’m here for you. I love you Anne.”

“I love you too, dearest.”

*****

Gilbert was in complete disbelief at the sight of Anne in his arms. Her skin was sallow, pale. She had dark circles under her eyes and as he established earlier, she had lost her curves, her features more angular. It seemed like there has not been a trace of happiness in her face for a while. _What could possibly transform Anne into a shadow of herself?_ Gilbert wondered.

When Anne’s tears subsided. Gilbert gently moved her chin so that he was able to look at her face.

“What are you doing here Gil?” Anne managed to ask.

“To see you. Your letters. They were not the same. I felt…I felt that things were not right.” Gilbert did not want to skirt the issue. He wanted to get to the bottom of things as much as possible but knew he had to do it slowly.

“Things are right between us. There is no need to worry,” Anne assured him, feigning that she did not get the extent of what he just said.

“How about you Anne? Are things right with you?” he asked.

Anne looked away and didn’t answer. She really did not want to speak of it. She just wanted him by her side, to feel him and to feel his love for her.

“Are you ill? Or have you been ill?” Gilbert prompted.

“Yes,” Anne lied. “I’ve not been feeling the best.” It was partly true. Her feelings have not been the best but Gilbert can deduce what he wanted from it.

“What are your symptoms?”

Anne did not answer.

“Headaches? Stomach aches? Any other pain elsewhere? A cold? Cough?” Gilbert listed symptoms he could think of.

“Headaches,” she lied again with a shrug. “I think it’s my monthly courses,” she justified. Men were always reduced to embarrassment on the mere mention of women’s monthly afflictions and would attempt to stop the conversation immediately. But it seemed, not Gilbert.

“What is it about it that makes you ill? Severe cramping? Severe bleeding?”

“Gil. Please.”

“What is it, Anne? Whatever it is we can solve it or I can get you help. The more I know the better I can help you.”

“Just cramps,” Anne merely said to appease him.

“Have you tried a hot water bottle?”

Anne nodded.

“And?” Gilbert wanted to know if it helped. “Did it alleviate the symptoms?”

Anne nodded again.

Gilbert was at a loss. He knew she was hiding something and she was hiding behind physical unwellness.

“What else is there Anne? Is there something else?”

“No.” Anne curtly answered.

“Are you sure?” Gilbert pressed.

“Yes!” Anne stood up angrily. “Leave me alone!”

Gilbert decided not to pursue it any further for fear of Anne stubbornly keeping things tighter lipped.

“Alright, Anne. Please calm down. I’m here to visit you. Is there anything you’d like to do together?”

“Perhaps you may read to me while I try to sleep. I am awfully tired.”

Gilbert nodded. Anne settled herself in bed while Gilbert sat by her bedside holding her hand. He read the novel she was studying in one of her classes. She was fast asleep within five minutes. Gilbert and Diana could not do anything but look at the sleeping Anne, a thinner Anne, an Anne they didn’t know and wondered what was going on.

But despite Gilbert’s worry, he decided not to interrogate Anne any further that day and allowed her to just feel comfort in the fact that they were together. That had lunch together and sat beside each other at the dining table for supper. The other girls were certainly excited about having Gilbert join them. They had questions for him regarding life in Toronto and if he had heard from home recently. He was expecting some sort of jealous comment from any of the girls at why Gilbert was allowed to join them but their beaus were not. However, no such comment was made. In fact, they kept on casting curious glances at Anne and were overly attentive to her. “Anne, would you like some milk?” or “Anne, you should try the honeyed carrots.” However, Anne just politely shook her head.

Gilbert noticed Anne’s attempt at being jovial and her attempt at eating food. It was clear she had no appetite as she nibbled on a few potatoes and drank water. Gilbert just wished that whatever it was, she would just tell him. He would gladly take her suffering from her just to see her smile again.

*****

Two days. Two days of spending time indoors at Blackmore House with Anne and watching her try to eat then falling asleep by Gilbert’s side in the parlour. There was no change in Anne’s demeanour nor was Gilbert getting closer to getting Anne to open up to him.

Gilbert was even surprised at himself by asking to speak to Mrs. Blackmore before he returned to Aunt Josephine’s for the night.

“She won’t speak to me about her worries. I know it’s some sort of melancholia. She doesn’t seem to be in any pain. I have noticed her nervous, with the slight tremble of her hands and the constant sighing and needing to take deep breaths. She has been wringing her hands as well,” Gilbert paced back and forth in Mrs. Blackmore’s study.

“Be patient, Mr Blythe,” advised Mrs. Blackmore.

“Gilbert. Please,” he insisted. “She’s keeping a secret. It makes me uncomfortable.”

“Sometimes, even our loved ones have a secret to keep. But whatever this is, it has consumed her,” sighed Mrs. Blackmore. “What of you, Gilbert? You have classes back in Toronto. What are your plans?”

“I don’t wish to leave her while she is in this state. She has made me promise not to contact Marilla and Matthew. She doesn’t want to worry them, nor does she want Matthew with his weak heart to be too concerned. I promised and I feel if I go against her wishes that she won’t trust me.” Gilbert stopped pacing and sat down on a chair and buried his face in his hands. He then looked up at the landlady. “My professors have allowed at least a week’s reprieve. If I return after a week, it won’t be much for me to catch up on the work. I’m not so sure if she will be back to her normal self within that time.”

“Then, it will be up to us. Those who are with her and know of her condition to help. If you need to return to Toronto, and don’t you feel guilty if you have to, I will be able to help. I shall keep you updated on her condition and let you know if your presence is immediately required.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Blackmore,” Gilbert nodded. “She has not left the house at all. Will you allow it if I take her for a walk Maybe some fresh air would do her good?”

“It has been typical of her to spend any spare time she has indoors here. If she has no classes or work at the local library, she refuses to leave the confines of this building. I shall allow you to take her for a walk. Kindly ask for Lily to chaperone you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Blackmore, for listening,” said Gilbert grateful for someone to lend an ear.

“Don’t hesitate to call on me if you need to check on Anne or even just to ponder with your thoughts. You better go to your lodgings and we shall see you for breakfast tomorrow,” Mrs. Blackmore said with a smile.

Desperate to see the old Anne back, Gilbert walked back to Aunt Josephine’s weary and anxious wondering how could he possibly make Anne feel better.

*****

It was quite early and most the of neighbourhood were still waking up. Gilbert left Aunt Jo’s as the light of day was just showing itself. He wanted to be at Blackmore House before Anne presented herself in the dining room. Gilbert was determined to pile her plate himself. Perhaps if he served her breakfast, she would be obligated to eat a proper meal instead of her measly few bites of toast and half a cup of tea.

As he neared Blackmore House, he saw a sight that surprised him. Head down, a parasol hiding her, Gilbert saw Anne ahead of him, rushing away. Gilbert could gauge that she had something in her arms and whatever she was doing, Gilbert had the feeling she did not want anyone to know. It wasn’t the allocated time for breakfast dining at Blackmore House as yet and Anne didn’t have classes for another three hours. But it was the first time Gilbert has seen her properly venture outdoors that wasn’t due to classes or library work.

He didn’t call out for her, instead, Gilbert followed her from behind. He kept his distance and discreetly stopped at various points to observe her.

Eventually, Anne turned into a nearby park. Gilbert continued to follow his sweetheart. The park was quite dense with hedges and trees. A perfect spot for lovers wanting privacy and individuals meeting in secret.

He then saw Anne head towards a tree. There were tall hedges opposite the clump of trees where Anne stopped. Gilbert hid behind the tall screening plants and spied her in between the branches.

As Anne stopped in front one of the trees with the widest trunk, a woman emerged. She seemed suitably dressed and Gilbert found it odd that the woman was wearing a dress that Anne had, one of the dresses she wore when she visited Toronto for the University Championships. The woman seemed like she was slightly older than Bash and Mary. Her face was slightly harsh, it told a story of certain hardship.

Anne held out something shiny in front of the woman which was grabbed from Anne with such harshness and a sneer. It looked like a coin. Then Anne presented the woman meekly with a knitted shawl. Gilbert knew the shawl. It was a present given to Anne by Mrs. Rachel Lynde the Christmas just past. A shawl that Anne gushed over and admired for the softness and warmth of it.

“I shall see you next week. Just a fifty-cent piece this time. Count yourself lucky,” Gilbert heard the woman demand.

_Who is this mysterious person?_ Gilbert wondered. _And why is Anne so fearful of her?_

The woman walked away and as soon as she was out of sight, Anne gave a huge sigh that Gilbert heard from his hiding spot and she began to cry.

Gilbert nearly rushed over to her, but then thought better of it. Anne would berate him and scold him for following her secretly. Not only that, he did not want to alarm her. The past ten minutes has been the most fruitful that Gilbert has had in finding out what was wrong with Anne.

He could see that Anne was trying to regain her composure and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands. She then proceeded to leave and hid her face again with the parasol.

Anne walked past the hedges that concealed Gilbert and he worried for a second that she would see him. But she was walking past so quickly and was looking down on the ground once again that she completely missed him. Gilbert decided to give her a few minutes to get ahead before he left his hiding spot.

When he did finally leave, Anne was a few steps in front of him, heading back towards Blackmore House.

*****

Back at Blackmore House, it was Gilbert himself that could not eat breakfast. The sight of what he had seen at the park with Anne and the woman plagued his thoughts at the breakfast table. Both him and Anne were silent and barely eating. He did serve Anne a plate, however, she just played with the eggs and ham and took a few nibbles of toast and nothing else. Mrs. Blackmore looked at Anne then Gilbert and back again. The old lady supposed that Gilbert was drained from worry that it has affected his appetite.

After breakfast, Gilbert and Anne proceeded to go into the parlour with Mrs. Blackmore as chaperone.

“Anne, I was hoping to take you for a walk before your class,” Gilbert suggested hopefully. He could not stand it any longer, He had a few things to say and needed to speak to her.

“I apologise Gilbert. I did not sleep well and I don’t care for a walk. May we just remain here?”

“The fresh air would do you good,” Gilbert reasoned again. Hoping it was enough to convince her.

“I don’t feel like fresh air,” Anne did not want to walk around town. The last thing she wanted was for Mrs. Hammond to spy her with her beau. Who knew what Mrs. Hammond was capable of doing? Anne had visions of Mrs. Hammond running towards Gilbert and telling him that he was with a murderer and a thief.

“Anne, you have not left this house in two days,” said Gilbert, although he knew she had left that morning. It was a test and he hated doing it. He wanted to know if the encounter this morning was a secret that Anne was trying to keep.

“Does it matter? I leave when I have to,” Anne was getting annoyed at the way everyone seems to be forcing her to leave the house.

“Can we compromise then?” Gilbert said disappointed. Anne did not correct him to say she had already been out that morning. She was indeed keeping it from him. “How about we sit in the garden outside for a while?” Gilbert suggested instead.

Anne was still displeased, but was trying very hard to not argue with Gilbert. The garden was still within the vicinity of Blackmore House and no one else had really accessed it except for its residents. Anne surmised there was no way that Mrs. Hammond could possibly see them or intrude on her and Gilbert in Mrs. Blackmore’s garden.

“Alright, then. We can sit in the garden if you would like?” Anne finally said as she looked at Mrs. Blackmore for silent permission.

“I shall allow it. I will be able to see you from the indoor sunroom where I shall stay. You may sit in the garden by the bench where I can see you,” Mrs. Blackmore instructed.

Gilbert helped Anne into her coat, held her hand and directed her outside towards the garden bench. They stayed silent for a while, with Anne resting her head on Gilbert’s shoulder and Gilbert pulling her right close to him by holding her waist.

Anne began to wish. _I wish Gilbert was here all the time, to hold me like this. I feel so much safer._ But she did not dare utter those words and force Gilbert’s hand by leaving University of Toronto. _Perhaps I can move to Toronto. Away from Mrs. Hammond and closer to Gilbert._ _It can happen. If I obtain my teaching credentials within a few months as I’ve planned_. It was a plan she had had in her mind since the second week of studying at Queens. Now she was even more determined to complete her studies earlier than most.

Gilbert interrupted her internal dialogue and Anne could tell he was unsure and nervous as he spoke. It suddenly worried her. While she knew that she was not the same person as before, Gilbert’s demeanour was guarded, careful. He was slightly trembling as Gilbert kissed her temple. Then he removed his arm that was around her and grabbed her hand instead. He took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist then her knuckles. He then grasped her hand in both of his and turned to face her.

“Anne, you know that I love you, don’t you?” Gilbert started tentatively.

“I love you too. So much,” she reciprocated his sentiment. She has known that if there was one person who she will allow to own her, it was Gilbert.

“I love you madly, fiercely, deeply. I love you unconditionally. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts.” Gilbert continued.

Anne looked at Gilbert, astounded. _It hurts?_ Anne questioned him in her mind. “Why are you telling me this?” Anne could feel her defensiveness creep into her at the same time that fear of losing Gilbert started to enter her mind.

“I want us to be perfectly sincere and truthful with each other. No secrets. I beg you.” Gilbert began. Anne was surprised at Gilbert’s pleading. She then saw his eyes glaze over.

“No secrets? What do you mean?” She knew she kept one, but did not want to admit to it loudly.

“Anne, you have not been the same. I have attempted the past few days to reassure you that I am here for you and whatever it is that is bothering you, I am here to ride the tide over, to help you and to be with you. But I can’t do that if you won’t tell me what is eating away at your soul.”

Anne pulled her hand away from Gilbert’s grasp and wrung her hands together. She didn’t like the way the conversation was going “Can’t you just be here with me, let me be and love me without having to read too much into things?”

“I can’t Anne. It is hurting me that something is hurting you. I want to bear your pain and take it away so that I can have my old Anne back.”

“Gilbert, this is me! I am that Anne! This Anne, right now, that you see is a part of me!” she exclaimed exasperated.

“You are a shell of your former self, Anne. The Anne that I know is resilient and rises above what anyone says or does. Where is that Anne that I just spent Christmas with? The one that snuck into my childhood bedroom on Christmas Eve so she could be the first to say ‘Merry Christmas’ to me once the clock struck midnight? Where is the Anne that dared me to race with her through the snow while we rode Belle and Buttercup? A few weeks ago, you grabbed me as I walked past the barn on Christmas Day and scandalously pushed me down on the hay bales to kiss me ravishingly while giggling and laughing. I haven’t seen you smile or even slightly giggle all the time I have been here.”

All of a sudden, Anne grabbed Gilbert by the collar of his coat and kissed him harshly on his mouth, surprising Gilbert. “Is that what you want?” Anne asked angrily. “You want to be kissed because we haven’t been as affectionate like before since you have arrived here?”

Gilbert quickly glanced towards the window of the sunroom at Mrs. Blackmore. Thankfully, she didn’t see Anne’s display as the old lady was busy pouring herself tea.

“You know that’s not what I mean, Anne. And a passionate exchange is not what I was wanting from you right now,” Gilbert tried to diffuse the situation by saying is as gently as possible. He had hoped that voicing his concern and his feelings would make Anne divulge her sorrows. He did not see this coming – her holding on to what was affecting her.

“Well, I can’t be happy all the time,” Anne began to wring her hands again as she looked down on the ground and refused to look at Gilbert.

“I’m not saying you should be happy all the time. We all have our sorrows, our challenges. But you have always told me of your feelings. However, your past few letters were not you. They were devoid of your exuberance, Anne. I love you and I know you. Those letters were not – you. I asked Diana if there was something amiss. I sent her a telegram to ask her if she felt that a visit from me was required. She said she was worried for you too. So, I came.”

“You’ve been speaking to my bosom friend about me without directly asking me first?” Anne spat out angrily, this time looking at him with sad eyes.

“Would you have told me the truth?” Gilbert asked grabbing Anne’s hand which she pulled away.

Gilbert decided to take a chance. “Is there something going on between you and that woman I saw you meet at the park this morning? Who was she, Anne?”

Anne’s eyes widened in surprise. Her heart started pounding. Fear enveloped her wondering if Mrs. Hammond had spoken to Gilbert. However, she remained silent. Gilbert’s question was left unanswered.

“What were you doing in the park this morning Anne?” Gilbert questioned gently.

“You were spying on me?” Anne’s voice was quiet and unlike any other tone Gilbert had ever heard. Gilbert’s skin crawled with fear. _Have I pushed too far?_

“No, Anne. No. I wasn’t. I was on my way to have breakfast with you and I saw you up ahead…,” Gilbert began to explain.

“And instead of calling out for me, you followed me?” Anne asked again as quiet as possible.

“Anne. Please. I just want to know what is going on. Is something amiss? Whatever it is, it can’t be life threatening. I may be able to help you. I want to help you. I want to see my old Anne back.”

“I’m still your Anne, _Gilbert._ Nothing has changed.” But it was life threatening. If those she loved knew about her past, will they abandon her? Anne didn’t think she could live with losing anyone she cared for.

Gilbert. She called him Gilbert. Not Gil. Her tone was reflective and it scared him.

“Anne, please. Please be truthful. Stop keeping secrets. There should be no secrets between us.”

“Gilbert, please. Stop,” she begged as tears flowed down her cheeks.

“Anne, look at you. You are fearful, sad. You can’t sleep, you can’t eat. You don’t want to spend any time with your friends. You have lost an incredible amount of weight. You’re avoiding going out unless it is absolutely necessary. Your mind is at an unrest and its now affecting you physically. Whatever it is, we can go through it together. Please. Please tell me what is affecting you so!” Gilbert begged. He knelt down on the cold ground in front of Anne as he took her hands in his to stop her from continually wringing them.

“No,” was Anne’s simple reply.

“No?” Gilbert asked surprised.

“No,” Anne whispered.

“No, you won’t tell me? Or, no, we can’t go through it together?”

“No. To us. You don’t like this Anne, then we no longer have an us Gilbert.”

Gilbert panicked and quickly rambled. “You misunderstand. Anne, please lis…”

“No. I think I am too much for you. This is a part of me Gilbert. There is a happy Anne and there is an Anne that I can’t explain. This is a part of me and if it hurts you to see me like this and you don’t think you can cope with me the way I am now, I think it is best if we part.”

“You can’t mean that,” Gilbert gripped her hands tighter.

“Yes. I do. Goodbye, Gilbert.” Anne stood up and rushed back towards Blackmore House.

Gilbert followed her swiftly and tried to grab her hand. “Anne! No! This is not what I want! I just want to help you! Please! Don’t do this!”

But Anne tried to break free from Gilbert and refused to acknowledge him.

“Anne-girl! My love! Don’t leave me!” Gilbert’s voice shook.

Anne pulled away and ran inside the house, up the stairs, to her bedroom where she slammed the door and collapsed in her bed sobbing. She thought it was the best solution. She did not want to tell Gilbert of her past. She stole and killed a man. If he knew she would lose him anyway. This way, with her ending their courtship, he would not have to know what she has done.

She can’t help the way she was feeling about Mrs. Hammond being around town. If Gilbert was not a part of her life, there would be no danger of Mrs. Hammond ever telling Gilbert about what she had done when she was in service. Gilbert would return to Toronto, none the wiser and he would be free of her. He would not have to worry about her past or her future and how to cope with the emotional weight she was carrying with her. She would not be a burden to Gilbert. It was all for the best even if it made her die a little each time she thought of life without him.

*****

Mrs. Blackmore watched in horror at the sight she saw from her window in the sunroom. Anne was crying. Gilbert looked like he was pleading with her. Anne then stormed away from Gilbert, rushed in the house until Mrs. Blackmore heard her heavy steps up the stairs and the slamming of what Mrs. Blackmore suspected was her bedroom door.

Mrs. Blackmore then watched the young man enter the house, looking distressed fighting back his own tears.

“Mrs. Blackmore,” Gilbert began to say with a trembling voice. “May you please ask Anne to see me in the parlour. I would like to speak with her instead of leaving things unresolved.”

The old lady nodded and went upstairs. Gilbert waited a few nervous minutes in the parlour. He stood up as Mrs. Blackmore entered the room. But Anne was not with her.

“Mr. Blythe,’ Mrs. Blackmore sighed, compassion in her eyes. “Gilbert. I’m sorry. Anne has asked me to tell you that she no longer wants to see you.”

Gilbert swallowed the bile in his throat, He clenched his jaw and tensed his arms and his fist, fighting the urge to collapse and sob. But he was speechless. He had nothing to say.

The landlady approached him and touched his shoulder. “Gilbert. I don’t know what happened but I may hazard a guess. Give her time, can you do that? She may calm herself and regret her words and intentions. Patience is required here. Can you do that?” she questioned him again.

Gilbert merely nodded.

“You may stay here until you compose yourself if you wish. But perhaps go back to Miss Barry’s and return later in the day? Give each other some space and time for reflection.”

Gilbert nodded again and uttered a whispered, “Thank you,” his voice breaking.

Mrs. Blackmore exited the room, leaving Gilbert unattended.

Gilbert felt tears finally overflow and trailed down his cheeks while he remained silent. He brushed his tears away and walked out of Blackmore House.

He felt like he was floating above himself. Watching his solitary figure walking back to Aunt Josephine’s. He could see a young man with heavy footsteps, physically going through the motions of walking – one foot after the other, but not really aware of what was around him.

All Gilbert was aware of was the feeling of devastation. He was changed. The world as he knew it was no longer. He only knew and felt one thing and that was – heartbreak.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to do this to Anne but we all have our issues and weaknesses and sometimes it resurfaces when we least expect it. Again, I wanted to portray a more realistic Anne and Gilbert. Things can't always be rosy and they are learning how to manage each other through ups and downs of life.


	8. Doubts and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are references to events that happened in Part 3 Chapter 3 of this series if you’d like to read it first.

*****

“Anne? Mrs. Blackmore has informed me that you did not attend classes today and you have been in here the whole day.” Diana glanced at Anne in bed, her eyes and nose were red and she was staring into space. She had just arrived back from her classes at Queens.

Diana then noticed the untouched plate of food. “You have not eaten? Would you like me to fetch you some fresh food?”

Diana’s question was met with silence.

She glanced back at Anne who had not changed her position. “What happened?” Diana sat down by Anne’s bedside and waited for a reply.

Still Anne remained silent.

Diana sighed, stood up and walked towards the dresser so she could unpin her hat.

“How dare you?” Anne said quietly.

“I beg your pardon?” Diana asked. She heard it quite clearly but wanted confirmation of what she just heard.

“How dare you?” Anne said it a little bit louder. She was still staring into space and had not moved anything except her mouth to challenge Diana.

“Whatever do you mean Anne?” Diana was now terse and worried and unsure of where the conversation was headed. But she felt a disagreement coming on. It was a long time coming. She herself had held her tongue, trying to be patient with Anne and perhaps today was the day for confrontation.

“Gilbert sent you a telegram asking about my wellbeing and you told him I’m in need of him without checking first with me? You kept it a secret, Diana. You should not have. He didn’t need to come. If he didn’t, we’d still be courting and we’d still be together.”

Diana paused what she was doing and was ready to yell at her bosom friend. Instead, she took a deep breath and calmly explained. “Anne. Do not lie to yourself. You have not been well and have been greatly afflicted with something that you don’t care to share with me or your beau or even your parents. I have been concerned. Extremely so and so has Gilbert. Everything we have done has been for you.”

“Don’t talk to me any further. I wish to hear no more excuses.” Anne buried her head beneath her pillow.

Diana walked angrily towards Anne’s bed and pulled the pillow from her head. “Now listen up Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. You may be angry at me and Gilbert at present. But we are extremely frustrated at seeing someone we love suffering incredibly. I shall accept your anger towards me, but I will not distance myself from you even if you attempt to do so. I am here. I am here for you to give you affection and to listen if you need. But you will not rid of me, Anne. I’m staying and will attempt to work towards seeing you happy again. I can be as stubborn as you. Don’t underestimate me!”

With those words, Diana stormed out of the room to give herself and Anne some space.

*****

Gilbert had been in his designated bedroom at Aunt Josephine’s the whole day. He had dissecting the conversation he had with Anne that morning prior to her storming off and declaring that their relationship was over.

He was torturing himself, he knew. But he needed to know where he had gone wrong. Had he said anything that was incredibly upsetting or even worse, he needed to know if he had been cruel.

There was a knock on the door. It was Rollings.

“Mr. Blythe. There is someone in the parlour wishing for your audience.”

Gilbert rushed to the door. He was hoping it was Anne.

Gilbert ran past Rollings, not waiting for the butler to tell him who it was. He assumed it was Anne, who was now willing to talk.

As Gilbert reached the parlour, he came face to face with Bash.

Bash detected the disappointed look on Gilbert’s face. “It’s a pleasure to see you too Blythe. I shall go back home now if that is the welcome that I shall be receiving.”

“Bash, I’m sorry,” Gilbert briefly hugged his brother and then they both sat down opposite from each other. “It’s been…it’s been a hard day.”

“And it is hardly midday.” Bash observed, his brow furrowed with an open question.

“What are you doing here?” Gilbert blurted. He wasn’t in a jovial mood at all and wished to be alone with his thoughts.

“Imagine my surprise when I saw Jerry yesterday to be informed that you have been in Charlottetown for a few days. I wanted to see my family that’s all. We don’t often have the opportunity to be this close in distance.” Bash explained as he examined Gilbert. Bash noticed he had dark circles under his eyes and his brow was pleated with worry. “It seems that I was right to visit as you seem to be pre-occupied with something that is distressing you.”

Gilbert wanted to tell Bash everything. How Anne was melancholy and was not herself. But at the present stage, he did not wish to betray Anne’s confidence. Their relationship was on a knife’s edge as it was. Also, Gilbert did not want Bash going back to Avonlea and reporting to the Cuthberts about Anne’s current state even though he wished that Marilla and Matthew knew. Anne expressed not to let her parents know and he was not going to be the person to upset Anne again by divulging his concerns about Anne. So, he kept it vague.

“Anne and I…we had an argument.”

“You always argue,” Bash pointed out.

“It was different this time. Very much so. She told me it was over.”

“Oh,” Bash was surprised. “What caused it?”

Gilbert fell silent, wishing to stop the discussion. Bash sensed the invisible wall that Gilbert had erected.

“Blythe, sometimes couples fight and the cause is of significance. If you still love her, there is hope so don’t give up. This is when a man has to be patient, understanding and truthful. Always be truthful. It’s the only way forward.”

“What if? What if, she’s the one not being truthful?” Gilbert asked. He was at a loss.

“Then patience. You need patience. And the will. Don’t give up. Fight for her if you have to.”

****

Three days. Three days of fighting for Anne with no change in result.

He wrote to her and delivered the letters personally, only to have the letters returned back to him at Aunt Josephine’s unopened.

He did receive a letter back which he eagerly read, only for it to break his heart into a million pieces even further.

_Mr. Blythe,_

_It’s over. There is nothing left of us._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Miss Shirley-Cuthbert_

Gilbert had also visited Anne twice a day at Blackmore House. Every morning and every night. Mrs. Blackmore and Lily started to take pity on the young man that was turned away by their redhead boarder each time.

The worse thing was, Gilbert did not even catch sight of Anne at any of his attempted visits. It was Mrs. Blackmore that delivered Anne’s rejection to Gilbert.

“Sorry, Gilbert. She refuses to see you and I can’t seem to convince her otherwise. I do commend you for trying,” Mrs. Blackmore winced. She actually winced at having to reject Gilbert on Anne’s behalf. “Maybe try again tomorrow?”

“I have to leave for Toronto by tomorrow, Mrs. Blackmore. I was rather hoping to speak with her before leaving.” Gilbert was completely dejected.

Mrs. Blackmore stepped outside on the porch to join Gilbert. “Gilbert, I’m sorry to hear of your departure tomorrow. I was rather hoping that whatever transpired between yourself and Anne would have been resolved by now. Seeing as it remains unchanged, please be reassured that I shall keep you updated if anything changes with regards to her demeanour – positive or otherwise.”

Gilbert’s jaw tensed. He fought the urge to barge past Mrs. Blackmore, rush up the stairs and go into Anne’s bedroom. The only thing that stopped him was that Mrs. Blackmore was being kind and helpful and he needed someone to ensure that Anne was cared for.

Gilbert nodded to the woman. “That would give me some reassurance Mrs. Blackmore if you do so. Please look after her.”

“I shall, Gilbert. I always look after my girls,” promised the landlady.

****

The next day and with a heavy heart, Gilbert reluctantly boarded the train from Charlottetown station. His feelings changed from numbness to sadness and confusion.

He managed to see Diana before his departure and gave her a letter to give to Anne. He hoped with all his might and he prayed hard to his father to will Anne to read the short letter instead of tearing it up into small pieces unread.

*****

Anne still had not spoken more than two words to Diana since their altercation, but Diana was determined to be present in Anne’s life no matter what. While the silent treatment frustrated Diana to no end, she wasn’t about to give up on her friend.

Diana has seen a distressed Gilbert before he left to go back to Toronto and her heart felt pity for her childhood friend. At least Diana had a chance to see Anne given that they were roommates, but Gilbert had no such opportunity. She pitied Gilbert for not being able to see or speak with Anne. To top it all, Anne had returned the letters that Gilbert had written her. Anne doesn’t even know what Gilbert had to say.

Diana was determined to ensure that Anne read Gilbert’s letter that he handed over to her that morning. Without reading the letter, Diana broke the seal on the envelope and placed it directly on top of Anne’s pillow. Anne would have no choice but to pick up the letter and read it.

*****

Anne had excused herself from the dining room after a few minutes of attempting to finish the soup served to her by Lily. Tired and weary from life, she could not wait to go to bed and sleep once again so she did not have to think.

She rushed to her room and immediately changed into her nightdress. Upon unpinning her hair, she spied the piece of paper on her pillow. Curious she picked it up. It only took a few seconds to read it and those few seconds were enough to undo her and break her down into a heap of sobbing mess.

_My dearest Anne-girl,_

_I don’t know how to live without you._

_I love you. I love you still and I always will._

_I shall wait for you if I have to._

_My mind, body, soul and especially my heart, are yours._

_Always and Forever,_

_Gilbert_

Diana entered the room a few minutes later and found Anne standing by the window staring at the moonlit sky. She noticed that her friend held a piece of paper to her chest, her face streaked with dry tears.

Diana approached Anne slowly and placed a hand on Anne’s shoulder. Anne looked at Diana her eyes pooling with tears. Anne grabbed Diana and embraced her. All Diana could do was hold Anne in her arms as she cried.

*****

“Blythe, I have watched you for the past five days moping around. In fact, it has become more than moping around. You are not coping. Normally you are rushing from one place to the next and studying your books with a smile on your face. In your breaks you then read Anne’s latest letter. I have not seen you study, nor read Anne’s letters since you have arrived back. You are not yourself and have not been since you returned. What’s going on?” It was Fred putting it bluntly as he threw a pillow at Gilbert who was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Anne has not written to me. There are no new letters to read and there never will be new letters to come,” Gilbert said flatly as he continued to stare at the ceiling. “And I have read every single letter that I have received from her this week – twice.”

Fred was stunned. No letters from Anne? That was unusual. Gilbert was teased incessantly by the boys in the boarding house for receiving so much correspondence from a Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. They have ridiculed and teased Gilbert to no end about it. They would tell him to be a man and marry her already with the doctor-to-be feigning annoyance from their jests, but he would have a grin on his face, secretly delighted.

Fred sat on the edge of his bed looking at his roommate. “What happened?”

“We are no longer. There is no longer an us,” Gilbert confessed dismally.

Fred commiserated. “I’m sorry to hear that, Blythe. I thought both of you were forever.”

“So did I.”

“I’m guessing, Anne ended it then? Have her feelings for you changed?” Fred knew it was quite a personal question, perhaps a question that was inappropriate to ask. “You don’t have to answer that,” he quickly added.

Gilbert covered his face with his hands. “That’s just it, Fred. I still love her but she insists that I don’t accept all aspects of her. She couldn’t be more wrong. She has not told me that she cared for me any less. In fact, I think she still loves me. Anne made a decision to end our courtship based on an assumption she has made about me.”

“Tell her all of this,” Fred advised.

“I tried!” Gilbert exclaimed in distress. “I apologise, my frustration is not with you. It’s the whole situation. Meanwhile here I am in Toronto and she is a distance away in Charlottetown and there is no way we can effectively communicate about this. Nothing has occupied by mind more the past few days than this – thinking of ways to fix it while I’m here. I can’t study, I have no motivation in class, I’m finding work in the research lab a chore and all I can think of is her!”

Gilbert then picked up a book on his bedside table and thew it at the door.

“How did you go in your last test?” Fred asked, completely changing the subject.

“Dismal. I just received enough marks not to have been considered a fail. Nevertheless, the Professor made a comment that it was not to my usual standards and it was disappointing to see.” Gilbert just could not concentrate on the task at hand during the test. He found his mind wandering and thinking about Anne.

Fred stood up and began to pace back and forth in the room. He stopped after a minute and stood over Gilbert in bed. “I will tell you what you will do, because you will not function if this isn’t solved. It also seems that your passion for Anne surpasses your passion for your own education and your goal of becoming a doctor. The Gilbert I know has the tenacity to achieve and is not afraid of hard work. I don’t see how you can’t focus that tenacity and hard work towards getting Anne back. Once she’s back in your life, then you can go back to focusing on your studies.”

Gilbert stared at his roommate. Fred was right. It won’t do him any good to just accept things as they stood. It wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Anne in his life and until she was, his motivation to achieve in the field of medicine will be all for naught.

“This is a family situation, Gilbert. I have no doubt that your Professors will give you some flexibility in your studies until the family situation has been mended.” Fred said slyly, giving Gilbert a reason to bring forward as his case to his Professors. “It’s not just about some girl.”

“She is family, Fred. That is the truth.”

“I’m sure it is. So, you will march out of here, see each of your professors and Dr. Oak. Tell them the family matter you attended to last week has worsened. Ask if they may give you some flexibility in your work and studies as you must stay with your family until things have resolved itself. You may need to work harder when you come back, but if you take some work with you, I know that you’ll be able to catch up in no time.”

Gilbert stood up from his bed, suddenly feeling motivated. “I can do this right? I can solve it and convince Anne we can work on things.”

“Of course, you can. If you love her and she still loves you, I don’t see why things should be the way they are at present.” Fred grabbed Gilbert’s belongings. “Here’s your cap and coat. Speak to your professors now before the day ends and you can be on a train to Charlottetown before the nights end.”

“Yes. I will. I will do all that now. Thank you, Fred.”

With those words, Fred watched as Gilbert rushed out the door with purpose.

*****

Gilbert arrived in Charlottetown the next night, too late for any household to accept anyone calling. As much as he wanted to turn up at the doorstep of Blackmore House, he had to wait until the next day for fear of upsetting the matronly landlady. Instead, he went straight to Aunt Josephine’s house, unannounced, but was welcomed with open arms.

“Is it a good thing that you are here, Gilbert? Have you and Anne reconciled?” Cole looked at him curiously. The tall lad, highly doubted it. There was no trace of happiness on Gilbert’s face. Only weariness and sadness.

“I’m going to try, Cole. It’s the only thing I can do,” said Gilbert not daring to make eye contact.

Cole stood up from the parlour seat and went towards a desk. “Perhaps, you should give her this yourself. You are after all, the one that has commissioned for me to create it. I feel it would be better received coming from you.”

“I don’t know, Cole. Do you think?” Gilbert looked at the item in Cole’s hands.

“It’s from your heart. I only made it. The idea and the concept were yours. Even if nothing comes of it, coming from you, she will appreciate it eventually even if she doesn’t realise it at first.”

Gilbert nodded, as he took the item in Cole’s hands gingerly, hoping with all his might that Cole was right.

*****

The next morning, Anne made sure that she left early enough not to arouse suspicion again that week. She just had her weekly encounter with Mrs. Hammond. This time along with the fifty-cent piece, Anne was told to bring along stockings with no holes for Mrs. Hammond to wear.

Anne’s mind was still reeling from the encounter. Each week, Mrs. Hammond seemed to chip away at her soul, leaving Anne even more defeated than the week before. She had started to feel alone once again, reminiscent of the times when she was at the orphanage and in service.

The words from the nasty woman’s lips still echoed in her brain. As Anne handed over the coin and the stockings, Mrs. Hammond had a satisfied sneer as she gripped Anne’s wrist. “Good girl, orphan Red. Just behave this way each week and your secret will be safe with me. Your new family and friends will remain oblivious to it all as long as you oblige. Just remember if you don’t – they shall know how evil you have been. You are an orphan girl, who do you think they’ll believe? A poor widowed woman with children or an ugly woman with no background? You have no kin, no real blood family that loves you. You have no true family – no true person that will love you fully.” With those words, Mrs. Hammond laughed and walked away leaving Anne shaken by the tree.

She left the park in a rush, eager to create some distance between her and Mrs. Hammond as well as making sure she got back in time for breakfast in the dining room. She did not care for breakfast at all, but there was going to be some breakfast frivolity that morning. She did not care for it at all, but it was to the insistence of the girls, Lily and Mrs. Blackmore.

Anne quickened her pace, head down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. She was a few steps from the porch stairs but the sight of Gilbert made her stop.

Gilbert stood up immediately upon seeing her and walked a few steps forward. He wasn’t thinking as his body urged to meet her halfway, lift her up in excitement to kiss and embrace her.

Anne almost did the same. She almost smiled at him and almost reached out her hand. She did not realise until that moment how she had missed his touch, his voice, his smell, the sight of him. All her senses missed Gilbert Blythe.

But they both stopped. Suddenly suspended in time when they both remembered they were not courting any longer. Gilbert’s toes curled in his boots, as he stopped himself from walking forward. Anne kept walking but walked past him in silence to climb up the porch steps.

“Anne, please,” Gilbert’s voice was hoarse.

“Gil. Gilbert. Go back home,” she urged. But even as she said the words, her heart broke.

Gilbert reached out for her arm and held it. The touch sent sparks through both their bodies.

_Oh, how I miss him!_ Anne cried in her thoughts.

“Happy Birthday, my love,” Gilbert said gently.

“Gilbert, I…we…you…,” she wanted to tell him that she did not care for her birthday that day and they were no longer courting and he certainly cannot call her in any name that sparked affection. But she couldn’t. What he said was beautiful to her and she felt herself melt.

She muttered instead in a soft voice. “Thank you. I better go inside. They are waiting for me.”

“Anne. Please. If you may give me two minutes of your time, just to listen. You don’t need to say anything. After which, I respect your decision to not see me or speak to me ever again if that is what you truly wish.” He was still holding her arm, gently yet firmly.

“I can’t…,” Anne began. For if she gave him a chance, she didn’t think she’d be able to resist. If she didn’t resist, the relationship had the potential to be jeopardised by Mrs. Hammond.

“Please!” Gilbert in desperation kneeled on the ground, eyes watery as his grip moved from her arm to her hand. “I am begging you as I don’t know how else I can make you listen. It won’t take up a lot of your time. I promise. But I have something to say.”

Anne nodded. She could feel her throat tingle from trying not to cry herself. If she spoke, she could tell she would burst into tears. Perhaps it’s best to just listen, then she would not have to speak and betray her feelings that what she really wanted was him.

Anne looked at Gilbert’s face properly for the first time in an age. She could see that he was not himself any longer. His eyes were sunken and red and he looked extremely tired and forlorn.

Gilbert did not let go of her hand. He stood up as he began to speak. “Anne, the past week has been a hard way to live. Without you in my life, I feel that half of me has disappeared. I have not been able to eat, sleep or even do the mundane day to day tasks. I can’t function nor can I look forward to the future. I have always seen you as my future, Anne-girl and to lose that, I…I can’t seem to live and look forward to anything. I have to try. I have to try and put forward my case and hopefully, it will be enough to get you back.”

Gilbert paused as he began to rub Anne’s hand with his thumb. He continued to look into her eyes. “I know you are suffering and my attempt when I was here last was to try and make you feel safe and secure and for me to take on the burden for whatever ails you. It pained me to see you in such a state. It wasn’t because I did not want the Anne that I saw. It’s because seeing you in pain, hurt me.”

Anne began to cry silent tears. Tears fell from her cheeks which Gilbert reached out to wipe away. “I have had a chance to think of the past two weeks. I have a feeling that what you are fearful of has something to do with the woman that I saw you with at the park. I also think you just went to see her just now and you have been doing so regularly. I’m not sure if that was Mrs. Hammond, as Diana said your affliction commenced when you saw her. But whoever she was and whatever she has threatened you with Anne, you don’t have to go through it alone. I know how it feels to go through a trial by yourself, but you need to know that you have me. Do you understand?”

Anne did not want to confirm or deny. She just stared at the love of her life and she could feel herself weaken, ready to break down and expose all. But the words of Mrs. Hammond still echoed in her mind. Who would believe and support an orphan over a widow with children?

Gilbert took a deep breath before he continued as his voice had begun to quiver. He needed to regain composure if he wanted to continue to expose his full feelings. “I may only assume that you are afraid to share whatever is harbouring in your mind is due to the fact I haven’t made you feel secure in our relationship. I can only blame myself for that. I apologise if you have ever felt unloved by me or if you have every doubted my love for you. Please know that I undoubtedly and with absolute certainty love you. If you fear that I may easily change my mind, please put those fears aside. I have loved you since the moment I set eyes on you. I haven’t stopped and I never will.”

Anne gasped mildly at the statement as Gilbert voiced her biggest fear then assured her that she will always be loved. Yet only a small part of her believed it, the fear she felt had settled inside of her and still clung on as a warning to be cautious.

“There is nothing in the world that could keep me from you,” Gilbert continued. “Whatever happened in your past, I accept. You could have murdered someone, plundered or engaged in activities of ill-repute and I don’t give a damn. Even any future trespass that may occur I have already forgiven it and overlooked it as I know you would for me. I love you Anne. So, so much. Unconditionally and eternally.”

The latest statement from Gilbert shocked Anne and her heart started pounding. It was like Gilbert had ingrained himself in her mind and discovered the compartment that held her worries and was slowly slaying it away.

Gilbert’s eyes shone with tears. It was his turn to shed them silently. He squeezed her hand. “Please, Anne. Please give us a chance. It’s all I ask.” Gilbert was out of breath. He rushed his words as he wanted to make sure he was able to tell Anne all that he wanted her to know while he had the opportunity. He was glad that instead of pulling away, she let him hold her hand.

She continued to stand in silence, just looking at him and he was dying from her quietness.

“I love you,” Gilbert whispered to her.

“Gilbert. You…,” Anne began to say. She wanted to say he had to go, but the words did not come.

“I love you with all of me,” Gilbert said quietly.

Anne could not say anything. Despite Gilbert’s reassurance she was still torn.

Gilbert realised as he stared at her, waiting for a reply that she was overwhelmed with his declaration. He did not want to force her hand even though he was desperate for an answer or some sort of affection from her.

“You don’t have to say anything, Anne. I just wanted my feelings known.” He kissed her wrist, his mouth lingered on her skin. Anne shivered as her body remembered the touch of his lips.

“I…I have to go. They are expecting me,” was all Anne could say.

Gilbert nodded. Disappointed and losing hope. It wasn’t the reunion and reconciliation he expected. He reluctantly let go of her and fished a pouch from his pocket. “Here. I want you to have it back. Every single cent is still there for you.”

It was half the scholarship funds that Anne had won from the University Olympiad. She shook her head. “Gilbert, no. It’s yours. I want you to have it.”

Gilbert smiled. “I can not in good conscience spend the fruits of your labour. You worked hard for it. It’s yours Anne. I am fine without it. I greatly appreciate your generosity especially as you gave it to me when you loved me. I shall never forget your thoughtfulness.” _When you loved me. Past tense._ Gilbert’s own voice echoed in his head. A piece of his heart broke away once again.

Anne took the pouch reluctantly, hands trembling. She felt the urge to grab his wrist instead and pull him against her and she wanted to tell him, _I still love you!_ Anne wanted to correct him as he spoke of her love in the past tense, but she didn’t have the courage to.

When Anne had the pouch in her hands, Gilbert then walked towards the porch where he fetched something on one of the seats and went back to where Anne stood.

“Happy Birthday, Anne-girl,” Gilbert smiled sadly. “I want to give you this.” He held out a rectangular package wrapped in brown paper and a posy of jasmine. It was still early for jasmine to bloom as it was still quite cold. She suspected it came from Aunt Jo’s hothouse.

Anne stared at the package and the flowers in a panic. Should she accept gifts from someone she had severed ties with?

Gilbert held out the items longer than normal. He held his breath as he felt suspended and rejected that she had not taken his presents from her. “Please. It’s for you.”

Still Anne stared at him and his gifts.

“I have no expectations Anne. My only expectation is for you to enjoy your special day today. Please. It’s for you.”

Anne walked a step forward and took the items from Gilbert. Their fingers lightly brushed as she took the small bouquet from him. The fragrant jasmine filling her senses. She looked away. It hurt too much to look at Gilbert without feeling heartbreak.

Empty handed, Gilbert continued to look at her. He didn’t want to leave without a sign from her that all will be well. But Anne was looking down, refusing to look at him. He gave up. He had tried. Gilbert started to turn and walked a step or two away from Blackmore House. But he turned around again just to have another glance at her. He was surprised that she was still standing in the same spot looking at him.

“I’ll be at Aunt Josephine’s for the next week if you need me,” he volunteered the information.

Anne nodded.

“May I have one request?” Gilbert asked in all seriousness.

“It depends,” Anne said quietly.

“May I hear you say my name? Not Gilbert, but Gil?” He just wanted to hear it one last time.

Anne could not help but give a slight smile. “Gil,” she said as she looked at him. A single syllable. A word with three letters, yet it held so much love in it as it passed her lips.

Gilbert smiled back at her. “Thank you, Anne-girl. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Gil.” Anne said her term of endearment for him again for good measure.

“I love you.” Gilbert said again, hoping again for a reaction.

But Anne remained silent.

The pain of rejection was too much. Gilbert turned back around and was determined not to look back, for his eyes filled with more tears. He quickened his pace and walked back towards Aunt Jo’s.

“I love you too,” Anne whispered with only the wind to hear it as she watched Gilbert walk away.

*****

Anne took a few deep breaths and walked back inside Blackmore House. She quickly secured the pouch in her pocket and placed the posy and the package from Gilbert on a small table by the foyer. As she hung up her coat and hat on the hook by the door, Ruby saw Anne from the top of the stairs and ran down excitedly.

“Happy Birthday Anne!” greeted Ruby as she gave her red headed friend a tight embrace. “Cheer up! It’s your birthday!”

Anne feigned a smile. “Thank you, Ruby.”

Within a few seconds, the rest of the girls ran down the stairs and surrounded Anne with greetings, hugs and kisses. They pulled her into the dining room where breakfast was already laid out. Lily then came out smiling, carrying a cake decorated with roses while Mrs. Blackmore lead everyone in singing “For she’s a jolly good lady” as Matthew and Marilla then appeared from the dining room doorway.

Anne did smile upon seeing Matthew and Marilla. She was indeed pleased to see them, but the pleasing feeling was short lived.

Anne tried so hard to be happy. It was her birthday and normally she would be excited and giddy. Her friends and family surrounded her, but the events the past few weeks and seeing Mrs. Hammond and Gilbert that morning only overwhelmed her emotions. She did not know how to feel anymore. She just wanted to bury herself in her bed and be left alone.

But she continued with the act. She could not worry Matthew and Marilla and made sure she smiled and told them about her classes during her birthday breakfast. They were only there to join her that morning, then they would go back to Avonlea and leave her to go about her classes for the day. Anne willed herself to continue the charade and was relieved when she finally said goodbye to them on the porch when everyone began to go about their day, but not before Marilla and Matthew voiced their concerns.

“Now, darling girl. Matthew and I are quite concerned that you seem to be skin and bones at present and you are not your usual vibrant self. Is there something the matter?” Marilla asked with a smile.

Anne feigned a smile once more. “There is nothing to be concerned about Marilla. I was merely ill recently with a fever and a sore throat. As you can imagine with the throat pain, I was unable to eat. I should be back to my normal self in no time.”

“Oh, that’s a relief! Matthew and I were concerned that you were quite melancholic!” Marilla let out a deep breath. Marilla and Matthew had grown up with a melancholic mother and were quite aware of the signs.

However, Matthew was not convinced. “Um, Anne. If there is something, on your mind, you know you can come to us, don’t you?”

“Of course, Matthew,” Anne reached out to embrace Matthew to hide her face for fear she may break and divulge everything. She just did not have the energy to deal with it. “There is nothing sinister at play. I merely had an ailment that needed bedrest.”

Matthew pulled out a sock from his coat. “Here. For your birthday. From us.” The sock jingled in her hand, hinting at the coins hidden inside.

“Yours to spend on your own choosing,” smiled Marilla. “For books, a new hat, even a new dress if you so desire.”

Anne cried. “Both of you are so wonderful. I wish I could keep you always in my pocket,” she said as she gave both a joint hug.

Marilla flushed. “What an odd, yet lovely thought! But we must go. The train will be departing shortly.”

With those words, the Cuthbert siblings departed, waving as they walked to the station with Anne watching them. She contemplated going back home to Avonlea and away from Charlottetown. Mrs. Hammond did not know Avonlea was her true home, she could escape there. But it would mean giving up her dream. Her dream of studying at Queens.

*****

Anne had an hour before her first class for the day so she ascended the stairs to her room. Diana had already left for the day as she had music lessons prior to class, leaving Anne by herself, in privacy to her relief.

She placed the sock and pouch in a safe place. She placed Gilbert’s wrapped package on her bed and approached her desk where she placed the bouquet of jasmine in the glass of water that she had left there the previous night.

It had become a habit that each time Gilbert had gifted her flowers, she would reach for her mother’s book – The Language of Flowers, and would note down the meaning of each bouquet Gilbert had sent. She turned to the page with the illustration of jasmine where it specified it meant – unconditional and everlasting love.

It made Anne need to sit down on her bed from dizziness. Since she had walked away from Gilbert in the garden, she battled with herself constantly. She still loved him, that much she knew. But she argued in her head that she had made a mistake by letting Gilbert go only to tell herself a few moments later that it was all for the best. She would rather Gilbert hate her for ending the relationship rather than him hating her for being an evil criminal.

With trembling hands, she then reached for the package, untied the string and carefully ripped the brown paper away. Inside, the package within was still wrapped in parchment paper, with a linen card on top. She immediately recognised Gilbert’s writing on the heavy card stock.

_The world offers many views._

_The same view can be seen in many different perspectives._

_We just need to choose which perspective makes us happy._

_You make me happy, Anne-girl._

_I love you and best wishes on your birthday._

_All my love,_

_Gilbert_

Curious, Anne then parted the parchment paper and gasped at what she saw. She gingerly took out the framed watercolour signed by none other than Cole.

Anne immediately recognised the landscape. It was an expansive field in Avonlea with a lone giant oak tree in the middle which she has named Empress Gaia. The picture depicted the back of a girl sitting on one of the biggest branches with twin braids down her back, looking towards the cliff – the branch had a slender rope hanging from it. The sky in the picture had a flock of birds, the horizon showing the glistening ocean and in between the blades of grass were foxes playfully jumping about.

It was beautiful. Exactly as she remembered Empress Gaia and the beauty that was Avonlea. She had taken Gilbert there and that was when their friendship truly blossomed into something more.

Anne recalled how she told Gilbert that when she felt like felt the sadness from her past, she would visit Empress Gaia, climb her branches and see the wonderful and expansive view. She would be reminded that the world was beautiful and offered so many opportunities. The past was the past and she was somewhere beautiful.

_He remembered,_ she thought. _He remembered what I told him and he brought me the gift in a picture because I could not be there._

Though she was by herself in her room, she felt Gilbert’s love enveloping her like a secure blanket on a cold night. She was loved. Loved by the person she loved more than anything.

_Mrs. Hammond was wrong_ , Anne began to tell herself. _I am loved by a wonderful man._ _I am loved by Gilbert – unconditionally, fully and truthfully_.

*****

There was a change in Anne on her birthday. There was hope. Hope in her bones and hope in her soul.

Anne went to class but was unable to keep still the whole day, her powers of concentration disrupted with imagined conversations with Gilbert. She analysed and scrutinised in her head how he would react if he fully knew about her past.

She briefly saw Diana between classes. Even Diana saw a sight difference in Anne. The sadness was still there but there seemed to be a purpose to her actions. What surprised Diana was how Anne had approached her. Anne approached her with a hug and affection in her voice.

“Diana, may you kindly do me a favour?” Anne asked expectantly.

“Anything, Anne. Anything for you.”

“May you please give this missive to Gilbert? He is staying at Aunt Josephine’s. I am working at the library after classes today and I would like to speak with him.”

Anne then gave a package to Diana with another missive this time for Cole. “And if you may deliver this to Cole as well. Everything Cole needs to know is within the letter.”

Diana looked at the letters, relief evident in her face. Diana was relieved that at least Anne was willing to communicate ins some way. She just hoped that it was good news on the horizon for Anne and Gilbert.

*****

_Dear Gilbert,_

_If I may please speak with you tonight after supper at Blackmore House? Please meet me by the side of the house where the vegetable patch is located at nine o’clock. There are no bedroom windows that overlook that position of the property and we will have utmost privacy for a conversation._

_From Anne_

Gilbert looked at the letter once again and must have read it close to one hundred times. He was attempting to read between the lines, trying to find meaning in her words, looking for a hopeful sign of reconciliation, but there was none.

She called him Gilbert, not Gil.

She signed it “From Anne”. Not ‘Love Anne’ or ‘Sincerely Anne’ or even ‘Regards Anne’. Just the unfeeling word “From.”

_A conversation. She wants to have a conversation,_ Gilbert thought. _What kind of conversation? One that bore good news? Or one that would tell him they must part forever?_

Nine o’clock could not come quick enough. The missive was short but the words were blunt enough to make Gilbert fear and feel anxious about their impending meeting.

*****

Gilbert could not contain himself during supper with Cole and Aunt Josephine. He was as skittish as a new puppy. As soon as the meal was over, he jumped up and excused himself so that he could go for a walk.

He still had two hours to spare before meeting Anne and he hoped that the walk could calm him. He walked along the streets of Charlottetown where most shops were already closed for the day and the only place open for patrons were the inns, taverns, men’s clubs and places of ill-repute.

He walked past a block of shops with only one lit window. The door indicated with was a Pugilist Training Saloon. Curious, he looked inside and saw young men being trained in the correct stance to box.

“Why don’t you go on in?” he heard a voice behind him.

“Oh. I’m no boxer or pugilist, sir. I was merely curious,” Gilbert explained as he looked at the man with broad shoulders and a muscular frame. 

“Neither are those men. They’re beginners. We all have to start somewhere and curiousness is a good start as any.”

“That is very true,” Gilbert agreed.

“What made you curious?” asked the bulky man.

“I’ve heard it’s a good release.”

“And you need some sort of release at the moment?” the man asked as he placed his hand on the door. “Because I took one look at you and you have that energy. An energy that needs to be freed. Come in. I’m Anthony. It’s my saloon and I’ll show you the ropes.”

He had two hours of torture, waiting for nine o’clock. Gilbert contemplated that it was a good activity as any to assist him in calming himself. He had nothing to lose. So, he followed Anthony inside.

*****

With his shirt off showing his defined arms and borrowed gloves, Gilbert had sweat coating his skin as Anthony had him working on a punching bag. He was taught the stance, how to hold his fist and where to look to protect himself.

“You have quite a strong punch there,” Anthony observed. “And some upper body strength for a beginner.”

“I row,” was Gilbert’s simple reply as he punched.

Anthony chuckled. “That and I think you have some angst.”

Gilbert stopped punching and looked at Anthony. “Can you tell?”

“You have a strong look of determination in your eyes and you are looking at the bag as your enemy. Just an observation,” Anthony remarked. “That’s the good thing about being a pugilist or a boxer. It’s not all about the fight or being in the ring. You can be fighting something intangible. Something of life. With a punch you can release it and your mind then feels at ease.”

Gilbert then gave the bag a few quick and hard punches.

“Woah! Slow down, Gilbert. You’ll hurt your hand,” advised Anthony.

“I’d rather hurt my hand than my mind and my heart,” Gilbert said angrily at the bag.

“Is it a woman? Gambling debts? A disagreement?” Anthony listed a few things that could be bothering Gilbert as he adjusted the position of his arm and shoulder.

“It’s my woman. I’m not mad at her. I’m mad at the situation. She is affected by something and I want to fix it. She won’t tell me what it is, so I can’t fix it!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“So, you’re frustrated?” Anthony surmised.

“That’s it. I’m frustrated and nervous as I’m not sure where we stand.”

Anthony began to box at the bag right beside Gilbert. “Then you’ve come to the right place. Hit at your frustration and nervousness away at that bag. Hopefully it will clear your mind and you’ll get some answers.”

As Gilbert punched away, he really hoped that by nine o’clock he would have some answers.

*****

Gilbert sat on a crate he found by the vegetable patch and found another one nearby which he positioned beside him. He was thirty minutes early. He was feeling calmer after the session at the saloon, but his mind was still uncomfortable from the uncertainty of what’s to come.

He looked at the night sky. The moon and the stars were clearly visible. No clouds were about. It lit the part of Blackmore House where he was quite clearly. As he stared at the sky, he saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes and made a wish. While he wanted Anne to be happy once again, he wished that they could be together once more, then they could go on a journey together to make everything right once again.

“You’re early,” whispered Anne.

Gilbert opened his eyes startled by her sweet voice. He stood up from the crate and looked upon her. She was angelic under the moonlit night. Dressed in her nightdress and robe with a shawl on her shoulders, her hair was down in soft waves and it glistened in the night.

“Beautiful,” he whispered himself. Not realising he had said it out loud, he became incredibly embarrassed.

Anne walked hesitantly towards him and he indicated for her to sit on the crate and he sat back down beside her. Their close proximity was hard to bear for Gilbert. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and smother her with his lips. Instead, he clutched at his knees, hard, to prevent himself from losing control.

“Thank you for coming,” Anne said as she faced to look at him.

Gilbert nodded nervously. He wished she would just say what she wanted to say.

“I don’t know how to start. I don’t know how to say what is in my mind,” Anne lamented, her voice quivered.

Her words brought Gilbert in such as state. It seemed like Anne was about to tell him they should part forever. “I love you!” Gilbert blurted out abruptly. He needed to let her know and remind her of his love, if only it may convince her to change her mind from leaving him forever. “I love you,” he repeated more gently as he looked in her eyes.

Gilbert was suddenly surprised when he felt her hand over one of his that gripped his own knee. He looked down at her delicate hand, smaller than his and immediately intertwined their fingers, holding on to her for dear life.

“I love you too. I never stopped loving you.” Anne said as she squeezed his hand.

Gilbert’s heart soared, hope filling his body. They loved each other and that’s all that mattered.

“But…,” Anne then paused. Gilbert had never heard such an ugly word – BUT.

“But…I have things to say and tell you and I’m afraid. I don’t want you to hate me, Gil.”

She said it – Gil. It was the first time Gilbert felt comforted in weeks. “I could never hate you,” he assured her.

“Please don’t say that when you haven’t heard what I have to tell you. You may well change your mind and I won’t blame you,” Anne’s tears then fell uncontrollably.

Gilbert grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. He held her against him. “You are the kindest, most compassionate and most caring human being I know. Those traits alone are enough to make me love you and never hate you. And you have plenty more becoming attributes that I adore. I could never hate you Anne-girl.”

Anne gently pulled away from him and looked at his face. He cupped her cheek and began to swipe the tears away. She leaned into his hand, savouring his touch.

“I don’t know how to begin,” she said.

“I have all night. Start from the beginning.” Gilbert encouraged. He then took both her hands and positioned himself so he could look at her.

Anne became self-conscious and dropped her gaze. “Life with the Hammonds was just as bad as the orphanage in a different way….”

Then it all came out in sobs and tears. How Mr. Hammond was a drunkard and spent all his wages on moonshine and gambling. How it made Mrs. Hammond hate life and hate Anne who was another mouth to feed. Anne explained that because all of Mr. Hammond’s wages were spent on his vices, there was no food on the table most of the time. Often Mr. Hammond came home inebriated and he would force himself upon Mrs. Hammond demanding his right to marital relations or else she received a beating.

“Did he ever touch you inappropriately, Anne?” Gilbert was livid, angry, but he tried not to show it. He wanted Anne to continue telling him about her life with the Hammonds to better understand her.

“No. Not inappropriately like I saw or heard him do to Mrs. Hammond. But the beatings were not reserved for Mrs. Hammond alone. I got most of the beatings too,” Anne revealed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gilbert was fuming, seething. He stood up abruptly and paced back and forth, hands fisted to his side. He wanted to punch the wall but did not want to scare Anne.

“Gil, please. Sit down with me,” Anne begged, wanting him to calm himself.

He obliged and hugged her as tightly as he could. He wished he could take the past away. She should never have been in service, Anne as too young. She should have been a child, in school, learning and nourishing her capable brain.

Anne cried into Gilbert’s chest. “I was blamed for the smallest things and beaten. If I disobeyed, I was beaten. If I asked for my wages, I was told I was an ingrate and beaten. But the bruises and scars were well hidden. They knew exactly where to hit me so that there was no evidence outside of my skin that wasn’t hidden by clothing.”

“You’re no longer there, Anne. You’re now safe, here with me, the Cuthberts, Diana, Aunt Jo. There is nothing to fear any longer,” Gilbert choked on his own tears in disbelief what his precious Anne had to go through.

“But that’s just it, Gilbert. She’s here. She’s back in my life and she has information on me that may easily place me in the hands of the authorities. Worse still, you may hate me forever! So will Marilla, Matthew, Diana…,” Anne could not go on as she held on to Gilbert for dear life. She was very scared of losing him once he knew her sins.

“Anne-girl. Tell me. Trust me. I love you. I could never turn you away or hate you for anything.”

Anne wanted to see the look on his face once he knew the truth. She wanted to know what he really thought, not just with his words, but his face and his body language.

“I was a thief. I stole. When there was no food on the table, I stole for the Hammonds. I was told that if I didn’t, we would all starve and it was true. They did not dare risk anyone in the family being caught. So, it was up to me and I did so on an almost daily basis for the last year I was in service. If I did not do it, I was beaten.” Tears ran down her cheeks as she confessed, fearful of Gilbert’s reaction.

Gilbert ran his fingers through her hair, showing her gentle affection. “My love. You had to do what you did to survive. You were a child and you should never have been in service and you should have been looked after. Remove that guilt from yourself Anne. Sometimes we do things for the sake of survival.”

“But there’s more,” Anne hiccupped a sob.

“Tell me. Share it with me Anne.”

“I killed Mr. Hammond,” Anne stated bluntly looking at Gilbert.

He was shocked but given the state of how Anne lived, he did not jump to conclusions.

“Anne. How so? How do you think you killed him?”

“I refused to steal some moonshine for him and so he began to beat me. He was so angry, Gil. Then suddenly he collapsed and died!” Anne couldn’t breathe. She finally admitted another one of her crimes to Gilbert and there was no turning back. She continued to ramble. “If I just stole the moonshine, he wouldn’t have been so angry and his heart wouldn’t have stopped. I killed him! And because he died, Mrs. Hammond and the children had to live a life of suffering and the family has been separated from each other. I killed him and it’s my fault!”

Gilbert grabbed Anne and held her against him again. “Shhh. Anne-girl. Shhh.”

“Please. Please don’t hate me. Please don’t leave me!” She sobbed as she clung onto his shirt collar.

“Anne-girl, I don’t hate you nor will I leave you. In fact, I love you even more,” Gilbert’s voice cracked.

“Look at me,” he insisted.

Anne pulled away and they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I love you even more, not just because you have shared your sorrows and worries with me but because you undoubtedly are the strongest person I have ever known. To go through what you have been through and yet you have become a kind and caring individual is a testament to your good character.”

“Gil, how can I be good when I stole and killed someone!”

“Anne, you can’t feel guilt for any of them. You were a child and had to survive! And you did not kill Mr. Hammond. Not at all. One can’t die of anger. For his heart or whatever else to give way, it was his body failing him. It wasn’t you. In fact, given that he was a drunkard, his organs may have been failing due to his excessive consumption of alcohol.”

“You don’t hate me or think me evil?” She whispered.

“Dear Anne, no. Not at all. Do you believe it when I tell you that none of this has been your fault?”

Anne just sat still. Maybe he was right but she still did not quite believe it herself.

“None of this is your fault Anne. You have not committed a crime. You have nothing to fear nor nothing to feel guilty over. I shall tell you this over and over again until you believe it.” Gilbert was firm yet adamant. “And this is what Mrs. Hammond has blackmailed you for? She will keep quiet about the stealing and the death of Mr. Hammond, even though both incidents are not your burden at all, but her quietness is in exchange for money and certain items?”

Anne merely nodded.

“Oh, Anne! She has nothing to blackmail you for! In fact, it was her and Mr. Hammond that were in the wrong. You should not be concerned about your family and friends judging you. We love you and our opinion of you will never change.”

“But you can’t know that, Gil. You may feel that way about me but you can’t guarantee that the others will! You can’t!”

“Marilla, Matthew, Diana, Cole, Aunt Jo. They all love you Anne. They will never judge you for your past. They never have. You have to trust me on this. Will you trust me?”

“I’ll try,” Anne meekly said.

That was enough of a promise for Gilbert. It was too soon for her completely change her feelings, but the conversation they just had was a start.

Anne looked at Gilbert and started to cry again. She threw her arms around his neck and cried over his shoulder.

“Is there anything else you’d like to tell me, Anne-girl? Anything else worrying you?”

“No. These are tears of relief Gil. I was so scared of what you would think of me and now I am so relieved,” Anne even gave a slight chuckle. The sound of it made Gilbert smile.

When they broke apart, Gilbert cupped her cheek again and wiped the wetness away with his thumb. Anne finally had a genuine, although slight smile on her face.

“Dry those tears, Anne girl. If I may, I’ve been waiting to give you your birthday kiss.”

Anne laughed. “My birthday has come and gone. It’s now dark.”

“Not yet. It’s not yet midnight,” Gilbert argued as he brought his face closer to hers, his lips ghosting her own.

Tentatively, their lips met. It was gentle, slow and sweet and Anne thought it wonderful.

She then laced her fingers through the hair on the back of his head to bring him closer and Gilbert’s arms wrapped around her waist. The kiss changed. It deepened and became hurried and eager. Both were breathless but refused to end it. Anne thought the change in the kiss was wonderful too.

*****

Gilbert returned to Aunt Josephine’s happier than he had been the past few weeks. He jumped on the bed and laid on it flat on his back, his arms supporting his head. He was relieved and glad and very much in love. The future was still bright.

“You seem move jovial?” Cole observed by the doorway. “Is all well with Anne?”

Gilbert sat up on the bed and looked at Cole. “We talked and things are looking up. How did you know?”

“Because she asked me to do something and I think you should see it.”

Gilbert followed Cole curiously across the hall to his room where his desk was scattered with brushes, pots of discoloured water and some watercolours.

There on Cole’s desk was the present that Gilbert gave Anne that Cole created – the watercolour of Empress Gaia. But it had a slight change.

“Anne sent me a message today delivered by Diana with the watercolour and requested if I could add something to it. I just finished it. What do you think? Do you like it?”

There on the watercolour beside the image of Anne, the girl sitting on the branch with the twin braids of red hair, was an image of a boy with dark curly hair and suspenders. You can only see their backs but you can easily tell that it was a young Anne and Gilbert, sitting on the branch of the grand oak side by side just like they did a year ago in Avonlea.

“I love it Cole. I absolutely love it,” Gilbert then reached out for Cole and embraced him, much to the artist’s surprise.

*****

While Anne had full comfort that Gilbert loved her and did not have any reservations about her past deeds, she still wasn’t sure about her other kindred spirits. As such, she met up again with Mrs. Hammond, on the same day and the same time with a fifty-cent piece.

Anne reasoned that until she was fully sure of unconditional love from others in her life, she would continue to meet Mrs. Hammond and will aim to please her. But at least, after her talk with Gilbert, she was not as nervous or as fearful as before. The intensity of her anxiety seemed to have lessened.

As Anne approached the tree, she saw the smirk that was on Mrs. Hammond’s face. The smirk has become familiar, as it was pasted on the woman’s face every week. It looked sly and menacing all at once.

Mrs. Hammond grabbed the coin from Anne’s fingers and held her hand out. “The hair pins,” she demanded. Anne placed the pins in Mrs. Hammond’s hands. The older woman tried to find a place to hold the pins.

“My pockets are full and I have no place to hold these,” she said annoyed. “Next week, perhaps you should bring me a reticule. Yes, I think so. A reticule to place my personal belongings that can’t fit in my pocket.”

Anne nodded, not wanting to prolong the conversation. She just wanted to leave.

“I would advise you to return the coin back to Anne, Mrs. Hammond.”

Both Anne and Mrs. Hammond jumped at the voice and turned their heads towards the source of the sound. Anne already knew who it was, she knew the strong yet sweet voice of her beloved.

Mrs. Hammond laughed. “Just who are you and who do you think you are?” Her scornful face now directed at Gilbert. It seemed that she was ready for a fight.

“I’m Anne’s family and this arrangement here will stop right now.”

“Her family? She has no family. No kin.” Mrs. Hammond spat out.

“She does. We’re her family,” another angry voice joined them. This time, it was Marilla charging ahead towards Mrs. Hammond, followed by Matthew who was running after Marilla trying to hold back his sister. “You have me to reckon with woman!”

Anne gasped as more people followed. Besides Gilbert, Matthew and Marilla, there was the whole Lacroix family, Jerry, Cole Diana and the rest of the Barrys headed by Aunt Josephine. Even Mrs. Blackmore. There was also another gentlemen in the group that Anne didn’t recognise but seeing every one else was enough to shock Anne.

“What? I…,” Anne looked at Gilbert. She did not know if she should be horrified that Gilbert had brought everyone along and perhaps told them her secret or should she be relieved that every one that she loved was in her presence. “Gil?” she questioned. She was confused. What was going on?

Gilbert went towards Anne’s side and took her hand. “Trust me,” he whispered to her.

Anne could not do anything else but to trust him. It was too late. Everyone was there and her fate had already been decided. If things went awry and she lost certain people in her life, she at least had comfort in the fact the Gilbert was still with her.

Mrs. Hammond laughed again. “You think a mob would scare me? They are not your family. Family would have taken you away from the orphanage. They are purely people you have fooled after your life with me.” Mrs. Hammond faced the crowd. “Does everyone know what she has done? What evil deeds that she has hidden away from you.”

“Please, Mrs. Hammond. I have done what you have said. Please don’t say anything,” begged Anne crying. Gilbert pulled her in an embrace. “It’s fine Anne. All is well.”

“You mean how your drunkard of a husband could not provide for your family and you forced Anne to steal for you so your family could eat. Or perhaps how Anne was beaten in your care on several occasions and on one of those incidents your husband died and you blamed it on her even though she did not lay a finger on him. Yes. We all know.” Marilla was in an inconsolable rage.

Diana was overwhelmed with sadness for Anne. “It wasn’t your fault Anne. You have committed no crime, but the Hammonds did.”

_They all know,_ Anne thought. _They all know and they’re all here for me._

Aunt Josephine stepped forward. “You will give Anne that coin back. Don’t worry about the pins. Your grubby hands have been all over it.” Aunt Josephine in her old age was still quite formidable and Mrs. Hammond was not only silenced by Marilla but by the presence of the matriarch Miss Barry.

“Mr. Crawford, if you please,” instructed Aunt Jo.

A well-dressed old man with spectacles then stepped forward with a pouch and handed it to Mrs. Hammond.

Aunt Jo pointed her cane at Mrs. Hammond. “You will leave PEI immediately and leave Anne alone for the rest of your life. You will not make any contact at all even through correspondence. In return you will have funds in that pouch for you to be able to regain all your children and lease a house for your family for a few months. You mustn’t speak ill of Anne to anyone nor must you disclose this agreement. If you return to Nova Scotia, there is an employment agency owned by an acquaintance. I have already sent a missive for him to expect you and to assist in placing you in employment that doesn’t involve interaction with children. God forbid, should you make another child suffer.”

Mrs. Hammond felt the need to exert her dominance and defend herself. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

Aunt Josephine shook her head and chuckled. “You don’t know who you are dealing with. I can make life very difficult for you.”

“I do know your kind,” Mrs. Hammond said indignantly. “An old woman and a bunch of misfits that have associated themselves to a criminal orphan girl.”

William Barry laughed. He could not help it as he looked around. “We are a bunch of misfits, aren’t we? A well-respected businesswoman, a few exporters, my wife who has family with peerage in England, orchard owners, an artist, one of the oldest families in Avonlea, a landlady that owns quite an extensive amount of properties and a would be doctor. Not to mention Crawford here who is a man of law and went to Oxford.”

Mrs. Hammond was stunned, not realising the family that Anne had built for herself.

“I can’t believe that you would support a criminal!” Mrs. Hammond was determined to turn the tables on Anne.

Marilla stepped forward ready to slap Mrs. Hammond. She was however restrained by Matthew. “You should be slapped. Don’t you dare have the audacity to blame Anne. She was a child. She was under your protection! You took advantage of a poor defenceless child!” Marilla was in tears.

“Don’t you worry, Marilla. I’ll do it for you.” Unexpectedly, Hazel stepped forward and charged at Mrs. Hammond and slapped her on the face.

Everyone gasped but were secretly pleased as Mrs. Hammond touched her cheek.

Hazel scolded Mrs. Hammond like a child. “You should be ashamed of yourself. A child should not endure the suffering you imposed on Anne. You and your husband were at fault and no one else.”

“I can have you locked up for assault!” Mrs. Hammond screamed.

“Did anyone see anything happen just now?” Bash asked loudly. “Was there an assault of some sort?”

There was a chorus of ‘nos’ in the group.

“Seventeen witnesses and no one has seen an assault,” Bash stated out loud.

Not to be deterred, Mrs. Hammond said defyingly. “And if I don’t agree with the terms?”

“Well, let me see here,” Mr. Crawford stepped forward. “We may be able to get a judge to rule on certain crimes committed against our dear girl Anne. There are quite a few – unpaid wages under child labour laws, assault of a child in one’s care, known possession of stolen goods, extortion and blackmail. It can carry quite a sentence.”

“So, what will it be Mrs. Hammond?” Gilbert asked. “Some funds and your freedom to commence a new life or imprisonment?”

Mrs. Hammond was defeated. “Freedom,” was Mrs. Hammond’s simple reply.

“Splendid!” Mr. Crawford exclaimed. “Now, if you may please sign right here,” the lawyer instructed as he pulled out a contract from the inside pocket of his jacket with a pen.

“Wait!” yelled Gilbert. “Is it possible to add to the contract?”

“What did you have in mind, Mr Blythe?” asked Mr. Crawford.

“An apology. To Anne, before she leaves. Right now.” Gilbert insisted.

“Well yes. I’ll add it right now.” Mr. Crawford quickly amended the contract with a sentence.

“I’m not apologising to her!” exclaimed Mrs. Hammond.

Gilbert strode towards Mrs. Hammond, eyes on fire, hands fisted to his side. He towered over her and spoke closely to her face. “Imagine your own children being forced to steal. Imagine your children blamed and beaten for things they did not do. Do you have any conscience in that heart of yours? Or is it pure evil? Imagine the beating you received from your husband and the forcefulness he inflicted on you. It was done to a child. To Anne. You stood by and let it happen. She has scars to prove it. Then you made her feel guilty and imposed fear on her with your blackmail. So, you will say sorry for the suffering she has had to endure. Now.”

Gilbert’s words hit home. Mrs. Hammond remembered her own suffering and she could not imagine her own children enduring such an ordeal. She shed a tear. “I’m sorry for your suffering Anne,” she whispered.

Anne nodded acknowledgement. She said silently. “I know you suffered too.”

Mrs. Hammond signed the paperwork and took the pouch with her. Everyone watched her walk away from Anne’s life forever.

*****

Everyone went back to Blackmore House for breakfast after the confrontation at the park. Anne thanked Mrs. Blackmore for her support and for having her loved ones over.

While the events the past few weeks were now over and everyone had seen glimpses of the old Anne back during breakfast, Anne was still in shock. It would take a few days for her to realise that everything was back to normal and that despite her past, the family that she created loved her unconditionally.

She took Gilbert’s hand and snuck him around the corner of the parlour where she knew they could not be seen – for a few minutes anyway.

“You told everyone and they still love me,” she said as she placed her hands around the back of his neck. “You fixed things for me, Gil. I’m forever grateful.”

Gilbert placed his hands on her waist and then pulled her close. “I told you to trust me,” he murmured close to her ear.

“And I do trust you,” she smiled. “Thank you for slaying the Hammond dragon. I don’t know how to thank you enough, Gil.”

“I do,” Gilbert smiled cheekily.

“Gil!” Anne giggled. “Not now! Everyone is here!”

“They are in the dining room and we have a few minutes before they start looking for us,” Gilbert smirked.

“Well, who am I to deny a knight?” Anne teased.

Their lips met in bliss. Feelings of relief and love and desire, the unspoken emotions communicated in their lips, mouths and tongues. To both of them, they felt like their normal selves once again, the fear and sadness were gone as they melted into each other.

They then heard Jerry from the other room. “Where’s Anne and Gilbert?”

Anne and Gilbert stopped kissing and laughed. Anne then took Gilbert’s hand and pulled him along, leading him back to the dining room.

But before they fully exited the parlour, Gilbert puled Anne back towards him.

“Just one more kiss,” he said looking blissful and smug at the same time.

Anne grinned and very much obliged.

.


End file.
